Come Back to Me (CHANBAEK)
by Izahina98
Summary: [S2 INSIDE! CHAPTER 6 UP! END] Ditengah kasus yang dia tangani, Chanyeol justru dipertemukan dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai reinkarnasi pasangan hidupnya. "Belajar dari mana bocah sepertimu kalimat itu?"-Chanyeol./"Argh ahh sa-kitt!"-Baekhyun./ CHANBAEK, YAOI. MPREG. Pedofilia. Mature Content. RnR pls.
1. PROLOG : Meet You Again

…

Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan gesit, melompati tumpukan sampah juga kubangan air. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh dengan nafas memburu, mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika bayangan seseorang masih juga berada di belakang. Berlari dengan kecepatan kencang dengan tawa gila yang masih menggema di sekitar. Jantungnya bertalu sangat cepat, seolah benda itu akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Mau kemana kau!"

Suara serak itu menggema di dalam jalanan sempit, walau suaranya sedikit teredam karena masker yang di pakai. Terselip diantara tawa yang mana membuat bulu kuduk si bocah berdiri akan rasa takut juga khawatir yang kian menjadi.

Dia sudah sangat lelah, sungguh. Staminanya sudah terkuras habis, pakaiannya sudah basah oleh keringat juga rintik hujan yang turun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kena kau!" Tangannya di cekal, membuatnya panik bukan main.

"Arg! Tidak, lepaskan aku!" Dia menariki tangannya, merintih kesakitan ketika bagian tangannya yang terluka bersinggungan dengan permukaan kasar telapak tangan seseorang di depan.

Tidak habis akal, dia pun mengigit lengan yang lebih besar hingga cengkramannya terlepas refleks. Dia segera bangkit dan kembali berlari sebelum orang tersebut berhasil mendapatkannya lagi. Mengabaikan pergelangan kakinya yang linu karna terkilir, dengan sedikit terseok dia berlari. Melirik gusar sekeliling, berdoa agar ada seseorang yang melintas dan mau menyelamatkannya.

"Kemana anak itu?"

Anak bersurai madu itu merapatkan punggung pada dinding berdebu,mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat bahkan menahan nafasnya sendiri seolah suara sekecil apapun akan membahayakan keselamatan. Suara detakan jantungnya bertambah cepat seiring suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar, semakin jauh dari pendengar. Hingga kesunyian yang dinanti akhirnya datang.

"Tenang Baekhyuna! Dia pasti sudah pergi, iya kau harus tenang!" Dia menyemangati diri sendiri, kemudian menghirup oksigen cepat-cepat ketika tak mendapati siapapun di balik tembok, menepuk dadanya pelan untuk menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang sudah menggila. Matanya terpejam sesesaat sebelum,

 **BRUGH.**

Baekhyun terkesiap, merasakan nyeri pada punggung dan belakang kepalanya yang terbentur cukup keras. "Engh!" Tangannya melambai refleks, mencoba menggapai wajah seseorang yang tengah mencekik lehernya. "Tertangkap juga kau anak manis," Katanya dengan suara menyeramkan.

Anak itu semakin kuat meronta, menendang-nendang udara kosong untuk melepaskan diri. "Jika saja kau mengikuti kemauanku, kau tidak perlu merasakan ini." Lanjut sang pria, tangannya sesekali membelai pipi chubby si bocah.

"Le—pashh! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Wow, kasar sekali ucapanmu anak kecil." Dia memicingkan mata, menghimpit tubuh yang lebih kecil pada dinding dan berusaha menyingkap kaos biru yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Hah.. Jan—janganhh!" Baekhyun berucap kepayahan, memukul-mukul tangan kekar yang masih mencengkram kuat leher. Wajahnya sudah memerah, merasakan sesak pada dada saat dia mulai kesulitan menghirup nafas.

"Setelah ini, aku bisa menyentuhmu tanpa menerima penolakan lagi." Dia kembali tertawa, lebih kencang bagai seorang psikopat ulung. Membiarkan cengkramannya menguat tanpa takut akan ketahuan oleh orang lain yang mungkin saja melintas.

Namun, dia tahu itu mustahil. Di tempat ini, tak akan ada orang yang melintas pada jam-jam seperti ini. Apalagi setelah tahu jika banyak sekali kejadian mengerikan belakangan terjadi.

"Se—sesakhh…" Tubuh Baekhyun kian melemas sedang mulutnya masih mencoba mengais oksigen. Kepalanya mulai pening dan sayup-sayup dia mendengar seseorang berteriak.

Dia sudah pasrah ketika rematannya menguat, sepertinya orang itu kesal dan berusaha membunuhnya secepat mungkin sebelum orang yang berteriak sampai di tempat.

"Brengsek!" Satu pukulan berhasil mengenai tepat di pipi, membuat anak itu terjatuh pada tanah hingga dia terbatuk-batuk lemah.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menangkapmu juga! Kau harus membayar semua yang telah kau lakukan, sialan!" Umpatnya kesal. Dia meraih baju bagian belakang membuat topi yang di kenakannya terjatuh. Namun di tepis cepat.

Dia menggeram, merasa waktu bersenang-senangnya di ganggu. Melangkah perlahan kebelakang sambil sesekali melihat si bocah yang sudah terkulai lemas. Niat hati ingin membawanya pergi juga, namun urung ketika pria lain menghampiri sang bocah. "Sial!" Dia mengumpat, segera berlari pergi sebelum seseorang menjeggal kakinya.

 **BUGH.**

Seseorang meninju pipi kirinya sambil berusaha memutar lengan kebalakang namun dengan gerakan kilat dia membanting tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya hingga terpelanting kasar ke tanah.

"Sialan! Jangan lari kau!" Si surai hitam berlari, di ikuti beberapa temannya.

Pandangan anak itu memburam ketika dia melihat siluet pria jangkung yang mendekat padanya, terasa familiar dan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Hei," Pergerakan dadanya semakin melambat, terdengar putus-putus. Kelopak matanya memberat tanpa ia inginkan. "Kau mendengarku?" Suaranya semakin pelan di akhir kalimat.

Bibir bergetarnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Berbisik lirih hampir tak terdengar,

" _Aku sudah menemukannya…"_

Lalu semuanya menggelap ketika kesadaran menjauh darinya.

 **.**

 **Come Back to Me**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Crime, Rommace, lil bit Drama**

 **.**

 **Warn** **! : YAOI, BL. Pedofil. Reinkarnasi. MPREG.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Layar TV LCD itu menyala, menanyangkan sebuah berita yang akhir-akhir ini tengah menjadi topik yang cukup panas untuk di perbincangkan di khalayak umum.

" _ **Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 9 tahun di temukan tidak bernyawa di sebuah taman bermain di dekat bangunan tua dini hari tadi. Sama seperti korban sebelumnya, di temukan beberapa luka, juga terbukti jika dia mengalami peleceha—" Bip.**_

Pria berkulit tan itu menoleh dengan cepat ketika tangan seseorang terjulur untuk mematikan TV dengan remote yang berhasil ia rebut barusan. Mereka saling beradu pandang. Tatapan tenang yang beradu dengan tatapan sendu juga marah.

"Kenapa kau matikan, _Hyung_?" Serunya tidak terima, hendak merebut kembali remote namun urung di lakukan. "Jangan menambah bebanmu sendiri, Kai-ya." Jawabnya setenang mungkin, walau terselip rasa khawatir di sana.

"Aku tahu," Pria itu kemudian menunduk, meremas kedua tangannya kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. "Tapi dia yang sudah merebut kebahagianku juga Kyungsoo! Dia sudah membunuh anakku!" Dia berteriak frustasi, menunjuk layar TV tanpa sadar.

Tangan besar itu terulur untuk mengusap kepala sang adik dengan lembut, mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayang juga kekuatan padanya sebelum kembali berucap, "Aku dan Detektive Oh sedang mengusut pelakunya. Kami pasti bisa menangkapnya, percaya lah." Dia menyemangati.

Harusnya saat ini dia berada di sana, ikut menangani kasus. Namun mengingat kondisi mental adiknya yang seperti ini, membuatnya memilih pulang lebih dulu dan menyerahkan semuanya pada orang yang sudah ia percaya, sahabatnya. Lagipula dia juga bisa mencari tahu disini, pikirnya begitu.

"Anakku… Uri Teoh…"

Pria bersurai _ash grey_ itu hanya mampu menepuk-nepuk punggung bergetar adik bungsunya sekali lagi. Sedang sebelah tangan yang lain sudah sibuk mengangkat ponsel hitam yang sejak tadi terus saja bergetar, menandakan jika ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Aku sudah menemukan persembunyiannya." Ucap seseorang di ujung sana, membuat usapannya berhenti. "Dimana?" Tanyanya cepat. "Kami akan menjebak si brengsek itu." Dia menjeda. "Akan kukirimkan alamatnya…"

Lalu sambungan telpon itu terputus.

"Kai, ayo bersiap!" Ucapnya menatap lurus kedepan, "Sehun sudah menemukan persembunyian si bajingan itu." Lalu segera beranjak keluar setelah sebelumnya menyambar jaket juga kunci mobil di atas meja.

 **...**

Mobil berwarna putih itu tiba satu jam setelah mendapat alamat persembunyian si pelaku. Di sebuah wilayah yang sudah lama di tinggalkan, wilayah yang sebentar lagi akan dirubuhkan dan berganti dengan bangunan hotel megah tahun depan.

Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya, segera beranjak mendekati pria berkulit pucat yang tengah mengobrol serius dengan seorang polisi beratribut lengkap.

"Bagimana?" Tanyanya kemudian. Dia tahunya menggeleng, merasa tidak enak juga merasa tak becus dalam menyelesaikan misi, "Maaf, kami hanya menemukan sisa-sisa makanan juga beberapa bekas amunisi di sana. Sepertinya dia kabur setelah menyadari kedatangan kita."

Chanyeol mendesah berat. Ingin berteriak marah namun tak bisa, biar bagimanapun dia harus menghargai kerja keras sahabatnya ini.

Kai lantas maju satu langkah, menatap kosong pada si detective. "Lalu kapan kau bisa mendapatkannya? Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri." Ujarnya penuh penekanan, kembali membuat gerakan meremukkan dengan tangan.

"Tenanglah, Kai! Akan kupastikan pelaku itu tertangkap." Chanyeol sekali lagi memberi semangat, mengusap bahu itu pelan. "Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah tetap di sisi Kyungsoo dan beri dia kekuatan."

"Baiklah."

Kai menjeda, kemudian menunduk hormat pada detective Oh juga _Hyungnya_. "Aku akan menemani Kyungsoo. Segera hubungi aku jika kau sudah mendapatkannya." Anak itu kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya, segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya semalam aku bisa datang lebih cepat."

"Kau sudah berusaha, Sehun-ah! Aku yakin kita bisa menangkapnya."

Sehun menarik garis tipis di bibir, menatap sahabatnya hangat. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan si kecil itu? Dia sudah sadar?" Tanya Sehun kemudian. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dengan helaan nafas panjang. "Belum," Jawabnya. "Dokter bilang, anak itu mungkin masih terlalu shock. Tapi aku bersyukur dia tidak mendapatkan luka serius."

"Ya, aku juga bersyukur mendengarnya." Sehun tersenyum, mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah polos bocah yang di tolong sahabatnya semalam. "Untung saja kita sempat menyelamatkannya. Dia anak yang manis." Katanya jujur.

Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba kembali bergetar. Dia merogoh saku celana dan langsung menempelkan ponsel pintar itu pada telinga perinya, membuat Sehun juga menatapnya penasaran ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Anak itu sudah sadar."

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menarik senyuman terlalu lebar, segera melesak masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Sehun. Entah, kenapa dia merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan apapun. Tanpa sadar dia tertawa geli ketika mengingat kelakuan gilanya saat membawa anak itu kerumah sakit tadi malam.

" _Hei, bangunlah." Dia masih menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya, menatap jalan kembali dengan bola mata yang terus bergulir. Melirik pergerakan dada si kecil yang naik turun lemah, wajah anak itu pun semakin memucat pasi. Membuat perasaannya semakin tak enak saja._

" _Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya, melirik satu petugas medis yang tengah memakaikan alat bantu pernafasan pada si kecil._

" _Kita akan tahu hasilnya setelah sampai di rumah sakit."_

 _Chanyeol terus saja memandangi wajah itu, mengeras dalam amarah ketika menyadari bercak kemerahan di leher sang bocah. Terus bergerak gelisah ketika waktu terasa lama di perjalanan._

" _CEPATLAH!"_

 _Dia berteriak rusuh, tak sabaran untuk membawa turun sang anak dari mobil ambulans. Tidak lama dua orang suster datang membantu mendorong brankar rumah sakit. Chanyeol segera mengikuti langkah kaki para suster yang membawa sang bocah dengan raut wajah panik yang selama ini belum pernah tergambar di wajah._

" _Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja." Tangan besarnya sesekali mengusap pelan kepala hingga pipi si anak, membisikkan kata-kata penenang yang nyatanya itu untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Sejak melihatnya, Chanyeol seperti menemukan sesuatu yang pernah hilang. Perasaannya membuncah, antara senang, lega dan sangat bersyukur akan beberapa hal. Mereka tidak memiliki ikatan apapun. Tapi, sesuatu dalam hatinya mengatakan jika anak ini adalah orang yang paling berharga untuknya._

Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti, kenapa saat anak itu membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kecepatan gila.

Dia mendekat, membetulkan letak blazernya lalu berdehem pelan. "Hei, Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus surai halus itu pelan.

"Chanyeol?"

Pria itu langsung terdiam, menatap si anak surai madu dengan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Chanyeol membatin. Semakin terkejut ketika anak itu justru beranjak untuk memeluk lehernya sangat erat, menangis sambil terus mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Chanyeolie! Aku merindukanmu, sungguh." Anak itu sesenggukan, mengusap asal air mata yang terus turun. "Kenapa kau tidak mencariku seperti janjimu dulu? Kau berbohong padaku." Ujarnya, dia menatap mata Chanyeol dengan wajah basah akan air mata. Namun segera bersembunyi kembali di ceruk leher pria yang lebih besar.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Lantas kedua bahu anak itu ia dorong, membuat jarak diantara mereka. Hidung mancungnya sudah merah di ujung dengan cairan berlendir yang berulang kali ia sedot masuk kedalam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya pada inti, tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Pria itu tahunya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, membuat raut wajah anak itu berubah sedih seketika. "Aku suamimu, Chanyeolie. Aku Baekhyun." Dia berkata, mencoba menyakinkan Chanyeol yang tampak shock sekarang.

Chanyeol tertawa sinis, "Suami? Kau bahkan terlalu muda untuk menjadi suamiku." Jawabnya tak ingin percaya.

"Tapi aku memang suamimu!"

Dia segera berjalan menjauh, masih tidak percaya akan kata yang terus terlontar dari mulut si bocah. Dia ini sudah dewasa, mana bisa di bohongi dengan lelucon macam itu? Apa kepalanya terbentuk hingga bicara ngelantur?

Baekhyun menggeleng, menjerit pada Chanyeol yang ingin beranjak meninggalkannya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin di tinggal lagi.

Jarum infuse di punggung tangan ia lepas segera, mengabaikan rasa ngilu juga darah yang sudah menetes pada lantai. Memeluk lengan Chanyeol sangat erat setelah berhasil menggapainya.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeolie. Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak tapi aku akan berkata yang sesungguhnya." Chanyeol hanya diam, enggan menjawab. Juga mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan beberapa orang yang tak sengaja melintas di dekat mereka. "Bawa aku bersamamu dan aku akan buktikan semuanya…" Dia menjeda, mendongak untuk mempertemukan kembali netra mereka.

"Aku akan ceritakan semuanya, tentang kita, tentang hubungan kita di kehidupan sebelumnya. Juga tentang janji yang kau buat padaku."

 **.**

 **NEXT or DELETE?**

 **.**

 **.**

Anggap aja ini prolognya ya^^

Gak tahu juga, tiba-tiba ide ini muncul gitu aja di kepala. Berhubung Hina baru pertama bikin genre gini jadi mohon bantuannya. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu, jadi hina bisa mengoreksi kesalahannya.

 **Halo Reader dan sider tercinta~~ Minta review ya^^**

 **#ChanBaekisReal!**

 **#ChanbaekMenujuHalal**


	2. Chapter 1 : Something Impossible

…

Rasanya seluruh persendian terasa linu. Belum lagi kedua mata yang kerap kali tertutup karna kantuk yang sudah menjadi. Sepertinya satu hari libur saja sudah cukup untuk tidur seharian full. Menikmati kelembutan bantal juga ranjang empuk yang sudah lama tidak ia tiduri. Tapi apa mau dikata. Kasus yang belum menemukan titik terang juga masalah baru yang muncul membuatnya kembali terserang migrain.

Bagimana bisa dia mengembalikan anak itu jika dia saja sudah mulai membaur mengakrabkan diri seperti ini. Chanyeol yang notabene nya keluarga dekat Kyungsoo saja tak bisa mendekati pria bermata _doe_ itu selama di rawat. Dan Baekhyun bisa membuat hatinya luluh hanya dalam waktu dua hari. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo melihat sosok anaknya dalam diri Baekhyun, membuat jiwanya terasa terikat oleh anak itu.

"Ayo buka mulutmu~~"

Baekhyun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, menerima sesuap bubur yang di sendokan oleh Kyungsoo dengan senyuman teramat manis. Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak ikut tersenyum kala memperhatikan interaksi mereka yang terlihat menggemaskan. Setidaknya dia bersyukur, kehadiran Baekhyun bisa merubah suasana hati adik iparnya.

"Ah! Chanyeolieee!" Baekhyun berteriak girang, mengangkat kedua tanggannya refleks ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang ia nantikan berdiri di depan pintu rawat inapnya. Sekaligus dengan bungkusan kecil di tangan.

Kyungsoo menoleh, menaruh kembali mangkuk pada meja kecil yang ada di atas tempat tidur sebelum beranjak mendekati sang kakak ipar dengan senyuman hangat seperti biasanya. "Kukira Kakak Ipar sibuk juga hari ini." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan, "Aku hanya mampir sebentar."

Dia melirik sekeliling dan benar hanya mendapati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."Dimana Kai?"

"Sedang membeli sesuatu keluar."

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti menanggapinya, menurunkan sedikit zip jaket kulit yang di kenakan sebelum membawa langkah mendekati Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluknya. Bukannya dia terlalu percaya diri. Tapi lihatlah tangan kecilnya yang sudah terangkat di udara itu.

"Chanyeolie! Baekki rindu sekali!" Dan benar saja. Anak itu dengan semangat menghaburkan diri untuk memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, mengusakkan wajahnya manja di perut keras Chanyeol. Cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan ketika memegangi selang infusenya, takut tersangkut saja.

"Baekhyun, sudah berapa kali kubilang, hm? Chanyeol itu lebih tua darimu. Kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu?" Kyungsoo berujar lembut, memberi pengertian pada si kecil yang hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi aku terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu sejak dulu."

Pria bermata bulat itu tahunya mengerutkan dahi kasar, terlihat sekali jika dia bingung. "Sejak dulu?" Dia bertanya sekali lagi, mencoba memastikan jika pendengarannya tak salah. Setahunya mereka baru bertemu kurang dari seminggu yang lalu. Lantas apa maksudnya 'sejak dulu?'.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, hendak melanjutkan kalimat sebelum Chanyeol membekap mulutnya. Alhasil membuat kerutan bingung di dahi Kyungsoo semakin saja terlihat jelasnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kikuk, menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal dengan tangan lainnya. "Tidak usah di pikirkan. Dia pasti masih mengantuk makanya bicara ngelantur gitu."

Anak itu langsung cemberut, memalingkan wajah ketika bekapannya terlepas. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan itu. Tapi tidak mungkin juga kan membiarkan anak itu bicara sesuatu yang dia sendiri masih belum mempercayai sepenuhnya.

"Ya sudah." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum maklum, berpamitan untuk menyusul Kai yang masih belum juga kembali dari _caffe_ di seberang rumah sakit. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam sana.

Chanyeol segera menduduki satu kursi di sisi ranjang, "Kebetulan aku sedang bertugas di sekitar sini. Jadi aku mampir membawakanmu sesuatu." Dia memulai, membuka kotak kecil di tangan yang ternyata berisi potongan _Strawberry soft cake_ lengkap dengan tambahan buah berbintik segar di atasnya. Terlihat sangat sedap bahkan ketika di pandang mata.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak suka?"

Bohong jika dia bilang tidak suka. Karna buah itu memang buah kesukaannya. Namun Baekhyun tetap bergeming, memalingkan wajah ke sisi kiri untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Agak kesal juga saat pria itu bertingkah seperti tadi. Bukankah berarti pria itu masih berlum mempercayai semua ucapannya.

"Baekhyun, jangan buat aku marah."

"Kau duluan yang membuatku kesal, Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun mengajukan protes, kembali merengut sebal saat menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sialnya tampan itu.

"Harusnya kau memang memanggilku dengan sebutan _Hyung_ atau mungkin _Ahjusshi_! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

"Jika kubilang tidak mau ya tidak!" Baekhyun melipat kedua lengan di dada, "Jangan memaksaku!"

Chanyeol kemudian menghembuskan nafas pasrah, tak ingin lagi berdebat dengan anak kecil dengan sikap keras kepala seperti ini. Tidak bakalan kelar juga nantinya.

"Baiklah, lalu kau maunya apa sekarang?"

Anak itu melunak, sesaat meliriknya dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit kedalam. Semburat merah tahu-tahu sudah muncul di kedua belah pipi chubbynya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Ci—Cium aku kalau begitu." Baekhyun berujar gugup, membuat wajahnya kian bersemu hingga ketelinga. Juga membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya.

 **Chup.**

Satu kecupan menyenangkan mendarat tepat di pipi kanannya. Tidak masalah jika hanya mengecup pipi bukan? Dia sering sekali melakukan itu pada keponakannya dulu.

"Ish, bukan disana!" Baekhyun mengerang tak setuju, kembali memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Lalu diman—"

Chanyeol terbelalak dalam keterkejutan, merasakan kedua tangan kecil yang tengah menangkup pipinya. Matanya berkedip-kedip tak percaya kala merasakan hisapan kecil di belah bibir bawahnya.

Anak itu menciumnya? Astaga.

Baekhyun segera menarik selimutnya secepat kilat, menutupi keseluruhan tubuh mungilnya dengan perasaan gugup juga malu sesaat setelah pangutan ringan itu terlepas. Hell, dia ini memang sudah sering mencium Chanyeol dulu tapi tidak di kehidupannya yang sekarang ini.

Apa? Kenapa?

Chanyeol pikir dia mungkin sudah gila ketika bibir bawahnya justru ia kulum. Entahlah, rasanya terlampau manis saat rasa itu masih terkecap di lidahnya. Seumur hidup belum pernah dia merasakan degupan jantung yang bertalu secepat ini. Ah, wajahnya kenapa terasa panas begini?

"Aku pasti sudah gila!"

 **.**

 **Come Back to Me**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Crime. Romance. Drama**

 **.**

 **Warn! : YAOI, BL. Pedofil. MPREG.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Sehun melempar beberapa lembar foto yang baru beberapa menit di berikan oleh Suho, ketua penyelidikan kepolisian Seoul. Dia mengusap rambutnya kebelakang sambil mendesah berat.

"Jadi ini korban yang kedua dalam minggu ini?"

Chanyeol meliriknya sebentar kemudian kembali serius membaca setiap lembar berkas dan mencocokkan dengan foto yang ia pegang di tangan satunya.

" _ **Akan919"**_

Fokus mereka kini teralihkan pada Minggyu, anggota penyelidikan yang baru saja bergabung dua bulan yang lalu. "Apakah ini semacam kode?" Dia nampak mengerutkan dahi, merasa familiar dengan kode-kode di dalam foto tersebut.

"Tunggu," Chanyeol angkat bicara. Dia menempelkan semua foto korban di sebuah papan putih di depan sana. Mencatat beberapa huruf dan angka serta mencoret beberapa kalimat tak penting.

 _ **Akan 9**_

 _ **19**_

"Di sini tertulis _**Akan 9**_ yang mungkin saja menjurus pada umur korban." Chanyeol menjeda, menggaris bawahi kata itu sebelum melanjutkan kalimat, "Semua korban rata-rata mendekati umur 9 tahun, benar?" Dia melirik satu persatu teman kerjanya, meminta pendapat.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Lalu apa maksud dari angka 19 disini?" Jongdae menyahut, ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Mungkin itu jumlah korban yang sudah di bunuhnya!" Timpal Minggyu, sukses mendapat jitakan dari Minseok di sebelahnya. "Korbannya bahkan hanya 10, Kim Minggyu!" Anak itu hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Ketahuan deh jika dia tidak membaca berkas kasusnya.

"Angka 19 bisa berarti banyak hal. Bisa jadi itu memang jumlah korban yang sebenarnya atau mungkin umur si pelaku itu sendiri." Chanyeol mengulum bibir, mengerutkan dahi dalam kala berfikir.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari tahu bukti lainnya."

Entah, disengaja atau tidak. Tapi si pelaku selalu meninggalkan jejak dengan tulisan yang ia buat tepat di dada kanan korban. Menyayatnya hingga tulisan itu muncul karna darah yang merembes dari celah luka. Benar-benar biadab kelakuannya.

"Dan semua korban adalah bocah laki-laki." Minggyu menambahkan.

Chanyeol memijat pangkal hidungnya, terlalu pening karena bukti yang mereka butuhkan sangatlah minim. Dari 10 korban tidak ada satupun saksi mata yang melihat, juga tak pernah di temukan satupun sidik jari yang tertinggal. Bahkan rekaman CCTV pun tak bisa di andalkan dalam hal ini. Dia bermain dengan rapih, membuat penyelidikan jelas terhambat.

"Minggyu, segera laporkan hasil otopsi korban kemarin jika hasilnya sudah keluar." Suho memerintah, "Aku akan mencoba mencari bukti lain dari kamera CCTV di sekitar kejadian." Lanjutnya sebelum melenggang pergi bersama Jondae.

"Siap Pak!" Pria berkulit tan itu segera memberi hormat saat pria itu melintas di depannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan—"

"CHANYEOLIE!"

Tak pelak teriakan cempreng itu sukses membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Membuat hampir keseluruhan orang di sana terperangah. Bukan, bukan karena terkejut dengan kedatang anak kecil menggemaskan di kantor. Tapi lebih terkejut dengan panggilan yang terlontar dari bibir itu. Wow, seseorang baru saja memanggil Detective Park yang dingin dengan sebutan manis. Benar-benar kejadian langka.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol agak panik, segera berlari mendekati anak tersebut. "Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak pergi kemana pun, berbahaya!" Dia membungkukan tubuh untuk berbisik tepat di teliga sang bocah. Sesekali matanya melirik dengan gusar pada semua rekan kerjanya yang mulai menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu di tempat umum!"

" _Wae_?" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. "Aku suka panggilan itu."

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi saat di tempat umum jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Mereka akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak nantinya." Chanyeol memegangi kedua pundak sempit itu, menyakinkan yang lebih kecil. "Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu saat dirumah, kau mengerti 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk walau sebenarnya dia enggan melakukan itu. Tapi demi Chanyeol ya tidak apa-apa, pikirnya begitu.

"Kau kesini dengan siapa?"

"Naik taxi."

Chanyeol hampir saja mengeluarkan kekesalannya sebelum Baekhyun lebih dulu bicara, "Kyungsoo yang menyuruhku kok." Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pasti akan marah jika dia nekat seperti ini. "Lagipula sudah dua hari kau tidak pulang. Aku rindu sekali."

Jawaban itu pun sukses membuat dia berdehem kikuk. Oh Tuhan, tatapan polos itu benar-benar hebat, bisa kapan saja merobohkan pertahananya jika dia tidak banyak-banyak memperingati dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol kembali berdiri. Dia harus segera menggiring anak ini keluar sebelum…

"Ya ampun manisnya!"

… Minggyu berulah.

Karena Chanyeol kenal betul sifat anak itu walau baru dua bulan ia bertemu. Minggyu paling tidak tahan dengan anak kecil. Makanya dia orang kedua setelah Chanyeol yang paling bringas jika sudah berhubungan dengan pelaku pembunuhan ini.

Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan mata, membuat Minggyu semakin gemas di buatnya. Pria itu segera berjongkok, menyejajarkan tinggi tubuh mereka. "Siapa namamu anak manis?" Dia bertanya sambil sesekali mencubiti pipi Baekhyun.

Oh, sungguh. Dia sangat menyukai anak kecil.

"Baekhyun. Namaku Park Baekhyun."

Dan Chanyeol langsung tersedak oleh liurnya sendiri kala mendengar penuturan itu. Namun lain halnya dengan Minggyu yang nampak biasa saja menanggapinya. Dia justru menyodorkan satu buah permen lollipop kecil berwarna-warni yang selalu dia bawa di kantungnya, "Ini untukmu." Mata anak itu langsung berbinar saat melihatnya dan tentu saja di terima dengan lapang dada oleh si kecil Park.

" _Sunbae-nim!_ Apa aku boleh mengajaknya bermain? Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum pertemuanku dengan Profesor Kim."

Chanyeol hendak menjawab sebelum ucapanya lagi-lagi terpotong. "Bermain?" Baekhyun menatap Minggyu dengan lidah yang masih asik menjilati sisian lollipop, juga membuat bibirnya mengkilap karena saliva. Terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Minggyu menjawab dengan anggukkan antusias, kedua tangannya tak henti mengusel pipi tembam itu.

Kenapa hari ini semua orang senang sekali memotong ucapanku, huh? Chanyeol membatin.

"Iya! Di depan sana ada Stand Ice Cream yang baru di buka loh." Minggyu berujar dengan riang, "Aku akan mentraktirmu, bagaimana?"

"Woah! Baekki mau~"

Sekali lagi, Minggyu langsung menggengam tangan kecil itu. Sedikit membungkukkan badan ketika menatap wajah manis si bocah yang tingginya bahkan tak sampai sepinggangnya. Menuntunnya keluar tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Chanyeol lagi. Membuat pria itu menelan dongkol dalam hati, merasa diabaikan oleh juniornya sendiri.

"Kurasa semua orang menyukai anak itu." Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya, membuat Chanyeol agak terkejut tadinya.

"Ya," Kedua tangannya kemudian masuk kedalam saku celana, berjalan pelan keluar dengan mata yang tak lepas dari sosok mungil yang semakin menjauh di telan jarak.

Sehun mengambil langkah di sampingnya, mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya di depan sana. "Kyungsoo saja tidak bisa lepas dari anak itu. Dia selalu ingin tidur berdua dengan Baekhyun."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengaggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman terkembang di bibir, "Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan kesehatan mental Kyungsoo dan juga Kai."

"Aku juga menyukai anak itu. Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Sehun tersenyum teramat tipis, namun berhasil di tangkap oleh penglihatan si telinga peri sebelum pria itu memasuki mobilnya tanpa sempat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol lebih lanjut.

"Wow, dia tersenyum? Hebat sekali."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Harusnya dia tidak perlu seresah ini, menunggu kedatangan seseorang dengan mata yang terus melirik pada jam yang melingkar di tangan. Malam sudah menjelang, tapi dia belum juga melihat tanda-tanda dari Minggyu dan Baekhyun kembali.

"Kenapa dia mematikan ponselnya?" Ingin rasanya membanting benda persegi itu hingga berhamburan. Anak itu hanya berkata ingin mengajak Baekhyun membeli _Ice Cream_ bukan? Tapi kenapa lama sekali?

Tak tahu kah dia jika Kyungsoo sudah sejak tadi menghubungi ponselnya. Terus menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun yang belum juga kembali ke apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Informasi saja, Kyungsoo memang sering memaksa Baekhyun tidur di tempatnya beberapa hari terakhir. Chanyeol juga sebenarnya bisa saja menyusul mencari Minggyu. Tapi semua itu urung di lakukan ketika dia justru harus terjebak di ruang rapat dengan petinggi kepolisian yang tiba-tiba datang sore tadi.

Merepotkan saja, pikirnya.

"Ah, _Sunbae-nim!_ " Minggyu segera berlari mendekat, agak terengah dan juga takut saat Chanyeol melayangkan tatap tajam padanya. "Maafkan aku, _Sunbae-nim!_ Baekhyun memaksa ingin ikut saat Profesor Kim menelpon. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanya."

Chanyeol ingin sekali berteriak marah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun tak jadi saat mendengar dengkuran halus seseorang di belakang tubuh tinggi Minggyu. Dia berjalan lebih dekat dan benar mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur sangat pulas.

"Dia pasti kelelahan karena mengitari area Kampus tadi." Minggyu segera menjawab, tak mau kena semprot duluan dari seniornya yang terkenal pemarah itu.

"Eunghh~~" Baekhyun melenguh pelan ketika tubuhnya di angkat oleh Chanyeol. Namun segera menyamankan posisi setelah mengendus aroma Chanyeol di ceruk leher.

"Lain kali kau harus memberitahu sebelum membawanya pergi!" Minggyu meringis ketika ia kena marah juga dari seniornya. " Kau tahu sendirikan dia ini hampir menjadi korban juga." Chanyeol membetulkan posisi gendongan, membiarkan kepala Baekhyun terkulai nyaman di bahunya. "Karena tidak menutup kemungkinan jika pelaku masih mengincar anak ini. Kita harus menangkapnya sebelum itu terjadi."

"Siap laksanakan, _Sunbae-nim!_ "

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil hitamnya. Menyempatkan diri menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinga si kecil yang masih asik mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam saja untuk mencapai kediaman Kai dan Kyungsoo bila menggunakan mobil pribadi. Dan kalau lalu lintas sedang sepi juga.

"Dia tertidur?" Kai bertanya, ingin mengambil alih Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu membawa masuk anak itu kedalam kamar. "Ya, dia terlalu lelah bermain sepertinya." Dia mengeryit kala merasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol segera membaringkan Baekhyun dengan perlahan di atas tempat tidur, menarik selimut bermotif beruang cokelat hingga sebatas leher.

"Ungh, tidak Chanyeolie! Jangan tinggalkan aku..hiks.. Jangan!" Baekhyun meracau, menggelengkan kepala berulang kali dengan peluh yang mulai menetes dari pelipis. Kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, "Jangan tinggalkan aku…hiks..aku takut."

 _Nightmare_ , huh?

Dengan segera Chanyeol menangkap tangannya, mengerutkan dahi dalam saat merasakan panas tubuh si kecil yang kian menjadi. "Dia demam." Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menyentuh kening juga leher Baekhyun bergantian. Mencoba memastikan.

"Sakit… Sakit sekali Chanyeolie…" Chanyeol di buat semakin panik ketika Baekhyun meremat perutnya sendiri, merintih kesakitan dengan urat tipis menonjol di dahi.

"Baekhyun? Hei, bangun!" Tepukan berulang ia berikan di pipi, membuat Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba di buat panik juga melihatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong panggilkan Dokter. Dia demam."

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria bermata bulat itu berlari keluar. Menyambar gagang telepon rumah untuk mengubungi Dokter Min, dokter kepercayaan keluarga mereka.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang sakit?" Chanyeol masih mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengelus rambutnya, menyibak poni basah dengan perlahan dari wajah.

"Jangan ambil dia dariku.. hiks.. Chanyeolie hentikan dia…" Baekhyun masih meracau bahkan saat Dokter memeriksanya. Menekan-nekan perut si bocah untuk memastikan apa ada masalah di sana.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia hanya demam saja. Aku akan memberikan obat penurun panas juga suntikan untuk meredakan nyeri tubuhnya."

Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangan, terlihat begitu khawatir saat Baekhyun kembali merintih ketika Dokter paruh baya itu menyuntikan cairan bening di lipatan tangan. Kai dengan sabar berada di sampingnya, mengelus bahu sang suami untuk menenangkan.

"Kalian bisa menghubungi saya lagi jika sampai besok demam dan nyerinya belum hilang."

"Tentu saja. Mari saya antar sampai kedepan." Kai menawarkan diri, segera mengikuti sang Dokter setelah pria itu melangkah keluar kamar lebih dulu.

Nafas Baekhyun berangsur-angsur tenang, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas lega berkali-kali. Apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun impikan sampai dia meracau seperti itu? Apa ini menyangkut sesuatu yang selalu dia bicarakan?

" _Aku suamimu, Chanyeolie. Aku Baekhyun."_

Rasanya tidak masuk akal. Dia memang pernah sekali membaca sesuatu tentang _Reinkarnasi_ dan semacamnya, namun tak benar percaya perihal semua itu. Terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi. Jikalau memang benar di kehidupan sebelumnya mereka memiliki ikatan seperti yang kerap kali Baekhyun katakan. Kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang tidak mengetahuinya? Ini sungguh membingungkan.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_? Ku kira kau sudah pergi lagi." Kai datang dengan Kyungsoo yang membawa satu buah baskom air dan handuk kecil di dalamnya.

Pria itu tersadar dari lamunan sesaat, segera menyandarkan tubuh pada _hedbed_ sebelum kembali membawa pandang pada Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap tenang. "Sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku pergi." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan tautan tangan Baekhyun di jemarinya.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja. Aku yang akan menjaganya malam ini." Chanyeol segera menjawab, menyakinkan lewat mata jika dia memang bisa di andalkan juga.

Setelah di bujuk beberapa kali, akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah saja saat Kai menggiringnya keluar kamar. Sebenarnya dia agak tak rela juga meninggalkan anak itu. Sungguh, dia sudah menganggap bocah itu sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Beritahu aku jika dia sudah bangun ya." Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri mengulas senyum, menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan agar tak mengganggu tidur anak kesayangannya di dalam.

Chanyeol meraih handuk kecil itu, memerasnya sebelum menempelkannya di dahi Baekhyun. "Cepatlah sembuh dan jangan buat kami khawatir lagi." Dia berucap seorang diri, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun.

Ah, sepertinya malam ini ia harus begadang lagi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Nyatanya yang namanya kantuk itu memang susah untuk di kompromi. Alih-alih menjaga Baekhyun sekaligus membaca ulang berkas kasus, dia justru terbangun dari tidur lelapnya di saat matahari mulai terbit di ujung sana.

Chanyeol menggeliat kecil, merasakan sesak saat sesuatu bergerak di atasnya. Kedua matanya berkedip lucu kala mendapati Baekhyun tengah bersandar dengan nyaman di dadanya, mendengkur halus seperti seekor anak anjing yang menggemaskan. Menghisap ibu jarinya seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya.

"Hmm… Chanyeolie, berhenti!" Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman, terlalu risih saat Chanyeol memegangi leher juga wajahnya.

Hei, jangan salah paham. Chanyeol itu hanya ingin memastikan jika demamnya sudah turun atau belum, itu saja.

"Baekhyun, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun." Pria itu memegangi belakang kepala si bocah, bangkit dan menyeret tubuh untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Kau harus sarapan dan minum obat."

Anak itu hanya menggeleng, memanyunkan bibir bawahnya sambil berkata, "Tidak! Obat itu pahit."

Waktu terus berjalan dan dia tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Tugas sudah menanti di kantor dan pastinya dia bisa kena damprat dari Suho jika terlambat semenit saja. Belum lagi dia harus mengunjungi lokasi kejadian untuk mencari sesuatu seorang diri. Agenda melelahkan sudah menanti di depan mata. Jadi, akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk menggendong anak itu menuju dapur.

Tumben sepi sekali. Biasanya jam segini Kyungsoo tengah sibuk bergelut dengan sayur mayur dengan Kai yang selalu menemani. Hingga secarik kertas yang menempel pada kulkas menjawab pertanyaanya barusan.

" _Maaf kami tidak membangunkanmu, Hyung. Kami harus ke Busan untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabat kami sewaktu SMA. Kyungsoo sudah memasakan sup tofu dan beberapa lauk lainnya. Kau hanya tinggal menghangatkannya saja. Segera hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu." –Salam Cinta KaiSoo-_

Dia kembali menempelkan kertas itu di tempat semula. Mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi makan walau anak itu awalnya menolak keras. "Chanyeolie cepat!" Baekhyun sudah merengek dengan kedua tangan yang terus mengusapi mata, terlihat masih mengantuk. Wajahnya juga masih agak memerah dengan cairan lendir di hidung yang sedaritadi ia usap dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali." Chanyeol meletakkan satu persatu mangkuk, piring serta sendok dan sumpit dengan rapih di atas meja. Membuat Baekhyun yang semula merebahkan kepala segera meneggakkan tubuh karna aroma masakan yang memikat hidung.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan minum obat," Baekhyun sudah hampir menyerukan protes sebelum Chanyeol menggoyangkan jemari telunjuk kanannya, "Tidak ada protes." Katanya dengan kepala menggeleng.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir sebelum kembali fokus pada sarapan paginya. Kepalanya masih pening sebenarnya. Tapi, perutnya juga sudah menjerit kelaparan. Jadilah dua mangkuk penuh nasi itu habis dalam waktu singkat hingga membuat Chanyeol terperangah tak percaya. Nafsu makannya hebat sekali untuk ukuran seorang bocah Sekolah Dasar.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggil, meletakkan sumpit di sisi kanan mangkuk sebelum mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat pada si kecil. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Lanjutnya.

"Tanyakan saja."

Pria itu nampak mengulum bibir bawahnya sesaat, menimang-nimang berbagai pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan lebih dulu. Dia berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa serak di tenggorakan, melirik Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum memantapkan hati untuk bertanya.

"Jika benar kau dan aku memiliki hubungan di masalalu. Lantas hubungan seperti apa yang kau maksud itu? Bisa kau jelaskan lebih terperinci padaku?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya penganut orang-orang yang berfikir berdasarkan logika. Maka saat ada orang mengatakan tentang sesuatu di luar nalar seperti _Dunia Paralel_ atau _Reinkarnasi_ dia akan menganggap semua itu hanya bualan semata. Tapi siapa sangka jika dia malah masuk dalam sesuatu yang selalu ia anggap 'bualan' itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu ingat," Baekhyun mengayunkan kedua kakinya di bawah meja, menatap keatas seolah tengah menerawang ingatan. Dia serius kala mengatakan itu. Entahlah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi hingga ada beberapa memori yang terlihat samar di ingatan. "Yang ku ingat hanya kau adalah suamiku yang hebat."

Kenapa rasanya ini lebih rumit dari kasus yang tengah dia hadapi? Tidak adakah seseorang yang mau membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk semacam ini?

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" Dia bertanya sekali lagi, sekaligus untuk meyakinkan hatinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja," Anak itu menjawab dengan tenang kali ini, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sudah hampir menggila menunggu tiap untaian kata yang anehnya terasa begitu lama. "Bahkan kita memiliki dua orang anak kembar." Jawaban itu sedikit banyaknya membuat rahangnya jatuh, merasa semua benar di luar nalar manusia.

Dunia memang di penuhi misteri. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya ia tak ingin percaya, terlalu mengada-ada jika dia menyakini hal yang bahkan tak ada buktinya sama sekali.

"Benar-benar tak masuk akal!"

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue—**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya terimakasih buat yang kemarin udah nge review ceritaku ini *deepbow  
Banyak yang nanya umur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disini kemarin ya. Aku gak ngasih tahu secara rinci soal umur mereka. Cuma kalau kalian jeli mungkin kalian bakal ngeh berapa umur Baekhyun setelah baca chapter ini. Hehe…

Dan untuk Chanyeol sendiri, nantikan di chapt selanjutnya:3

Jalan ceritanya masih agak samar ya. Mungkin aku bakal ngasih konflik di awal-awal juga. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya wankawan. Kritik dan Saran sangat di perlukan~~

 **.  
** **Big Thanks to:  
** **chanbaek1597, zahrazhafira335, Chanyeolliee, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Guest, derpwhiteboy, kkaiii, fabulousehun, MeAsCBHS, cici fu, Rosehyun, PeachyBloom, Lussia Archery, chanlienBee04, rikaexoo, realoey614, Byunsilb, ParkBaek267, Guest, Akuma Apaa Tu, LyWoo, istiqomahpark01, Chogiwagurl, Sitachaan, kacamatanyacolenso, cipcipchuu, Dwi3761, veraparkhyun, byunlovely, tercyduck.  
.**

 **Haloo reader dan sider tercinta. Minta riviewnya ya^^**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!  
#ChanbaekMenujuHalal**


	3. Chapter 2 : Mistakes

…

Kepalaya menggeleng kuat, menagis dalam diam ketika memori itu berputar di kepala. Membuat dadanya begitu sesak hingga bernafas saja terasa sulit. Tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai udara, seolah ingin meraih sesuatu.

" _Jika aku di beri kesempatan untuk hidup kembali. Aku akan mencarimu bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun, itu janjiku."_

Bohong. Kau meninggalkanku sendiri.

" _Tapi," Pria itu menjeda, helaan nafasnya terdengar memberat. Terlalu sakit kala menatap wajah memerah basah orang yang paling berharga. Sebelah tangannya masih setia mengusap sepanjang garis wajahnya, meneliti rupa sang pria untuk ia simpan dalam pikiran. "Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tetap hidup walau tanpaku sekalipun."_

"TIDAK!"

Baekhyun terlonjak, terbangun dengan dada kembang-kempis seiring dengan tarikan nafasnya yang memburu. Dia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, melirik kesisi lain ranjang dan tak mendapati Chanyeol di sana. Rasanya familiar namun menyakitkan, membuat dia menangis refleks dengan kedua lutut tertekuk.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun berujar lirih, membenamkan wajah pada lipatan tangan. Kembali mengulang kata maaf dengan bibir bergetar. "Tolong maafkan aku…" kembali berkata demikian seakan semua kata maaf tak cukup untuknya.

Setidaknya sekarang dia tahu. Kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang mengingat dengan jelas semua memori di kehidupannya yang dulu. Semua berputar, berlomba-lomba untuk memenuhi pikiran. Bagai kaset kusut yang membuat dia hampir menyentak mual karna pening. Bahkan semua sentuhan dan luka yang dulu pernah singgah, kembali ia rasakan dengan jelas di atas kulit.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeolie…"

 **.**

 **Come Back to Me**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Crime. Drama. Romance.**

 **.**

 **Warn : YAOI, BL. Pedofil. Reinkarnasi. MPREG.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Chanyeol jadi bingung sendiri ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang nampak tak terlalu banyak bicara pagi ini. Apa karena demam? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Dia sudah sembuh, bahkan anak itu yang kemarin memaksanya untuk membawa dia pergi ke apartemen milik Chanyeol sendiri. Ya, walaupun Kyungsoo jelas menentang keras awalnya.

Biasanya Baekhyun yang paling banyak mengoceh. Bergelayut di tubuhnya dan tak jarang meminta gendong jika manjanya sudah kumat. Lalu akan kembali berbicara tentang, "Kau biasanya memasakkanku ini…" atau "Dulu kau selalu menciumku ketika bangun dan kita akan melakukan ' _itu_ 'di kamar mandi." Semacam itu lah. Sampai terkadang dia ingin sekali membenturkan kepala di dinding saking pusing dan shocknya.

Dan anak itu akan merajuk sepanjang hari ketika dia membalasnya dengan ucapan, "Belajar darimana bocah sepertimu kalimat itu?" Dia tidak salah 'kan? Baekhyun itu bahkan sepantaran dengan keponakannya yang selalu bermanja pada Kai dan akan meminta ini itu ketika tengah berulang tahun padanya dulu. Bukan seperti Baekhyun yang ucapannya seperti orang dewasa saja.

Memang serba salah ya. Ketika dia banyak bicara, Chanyeol inginnya dia diam saja. Tapi setelah anak itu diam seperti ini, Chanyeol malah terus berusaha mengajak si kecil bicara walau di jawab seadanya saja.

"Seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan kemarin. Karena umurmu masih 9tahun. Jadi kami sudah sepakat akan menyekolahkanmu." Chanyeol memulai sambil mengolesi selai kacang pada roti bakar di tangan, "Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di Sekolah Dasar dekat kantorku bertugas." Dia melirik Baekhyun sesaat untuk melihat responnya.

"Tapi um—"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

"Bukan itu mak—"

"Baekhyun…" Lagi, Chanyeol memotong ucapannya. Dia memang berusaha mengajaknya bicara tapi bukan untuk mendengar penolakan. Memang sudah sewajarnya jika anak seusianya sekolah bukan?

Anak itu akhirnya memilih kembali diam, mengigit ujung roti berselai strawberry dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kyungsoo dan Kai yang akan mengantar jemput. Tapi, akan ku usahakan untuk menjemputmu juga jika aku ada waktu." Dia melanjutkan dan hanya di jawab deheman pelan oleh Baekhyun. Membuatnya kecewa akan beberapa hal.

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, menarik bagian atas piyama biru bermotif beruang yang merosot sebelum kembali melanjutkan sarapan tanpa kata lagi. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua cukup lama, membuat Chanyeol tak nyaman saat terjebak di dalamnya.

"Baekhyun…" Panggilnya pelan, agak penasaran juga dengan keterdiaman Baekhyun dan wajah lesunya itu. Benar-benar tidak biasa. Dia memang sempat menolak sekolah kemarin, tapi kembali ceria saat Chanyeol mengajaknya mengelilingi taman seharian.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Jadi dia memilih untuk bertanya.

Anak itu mendongak, menatap Chanyeol lama sekali dengan tatapan mata yang tak terbaca apa maksudnya. "Tidak ada." Dan jawaban itu yang keluar kemudian.

Oke, Chanyeol menyerah. Dia tidak ingin memaksa anak itu untuk bicara jika dia tidak ingin. Lantas ia bawa telapak tangannya mendekat, mengusap surai halus itu dan menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut di belakang telinga dengan senyuman tipis di bibir.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kita berangkat."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih agak ragu meninggalkan anak itu di lingkungan yang baru. Di tambah dengan keterdiaman Baekhyun dan bahaya yang mungkin saja tengah mengintainya membuat dia jadi takut. Tapi dengan terus mengurung anak itu di dalam rumah dan membatasi pergaulannya bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Itu akan menghambat tubuh kembangnya nanti. Jadi ketika mereka telah tiba di depan pintu gerbang Sekolah, Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menarik garis tipis di bibir dengan kepala mengangguk pelan, walau terlihat sekali di paksakan. "Iya." Dia menjawab ragu, "Aku baik-baik saja kok." Lalu menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata ketika anak itu mendongak.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat satu hal." Chanyeol berjongkok, menyejajarkan tinggi tubuh keduanya. Dia menepuk bahu si kecil dan merapihkan tatanan rambutnya agar terlihat semakin rapih. " Jangan bicara dengan orang yang mencurigakan dan jangan mau jika ada orang yang mengajakmu pergi tanpa seijinku. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya."

Biasanya Baekhyun pasti akan mencak-mencak sambil bilang _'Jangan memerintahku! aku ini bukan anak kecil tau!'_ Walau kenyataannya dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Ada bagusnya juga sih dia diam seperti ini. Anak itu jadi penurut dan tak banyak protes seperti biasanya.

"Ya sudah. Masuk sana."

Anak itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi salam sebelum membaur dengan anak-anak yang lain. Chanyeol berdiri cukup lama, ingin memastikan jika bocah itu masuk ke dalam Sekolah dengan selamat. Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar dari saku jaket yang di kenakannya.

" _Yeoboseo?"_

"Hasilnya sudah keluar hari ini."

"Baiklah. 15 menit lagi aku sampai disana." Chanyeol segera memutus sambungan, melirik sekali lagi pada pintu gerbang yang mulai tertutup sebelum membawa langkah pergi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Matanya mengerut dengan alis menukik tajam kala membaca tiap kata dalam selembar kertas dengan sangat teliti. Tak ingin ada satupun hal yang terlewatkan dari pandangan. Sementara di depan mereka saat ini masih terbaring tubuh kecil yang sudah kaku dengan bibir membiru. Selimut putih tipis menutupi ujung kaki hingga leher.

"Jadi dia dibunuh dengan cara yang sama juga?"

Pria yang lebih dewasa di depannya mengangguk, memberikan selembar kertas lainnya pada Chanyeol. "Dan untuk korban yang kalian temukan 6 bulan yang lalu, " Si professor menjeda kata, "Masih agak sulit untuk mengindetifikasi penyebab kematian pada korban. Kondisi tubuh yang telah membusuk juga ada bagian yang hilang membuatku tak bisa secepat mungkin menarik kesimpulan." Dia menjelaskan panjang lebar, menepuk bahu kanan Chanyeol kemudian. "Dan saya masih belum bisa mendapatkan satu sidik jaripun yang tertinggal."

Pernyataan itu sedikit banyaknya membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar berkali-kali. Hampir meremat kertas tak bersalah di tangan jika saja Sehun tidak buru-buru mengambilnya. Mereka ini memang partner dalam memecahkan kasus. Jika Chanyeol lebih suka bertindak sesuai insting dan kepala panas. Maka lain hanya dengan Sehun yang lebih memilih bertindak tenang namun pasti. Dia akan mencari bukti lebih banyak dan akurat sebelum meringkus pelakunya. Memang cerminan _Detective_ yang teladan dia itu.

"Tapi,"

Seluruh atensi kini kembali pada sang professor dengan name tag 'Choi Siwon' yang terpasang di jas putihnya. Dia berjalan lebih dekat pada tubuh kecil itu, menyibak sedikit selimut putih tersebut hingga membuat bagian atas korban terlihat jelas. Chanyeol mengeryit kasar, terlalu prihatin dengan banyak bercak disana.

"Kau bisa melihat dada kirinya yang agak membiru bukan?" Chanyeol dan Sehun tahunya mengangguk tanpa bicara, memilih untuk mendengar setiap kalimat yang akan terlontar dari bibir si Profesor. "Kemungkinan dia mendapatkan pukulan benda tumpul sebelum akhirnya melenyapkan korban dengan cara dicekik." Tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan karet itu berpindah menyentuh leher yang masih tercetak bercak merah kebiruan di sepanjang garis lehernya.

"Dia memang mendapatkan pelecehan sama seperti korban lainnya. Tapi aku tidak menemukai sedikit pun bekas sperma di tubuhnya." Pria itu melanjutkan, menutup kembali tubuh korban sebelum membawa pandang pada dua lainnya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Seperti yang kubilang barusan," Siwon menunjuk satu tanda strip pada bagian bawah kolom di lembaran kertas yang sudah berpindah ketangannya kini. "Tidak ada sedikitpun bekas sperma yang tertinggal seperti biasanya. Juga tanda yang dia tinggalkan berbeda kali ini."

Mereka berpindah pada papan putih kecil di sudut ruangan, sama seperti papan yang ada di ruang penyelidikan. Terdapat banyak foto juga tulisan-tulisan kecil sebagai keterangan setiap gambar. "Jika pada korban sebelumnya terdapat tulisan _**'Akan919'**_ namun seperti yang kau lihat, hanya tanda hati yang tertinggal disini."

Chanyeol menelitinya dengan seksama. Baru tersadar setelah membandingkan dengan foto korban-korban yang lainnya. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa mungkin si pelaku mulai mengganti kebiasaanya dalam membunuh?

"Dan juga, aku tidak menemukan tanda penganiayaan lainnya yang biasanya banyak tertinggal di tubuh korban. Ini cukup aneh. Mungkin pelaku sengaja membunuh si korban saat itu, juga terbukti dengan tubuh korban yang di temukan dalam kondisi tubuh yang baik." Lanjutan kata yang terlontar dari Profesor tampan itu membuat Sehun mengeras dalam amarah.

"Dia ingin bermain-main sepertinya." Sehun mengepalkan tangan erat hingga membuat buku jarinya memutih.

"Hanya dua kemungkinan." Chanyeol menatap sahabat yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu, melirik berkas sekali lagi sebelum berucap. "Dia mengganti metode membunuhnya setelah kita bergerak cepat seperti ini atau memang ada dua pelaku di sini."

"Aku akan menemui pusat lalu lintas untuk meminta kopian video CCTV di dekat lokasi dan daerah yang mungkin menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi." Sehun segera bergegas pergi, membungkuk hormat pada pria yang lebih tua kemudian melenggang pergi dengan Chanyeol yang masih bergeming di tempat.

"Atau bisa jadi ini hanya pengecoh saja." Dia berujar teramat pelan. Menelan segala kemungkinan di dalam kepala seorang diri.

Dengan adanya hasil baru ini. Suho segera mengadakan rapat mendadak walau tanpa Sehun yang sebelumnya mengatakan jika dia masih mencoba mencari video untuk kebutuhan penyelidikan. Pria itu menulis beberapa nama di samping foto, berjalan ke kanan dan kiri dengan kedua tangan tertaut di belakang tubuh.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu hasil _Min Jae Rim_ untuk menyimpulkan semuanya." Suho menunjuk salah satu foto, "Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika terdapat sidik jari di tubuhnya."

Semua korban memang di temukan dalam kurun waktu satu tahun belakangan ini dengan jangka waktu satu hingga dua bulan. Namun jarak waktu di temukannya korban saat ini semakin dekat. Dalam minggu ini saja mereka sudah menemukan dua korban dengan kondisi yang sama namun dengan tanda yang berbeda. Hanya satu korban yang sulit untuk di indetifikasi hingga sekarang karena kondisi tubuh yang sudah membusuk juga anggota tubuh yang sebagian menghilang. Jika di hitung, maka keseluruhan ada 12 kasus yang sama.

 _Min Jae Rim_ , ditemukan di danau yang tengah mengalami perombakan 6 bulan yang lalu. Awalnya mereka menganggap jika ini mungkin modus pelaku yang bekerja di pasar gelap untuk mengimport organ manusia ke luar negeri seperti yang memang tengah marak saat itu. Membuat para polisi jelas kewalahan menuntasnya.

"Aku rasa dia memang hanya mencoba mengecoh kita dengan metode pembunuhan yang baru." Minggyu mengangkat sebelah tangan, menyeruakan pendapatnya. "Mungkin dia merasa posisinya terancam dan membuat alibi seolah pelakunya ada dua." Lanjut pria berkulit tan itu.

"Kali ini aku setuju padanya." Sahut Jongdae.

"Semua terasa sulit jika kita tak menemukan sidik jarinya." Minseok menghela nafas di ikuti dengan anggukan lainnya dengan wajah lesu.

Suho menoleh pada pria tinggi yang duduk di bangku bagian belakang, "Apa pendapatmu tentang ini, _Detective_ Park?" Dia bertanya dan berhasil menarik atensi pria yang mulanya tengah memainkan ponsel di tangan.

"Siapapun orang itu," Chanyeol menjeda, "Dia akan segera kutangkap dengan tanganku sendiri…"

…

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan Baekhyun tak menemukan siapapun selain Pak Han yang berjaga di post dekat gerbang Sekolah. Dia sudah lelah dan bosan menunggu. Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan untuk menunggunya 30 menit lagi. Tapi demi Tuhan, dia bahkan sudah menunggu hampir dua jam lamanya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengunjungi Chanyeol di tempat kerjanya. Namun dia mendadak buta arah, tak tahu pasti nama daerah yang ia pijak saat ini. Dan takutnya Kyungsoo datang saat dia nekat menyusul menggunakan taksi.

Berakhirlah dia yang terduduk di sebuah ayunan di taman dekat Sekolah. Merenung seorang diri dengan berbagai pemikiran rumit di kepala.

" _Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tetap hidup walau tanpaku sekalipun."_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lebih erat, meremat tangan pada pegangan ayunan yang tengah ia duduki. Merasakan pening yang kembali menyerang.

" _Tidak, hentikan dia! Jangan biarkan dia mengambilnya, Chanyeolie!"_

Rasanya sungguh memuakkan ketika memori menyakitkan yang justru selalu berhasil menguasainya. Membuat dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalah.

" _Maafkan aku karena mengecewakanmu."_

Jika dia bisa. Dia akan lebih memilih untuk tidak terlahir dengan semua memori yang tertinggal dari kehidupannya yang dulu. Namun, Baekhyun tahu itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia sadar, mungkin ini hukuman yang harus dia terima karena perbuatan yang dia lakukan dahulu.

"Ka.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mendongak perlahan, mengerjapkan mata untuk mengusir pusing di kepala. Dia menatap siluet seseorang yang agak buram saat matahari menyorot di belakang tubuh tinggi menjulang itu, cukup untuk menyilaukan matanya.

"Kau baik-baik sa…saja?" Pria itu kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dengan terbata, mengusap sebentar rambutnya yang agak berantakan dengan gugupnya. Sepasang mata itu terkadang bergulir gusar saat Baekhyun menatapnya lekat. Sikapnya juga terlihat berbeda untuk pria seusianya.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, "Ya, aku baik."

Tanpa disuruh, pria itu menduduki bagian lain ayunan di sana. Tersenyum sangat lebar kala menggerakan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan kaki, mengambil ancang-ancang hingga kaki yang menjuntai menapaki tanah ia angkat. Membuat tubuhnya teranyun menyenangkan dengan rambut yang bergerak mengikuti langkah angin.

Bocah itu terus memperhatikannya, cukup bingung dengan tingkah kekanakan pria lainnya. Wajarnya lelaki seusia dia tidak akan mau bermain di tempat seperti ini.

"Ken-kenapa kau be-belum pulang?"

Chanyeol sesungguhnya sudah melarang untuk bicara dengan orang asing. Tapi ketika menyadari ucapan terbata juga penampilan pria yang lebih besar darinya itu membuat pikiran negative nya menguap entah kemana. Jika di lihat dari sudut manapun, pria itu bukanlah orang jahat. Setidaknya itu yang hatinya ucapkan.

"Paman Kyungsoo belum menjemput Baekki." Bibir bawahnya mengelupas keluar, terlihat menggemaskan dengan mata puppy nya yang agak menyanyu. "Dan Baekki sangat lapar." Dia mengadu tanpa sadar, menepuk-nepuk perut kecilnya dengan kepala meneleng ke kanan. Beginilah kalau sikap manja nya sudah keluar.

"Jadi namamu, Bae-Baekki?"

Tuh kan, dia masih saja berucap dengan terbata. Agak lucu sih bagi Baekhyun. Jika di kira-kira, mungkin pria di depannya ini sudah dewasa. Dengan tinggi menjulang seperti itu, mungkin saja sekitar 17 tahun keatas. Ya masih kalah tinggi dengan suaminya sih. Wajahnya juga tampan walaupun gayanya terlihat culun.

"Iya. Namaku Baekhyun." Anak itu menjawab riang, "Kau boleh memanggilku Baekki juga." Katanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Pria itu membetulkan letak kecamatanya sebelum menjulurkan tangan, tersenyum kaku pada Baekhyun. Anak itu sudah pasti menyambut jabatan tangan tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Namaku Yifan." Senyum keduanya kian mengembang, tanpa sadar mengoyangkan tautan tangan dengan kekanakan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyunee."

Sepertinya dia mendapatkan teman yang cukup menyenangkan di hari pertamanya Sekolah. Bukan teman sebayanya sih, tapi tak masalah. Berteman kan tidak harus memandang umur juga. Yifan orang yang baik dan asik saat di ajak bicara soal beberapa tokoh kartun favoritenya. Dia bahkan mengajak Baekhyun untuk singgah di _caffe_ yang katanya milik keluarganya dua blok dari Sekolah. Penawaran yang cukup sayang untuk di tolak.

Aku hanya makan sebentar saja kok. Selepas itu kembali kesini dan Kyungsoo pasti sudah datang, pikirnya begitu.

Dengan anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, kini dia sudah duduk manis dengan berbagai macam hidangan kesukaannya diatas meja kayu bernomer 07. Dia bahkan sampai menjerit karena terlalu senang.

"Yifan _Hyung_?" Baekhyun memanggil, mengusap sedikit saus pasta di sudut bibir dengan punggung tangan. "Berapa umurmu? Apa kau masih sekolah?" Dia bertanya dengan kerjapan polos, mengundang Yifan untuk mencubit gemas kedua belah pipi itu bersamaan.

"Aku masih 19 dan Ayah ba-baru saja men-mendaftarkanku kuliah tahun i-ini."

"Benarkah?"

Yifan mengangguk antusias, menangkup dagunya sendiri dengan kedua tangan ketika memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun yang sudah beralih menyendokkan _ice cream vanilla_ dengan saus strawberry juga toping kacang ke dalam mulut dengan lahap. Dia jadi menginginkan seorang adik.

"Apa sa-sangat enak?"

"Eung!"

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala, kembali membiarkan cairan dingin itu melumer di dalam mulut. Mata puppynya kemudian berkedip-kedip lucu ketika melihat kilatan indah dari sesuatu yang tersemat di jemari panjang Yifan. Dia mencondongkan wajah tanpa sadar, membuat Yifan jelas terkesiap juga gugup sekaligus.

"A-ada apa?"

"Cincinmu sangat indah Yifan _Hyung._ " Jelas Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar, ingin menyentuh benda itu namun urung di lakukan. Takut tak di perbolehkan oleh orang di depannya. Pria itu lantas tersenyum, menyodorkan tangan kanannya guna memperlihatkan lebih jelas Cincin di ibu jarinya.

"In-Ini cincin keluarga yang di berikan se-secara turun menurun. Ayah yang me-memberikanku kemarin saat aku berulang ta-tahun."

"Sangat cocok denganmu _Hyung!_ " Baekhyun berkata dengan girang, mendekatkan wajahnya sambil sesekali menyentuh permukaan batu ruby itu dengan jemari kecilnya. Hingga tak terasa matahari tlah terbenam di ujung sana karena mereka yang terlalu sibuk mengoceh banyak hal. Waktu memang berlalu sangat cepat ketika kau menikmatinya.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi be-besok di sini. Bo-bolehkan?" Pria berkaca mata bulat itu bertanya ragu, melirik sekeliling taman yang sudah sepi.

"Tentu saja. Baekki sangat senang berteman dengan Yifan _Hyung_!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Anak itu terkejut ketika dirinya tahu-tahu sudah berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Dia ingin mendongak untuk memastikan namun orang itu sama sekali tak membiarkannya untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Baekhyun memukul pelan tubuh itu, memberitahukan jika dia mulai kesulitan menarik nafas sekarang.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu, Sayang."

Ah, ternyata itu Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak berpergian tanpa ijin dariku?"

Chanyeol maju satu langkah, menatapnya dengan tajam hingga anak dalam pelukan Kyungsoo mengkeret dalam takut. Membenamkan kembali wajahnya di ceruk leher sang paman. Pria itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan bila sedang marah.

"Ma-maaf, ini salah sa-saya."

Dia membawa pandang pada pria berpakaian kemeja merah dengan celana jeans hitam di tubuh, juga kaca mata bulat yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Dia memicingkan mata, menatap lamat-lamat penampilan pria itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Dia ini tidak bisa jika tidak berpikiran negative pada orang lain. Terbawa suasana. _Hell_ , lagipula jaman sekarang itu susah untuk mempercayai seseorang.

"Siapa kau?"

Kepala pria itu semakin merunduk dalam bagai padi yang menguning, menjalin jemari di bawah sana dengan tubuh yang gemetaran karena rasa takut dan gelisah yang membaur menjadi satu.

"A-aku Yifan. Teman Baekhyunee." Dia mencoba menjawab walau rasanya keringat sudah membanjiri seluruh pori tubuh.

"Jangan salahkan dia, Chanyeolie—ah maksudku _Ahjusshi_." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawah, merasa terintimidasi ketika tatapan pria berumur 28 tahun itu menghunus padanya. "Baekki juga salah." Akunya dengan bibir bergetar.

Mengatur emosi bagi Chanyeol itu sulit, mungkin sangat. Tidak tahukah Baekhyun bagaimana paniknya dia saat menerima panggilan dari Kyungsoo yang mengatakan jika dirinya menghilang? Dia itu hampir menjadi korban. Jadi tak menutup kemungkinan jika pelaku masih mengincarnya saat ini. Chanyeol bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkan rapat mendadak tanpa kata saat Kepala Kepolisian tengah mempir tadi, hanya untuk mencari keberadaan anak itu.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_. Kau membuat Baekhyun takut." Kai segera menengahi, kasihan juga melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat memucat karena takut di pelukan suaminya. "Yang penting Baekhyun ketemu dan dia baik-baik saja." Karena dia sudah kenal betul watak _Hyung_ nya yang pemarah ini.

"Kali ini aku maafkan." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat perlahan, kembali melirik Yifan yang masih menundukkan kepala. "Lain kali jangan bawa dia tanpa seijinku lebih dulu, kau mengerti?"

Yifan langsung menganggukkan kepala tanpa menjawab, kembali mengulas senyum bahagia ketika netranya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah. Ayo pulang!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

"Mereka sudah tidur?"

Kai meletakkan secangkir kopi panas pada meja ruang keluarga, menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban sebelum menduduki sofa berwarna crem di sebelah sang Kakak.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pelakunya?"

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak mengangkat cangkir berhenti sesaat, melirik pada Kai yang menatap sejurus pada layar TV yang tengah menyiarkan acara _Music_. Suaranya memang terdengar tenang, namun Chanyeol tahu benar jika terselip amarah juga kekesalan di dalamnya.

"Kami masih mencarinya." Jawaban itu membuat Kai meremas tautan tangannya sendiri dengan gigi bergemeletuk samar. "Dia selalu berhasil pergi tanpa jejak selain tulisan yang aku sendiri tak tahu jelas apa artinya." Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimat sambil menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

"Terlalu banyak orang yang sudah dia sakiti. Aku tidak ingin ada korban lainnya."

Lagi, di hembuskannya nafas kasar. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa dengan pikiran yang entah kemana.

"Apa kau tak berniat memiliki anak lagi?" Pria itu memilih mengganti topik, terlalu pening memikirkan segala kemungkinan di dalam kepala. Topiknya memang agak menyinggung, tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan mereka terus berlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Kyungsoo selalu menolak. Dia masih terlalu trauma." Kai menjeda kalimat, membawa tatapan pada sang Kakak dengan raut wajah yang lebih serius kali ini. "Kami berencana mengangkat Baekhyun menjadi anak kami." Perkataan itu tak pelak membuat Chanyeol sukses tersedak oleh kopi yang baru semenit meluncur di tenggorokkanya.

Kai membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol yang masih terbatuk payah. Tangannya sendiri bahkan refleks ikut memukuli dadanya pelan. _Well_ , itu cukup mengejutkannya.

"Ji-Jika Baekhyun memang bersedia. Aku tidak akan melarang."

Ya, asal anak itu aman maka tidak ada hal yang harus ia cemaskan lagi.

"AH! HAHAHA GELI!"

Baekhyun memberontak ketika kedua tangannya di penggang erat di sisian tubuh. Dia tertawa lebih keras saat Kyungsoo mengusakkan kepalanya dengan gemas di perut anak itu. Terlihat seperti pasangan Ibu dan Anak yang tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan hal menyenangkan.

"Rawrr— Aku akan memakanmu…" Kyungsoo mengigit main-main perut si kecil hingga kembali membuat Baekhyun terpekik kegelian. "Paman Kyungsoo hentikan! geli!" Tubuhnya menggeliat walau dia tetap saja tertawa ketika Kyungsoo justru beralih menggelitik pinggangnya.

Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak mengulas senyum di bibir ketika mengintip kegiatan itu dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Kyungsoo selalu melakukan itu dengan Taeoh sebelum tidur. Bercanda, membacakan cerita, sampai menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby_ hingga anak itu tertidur dalam pelukan hangatnya. Benar-benar belum berubah. Mungkin mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai anak adalah pilihan yang benar. Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan kebahagiannya yang baru.

"Akan kupastikan dia tertangkap secepatnya."

Lalu mengepalkan tangan erat saat siluet seseorang di malam itu melintas di kepala. Ya, dia akan melindungi Baekhyun dan membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai mendapatkan kebahagiannya kembali.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat. Di tengah cahaya temaram, tubuh kecilnya meronta lemah. Wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata yang tak berhenti mengaliri kedua pipi. Bercampur dengan jejak darah yang tampak di sudut bibir. Raut itu jelas menggambarkan ketakutan, menatap siluet hitam di depan mata bagai melihat mimpi buruk tanpa akhir.

"Arkh sakit sekali! Lepaskan..hiks.. lepaskan aku!" Dia masih mencoba melawan dengan tubuh kecilnya yang jelas tak sebanding. Berjengit ngilu ketika benda berujung tajam itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Menendang udara kosong sebagai perlawanan sebisanya hingga membuat orang yang tengah menduduki pahanya tertawa dengan sangat puas.

Liukan benda tajam tersebut tetap dia lakukan bahkan setelah menyadari pergerakan tubuh di bawahnya semakin melemas. Terus mengiris jaringan kulit itu dengan sangat perlahan, seolah sengaja meninggalkan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan di dalam benak. Suara jeritannya pun semakin lama semakin samar terdengar karena tangan yang sukses membungkam penuh mulut kecilnya.

"Kau memang manis," Sang pria beralih mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana, membelitkan pada leher yang lebih kecil dengan tawa khas yang terus berkumandang di ruangan dengan lampu berkedip-kedip. Seringaiannya semakin jelas terlihat tatkala merasakan tubuh si bocah yang sudah tidak lagi melawan, bahkan sudah melunglai tanpa pergerakan.

" _Tapi sayangnya kau bukan dia…"_

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue—"**

 **.**

 **.**

Masuk konflik awal, hehe.  
Ada yang udah bisa nebak-nebak mungkin?  
Tuh udah aku perjelas ya umur mereka. Sebenarnya, umur mereka disini berpengaruh penting buat jalannya cerita. Jadi tunggu aja. Ada kejutan nanti, hehe:v

 **.  
** **Big Thaks to:** **  
rikaexoo, MadeDyahD, ByunYeol, pla614, neomuchanbaek, Akuma Apaa Tu, veraparkhyun, parknagisa, Lussia Archery, MeAsCBHS, istiqomahpark01, cipcipchuu, Jujululu, fabulousehun, Ovieee, Byunsex, chanlienBee04, byunlovely, Kim Yeoja248, kkaiii, prktower, Aisyah1, gitakanya, LyWoo, dianarositadewi4, chanbaek1597, yiamff, babby baek (Oh, Haloo juga^^).  
.**

 **Makasih banyak udah mau sempetin nge review.  
Satu review sangat berharga banget buat Hina. Bagi kalian yang mau kasih saran atau kritik juga boleh, Hina gak bakal marah ^^ Tapi, Hina gak nerima kata **_**'next'**_ **doang ya:'))**

 **Mau update fast? Jan lupa review.**

 **Haloo Reader dan Sider tercinta… Minta reviewnya lagi ya^^**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!  
#ChanbaekMenujuHalal **


	4. Chapter 3 : Something's Changed

**...**

Bantingan keras pada pintu berlapis baja terdengar nyaring. Chanyeol dengan langkah tergesa keluar menuju kerumunan orang-orang di sana. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari ketika ia mendapatkan sambungan telepon darurat dari Suho. Membuatnya harus rela meninggalkan kopi yang bahkan baru beberapa menit ia taruh di meja kerjanya.

Suara gaduh orang-orang yang bersahutan mulai terdengar, berbaur menjadi satu bersama suara dan lampu _blicth_ kamera yang terlihat beberapa kali. Minggyu berdiri dibarisan paling depan, dengan tubuh besarnya ia mencoba menghalau beberapa orang yang nekat melangkah mendekat. Merentangkan kedua tangan panjangnya sekaligus menunjukkan wajah garang pada pria-pria dewasa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dilarang mengambil gambar!" Minggyu memperingati, mendorong pria berjas biru itu dengan sebelah tangan. "YAKK! Maju selangkah maka akan kupangkas habis kakimu!" Teriaknya sadis, menunjuk dengan jemari tanpa sadar saking kesalnya dengan tingkah para pencari berita yang tak ada takut-takutnya sama sekali dengan pihak polisi. Alih-alih pergi, mereka malah terus saja merangsak masuk garis kuning yang telah dipasang sepanjang area.

"Kami hanya ingin mengambil sekali saja, aku janji." Wartawan di depannya tetap memaksa, mencoba mendorong tubuh Minggyu yang jelas saja berbuah sia. "Tidak bisa! Aish—cepat pergi sana!" Usir Minggyu dengan suara beratnya.

Chanyeol membelah barisan itu sedikit kasar, membuat beberapa wartawan bahkan sampai terjengkang ke tanah karena ulahnya. Well, dia tidak perduli. Siapa suruh berdiri dan menghalangi jalannya? Padahal tulisan **dilarang melewati garis polisi** sudah terpampang jelas dengan capslock dan tulisan yang menebal. Tapi, memang dasarnya sudah tuntutan pekerjaan jadilah seperti ini.

"Oh, Chanyeol? Akhirnya kau datang juga." Suho bangkit, membuka masker putih yang ia kenakan sebelum membawa langkah pada si surai hitam kelam.

Pria yang dimaksud hanya menundukkan kepala sebentar sebagai salam hormat pada seniornya kemudian memilih mendekat pada Sehun yang masih berjongkok di samping tubuh seorang bocah. Tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar, semakin geram dengan tingkah sang pelaku. Terlebih saat melihat tanda itu kembali terukir di dada korban yang hanya mengenakan celana bahan selutut. Sedang bagian atasnya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja agar tanda itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Si brengsek itu!" Chanyeol menggeram, segera menerima sepasang sarung tangan karet untuk ia kenakan.

Dengan perlahan dia menyentuh sekitaran luka. Masih sama dengan pola korban yang sebelumnya, terdapat bentuk hati di sana walau darah merah itu terlihat sudah mulai mengering.

"Sepertinya ini belum lama terjadi." Sehun menyentuh beberapa bagian di tubuhnya, merasakan panas tubuh yang samar masih tertinggal.

Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan kiri, melihat apakah ada CCTV yang terpasang di area taman ini. Pepohonan yang rindang sedikit menghambat pekerjaannya hingga ia memilih bangkit dan mencoba mengitari area terdekat. "Itu dia." Menjentikan jari refleks ketika dia mendapatkan satu buah CCTV di arah jam 12.

Chanyeol menoleh ketika merasakan tepukan pada bahu kanannya, "Aku akan mencari lewat CCTV, siapa tahu dia belum jauh." Ujar Sehun. "Kau ikut atau tetap disini?" Lanjutnya lagi dan Chanyeol menjawab dengan gelengan pelan, "Aku masih ingin mencari sesuatu di sini."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, segera membawa langkah menjauhi kerumunan setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Suho yang tengah sibuk melayani pertanyaan dari salah satu wartawan. Yang seperti ini memang harus segera di beri kejelasan sebelum membawa resah pada penduduk.

"Apa ini?"

Dedaunan kering di tanah ia singkirkan, mengambil satu buah benda kecil mengkilap dari sana. Beberapa ukiran rumit terlihat didalam lingkarannya. Terasa familiar namun tak benar mengingat memori itu di kepala. Lantas benda itu segera ia masukkan kedalam saku celana, beranjak berdiri menghampiri Suho dan beberapa orang berpakaian putih dengan masker di wajah. Ahli forensik dari kepolisian.

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu." Katanya sebelum melenggang pergi.

 **.**

 **Come Back to Me**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Crime. Drama. Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning!** **: Hati-hati banyak trap disini. Italic word for Flashback. YAOI, BL. Reinkarnasi. Pedofil. MPREG. Mature content.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 _Chanyeol menambahkan satu bantal lainnya di bawah perut Baekhyun, menyamankan posisi sebelum kembali menggerakan tubuh. Menggeram bagai hewan buas saat mengejar kepuasan. Baekhyun mencoba menggapai-gapai tubuh tegap pria tingginya, mencari pegangan._

" _Eungh, Chanyeoliehh peluk uhhh." Dia mulai merengek kala melihat suaminya yang justru hanya asik menggerakkan pinggul. Membuat tubuh kecilnya semakin terhentak-hentak di bawah._

 _Bukannya Chanyeol tak ingin, hanya saja dia takut menindih perut buncit itu tanpa sadar nantinya. Memang susah mencari gaya bercinta yang aman sekarang ini, mengingat kehamilan Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki awal Bulan ke-8. Namun walaupun kelahiran yang kian mendekat, nyatanya tak mengurangi hormone si kecil. Mereka bahkan rutin melakukannya setiap minggu. Tentu disaat Chanyeol tengah tak disibukan dengan berkas di kantor._

" _Ahnn… Chanyeoliehh pelan sedikithh ahh." Baekhyun mencengkram kuat selimut di sisian tubuh, merasakan penuh di dalam sana. Perutnya yang membuncit membuatnya jelas tidak bisa banyak bergerak, hanya mampu pasrah ketika suaminya mengerjai semua titik sarafnya._

 _Kepalanya terkulai lemas kebelakang, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat kala penis mungilnya masuk dalam genggaman tangan besar sang suami. Nafasnya tersengal-senggal merasakan semua sengat kenikmatan yang tiada henti Chanyeol berikan. "Angh… Chanyeoliehh akuh inginn… ahh-ahh tidak berhenti!" Baekhyun menjerit parau, merasakan tempo kocokan dan sodokan semakin cepat._

" _Bersama sayang."_

 _Beberapa tusukan terakhir dan mereka menegang kala menyentak klimaks. Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya refleks, merasakan semburan panas yang memenuhi dirinya. Begitu penuh hingga sebagian cairan putih itu keluar melewati belahan bokongnya ketika Chanyeol menarik keluar kejantanannya._

 _Baekhyun terengah payah dengan dada kembang kempis, membuat puting yang memerah basah oleh saliva terlihat semakin menggoda. Chanyeol menghela nafas berkali-kali, mencoba mengatur hasratnya sendiri. Tak ingin kelepasan lagi hingga membuat suami mungilnya tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan seperti kemarin. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang ini._

" _Mmhh…" Chanyeol membawa tubuh semakin dekat, menyingkirkan dua bantal itu sebelum memutar perlahan tubuh Baekhyun. Kedua tangan kekarnya melingkar di sekeliling tubuh yang lebih kecil, memeluknya dengan sangat possessive dari belakang._

 _Kecupan berkali-kali diterima Baekhyun dibahunya, "Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol berujar pelan, mengendusi aroma tubuh Baekhyun sesekali hingga anak itu merona hebat tanpa dia tahu. Pria itu memang sangat jarang mengatakan kata cinta, karena baginya cinta tak harus dikatakan setiap waktu melainkan di wujudkan dengan sikap._

 _Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawah sebelum menjawab, "Aku juga." Lalu menutup dengan segera wajahnya yang kian memerah padam dengan kedua tangan. Sikap malu-malu seperti ini yang selalu sukses membuat Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti._

 _Namun senyumnya tak bertahan lama kali ini. Raut wajahnya berganti cemas dan khawatir ketika mengingat sesuatu di dalam pikiran. Membuat perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Bagi seorang petinggi perusahaan yang tengah maju seperti dirinya, sangat beresiko memiliki musuh. Apalagi dengan masalah yang dulunya pernah melibatkan dirinya dengan seorang kenalannya. Itu juga yang membuat dia terpaksa mengurung Baekhyun selama masa kehamilan. Terlalu berbahaya, apalagi setelah menerima surat dengan tinta merah satu minggu yang lalu._

 _Angin dingin di musim semi terasa ketika jendela kayu di kamar itu terbuka, membuat tirai berwarna kebiruan bergoyang di terpa angin. Juga membuat cahaya rembulan menyeruak masuk dalam ruangan temaram. Menyorot pada lembaran kertas berisi angka dan huruf yang tertempel pada dinding dengan ujung tulisan 1930 disana._

" _Jika aku di beri kesempatan. Aku ingin terlahir kembali dengan kau sebagai takdirku."_

 _Baekhyun mengeryit tak paham kala mendengar penuturan prianya yang tidak biasa. Yang ia tahu, Chanyeol bukanlah orang-orang yang mempercayai hal mustahil seperti itu. Bahkan dia selalu tertawa kerap kali dirinya bercerita hal itu dengan Chanyeol. Si mungil sudah hendak membalik tubuhnya sebelum Chanyeol menahannya tetap pada posisi awal. Kembali merengkuh yang lebih kecil sambil sesekali mengelusi perut buncit itu dengan lembut._

" _Aku akan mencarimu bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun, itu janjiku."_

 _Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh kecil itu, membuat Baekhyun kembali terlentang di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya menumpu pada kasur, menjaga jarak agar tak membuat sesak bayi di dalam sana. Bayi kesayangannya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir ke dunia._

" _Kau akan menepatinya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah menggemaskan, sukses membuat Chanyeol segera merunduk untuk mencuri satu kecupan di bibir memerah itu._

" _Ya, aku berjanji."_

Tidak, kau berbohong padaku.

Kedua mata yang semula terpejam rapat kini pelahan terbuka dengan setitik air yang meluncur di sudut. Baekhyun bernafas dengan sedikit terengah, terbangun di pukul 8 Pagi dengan Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Anak itu mengerjapkan mata, menghalau rasa pusing dikepala saat mimpi itu kembali datang. Mimpi ataukah memorinya yang mulai terbuka satu persatu? Baekhyun tak ingat jelas. Itu bahkan terlihat terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan mimpi.

"Kau bohong." Dia berujar lirih, "Kau tidak mencariku."

Kyungsoo segera menyentuh dagu si kecil, membuat anak itu mendongak dan menatapnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya pria bermata _doe_ itu, bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang kembali murung. Padahal anak itu masih baik-baik saja semalam, mereka bahkan menghabiskan banyak waktu menyenangkan di kamar ini.

"Tidak ada."

Dia menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengulas senyuman tipis di bibir berbentuk hatinya, "Ya sudah. Ayo mandi!"

Baekhyun tak menolak ketika Kyungsoo menyentuh ujung piyama cokelat bergaris yang ia kenakan, mengangkat kedua tangan di udara saat Kyungsoo melepaskan kain itu dari tubuh. "Aku akan menggosok punggungmu, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo berujar dengan semangat sambil berjongkok untuk melepas celana bahan yang melekat di bagian bawah si kecil. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa kata.

Setidaknya mood Baekhyun terlihat lebih baik saat di dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa bebek kuning dan ungu yang mengapung di permukaan air hangat membuat pekikan girang terus terdengar dari belah bibirnya. Kyungsoo yang duduk di luar _bathup_ terus menggerakkan spon di punggung si bocah hingga busa-busa putih muncul dan membuat bebarapa gelembung kecil berterbangan di sekitar.

"Baekhyun." Pria bermata bulat itu memanggil dan hanya dia jawab oleh deheman pelan dari yang lebih kecil. Sepertinya dia terlalu asik memainkan dua bebek di masing-masing tangannya. "Mulai sekarang bisakah kau memanggilku Papa dan Kai dengan sebutan Daddy?" Kyungsoo berujar agak ragu, berharap tak mendapatkan penolakan dari Baekhyun.

"Papa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Iya, mau 'kan?" Tanya nya sekali lagi.

Mereka memang belum membicarakan perihal pengangkatan anak itu. Masih ingin membuat Baekhyun nyaman terlebih dahulu di antara keluarga ini. Mungkin membiasakan Baekhyun untuk memanggil dirinya dan Kai dengan sebutan tersebut bisa menjadi awal yang bagus, siapa tahu mereka bisa lebih dekat. Sungguh, saat melihat Baekhyun dia seperti tengah melihat anaknya sendiri. Membuat rasa rindu yang semula terpendam di dalam hati berkurang sedikit demi sedikit di setiap harinya.

"Jika kau tidak mau ya—"

"Kyungsoo Papa." Anak itu memanggil dengan kerjapan polos, memutar tubuh untuk melihat sang Papa dari dekat sebelum menghamburkan tubuh untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Membuat pria yang masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya itu menjadi basah karena ulah Baekhyun. "Baekki suka." Katanya dengan suara riang.

Hatinya menghangat kemudian, membalas pelukan Baekhyun seerat mungkin. Mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' berulang kali sambil mengecupi puncak kepala si surai madu. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria di depan, merasakan nyaman pelukan Kyungsoo. Memiliki keluarga yang lengkap juga salah satu keinginannya sejak dulu selain mencari Chanyeol. Siapa sangka jika dia bisa mendapatkan keduanya sekaligus. Tentu tak bisa di jabarkan lagi bagaimana senangnya dia. Ya, walau ada sedikit hal yang ia pikirkan juga.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dengan handuk yang membelit tubuh kecilnya. Membuat gaduh apartemen karena Kyungsoo yang terus saja berteriak agar anak itu tak berlarian dengan tubuh basah, takut terpeleset saja.

Kai yang baru saja selesai sarapan langsung menangkap tubuh mungil itu. "Jangan biarkan dia lari lagi Sayang!" Kyungsoo berteriak tak lama, membungkuk menyentuh kedua lutut dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau membuatnya kelelahan, _Baby_." Kai berkata sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih asik melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya di leher. Dia menggeleng dan kembali menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher. "Aku tidak ingin sekolah!" Teriaknya dengan bibir bawah mencebik.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Di sana membosankan Daddy! Baekki tak suka." Pria itu terkesiap untuk beberapa menit saat mendengar penuturan si kecil. Dia membawa pandang pada Kyungsoo yang hanya mengulas senyuman lebar di depan pintu kamar. Seakan mengerti apa maksudnya, Kai segera memeluk tubuh itu lebih erat. Mengecup pipi kanannya sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat tertunda.

"Tapi kau harus sekolah." Ucapnya final.

"Tidak mau!" Bibirnya mengkerucut lucu, menjalin jemari dengan kepala yang lagi-lagi menggeleng protes. Kyungsoo datang dan mengusak rambut basah Baekhyun menggunakan handuk kecil di tangan.

"Katanya ingin bertemu Yifan _Hyung_. Kau tidak rindu dengannya?"

Perkataan itu pun tak pelak mengundang antusias dari si kecil. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah, "Iya, Baekki rindu pada Yifan _Hyung_!" Dia memaksa untuk turun dari gendongan Kai, segera berlari ke kamar setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di lantai. "Yifan _Hyung_ berjanji akan mengajak Baekki jalan-jalan!" Katanya setengah berteriak.

Kai merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo, mengecup bibir itu cepat dengan senyuman kelewat lebar. "Semoga ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik untuk keluarga kecil kita." Dia tersenyum hingga ujung kedua matanya menyipit. "Aku berangkat dulu! Sampai jumpa nanti, _Sayang._ " Satu kecupan terakhir di pipi sebelum ia bawa langkah keluar. Terlihat sekali kebahagiaan di wajah mereka yang berseri-seri itu.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Terhitung satu minggu penuh dia tidak kembali. Hanya sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas kasus di meja kantor yang semakin menggunung. Memaksa tubuh lelahnya untuk pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain hanya untuk mengecek sesuatu. Sungguh melelahkan.

Belum lagi, dia hanya bisa menatap wajah manis si kecil lewat layar ponsel sesekali. Dia memang rindu, mungkin sangat. Chanyeol juga sudah melarang Baekhyun untuk datang ke kantor karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan di sini. Kantor sangat sibuk, rapat bahkan terjadi lebih sering belakangan ini.

Dia menyesap _coffe latte_ pada gelas _steroform_ yang baru saja di beli oleh Jongdae beberapa jam yang lalu. Chanyeol mengusap mata kirinya, menguap sekali sebelum kembali fokus memperhatikan rekaman video yang berhasil di bawa oleh Sehun kemarin. Dia memutarnya berkali-kali, memicingkan mata untuk melihat siluet buram di sana. Samar dan dia masih belum yakin jika orang itu benar sang pelaku atau hanya seseorang yang tak sengaja melintas.

"Kenapa aku merasa video ini seperti ada bagian yang terpotong ya?" Dia berkata demikian sambil membawa wajah lebih dekat, mengamati video pada durasi menuju akhir rekaman. Ini cukup menggajal pikirannya.

Apa mungkin pelaku sengaja melakukan itu? Entahlah.

" _Sunbae-nim_ , ada yang mencarimu!"

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya yang semula tengah menari di atas keyboard. Dia menegakkan tubuh guna melihat lebih jelas Minggyu di ujung sana. Bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan kata "Siapa?" tanpa suara dari tempatnya. Tak ingin membuat gaduh suasana yang sedang tenang pagi ini. Minggyu menggidikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu sebagai jawaban.

Dengan langkah malas pria tinggi itu berjalan, melewati tubuh juniornya yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kaca. Dia memukul-mukul bahunya pelan dengan mulut yang tak hentinya menguap. Demi apapun, dia bahkan belum ada tidur sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Oh? Yifan?"

Pria yang dipanggil segera membungkukkan tubuh, memberi salam pada yang lebih tua dengan raut gugup seperti biasanya. Oh, Chanyeol tak akan bisa lupa. Baekhyun selalu saja menceritakan kegiatan menyenangkan dengan Yifan yang selalu ada di dalam setiap ceritanya. Membuatnya merasa iri terkadang. Aneh memang.

Kris menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat perlahan, mengangkat wajah kemudian untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Ak-aku ingin meminta ijin." Ujarnya terbata, mendorong kaca mata bulatnya yang merosot dengan sedikit gemetaran. Sungguh, tatapan Chanyeol terlalu mengintimidasi, membuatnya menjadi semakin takut.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk mem-membawa Baekhyunee ke Lotte World si-siang in-ini."

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang, mengerutkan dahi dalam saat menimang-nimang niatan Yifan. Terlalu beresiko memang, tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun terhalangi juga. Lagipula selama ini Yifan selalu bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Anak itu juga sepertinya sudah teramat nyaman di sekitaran pria berkaca mata itu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjawab,

"Boleh saja." Yifan sudah hendak menjerit kegirangan sebagai pelapiasan rasa senangnya sebelum Chanyeol kembali berkata. "Tapi pastikan jika Baekhyun sampai di rumah pukul 8 dengan selamat, kau mengerti?" Perintahnya penuh penekanan, membuat Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Aku-aku akan menjaga Baekhyunee."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi."

Mobil _silver_ itu meluncur setelah sebelumnya Yifan masuk kedalam dengan langkah cepat. Chanyeol berbalik dan terlonjak kaget begitu wajah Minggyu sudah terpampang jelas di depan. Dia hampir saja melayangkan satu geplakan di kepala sebelum Minggyu bergerak refleks menghindar. Tahu betul tabiat seniornya yang satu ini.

"Siapa dia? Aku tadi mendengar kata Baekhyunee." Tanya nya penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Pria berkulit kecokelatan itu memanyunkan bibirnya, berjalan berjajar di samping kanan Chanyeol saat memasuki gedung kepolisian. "Apa dia pacarnya?" Jawaban itu akhirnya membuahkan satu geplakan di belakang kepala, membuat Minggyu mengaduh sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

"Baekhyun itu masih kecil! Mana mungkin aku biarkan dia berpacaran. Kau bodoh ya?" Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi mulusnya dengan sudut bibir berkedut.

Kalaupun Baekhyun sudah dewasa, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya. Hatinya menolak keras kala membayangkan itu. Entahlah, rasanya tak terima saja.

"Kalau aku bodoh aku tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke sini, _Sunbae-nim!_ " Minggyu menjawab dengan sombongnya, menarik turunkan alisnya jenaka kala menatap wajah Chanyeol. Dan langsung berlari pergi saat Chanyeol sudah mengangkat tangannya, berniat ingin memukul. "Kau bisa cepat tua kalau marah-marah mulu, _Sunbae-nim!_ " Teriaknya di sela tawa yang menggema di lorong. Benar-benar junior yang menyebalkan.

Namun kekesalannya menghilang saat melihat Sehun melambaikan tangan, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Wajahnya terlihat serius, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tunjukkan.

"Aku mendapatkan rekaman baru yang lebih jelas."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Matahari semakin terik siang ini. Tapi tak menyulutkan semangat si kecil Park yang terus saja melangkahkan kaki-kaki pendeknya mengitari seluruh area permainan _Lotte World_ dengan sebuah permen kapas berwarna biru di tangan kiri. Sedang tangan yang lainnya tertaut langsung dengan jemari Yifan di sebelah. Beruntung hari ini tak begitu banyak pengunjung yang datang. Jadi, mereka tak harus berdesak-desakan dan menunggu giliran berjam-jam dengan pengunjung lain.

Mereka memang hanya pergi berdua tanpa Kyungsoo atau Kai. Selain karena Kyungsoo yang harus menemani rekan lamanya yang datang dari China, Kai juga sibuk dengan urusannya di kantor. Lagipula semuanya sudah diserahkan pada Yifan. Mereka sudah benar-benar menaruh percaya pada pria berkaca mata itu.

"Ap-apa kau tidak capek?" Yifan menyeka peluh di dahi Baekhyun dengan beberapa lembar tisu, "Kita bahkan be-belum makan siang." Lanjutnya sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun agar anak itu berhenti melangkah. Perutnya sungguh lapar, terus berbunyi sejak tadi pertanda minta diisi.

"Tapi Baekki tidak lapar _Hyung_! Baekki masih penasaran dengan badut yang ada di gerbang tadi." Baekhyun menunjuk kearah belakang, mempoutkan bibir dengan sebelah kaki terhentak. Sebal saat dirinya tak sempat berfoto dengan karakter badut beruang yang menggemaskan.

Yifan tak menjawab, dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia gendong. Terlalu lama kalau meminta persetujuan si kecil yang keras kepala ini. Perutnya bisa-bisa makin parah saja meraung, "Tapi hari sudah mulai sore. Ki-kita bisa terlambat pu-pulang nanti." Katanya memperingati. Bergidik ngeri kala membayangkan wajah garang Chanyeol di pikiran.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju luar area permainan. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya kakinya juga sudah benar-benar pegal sekarang. Belum lagi rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang membuatnya terus menguap. Biasanya jika siang begini dia memang akan tidur setelah menyantap makan siang. Itu peraturan yang Kyungsoo buat untuknya. Katanya sih biar nanti malam bisa kuat saat tengah mengerjakan tugas Sekolah.

"Kita mampir se-sebentar di caffe depan ya pak." Yifan memerintah, menunjuk sebuah bagunan bercat hijau di ujung jalan pada supir kepercayaannya. Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan.

Sang pria menuntun tangan si kecil keluar mobil, meletakkan sebelah tangan lainnya di bagian atas untuk mengantisipasi agar kepala Baekhyun tidak terbentur nantinya. Mereka duduk di bagian depan dekat pintu _caffe_ , menyantap beberapa makanan yang telah dipesan. Dan tentu saja yang paling banyak makan itu sudah pasti Baekhyun. Satu piring _nasi goreng kimchi_ ditambah _soft cake_ juga _strawberry vanilla shake_. Yifan yang sudah dewasa saja hanya sanggup memakan sepiring _spaggety beef_.

"Pelan-pelan! Nan-nanti kau tersedak loh." Dia memperingati, prihatin dengan mulut kecil itu yang kini sudah di penuhi makanan hingga pipinya membulat lucu. Baekhyun tak perduli, justru menambah satu buah _strawberry_ itu kedalam mulut.

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Chanyeol agak mencondongkan tubuh kedepan, menunjuk pada layar dengan jemarinya, "Coba kau mundurkan perlahan di sini." Suruhnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bagian bawah kaca.

Minggyu mengangguk dan menggerakan mouse di tangan. Menggeser tanda bulat pada video di layar komputer dengan perlahan sesuai keinginan sang senior hingga Chanyeol mengangkat tangan dan berkata, _"Stop!"_

Mata bulatnya memincing, melihat gambar itu dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Sehun yang berada di sampingnya pun sama seriusnya dengan Chanyeol, meneliti tiap pergerakan mencurigakan sebuah mobil berwarna _silver_ yang tengah terparkir tak jauh dari area ditemukannya korban seminggu yang lalu. Mereka tidak bisa memastikan dengan jelas seseorang dengan tas besar di punggung itu karena terhalang dedaunan rindang yang sepertinya memang di sengaja. Hari padahal masih siang pada rekaman itu, tapi kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya?

Chanyeol juga merasa pernah melihat mobil itu. Dan kecurigaaanya semakin menjadi ketika telepon nirkabel di meja nya berdering nyaring, mengundang seluruh atensi anggota penyelidikan yang tengah berkumpul.

"Benar dugaanku ternyata," Orang di sana menjeda kalimat, membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan karna tak sabar. "Cincin itu memang cincin yang pernah di pakai oleh Direktur WYF Micro Production dan yang kudengar sudah diambil alih oleh Putra tunggalnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Yifan Wu."

Chanyeol membulatkan mata, degupan jantungnya sudah mulai menggila di dalam sana. Merasakan perasaannya yang berubah tak enak ketika memori kejadian itu terputar di kepala. Dia melirik sekali lagi mobil pada layar,

" _Ak-aku ingin meminta ijin untuk mem-membawa Baekhyunee ke Lotte World si-siang in-ini."_

Dan benar mengingat semua itu hingga tanpa sadar gebrakan meja ia lakukan kemudian. Sukses membuat Minggyu dan beberapa lainnya terkejut bukan main karena suara debaman itu. Sehun satu-satunya yang berani mendekat, menepuk bahu kiri Chanyeol untuk menarik atensi yang lebih tinggi.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya, terlihat raut penasaran di sana. "Sesuatu terjadi?" Dia kembali bertanya ketika tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Chanyeol selain geraman tertahan di ujung tenggorokan.

"Segera cari koordinat lokasi mobil itu, sekarang!" Dia berteriak cukup keras hingga beberapa lainnya memilih segera pergi menuju meja masing-masing untuk mencari apa yang diinginkan seorang Park yang pemarah.

Chanyeol sudah hendak melenggang pergi sebelum tangannya di cekal oleh Sehun, menariknya lumayan kasar hingga tubuh mereka berhadapan kini. "Ada apa sebenarnya, Park?" Sehun ikut kesal juga di buatnya. Mereka ini sudah menjadi partner kurang lebih 5 tahun lamanya, sudah seharusnya dia juga tahu apa masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baekhyun dalam bahaya."

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat pada pinggiran jalan dengan lampu berkedip-kedip, di sebelah sisi kanan hanya terlihat rumput ilalang tinggi juga aliran Sungai di sisi lainnya. Yifan menatap pria paruh baya itu lewat kaca _dashboard mobil_ , menggidikkan dagu seolah menyuruh pria itu keluar dari mobil tanpa suara. Pria paruh baya tersebut hanya mengangguk, tak berani melawan saat tatapan mata tajam itu menghunus padanya. Seolah dia bisa kapan saja meregang nyawa hanya dengan tatapan tersebut.

"Akhirnya…"

Baekhyun tetap terlelap dengan nyaman tanpa tahu jika orang di sampingnya sudah menampilkan seringaian yang selama ini jarang sekali terlihat di wajahnya. Atau mungkin tidak pernah. Entah karena efek terlalu mengantuk, Baekhyun jadi tak banyak bergerak saat Yifan mengangkat tubuhnya kedalam pangkuan, merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dengan sebelah tangan. Bahkan tanpa segan mengecupi sisian wajahnya berulang kali.

Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum, kali ini terlihat lebih lebar hingga rasanya mungkin akan sobek sampai ketelinga. Mengarahkan kedua tangan pada bokong yang lebih kecil dengan memori menyenangkan terputar di dalam kepala. Sebuah taman dengan banyak anak-anak, juga seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan anak manis di atas ayunan. Memori menyenangkan yang membuat sesuatu di dalam hati kembali menyeruak ke permukaan.

" _Hehe, si manis yang berhasil kutangkap…"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Countinue—"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuma mau ngasih tahu aja.  
Hati-hati banyak trap disini hoho~

Flashback aku kasih dikit-dikit dulu dan semua pakai italic ya:') aku masukin banyak sesuatu yg terselubung disini jadi waspadalah wkwk *abaikansaja

 **.**

 **Big Thanks to :** **  
YaharS, shiro park (Sedang dalam masa pencarian wangit itumah:'v), Hyunieeja, Dodio347, dytdyt, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Akuma Apaa Tu, Byunexo, yiamff, leorna, Keys13th, MeAsCBHS, chanbaek1597, BaekkiPark, pla614, Aisyah1, akaindhe, Sitachaan, byunlovely, baby baek (mainstream ya? Hehe, tunggu aja), yousee, cipcipchuu (Makasih banyak sarannya. Akan Hina usahakan deh^^), restikadena90 (kamutuh udah mikir anuan aja wkwk), Lussia Archery, Yana Sehunn, chanlienBee04, istiqomahpark01 (Pasti bakalan keungkap kok, ada waktunya:'3), Ellaqomah, Mas loey, CussonsBaekby, randommedy, LightPhoenix614, Ovieee, TobenMongryong, veraparkhyun, newBee3595.  
.**

 **Makasih banyak-banyak buat kalian yang udah mau review. Sesuai permintaan, aku update fast nih:'  
Jangan lupa review lagi loh ya~~ wajib pokoknya mah :* **

**Halo tamu baru, reader dan sider kesayangan~ Minta review boleh?**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!  
#ChanbaekMenujuHalal**


	5. Chapter 4 : He the Pretender

…

Seperti biasa, dua kali dalam seminggu adalah jadwalnya mencuci pakaian. Dengan cekatan tangannya memilah-milah beberapa lembar baju, mengantisipasi pakaian yang mungkin akan luntur hingga mengenai pakaian lainnya. Apartemennya terasa sangat sepi, tak ada suara gaduh dari anak kesayangannya yang biasa berlari kesana-kemari dengan boneka _rilakuma_ dalam gendongan, kemudian akan berteriak rusuh saat sedang asik menonton Kartun di sore hari. Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa sadar, membayangkan Baekhyun yang pastinya tengah bersenang-senang dengan Yifan di tempat bermain itu saat ini.

"Hm? Apa ini?"

Alisnya saling bertautan kala menatap sesuatu di balik kain segitiga bergambar _Pikachu_ di bagian belakangnya. Berwarna keputihan yang terlihat sudah mengering. Bagi pria dewasa seperti dirinya pastilah sudah tidak asing lagi dengan ini. Namun ada yang aneh, "Dia mimpi basah diusia yang belum genap 9 tahun?"

Kyungsoo yang dulu pernah mengenyam pendidikan kedokteran beberapa tahun jelas tahu masalah ini. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Normalnya anak-anak lelaki mengalaminya dalam kurun usia 12 tahun hingga 15 tahun. Memang bisa terjadi lebih cepat atau lambat, sesuai perkembangan anak itu sendiri. Tapi, ini terasa terlalu cepat untuk anak itu.

Beberapa hari ini memang dia sering mendapati Baekhyun yang meracau dalam tidur. Bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas dalam pendengaran ketika tengah malam menjelang. Hanya kata 'Kau bohong' dan 'Jangan' yang berhasil ia tangkap dalam indera pendengarannya. Selebihnya anak itu akan merintih pelan dalam pelukannya. Membuat tanda tanya besar muncul di dalam kepala tentang mimpi apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun dapatkan.

Gelengan kepala dia lakukan sesegera mungkin. Tak ingin pikiran-pikiran aneh hinggap di dalam kepala. Biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun itu hanyalah seorang bocah yang tengah dalam masa perkembangan. "Ah, mungkin dia memang tumbuh lebih cepat dari dugaanku." Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian lain kedalam mesin cuci.

"Ya, pasti begitu."

 **.**

 **Come Back to Me**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Crime. Drama. Romance.**

 **.**

 **Warn : Sinetronable. YAOI, BL. Reinkarnasi. MPREG. Rape. Mature Content.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga berperekonomian tinggi, Yifan tak pernah sekalipun merasa kekurangan baik secara materi maupun non materi. Semua yang diminta pasti akan tersedia saat itu juga.

Hidup bergelimang harta, jabatan tinggi yang sudah pasti ada di tangan dan semua kasih sayang tanpa kurang dari kedua orang tua nyatanya tak bisa memenuhi semua ambisi dalam hati. Entah, rasanya selalu saja ada yang kurang. Dan bertambah parah ketika dirinya tak sengaja bertemu dengan _seseorang._

"Hehe, si manis yang berhasil kutangkap.…"

Usahanya tak berbuah sia, dengan perencanaan sederhana dia bisa membuat semua percaya. Bahkan rela berbicara dengan terbata hingga kerap kali meninggalkan sakit pada rahang. Yah, setidaknya ia mendapatkan hal setimpal dari perjuangannya.

Dia tersenyum tanpa sadar, menangkup bagian bawah si bocah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Kepalanya dengan sendirinya memutar semua memori menyenangkan di siang itu. Di saat matahari tengah bersinar cukup terik matanya untuk pertama kali melihat _dia_.

Berada diantara banyak sekali anak-anak yang berlarian mengejar satu sama lain sedang yang lainnya lagi asik memainkan pasir pada kotak di sana. Dua orang wanita terlihat berdiri memantau di dekat pintu dengan tulisan _ **"Happiness Delight Orphanage"**_ pada papan kecil di atas pintu. Sungguh masa kecil yang selalu ia impikan dari balik jendela kamar.

"Jangan ganggu! Baekki mengantuk." Si bocah menyerukan protes, memutar kepala ke sisi kiri hingga menghadap langsung dengan kulit leher sang pria. Mencari posisi ternyaman ketika tangan seseorang terus mengusik tidurnya.

Sejak dulu. Saat menonton kartun bertema _Superhero,_ tak pernah sekalipun dia berpikir untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan bagi banyak orang. Tidak, rasanya tak ada tantangan sama sekali. Mungkin menjadi seorang penjahat dalam topeng akan sangat mengasikan untuk di wujudkan suatu hari nanti. Setidaknya agar hidupnya tak terlalu monoton.

Tidak akan ada lagi hari-hari berlalu dengan belajar juga les-les akademik maupun non akademik yang memuakkan.

Yifan lantas membawa wajah pada ceruk leher yang lebih kecil, mengendusi bau ranum itu dengan mendamba seolah dia hanya bisa mendapatkan itu hari ini. Membumbuhkan satu spot merah matang berukuran kecil dengan kedua tangan meremas pelan bokong si bocah tanpa ragu, bahkan hingga anak dalam gendongannya mulai membuka mata.

Jadi ketika netra mereka bertemu, Yifan hanya mengulas senyuman tampan yang bisa memikat siapapun di luar sana. Terkecuali untuk Baekhyun yang malah mengerjapkan mata sayunya dalam kebingungan.

" _Hyung_? Ada apa?"

Menyadari tatapan _Hyung_ kesayangannya berbeda, jelas saja membawa takut dan khawatir dalam benak. Menghantarkan sebuah sensasi aneh ketika jantungnya bertalu cepat saat menatap pria di hadapan menarik sudut bibir keatas sedang tangan sudah semakin jadi menggeranyangi tubuh.

Tidak! _Hyung_ nya tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Dia selalu menjadi _Hyung_ nya yang lucu ketika berbicara terbata juga dengan segala guyonan garing yang kerap kali terlontar dari belah bibirnya.

"Ap-apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan?" Kedua tangan kecilnya tanpa sadar mendorong bahu Yifan sebagai refleks, memberikan jarak begitu lebar saat tangan itu mulai merangsak masuk kedalam kemeja birunya.

Sang pria justru melepas kacamata bulat yang selalu bertengger di sana sepanjang hari, melemparnya ke sudut belakang hingga membuat sebagiannya retak menghantam badan mobil.

Baekhyun meronta, tak ingin Yifan menyentuhnya lebih jauh. "Mmhh… Eungh!" Kepala anak itu menggeleng brutal, memaksa Yifan untuk semakin dalam menekan tengkuknya.

Yifan mencengkram kedua sisian pipi Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan yang lain sebelum melesakkan benda tak bertulang itu dengan cepat ketika mulut si kecil terbuka, memaksa anak itu untuk menelan saliva yang sengaja dia berikan.

Baekhyun berusaha memukul dengan tangan kecilnya, menarik pakaian Yifan dengan kekuatan yang jelas tak seberapa. Lidahnya ikut bergerak, menolak apapun benda di dalam mulutnya hingga membuat saliva mereka bercampur kemudian meluber melewati dagu. Entahlah, hatinya mengatakan jika ini bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Telan." Titahnya.

Suaranya mengalun dalam penuh dengan penekanan, terdengar sungguh menyeramkan bagi anak seusianya. Membuat Baekhyun menelannya tanpa sadar sampai-sampai anak itu terbatuk payah karena hampir tersedak. Antara jijik dan mual. Jika Chanyeol yang menyuruh mungkin tak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Ada apa? Kenapa Yifan berubah?

"Kau seharusnya memang tak mempercayaiku, manis."

Chanyeol benar. Di dunia ini memang sulit untuk mempercayai seseorang. Penampilan luar tak bisa menjadi acuan untuk menilai kepribadian orang itu sendiri, semua di penuhi dengan sandiwara yang membuatmu bahkan tak akan bisa membedakan antara yang tulus dan juga tidak.

" _Hanya percaya padaku dan semua akan baik-baik saja.…"_

Kalimat itu kembali teriang di kepala. Membuatnya mengingat semua siluet buram di dalam pikiran, tentang jerit tangis, tawa bahagia juga satu ruangan dengan Chanyeol yang berada di dalamnya.

"Yifan _Hyung_ berhenti!" Baekhyun menjerit, menendang tubuh Yifan dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya untuk melawan. "Sstt… anak baik tidak boleh berisik."

Senyumnya seolah tlah terpatri di bibir hingga segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan tak akan melunturkan senyumannya. Bahkan ketika dia menempelkan lakban berwarna hitam di mulut kecil si bocah, Yifan masih nampak menikmati.

Bolehkah dia berharap jika Chanyeol-nya akan datang? Sama seperti dulu?

Hanya ambisi dan nafsu yang terlihat di sepasang mata tajam itu. Tak ada lagi Yifan yang selalu berbaik hati menceritakan semua cerita dalam komik kartun favoritenya. Juga tidak ada lagi Yifan yang selalu berkata gugup dan gemetaran saat bersamanya. Semua seolah hilang di telan hasrat dan hanya tersisa orang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

Baekhyun menangis, meronta tidak jelas saat tubuhnya di paksa terlentang di bagian tengah mobil. Tangannya terjerat _safebelt_ yang sengaja Yifan belitkan di sekitar pergelangan. Mengangkatnya keatas kepala hingga memaksa si kecil merasakan ketakutan, bertambah jadi saat satu persatu kancing kemejanya di buka. Membuat pandangan berkabut nafsu yang Yifan layangkan ketika menatap penuh tubuhnya kian membara.

"Chanyeolie, tolong aku…."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol sudah habis kesabaran, menantikan letak pasti dimana bocah manisnya itu berada. Semua orang di dalam sana hanya bisa mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, terlalu takut pada Chanyeol yang kini sudah kembali menggebrak meja dengan mata bulatnya yang membesar.

Dia menjambak belakang kepalanya untuk menyalurkan rasa kesal juga gelisah. Sungguh, jantungnya tidak bisa diam di dalam sana. Terus berdentum hingga rasanya mungkin akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Sang _detective_ Park sudah hendak melangkah pergi sebelum Sehun lagi-lagi mencekal tangan, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

"Lepaskan aku!" Geramannya semakin jelas terdengar, membuat Minggyu yang terjebak di antara keduanya hanya bisa meneguk ludah kasar sambil sesekali memutar kembali video pada layar Komputer.

Terjebak diantara dua seniornya ini memang bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Apalagi jika salah satunya sedang berada dalam amarah maksimal.

"Akan memakan waktu banyak jika kau pergi tanpa tahu arah. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku juga sudah menghubungi rekanku untuk mencari tahu di luar sana."

Seperti biasa Sehun selalu bergerak lebih cepat tanpa di suruh. Kemudian memaksa Chanyeol untuk kembali duduk di kursi walau tangannya berkali-kali di hempas dengan kasar. Bukan hanya dia yang gusar. Sehun juga bisa merasakan perasaan itu dengan jelas.

"Aku berhasil menemukan titik koordinat lokasinya!" Minseok berteriak rusuh di depan sana, melambai-lambaikan tangan seolah meminta Chanyeol untuk segera datang dan melihatnya seorang diri.

Pria itu bangkit, "Dimana si brengsek itu?"

"Ak-aku tidak tahu ini di mana," Dia berujar agak ragu, memperbesar titik kecil yang berkedip samar pada layar komputer. "Yang jelas ini masih di sekitaran _Sungai Han_." Lanjutnya sambil melirik Chanyeol lewat ekor mata.

Tanpa kata lagi, Chanyeol langsung bergegas pergi di ikuti dengan Sehun yang mengekor. Serta Suho dan juga Minggyu yang pergi menggunakan mobil lain setelah sebelumnya menghubungi seseorang lewat _interpiece_ yang masih ia kenakan sejak tadi pagi.

"Kirim beberapa unit di sekitaran _Sungai Han_! Tutup semua akses keluar dari sana." Suruhnya dengan tegas.

Chanyeol membanting pintu mobil dengan amarah, tangannya terkepal kuat pada stir mobil hingga urat-urat terlihat menyembul di sekitaran wajah juga punggung tangannya. "Akan ku pastikan kau tertangkap kali ini." Dia menggeram lagi, menempatkan tangan satunya pada tuas transmisi.

"Pindah." Namun Sehun menahan pintu mobil, menggidikan dagu kearah kursi yang lain. "Berisik! Biar aku saja yang menyetir!" Chanyeol tetap pada pendirian, tak mau Sehun mengambil alih tempatnya.

"Kau mau membuat orang lain celaka karena kau yang menyentir dalam keadaan marah? Cepat pindah!" Satu tarikan kuat di terima olehnya, Sehun segera melesak masuk dan memegang stir. Chanyeol berdecih, berlari memutar untuk masuk lewat pintu lainya. "Ya sudah cepatlah!"

Chanyeol berulang kali memukul bagian depan mobil, berteriak kesal pada Sehun saat kecepatan mobilnya tak sesuai keinginan. Amarah sudah menguasai tubuh sepenuhnya hingga beberapa panggilan Kyungsoo dan Kai di ponselnya tidak dia indahkan sama sekali.

"Jangan buat suara apapun yang bisa membuat dia kabur." Suho memerintah lewat _interpece_ di telinga, membuat kode bergerak perlahan dengan tangannya ketika mereka telah tiba beberapa meter dari lokasi.

Setidaknya mereka belajar dari aksi-aksi penyergapannya yang dulu. Untuk kali ini dia tidak boleh sampai kehilangan sang pelaku untuk kesekian kali. Tidak akan.

Chanyeol berjalan di barisan paling depan, rahang tegasnya terlihat mengeras dengan dengusan nafas berat yang terus terdengar. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menerjang sang pelaku dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia tetap harus mematuhi perintah ketuanya.

Mereka berpencar ketika mobil berwarna _silver_ itu masuk dalam pandangan mata. Bergoyang pelan hingga menimbulkan curiga dalam pikiran. Untuk kesekian kali amarah tak dapat ia tahan lagi, segera berlari mendekati mobil tersebut tanpa mengindahkan rekannya di belakang.

"YAK! KEPARAT KELUAR KAU!"

Pukulan pada kaca pintu mobil tak sadar dia layangkan, semakin geram ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang telah basah oleh air mata juga penampilan yang berantakan. Yifan tersenyum miring, menelengkan kepala dengan gaya menyebalkan seolah tengah meledek pihak kepolisian.

Chanyeol yang tak tahan segera meninju kaca mobil hingga pecah, menjulurkan tangan untuk membuka kunci mobil dari dalam.

"Padahal sedikit lagi." Yifan berkata tanpa rasa bersalah, membiarkan tubuhnya terhuyung begitu saja menghantam tanah ketika Chanyeol membantingnya keluar.

Satu tinjuan mendarat tepat di bawah rahang dengan telak hingga membuat kepala Yifan memaling ke kiri karena pukulan. "Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku, hehe." Dia membalas dengan tawa, menendang dengan seluruh tenaga dada Chanyeol menggunakan kedua kaki.

"Sialan, jangan lari kau!" Chanyeol berlari mengejar dengan Sehun dan beberapa aparat beratribut lengkap di belakangnya. Memegang pistol masing-masing untuk melumpuhkan pelaku jika dia terlalu jauh melawan.

Minggyu yang pertama kali meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir polos tanpa pakaian dari dalam mobil. Menggendongnya dengan segera setelah sebelumnya membungkus tubuh mungil itu menggunakan jaket kulit yang tadi ia kenakan.

"Hei, tenanglah. Sekarang kau aman denganku."

Lakban pada mulut dia lepaskan dengan perlahan, membuat cetakan merah yang kontras di kulit sekitaran bibir. Juga membuat Baekhyun kembali merintih sakit dengan nafas tersenggal. Minggyu memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung si kecil agar tangisannya mereda. Kejadian ini pastinya akan berdampak buruk bagi pertumbuhannya jika tak segera di tangani.

"Hiks.. Chanyeolie…"

Di lain tempat. Chanyeol masih berusaha mengejar Yifan yang berlari begitu kencang di depannya. Berlari dengan gesit menuju tanah kosong dengan pepohonan rimbun juga ilalang yang menyulitkan Chanyeol dalam bergerak. Sedangkan Yifan terlihat berlari tanpa hambatan sama sekali, seolah dia sudah mengenal dengan betul tempat ini di luar kepala.

"Berhenti kau bedebah!" Chanyeol berteriak,

 **DOR.**

Lalu melesatkan satu tembakan ke udara sebagai peringatan. Namun sayang itu tak sama sekali menggentarkan Yifan. Dia tetap saja berlari dengan tawa bagaikan seorang yang sinting.

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat pistolnya, mengarahkan moncong senjata itu pada salah satu kaki Yifan yang berlari 20 meter di depannya.

 **DOR.**

 **DOR.**

Bukan dia. Peluru itu meluncur dari pistol yang Sehun pegang. Dia muncul dari arah jam 3 dan berhasil mengepung Yifan dengan beberapa anggota lainnya. Membuat Yifan sukses jatuh dengan dua luka tembak pada paha kanan dan betisnya. Tembakannya memang selalu tepat sasaran.

Sehun dengan gerakan cepat memutar tangan Yifan kebelakang sebelum menduduki tubuhnya, menahan segala pergerakan sang terduga dengan kuat saat pria itu meronta hebat.

"Biarkan aku menghajarnya sampai mati!"

Beberapa orang yang tersisa mencoba menahan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang berontak ketika kedua tangannya di pegangi dengan erat. _Hell,_ dia itu bukan penjahat. Lagipula dia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran setimpal pada orang yang selama ini dia anggap musuh sejati. Seseorang yang telah merusak kebahagiaan keluarganya.

"Tenanglah!" Sehun memperingati, "Kembalilah. Baekhyun pasti menunggumu." Perkataan itu akhirnya bisa meluluhkan sebagian amarahnya. Sehun benar, bocah manis itu pasti tengah ketakutan saat ini.

"Ingat," Chanyeol menunjuk Yifan dengan jemari panjangnya, sedang tatapannya menghunus teramat tajam tepat di mata orang yang dimaksud. "Kau akan mati di tanganku setelah ini!" Desisnya sebelum berlalu pergi, membuat Yifan di bawah hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Berbicara dengan suara teramat pelan,

"Yah, kau tidak akan bisa."

…

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol tertawa, terlihat kikuk dengan tangan lainnya yang menggaruki belakang kepala. "Iya, dia ada di apartemenku." Matanya melirik sebentar pada Baekhyun yang terduduk lesu diatas sofa, bernafas payah karena tersenggal isakannya sendiri.

"Ah? Tidak." Chanyeol berjalan semakin jauh menuju konter dapur, tak ingin membuat curiga pada Kai di ujung sambungan yang sempat mendengar tangisan itu. "Haha iya maaf, lain kali aku akan bilang pada kalian terlebih dahulu." Dia kembali tertawa pelan ketika mendengar sayup-sayup omelan Kyungsoo di sela ucapan Kai di ujung sana.

Oke, dia terpaksa berbohong. Tidak mungkin dan terlalu beresiko jika memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada mereka tentang kejadian ini. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi ya…" Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, meletakan ponselnya pada meja ruang tamu sebelum mengusap cairan bening itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya bersamaan.

Dia ini sebenarnya tak pandai menghadapi orang yang menangis, dia selalu berakhir dalam kebingungan jika itu terjadi. "Sekarang kau mandi dulu, aku akan menemanimu. Mau ya?"

Jadi mungkin pilihan ini adalah yang terbaik. Kyungsoo selalu bilang jika Baekhyun sangat suka bermain air.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol melepaskan kancing kemeja Baekhyun, melirik sekali lagi pada wajah basah itu untuk memastikan. Entah kenapa dia merasa gugup akan beberapa hal. Demi apapun, Baekhyun itu hanyalah seorang bocah. Kenapa dia bisa segugup ini hanya untuk membukakan pakaian? Panas pada wajah bahkan sudah bisa dia rasakan sejak tadi.

"Ka-Kau bisa membukanya sendiri 'kan? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat dulu."

Pria itu segera beranjak mendekati _bathup_ , berpura-pura mengecek suhu air dengan sebelah tangan yang tercelup. Membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata kebingungan ketika melihat Chanyeol yang bahkan tertawa-tawa seorang diri di sana.

Apa ada yang salah?

"Chanyeolie tidak mau masuk kedalam juga?"

Membuat mood Baekhyun naik ternyata memang tak terlalu sulit juga, anak itu nyatanya terlihat lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. Dia bahkan dengan polosnya menarik tangan Chanyeol yang basah oleh keringat saking _nervous_ nya.

Chanyeol berdehem, menyegarkan tenggorokan yang terasa kering dengan menegguk salivanya sendiri.

"Ish, jangan membalik tubuhmu terus!" Anak itu merajuk, memanyunkan bibir dengan sebal saat Chanyeol kembali memutar tubuh kearah pintu. Tak ingin ketahuan merona karena melihat tubuh telanjang si bocah yang terlihat menggoda. "Chanyeolie!"

Dengan helaan nafas berkali-kali. Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, menggerakan kedua tangan dengan wajah yang sesekali memaling kearah lain. Berdehem kembali dengan lebih keras dan menampilkan wajah datarnya kemudian.

Telapak tangan besarnya bisa merasakan dengan betul kelembutan permukaan kulit si kecil, bak sebuah sutra dengan kilapan ketika terkena pancaran cahaya lampu. Sedangkan di depannya Baekhyun terlihat asik menepuk-nepuk air, meniup gelembung di tangan sambil sesekali menghentak tubuh.

"Chanyeolie jangan diam saja!"

Ini bahkan bukan kali pertama dia mandi dengan seseorang. Dia juga dulu sering sekali mandi bersama keponakannya yang nakal itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya sungguh berbeda? Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

Dan semakin aneh ketika dia mengusap satu tanda merah di sekitaran leher Baehyun dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk samar.

"Ngh… Chan-Chanyeolie…"

Chanyeol sukses terkejut dengan mata membulat kala mendengar lenguhan pelan Baekhyun dan tersadar sepenuhnya dengan hidung dan bibir yang sudah menempel tepat di perpotongan leher yang lebih kecil. Rasanya ingin sekali menenggelamkan tubuh di laut terdalam kala menyadari _hickey_ lumayan besar yang menindih tanda sebelumnya.

Ya ampun aku kelepasan! Chanyeol berteriak dalam batin. Menyadari kesalahannya yang tak dapat menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak aneh dalam hati. _Hell,_ kenapa pikiran dan tubuhnya bisa menjadi tidak sinkron seperti ini?

"Kenapa berhenti?" Dan Baekhyun malah memutar tubuh menghadapnya, memeluk lehernya dengan semangat hingga air dalam _bathup_ sukses meluber keluar.

"Ka-kau bicara apa sih?" Ucapanya bahkan jadi terbata ketika matanya tanpa sengaja melirik pada belah bibir tipis yang memerah milik si surai madu.

"Lanjutkan saja."

Siapun tolong! Itu bukanlah ucapan yang akan terlontar dari mulut seorang bocah sekolah dasar, apalagi dia sempat menjadi korban pelecehan beberapa saat yang lalu. Chanyeol mungkin akan benar-benar menjadi gila jika tidak buru-buru keluar. Dia segera berdiri, mendekati shower hingga membuat banyak air menetes dari celana _boxer_ dan kaos tipis yang ia kenakan.

Oh, tentu saja. Chanyeol tidak akan melepas dengan mudah semua pakaiannya, padahal Baekhyun terus saja memaksa sejak tadi. _"Aku ingin melihat punya Chanyeolie yang sekarang. Masih sama besarnya seperti dulu atau tidak."_ Dan tentu saja sukses membuat Chanyeol tersedak dengan mata melotot.

Benar-benar ucapan yang tak wajar dari mulut seorang bocah.

Akhirnya setalah berjam-jam di dalam kamar mandi mereka keluar dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terbalut handuk. Chanyeol berjongkok di depan ranjang dengan pakaian yang masih basah, membuka handuk itu untuk mengusap air yang masih menetes dari tubuh si kecil.

Lirikan lewat ekor mata dia lakukan pada jam yang berdenting menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dia seharusnya ada di kantor juga sekarang, melakukan penyelidikan pada Yifan. Tapi urung dilakukan, tidak mungkin juga dia meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini kan?

"Aw, sakit Chanyeolie!" Pria itu tersadar, segera membawa pandang pada garis putih horizontal di perut si kecil. "Bekas luka?" Dia mengusapnya sekali lagi, menekan bawah perut itu perlahan dengan jemarinya.

"Jangan di tekan, Chanyeolie! Sakit!" Baekhyun merintih pelan dengan pipi bersemu, merasakan lagi desiran aneh ketika Chanyeol mengusap permukaan kulitnya.

"Apa sakit sekali?"

Baekhyun tahunya menggeleng, menyentuh bekas luka walau tak benar-benar menyentuhnya. "Tidak selalu." Dia menjeda, mengangkat wajah untuk menatap tepat pada sepasang mata bulat di depan. "Hanya terasa sesekali saja." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Tiga garis samar tercetak di dahinya kala merasakan permukaan kasar itu di tangan, terlihat begitu familiar diingatan membuatnya refleks menyentuh bagian dada kirinya tanpa sadar. "Ada Apa?" Yang tentu saja membuat si kecil melihatnya dengan kepala meneleng.

"Ini bekas apa?" Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya, beralih menatap mata teduh itu penuh tanda tanya. Apa sebelumnya dia mengalami hal buruk di tempat tinggalnya? Ataukah ada hal yang lain? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh mulai bermunculan di kepala.

"Apa seseorang melukaimu sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan." Dia menjeda kalimat, tersenyum tipis sambil melirik sekilas tanda putih tersebut. "Itu sudah ada sejak aku lahir ke dunia." Dia menghembuskan nafas pelan kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol lebih dalam kali ini.

"Bekas luka dari kehidupanku yang dulu…."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Tak sadar cengkraman pada kerah semakin kuat dia lakukan, tambah geram dengan tingkah Yifan yang malah tak merespon sama sekali semua ucapannya. "Jawab aku brengsek!" Dia berteriak marah, menghentak pria dengan sudut bibir pecah itu dengan brutal.

Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bukan? Menahan amarah bagi Chanyeol adalah mustahil, apalagi jika kasusnya sudah seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ketika Yifan mengulas senyum miring samar yang tak sengaja tertangkap matanya. Dia seperti tengah meledeknya dan semakin mengeras dalam kesal ketika dia ingat tanda kemerahan yang sempat Yifan tinggalkan di kulit Baekhyun kemarin.

"Sudah kubilang bukan?" Yifan terkekeh pelan, menelengkan kepalanya bak seorang bos besar yang arogan. Menantang Chanyeol lewat tatapan matanya. "Aku tak pernah membunuh siapapun." Akunya.

 **BUGH.**

Minseok dan Suho terpaksa merangsak masuk guna menahan bersamaan tubuh Chanyeol yang telah di liputi amarah. Chanyeol berontak, menghempas dua rekannya dengan mudah lalu membanting Yifan pada lantai putih. Mendaratkan dua tinjuan di pipi kanan sambil menduduki perutnya, "Bajingan!" Dia masih mengumpati pria lainnya.

"Kau sudah membunuh keponakanku dan hampir menyentuh Baekhyun!"

Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa semarah ini. Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika saja dia tidak cepat menyadari gerak-gerik Yifan tempo hari.

"Lepaskan aku! Biar kuberi pelajaran si keparat itu!" Suara teriakan bassnya bahkan masih terdengar ketika ruangan introgasi itu tertutup, menyisakan Yifan dan juga Sehun yang masih berdiri tenang disisi kiri, walau tatapannya terlihat dingin dan menusuk padanya.

 **BRAK.**

Yifan terkejut bukan main, memukul refleks tangan yang menjerat lehernya. Ucapkan selamat pada Yifan yang telah sukes membuat seorang _Detective_ Oh dengan pembawaan tenang itu diliputi rasa marah dan juga jengkel.

Telihat jelas dari urat disekitaran dahi dan lehernya, juga dengan wajah memerah menahan geram, "Jangan bermain-main denganku!" Dia mendesis, mendekatkan bibir pada telinga yang lebih muda untuk berbisik. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya lagi."

Baekhyun sudah dianggap keluarga juga untuknya, orang yang paling berharga bagi Chanyeol walau pria itu tak terang-terangan berbicara. Yang tentu saja membuat perasaan kesal dalam hati muncul ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sudah semestinya bukan tugas seorang sahabat dengan membantu sebisanya.

Mungkin Yifan akan benar-benar kehabisan nafas jika saja Sehun tak menghempas kasar tubuhnya hingga menghantam dinding di belakangan, mendaratkan satu tendangan telak di perutnya sebelum berbalik untuk pergi. "Jika itu terjadi lagi, " Sehun berkata melalui bahu, melirik lewat ekor mata pria yang tengah terbatuk payah di lantai.

" _Kau akan mati di ditanganku…"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Countinue—"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Maaf ya, _Flashback_ gak aku kasih full karna takut bosenin:'(  
Jadi dikit-dikit aja dulu biar kalian yang nyimpulin sendiri untuk sementara. Oke,

 **.**

 **Big Thank to:  
shiro park (maapin, aku emang demen bikin orang pusing *becanda), fabulousehun, Rosehyunee, Hyunieja, leehyejin6, Byunexo, , akaindhe, inspirit7starlight, Akuma Apaa Tu, Keys13th, emamutmainah66, Aisyah1, chanlienBee04 (masama^^), MeAsCBHS, baby baek, yousee, pla614, newBee3595, Kak chanyeol, kkaiii, yiamff, Tianrui, cipcipchuu, istiqomahpark01, byunlovely, bona, Guest, restikadena90 (Hehe, makasih ya. Aku ketawa sendiri baca komenmu XD), Summer Mei, chanbaek1597, baek55, byuncheeseu (Wah, seneng dengernya^^), byunbaekkie, TobenMongryong, LightPhoenix614 (Maapin typo itu kayaknya:'v), Ellaqomah, randommedy, Sitachaan, Ovieee, ctbisreal, meylinda1357, veraparkhyun, Syaa, rikaexoo, 50, lee da rii, babyyh.  
.**

 **Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah ngasih support dan banyak Cinta ke ff ini. Hina bakal kerja lebih keras lagi buat kasih yang terbaik^^**

 **Update fast? Wajib review kalau gitu~**

 **Haloo tamu baru, reader dan sider tercinta~ minta ripiuwnya lagi boleh?**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!  
#ChanbaekMenujuHalal**


	6. Chapter 5 : Pieces of the Past

…

Dugaannya terbukti benar. Kyungsoo marah besar setelah mengetahui kasus yang kemarin menimpa Baekhyun. Dia bahkan tidak segan melarang dirinya untuk bertemu dengan si kecil. Juga memilih _homeschooling_ untuk Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol mengerti, Kyungsoo mungkin masih merasa trauma dan tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. Terlebih pada Baekhyun yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Bahkan hingga saat ini Kyungsoo masih memeluk si kecil dengan erat di kamar, tak memperbolehkan siapapun membawanya. Itu yang Kai katakan saat berbicara dengannya lewat sambungan telepon pagi tadi.

Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar hari ini. Seolah beban berat menimpa kedua bahunya.

File diatas meja dia bawa sebagian, berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan langkah tegas. Beruntung Suho masih mau memberi kesempatan, mengijinkannya kembali mengitrogasi Yifan sebagai terduga bersalah. Tentu dengan syarat jika dia tak boleh kelepasan kali ini.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja…"

Minggyu dan Jongdae berjaga diluar ruangan. Memantau lewat layar komputer juga kaca besar yang memang sengaja dipasang di bagian tengahnya, sekalian untuk mengantisipasi Chanyeol yang mungkin bisa mengamuk kapan saja. Sedang saat ini Suho tengah mencoba mengunjungi keluarga korban, meminta keterangan.

"Coba kau jelaskan maksud dari tulisan yang kau buat ini." Sehun menyodorkan selembaran kertas dengan satu tulisan dan _symbol_ di sana.

 _ **Akan919 dan Love sign.**_

Yifan melirik kertas itu sekali sebelum membawa tatapan pada Sehun dengan tenang. Melipat tangan di dada sambil menelengkan kepala dan menjawab,

"Aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut, mencoba bersabar walau hati telah mendongkol. Sedangkan Sehun seperti biasa selalu berkata dengan begitu tenang, membiarkan tatapan matanya menajam. "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa—"

"Dan jawabanku akan selalu tidak tahu." Yifan memotong cepat, menjawab penuh penekanan disetiap kata seolah ingin memberitahu pada yang lainnya jika memang bukan dia pelakunya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa arti tulisan itu." Ditatapnya obsidian Sehun dengan menantang, tersenyum miring pada sang _detective_.

"Dunia ini penuh misteri ya."

Dia tertawa pelan, bersandar sambil menatap langit-langit. Chanyeol hampir saja membuat kursi yang ia duduki tadi jatuh karna ulahnya ketika bangkit berdiri. Hembusan nafasnya sudah memburu, bagai seekor banteng ketika melihat warna merah. Berang dengan sikap main-main Yifan.

Sehun menahan lengan tangan Chanyeol ketika dia mulai melangkah mendekati Yifan, "Diam saja, biar aku yang akan membuat si keras kepala ini bicara."

Jika ditanya, Sehun jelas kesal juga. Bukan main kesalnya malah, hanya saja masih bisa dikendalikan. Bayangkan saja, sudah hampir 2 jam lamanya mereka terjebak di ruangan ini tanpa kejelasan.

Sejak awal jawaban Yifan tak berubah selain kata, _'Tidak tahu'_ atau dia akan terkekeh tanpa dosa ketika Chanyeol menghujamkan tinjuan pada wajahnya.

Bagi Sehun memang sudah konsekuensi menjadi bagian dari kepolisian menghadapi yang seperti ini, dulu bahkan dia pernah menangani yang lebih parah.

"Baiklah aku akan mengganti pertanyaannya."

"Silahkan saja tuan _Detective._ "

Sehun berdehem, melirik sesaat pada Chanyeol untuk memastikan keadaan sahabatnya. Karena bagaimanapun pertanyaan ini bisa saja menyinggung amarahnya lagi nanti.

"Apa motifmu melakukan tindak pelecehan itu pada Baekhyun?"

Dan memang benar, fokus Chanyeol langsung tertuju sepenuhnya pada Yifan. Menantikan jawaban dengan rahang yang perlahan mengeras.

Yifan justru kembali mencondongkan tubuh, "Kalau itu sih…" Dia menangkup dagunya dengan kedua tangan, melirik ke atas seakan tengah memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan. Mengulas senyuman teramat tampan yang terkesan seperti ejekan bagi Chanyeol.

" _Karena dia manis, hehe."_

Chanyeol berteriak frustasi, "CUKUP!" Menarik dengan kasar bagian depan pakaian yang Yifan kenakan hingga membuat anak itu sempat terbatuk sebentar karna tercekik. "Aku bahkan menemukan cincinmu disana!" Menghempas lagi pria yang lebih muda pada kursi sebelum merogoh saku celana untuk menunjukan benda berkilap di dalam kantung kecil transparan tersebut.

Yifan tahunya terkesiap, meraih dengan segera bungkusan itu dengan senyuman cerah. "Di mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Tanpa segan mengeluarkan benda tersebut dan memakainya di ibu jari, membuat semakin jadi saja kemarahan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Berhenti berpura-pura, brengsek!" Darah sudah naik ke ubun-ubun, membuat wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga saking kesalnya.

Mungkin sebentar lagi meja dihadapan akan hancur atau minimal berlubang karna terus dihantam dengan kepalan tangan Chanyeol, "Aku menemukannya di dekat lokasi kejadian!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang melakukannya."

Pria itu berdecih sinis, meninju sekali lagi wajah yang telah membiru lebam di beberapa bagian itu hingga Yifan kembali tersungkur di lantai. "Keparat!"

Persetan dengan Yifan yang mungkin bisa saja mati di tangannya. Jangan kira Chanyeol akan percaya begitu saja pada semua ucapannya sedang bukti sudah di depan mata.

Yifan meludah ke sudut, mengusap jejak darah dari ujung bibir dengan ibu jari sebelum tertawa menyebalkan. Bangkit berdiri walau sedikit tertatih, "Baiklah," Dia menjeda kata, menatap tepat di mata sang _detective_ Park yang tengah menggeram di hadapan.

" _Kita lihat saja nanti…."_

 **.**

 **Come Back to Me**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Crime. Drama. Mistery**

 **.**

 **Warn : Sinetronable. YAOI, BL. Reinkarnasi. Mpreg. Italic word for flashback. Banyak teka-teki.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 _London, 6 Juni 1930. Tepat 30 hari setelah mereka terlahir ke dunia. Dalam keadaan sehat tanpa cacat. Menambah kebahagiaan pada keluarga kecilnya, juga membuat bibir tipis itu terus mengulas senyum._

 _Jackson Park dan Jesper Park. Terimakasih sudah terlahir._

" _Ululu~ Anak Daddy kenapa tidur terus sih?" Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti, terlalu gemas untuk menjawil pipi tembam Jasper di dalam gendongan Baekhyun._

 _Terkekeh-kekeh saat anak itu mencebikkan bibirnya dengan alami. "Oh, lihat! Anak Daddy marah." Katanya begitu riang._

 _Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar pada headbed menanggapi dengan tawa, menepuk bokong sang bayi hingga kembali terlelap._

 _Kemudian bersiap bangkit untuk meletakkan bayinya ke dalam box berbahan dasar kayu kualitas tinggi di sudut ruangan. "Eits, kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu." Namun Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun dengan segera, mendorong pelan bahu sempit itu untuk bersandar nyaman di tempat semula._

" _Dokter bilang lukamu belum sembuh benar," Dia mengambil alih bayi laki-laki itu kedalam gendongan, meletakkan Jasper tepat di samping Jackson yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya._

" _Jadi kau hanya perlu diam dan aku yang akan mengurus semuanya."_

 _Memiliki buah hati yang tampan juga menggemaskan memang sebuah anugerah. Namun, sepertinya dia akan berpikir ulang saat menginginkan anak lagi._

 _Pasalnya untuk sekali dalam seumur hidup dia merasakan ketakutan juga gelisah, mendapati suami mungilnya terduduk lemas dilantai, "Chanyeolie..hiks…sakit sekali." Merintih sambil memegangi perut besarnya hingga membuat panik terasa sampai ke tulang._

 _Di sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun terus meremat perut, merintih pelan dengan urat-urat tipis di dahi juga lehernya. Belum lagi dia harus menanti persalinan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar. Intinya Chanyeol berubah menjadi orang yang paling panik di dunia. Bukan seperti dia yang biasanya._

" _Tapi aku bosan tiduran terus." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, menyamankan posisi dengan jemari yang sibuk memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol. "Setidaknya biarkan aku keluar sekali saja, Chanyeolie."_

 _Chanyeol mengecup sekali bibir ranumnya dan menjawab, "Tidak."_

" _Masih terlalu berbahaya untukmu keluar, Sayang." Dia melanjutkan._

" _Tapi kan ada kau yang selalu menjagaku."_

" _Aku tidak yakin bisa terus menjagamu," Dia menjeda kalimat, meraih dagu Baekhyun untuk menatap kedua matanya._

" _Kau ini bicara—hmpt."_

 _Baekhyun terkesiap ketika Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan tiba-tiba, sedang kepala sang suami sudah menoleh kearah pintu dengan mata memicing curiga._

 _Walau samar, telinga Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekati areanya. Chanyeol tahu benar, suatu saat ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat._

 _Bahkan dia sudah memilih rumah yang jauh dari perkotaan untuk tempat persembunyian suami kecil juga anak-anaknya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika tempat yang ia anggap aman justru bisa di masuki juga._

 _Tirai pada jendela sedikit ia singkap, memandang dengan jeli bayangan-bayangan hitam di balik semak juga pohon di area depan. Berdecih kesal saat melihat beberapa penjaga sudah terkapar di tanah dengan pisau di dada._

" _Sial!" Dia mengumpat kasar, berjalan cepat mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat. Tak mengerti dengan jelas situasi yang terjadi sebenarnya._

" _Ikuti aku dan jangan bicara apapun, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun langsung menganggukan kepala, tak berani bertanya. Namun dari raut wajah Chanyeol yang serius dia bisa menyimpulkan situasi._

" _Kau bisa berjalan 'kan?" Kembali mengiyakan lewat anggukan kepala lalu meraih lengan pria yang lebih tinggi untuk dia peluk sebagai pegangan._

 _Chanyeol menuntunnya menuruni ranjang dengan perlahan, mengambil kedua bayinya kemudian._

 _Dia tidak yakin jika selain kamar ini kondisi masih aman, terlebih dia tahu betul bagaimana cepatnya pergerakan 'dia'. Jadi, dengan banyak pertimbangan. Chanyeol memilih untuk menyembunyikan Baekhyun di dalam lemari besar di sana._

" _Diam dan jangan berisik," Chanyeol menyerahkan Jesper sebelum menangkup sebelah pipi Baekhyun. "Aku akan mengecoh mereka. Jangan keluar sebelum keadaan aman, kau paham?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng brutal, menatapnya dengan pelupuk mata yang telah berair. "Bagaimana denganmu? Tidak bisakah kita pergi bersama?"_

" _Tidak bisa. Di luar sudah tidak aman." Pria itu tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan yang lebih kecil untuk percaya pada ucapannya. "Ini demi anak kita juga." Perkataan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun gundah, tak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya namun tak ingin bayinya terluka._

" _Percaya padaku dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Seolah mengerti kegelisahan si kecil Chanyeol berucap, mengecup kening Baekhyun lama sekali seolah memberikan keberanian. Kemudian mengecup dimasing-masing pipi buah hatinya sesaat._

" _Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."_

 _Perlahan namun pasti Chanyeol menutup pintu lemari tersebut dengan kedua tangan, menatap tepat pada obisidian terang milik Baekhyun diantara kegelapan. Terus memanjatkan doa dalam hati agar Tuhan selalu melindungi orang-orang yang paling berharga._

 _Chanyeol kemudian meraih satu revolver pada laci di bagian terbawah, memasukan persediaan pelurunya dalam saku sebelum berjalan mengendap keluar kamar. Hanya senjata ini yang sialnya tersedia di kamar, sisanya ada pada laci di meja kantornya. Pergerakan mereka benar-benar di luar rencana._

 _Kepala Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dari celah, mengunci kamar tersebut dengan segera setelah merasa keadaan aman._

" _Sudah kuduga mereka masuk dengan cepat." Chanyeol merapatkan punggung pada dinding, melirik sekali pada pria bertubuh besar di ujung lorong lantai dua._

 _Dia harus berjalan lebih jauh agar tak ada satupun yang mendekati kamarnya. Tanpa menyadari jika ada seorang lainnya dibelakang, tersenyum miring hingga sepasang matanya kian menyipit._

" _Aku mendapatkan kelemahanmu, Park."_

 _Sebuah ancaman._

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Come Back to Me-**_

 _ **.**_

Nyatanya menjadi seorang anggota kepolisian tidaklah mudah. Terlebih menghadapi pelaku dengan sifat keras kepala untuk mengorek informasi, itu sulit. Sama seperti yang Sehun katakan. Remaja itu sangat suka bermain-main, lebih banyak tertawa dan membual. Tak terlintas rasa takut sedikitpun di wajahnya.

" _Sunbae-nim_ , aku turun di depan saja." Minggyu menunjuk halte bus pada sisi jalan yang sepi, membuat Jongdae melirik sebentar dan bertanya, "Kau yakin?" Untuk memastikan.

Anggukan kepala mantab ia lakukan sebagai jawaban, berucap _terimakasih_ pada yang lebih tua sebelum membawa kaki melangkah menjauhi sisi jalan.

Dia meniup kedua telapak tangan, membiarkan nafas hangat membelai permukaan itu. Membuat kepulan uap tipis muncul sebagai tanda betapa dinginnya cuaca malam dengan awan kelabu yang perlahan menggantung di langit.

"Untung saja aku bisa mendapatkan ini sebelum mereka membawanya."

Kasus yang selama ini tak pernah menemukan titik terang tentu membawa rasa kecewa juga marah dari banyak pihak, terutama kepala kepolisian. Mengancam dengan suara berat jika ini adalah kesempatan yang terakhir, juga tak akan segan untuk memecat semua anggota yang ada dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Lagipula hampir semua barang bukti di pegang di bawah kuasanya sejak dua korban terakhir di temukan.

"Aku anggota dari penyidik Seoul," Minggyu menunjukan tanda pengenal ditangan, "Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Profesor Yoon sekarang?" Dia bertanya pada seorang wanita muda di meja resepsionis, mencondongkan tubuh untuk kemudian berbisik sambil melirik sekeliling yang agak sepi, "Ini penting." Katanya menambahkan.

Sang wanita membaca cepat isi kartu, mengangguk sebelum bergerak untuk membuka sebuah jurnal di atas meja. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri tiap untaian kata di sebuah _table_ yang ada di atas kertas, "Ah, Profesor Yoon kebetulan sedang ada tamu saat ini. Kau bisa menunggunya."

Minggyu berfikir sejenak dan menjawab, "Oke, tidak masalah."

Dia mengeluarkan plastik transparan berukuran kecil dari saku jaket boombernya, meneliti dengan seksama sesuatu di dalam dengan wajah serius. Sedang memori kejadian dua minggu yang lalu kembali terputar di pikiran,

" _Itu dia!"_

 _Siluet buram di gang sempit terlihat, membuat dia segera berlari menerjang untuk menarik jaket hitam orang di depan mata sedikit kasar hingga cengkraman pada si bocah terlepas._

" _Brengsek!" Satu pukulan berhasil mengenai tepat di pipi, melirik sekali pada seorang anak yang sudah terjatuh di tanah dengan nafas tersengal._

" _Akhirnya aku bisa menangkapmu juga! Kau harus membayar semua yang telah kau lakukan, sialan!" Umpatnya kesal, meraih baju bagian belakang pria bertopi sebelum meninjunya hingga tersungkur._

 _Merunduk untuk kembali memberi tinjuan namun dapat di tangkis dan beralih membanting tubuhnya, membuatnya jelas terkejut bukan main. Tidak menyangka._

 _Agak aneh namun dia segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh ketika sang pelaku justru berlari menjauh._

" _Sialan! Jangan lari kau!" Minggyu berteriak, membuat beberapa teman lain yang baru saja sampai refleks mengikuti Minggyu untuk berlari mengejar. Pria itu meraih sesuatu yang terjatuh pada tanah sebelum mengikuti dengan pistol di tangan._

 _Namun sayang, usahanya berbuah sia-sia. Minggyu menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan frustasi, berteriak marah dengan suara beratnya hingga terdengar menggema di dalam gang. Menatap langit dengan hembusan nafas kasar melalui mulut, memukul tembok berdebu sebagai pelampiasan kesal. Merasa bersalah saat lagi-lagi tak bisa mendapatkan pembunuh keji itu._

" _Argh—brengsek!"_

Jika mengingat itu saja rasanya sudah membuat hatinya begitu meradang. Tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Pelaku itu memang selalu saja berhasil melarikan diri dengan mudahnya, membuat dia terkadang memikirkan banyak hal tentang alasan dasar pelaku juga sosok sebenarnya pria berpakaian hitam malam itu.

Dan semua bisa terjawab jika dia berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mencari bukti.

Setidaknya kali ini Dewi Fortuna tengah berpihak padanya, memberikan sesuatu yang cukup langka untuk bahan penyelidikannya.

Minggyu melirik pada jam _Rolex_ yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri, mengetuk-ngetukan alas sepatu dengan lantai saking bosannya menunggu. Dia seharusnya memang melaporkan semua pertemuannya ini pada ketua, atau minimal sesuatu yang berhasil dia temukan. Tapi, Suho sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk mendapatkan bukti sebanyak mungkin. Jadi apa masalahnya?

"Minggyu?"

Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke kanan, tersenyum teramat manis pada seseorang berjas putih di depan mata.

Dia bangkit, berdehem sesaat ketika orang tersebut memeluknya begitu erat. Membuat getaran aneh ketika jantungnya berdegub tak biasa.

"Sudah lama?"

Minggyu menggeleng sebagai jawaban, tersenyum sekali lagi untuk menyembunyikan raut gugupnya. "Tidak kok _Hyung_. Aku baru saja sampai." Ucapnya berbohong.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Pria itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga, mengernyitkan dahi saat berpikir. Membuat wajahnya semakin cantik.

Minggyu berdehem, "Bisa 'kah kita bicarakan itu nanti? Aku ada urusan yang sangat penting denganmu." Bukannya tidak mau. Dia memang jujur saat mengatakan itu barusan.

Profesor dengan nametag "Yoon Jeonghan" itu menganggukan kepala, mengerti dengan posisi Minggyu. Tentu saja ada maksud lain sampai-sampai anak itu mendatanginya di jam malam seperti ini.

"Baiklah, mari ke ruanganku."

Dari dulu tak pernah berubah, Minggyu menyadari itu dengan benar. Tidak banyak barang-barang di dalam ruangan, hanya dua rak buku, dua kursi berhadapan yang di pisah dengan meja kayu. Banyak sekali tumpukan berkas tebal di meja.

Jeonghan kemudian berkata, "Silahkan duduk." Pada Minggyu yang masih asik melihat interior sederhana ruangan.

"Jadi, ada apa gerangan kau kemari malam-malam begini?" Jeonghan membuka langsung pada inti, tak mau banyak berbasa-basi yang buka stylenya sama sekali. Lagipula ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di rumah.

"Begini," Dia menyodorkan dua plastik transparan pada Jeonghan, mencondongkan tubuh lalu berbicara hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Di sini memang tak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua, hanya saja dia ingin mengantisipasi orang-orang yang mungkin saja tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka nantinya. Biar bagaimanapun ini pembicaraan yang sangat serius, tak sembarang orang yang boleh mendengar.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan _Hyung_ untuk meneliti ini."

Terkadang ada untungnya juga memiliki kenalan seorang yang jenius seperti Jeonghan, dia bisa menjadi ketua peneliti di sebuah Univeritas ternama karena kecerdasan juga keuletannya di usia yang masih tergolong muda.

"Tentu, aku akan membantumu." Katanya sambil menarik ujung plastik, mengangkatnya keudara untuk menatap lamat-lamat isinya. "Tapi, kenapa kau ingin aku yang meneliti ini?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Karna aku mempercaimu, _Hyung_."

Jeonghan tersenyum, mengangguk lalu menjawab. "Terimakasih." Dia membawa benda itu ke dalam saku, mengusak dengan gemas rambut Minggyu seperti layaknya seorang kakak pada adik kandungnya. "Aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin memberitahukan hasilnya. Terimakasih untuk percaya padaku."

"Tapi tolong jangan bicara dengan siapapun soal ini ya, _Hyung_."

Anggukan kepala pria cantik itu lakukan dengan sesegera mungkin, kembali bergumam terimakasih dengan ulasan tipis senyum di bibir. Membuat Minggyu tanpa sadar mencondongkan kembali wajah semakin ke depan, menarik rahang Jeonghan hingga pria cantik itu terkesiap dengan pupil mata membesar.

Kedua mata pria tan itu sontak terpejam ketika jarak kian terpangkas, menahan nafas ketika mengikuti insting gilanya. Biarlah dia melakukan ini sekali saja untuk setidaknya mengobati rasa sakit hatinya, menganggap ini kali terakhir sebelum dia menghapus semua perasaan yang ada pada pria yang lebih tua.

 **Tok. Tok.**

Namun semua itu urung dilakukan ketika ketukan pada pintu terdengar, membuat degupan jantungnya semakin menggila karena terkejut. Juga membuat mereka berdiri refleks saat pintu ruangan terbuka kemudian.

"Oh?" Pria di sana sama terkejutnya, menatap bergantian Jeonghan serta Minggyu di dalam.

"Minggyu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dia bertanya, segera mendekat pada Jeonghan untuk melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

Pria itu berdehem pelan, merasa kikuk saat tak menemukan jawaban apapun.

Tidak mungkin juga kan dia mangatakan jika ada keperluan tentang penelitian tadi? Bisa-bisa pria itu curiga dan bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Tapi, tidak mungkin juga mengatakan secara gamblang jika dia ingin menemui calon suaminya itu. Minggyu sudah tahu betul sifat teman lamanya ini, bisa-bisa mereka adu tinju dadakan di ruangan ini nantinya.

"Ah! Seungchol itu…." Jeonghan segera berkata, menarik fokus pria di samping sebelum nantinya dia merasa curiga. "Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di depan. Jadi kupikir lebih baik mengajaknya mengobrol sedikit." Lanjutnya dengan suara melirih, agak gugup saat menyadari tatapan pria-nya yang tak biasa.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka cukup lama, yang tahunya membuat jantung semakin keras berdentum.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Jawaban itu tak sadar membuat dua orang lainnya menghembuskan nafas lega diam-diam.

Minggyu akhirnya memilih untuk segera berpamitan, melirik sekali lagi pada Jeonghan dengan pergerakan mulut samar. Sedang si cantik hanya mengangguk mengerti akan ucapan Minggyu yang seolah berkata tanpa suara,

"Aku mengandalkanmu, _Hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?"

Wanita berpakaian formal itu jelas terkejut, hampir melompat kebelakang sebagai refleks rasa takutnya. Menyadari perubahan raut wajah yang kontras hingga membuat banyak kerutan dalam muncul seiring dengan kepalan tangan pria di hadapan yang kian mengerat.

Sekretaris itu beringsut mundur ketika atasannya membawa langkah tegas mendekat padanya, mengambil satu lembar kertas di tangan sang sekretaris dengan rahang mengatup geram.

"Kabar itu tidak boleh sampai tersebar," Berkata dengan nada meninggi sebelum meremat kertas berisi surat tentang penangkapan sang Anak.

Menggeram marah dengan gigi bergemeletuk yang nyata, dia meraih ponsel pada saku jas kemudian menekan sebuah nomor di layar dengan tak sabaran.

" _Ne, Sajang-nim?"_

Dia memejamkan mata, menghembuskan nafas perlahan untuk meredam emosi. Tak ingin bertindak gegabah hingga salah memilih tindakan. Biar bagaimanapun caranya dia harus membebaskan putra semata wayang yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Jadi, ketika seseorang di seberang sana kembali berkata dengan kalimat yang sama. Pria paruh baya dengan penuh wibawa itu berkata,

" _Bereskan semua masalah dan jangan biarkan media tahu hal ini…."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Countinue—"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Maaf, aku emang agak lemah buat penjabaran flashbacknya dan maaf buat masukin otp lain juga:'v

Q: Kok ngebosenin sih -_-

A: Makasih, ff ini emang sangat ngebosenin. Jadi ya seterah mau lanjut atau enggak. Mau di baca ya silahkan enggak yowesh ^-^

Di chapt ini emang sedikit _**Chanbaek**_ nya. Tapi tenang aja, mereka punya bagian tersendiri. Mungkin sekitar dua part lagi bakal ketahuan siapa pelakunya. Jadi, bagi yang masih Setia mantengin ff ini, ngasih semangat dan segala macemnya. _**Makasih banyak banyak ya~ *ciumin atu-atu***_

 **Fast Updated? Wajib Riview kalau gitu ~**

 **#ChanbaekMenujuHalal2k17**


	7. Chapter 6 : Painful Memories

…

 _ **London, 1930.**_

 _Suara lesatan peluru terdengar nyaring, membuat pendengarannya berdengung untuk beberapa saat. Semua terasa samar, kemudian menjadi satu sebelum suara-suara tawa bercampur lengkingan tangis bayinya terdengar kembali._

 _Tangannya tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, ingin meraih kedua buah hatinya walau itu takkan mungkin. Membuat luka jahitnya kembali terbuka hingga piyama putih itu basah oleh darah._

" _Tidak, Chanyeolie hentikan dia! Jangan biarkan mereka mengambilnya."_

 _Menjerit, meronta bahkan memohon pun rasanya tidak berguna. Semua terbuang sia-sia, hanya terjawab dengan tawa yang semakin nyaring bagai sebuah olokan. Pria yang berdiri paling depan melangkah, meludah dengan gaya menyebalkan tepat di wajah Chanyeol._

 _Dia bergeming, tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa._

" _Kau boleh membunuhku. Tapi tolong lepaskan mereka!"_

 _Memilih untuk merengkuh dan melindungi pria-nya dengan menjadikan tubuh sebagai tameng. Percuma. Jika melawan pun kekuatannya tak akan sebanding, bertambah parah dengan dua luka tembak di bahu juga sekitaran dada kirinya._

" _Oh, lihat? Bukankah ini pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan?"_

 _Salah satu berbicara, kemudian mengundang tawa dari yang lainnya. Si pemimpin paling depan terkekeh sinis, mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi dengan sombongnya._

 _ **Matthew Kim.**_

 _Mereka menyebutnya dengan nama itu. Seseorang yang dulu pernah berkhianat saat bekerja bersama Chanyeol. Untuk sekarang Baekhyun tak ingin perduli, yang ia inginkan hanya kembali memeluk kedua bayinya._

 _Kalian bertanya apa tujuan mereka? Tentu saja sebuah kehancur seorang pemimpin perusahaan tersukses di Landon, Park Chanyeol._

 _Atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Richard Park._

 _Semua ini tentang pembalasan, perampasan serta tentang kesenangan yang sangat sulit dicari pada masa perang seperti ini. Sungguh alasan yang klise bukan? Ya, tapi itulah kenyataan._

"Hiks… Hentikan dia…"

Baekhyun meringkuk semakin dalam, mengerutkan dahinya yang berkeringat. Semua rasa sakit itu terasa nyata, berdenyut di setiap bagian tubuh seolah ingin ketakutan menguasai pikirannya.

Tidak! Dia menggeleng, terisak kecil diatas tempat tidur.

 _Scene berpindah, semua pergi. Meninggalkan mereka berdua bersama dengan kepulan asap hitam yang membakar mata. Membuat perih juga sesak saat tak sengaja terhirup._

 _Dengan sisa tenaga Chanyeol memapah si kecil, berjalan semampunya menuju area luar sebelum api menghanguskan segalanya._

" _Kau pergilah lebih dulu." Chanyeol berkata, mendorong perlahan tubuh Baekhyun hingga terhuyung duduk ke belakang. "Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng, menyerukan protes bahkan mencengkram ujung kemeja Chanyeol begitu erat._

 _Dia tahu Chanyeol hanya berbohong. Pria itu tidak akan menyusul, mungkin tidak akan pernah._

" _Baekhyun, dengarkan aku…" Pria itu menjeda, helaan nafasnya terdengar memberat. Terlalu sakit kala menatap wajah memerah basah orang yang paling berharga. Sebelah tangannya masih setia mengusap sepanjang garis wajahnya, meneliti rupa pria mungilnya untuk ia simpan dalam pikiran. "Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tetap hidup walau tanpaku sekalipun."_

 _Baekhyun tak tahu kapan tubuhnya terseret ketika seseorang yang Chanyeol panggil 'Yixing.' Itu tiba. Membuat jarak begitu luas hingga tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri, membuat pria berdimple itu kewalahan._

 _Hingga pukulan keras pada tengkuk membuat semuanya terasa berbayang. Tangannya mati rasa, tak lagi bisa menjangkau pria-nya walaupun ia berusaha. Semua berakhir percuma ketika dunianya menggelap._

Bagai di tarik paksa dari dalam mimpi buruk tanpa akhir, dia terbangun dengan nafas tersengal. Terbangun dengan kedua pupil mata melebar karna terkejut.

Baekhyun menangis sambil memeluk pakaian Chanyeol. Juga membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang semula tengah mengintip dari celah pintu terkejut, berjalan cepat menghampiri yang lebih kecil.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo yang paling awal bertanya, merengkuh tubuh kecil itu di dalam dekapan.

Kai hanya mampu membantu dengan sebuah usapan pelan di punggung, bingung harus melakukan apa.

Anak itu masih terisak, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. Mencicit bagai seekor tikus mungil di dalam gang,

"Biarkan aku-hiks.. bertemu dengan Chanyeolie…"

Hanya pria itu yang bisa membuatnya merasa tenang. Ya, hanya dia seorang.

 **.**

 **Come Back to Me**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Crime. Drama. Mystery and Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Sinetronable. YAOI, BL. Reinkarnasi. MPREG. Italic word for flashback. Banyak teka-teki.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **But, if u like this fict then wrote something in review pls.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar cukup terik siang ini, membuat cahaya memantul ketika menabrak kaca. Jam makan siangnya sengaja ia lewati, tak ingin membuang waktu percuma hingga mengabaikan pekerjaan.

"Maaf, saya ingin mengajukan pertanyaan pada anda." Suho menautkan jemari, melirik satu pasangan muda dihadapan dengan wajah serius. "Tolong jawab dengan jujur karna ini untuk kepentingan penyelidikan."

Dan disinilah dia. Duduk bersekatkan meja kayu, serta memakai kemeja cokelat dan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang menggantung dipinggul.

Sang wanita berambut panjang disana hanya diam. Alih-alih menjawab dia justru kembali terisak dengan kedua telapak menutupi wajah, tak kuasa saat menerima kenyataan jika sang putra pertama sudah tiada. Terlalu berat dan Suho bisa mengerti.

Ya, hampir semua keluarga korban mengalami hal yang sama. Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang bahagia mendapati keluarganya terbunuh dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Silahkan," Akhirnya sang pria yang menjawab, menepuk punggung istrinya begitu lembut untuk menenangkan. "Saya akan menjawab sebisanya."

Suho menyamankan posisi duduknya, menyingkirkan secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap di meja ruang tamu. Kemudian mengambil sebuah pulpen dan juga note kecil dari saku,

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau melihat ada yang mencurigakan di sekitar anak anda? Atau mungkin dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang baru-baru ini?" Pria itu langsung menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tak banyak berpikir karena memang itu kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Dimana terakhir kali kau melihat putramu? Bisa kau jelaskan secara mendetail pakaian apa yang dia pakai?"

Pertanyaa itu entah kenapa malah membuat tangis sang wanita kian menjadi. Suho memilih untuk memberikannya waktu sebelum mampu menjawab.

Dia mengusap air matanya asal, menatap sendu Suho dengan kedua mata menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Ini sa-salahku…hiks.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, sang wanita diam cukup lama. Begitu sulit saat mengeluarkan satu persatu kata, tersenggal oleh nafasnya sendiri. Sedang sang suami mengambil andil untuk menarik wanita itu semakin dekat, memeluknya untuk memberi semangat.

"Malam itu saya mengajaknya ke minimarket 3 blok dari rumah," Dia menjeda, mengusap sekali lagi air mata di pelupuk sebelum melanjutkan. "Saya tidak tahu. Yang jelas saat saya selesai membayar belanjaan di kasir dia sudah tidak ada." Wanita itu menangis lagi, lebih keras.

"Saat hilang dia memakai kemeja kotak berwarna merah dengan celana bahan selutut." Sang suami menambahkan.

Suho mengangguk mengerti, mencatat semua penjelasan di dalam _note_ tanpa terkecuali. Mengeryit samar kala menyadari sesuatu yang terasa familiar.

Pria itu lantas membalik satu lembar _note_ ke halaman sebelumnya, menelusuri kalimat dengan jemari telunjuk. Berhati-hati dalam membaca tiap untaian kata agar tak ada yang terlewati.

"Kemeja merah bermotif kotak-kotak?"

Sang ketua mengulang kembali kalimat, memastikan jika spekulasinya benar kali ini.

"Ya."

Dan jawaban tersebut membuat semua jelas. Dia menggeser dengan tergesa tiap lembar menuju halaman terdepan, melirik satu kata yang sama sampai pada lembar terakhir. Dan benar menemukan semua tanda itu di korban-korban sebelumnya.

Selalu sama. Semua korban menghilang dengan kemeja kotak berwarna merah sebagai pakaian yang mereka kenakan terakhir kali. Penemuan ini jelas menambah daftar panjang spekulasi di dalam kepalanya.

"Mungkin ini semacam kebiasaan?"

Dari apa yang terjadi, bisa disimpulkan jika si pelaku mungkin memiliki suatu trauma atau obsesi saat melihat anak kecil berpakaian kemeja merah. Mungkin mengingatkannya pada sesuatu di masa lalu. Setidaknya itu yang ia baca di dalam buku bertemakan _psikologi_.

Hampir semua korban berumur 9 tahun dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Bukankah ini sungguh aneh? Suho memikirkan itu di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Pelakunya jelas-jelas sudah tertangkap! Kenapa masih ada korban yang baru?"

Pukul 1 lewat 30 tengah malam. Suho dan Chanyeol datang di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Terkejut bukan main saat mendapatkan panggilan seorang pejalan kaki yang berkata mendengar suara lesatan senjata di sekitar area taman, kawasan pinggiran kota Seoul.

"Ini masih baru." Minggyu mengamati dengan seksama, mengerutkan dahinya dalam kala melihat darah yang masih mengalir di dada kiri sang bocah. "Luka tusuk?" Dia bergumam dalam hati.

"Apa kalian sudah memanggil yang lainnya?"

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan."

Sementara Suho tengah menanyai seorang pria tua di bawah lampu taman. Minggyu dan Chanyeol menatap lamat-lamat tubuh korban dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tak mengerti tentang modus apa lagi yang pelaku buat kali ini.

Chanyeol yakin benar jika Yifan adalah pelakunya. Tapi kenapa tertangkapnya Yifan tidak menghentikan semua korban yang kembali berjatuhan?

Apa benar bukan Yifan pelakunya? Atau memang ini hanyalah sebuah alibi yang sengaja dia buat?

Lama dia terlarut dalam pemikirannya hingga suara derap langkah kaki terdengar, menarik seluruh atensi Minggyu dan juga Chanyeol.

Mereka mengangkat pistol sebagai refleks, mengantisipasi hal-hal tak terduga yang mungkin akan terjadi. Mengarahkan moncong pistol pada arah jam 12 dengan mata yang sudah memicing.

"Hah-hah…"

Keadaan yang sempat tegang mendadak lenyap tatkala melihat siluet pria tinggi di hadapan. Itu Sehun, terengah sambil memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Ya ampun! Ternyata Sehun _Sunbae-nim_? Bikin kaget saja." Kedua bahu Minggyu merosot, mengelus dada seolah-olah baru saja bertemu dengan sekelompok _zombie_ yang mengerikan.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, hampir melempar pria itu dengan pistol ditangan.

"Ck. Selalu saja seperti itu."

Sehun tak banyak bicara, lebih memilih mendekat pada tubuh korban yang masih terasa hangat saat tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam itu menyentuh kulitnya. Minggyu hanya memperhatikan di belakang, mengamati dalam diam semua percakapan kecil yang terjadi diantara kedua seniornya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah kita sudah menangkap pelakunya?" Sehun berucap kesal, mengacak surai ke belakang.

"Ah, tunggu. Disini ada luka tembak." Chanyeol yang pertama menyadari, menatap pada kulit yang berlubang di bagian betis sebelah kiri hati-hati.

Minggyu menjulurkan tangan, menunjuk dengan jemari luka di sebelah dada kiri. "Di sini juga ada luka dan ini masih baru." Katanya lagi.

Selang beberapa menit ambulans dan mobil polisi yang lain datang. Bertambah riuh saat beberapa _paparazzi_ mencoba merangsak masuk garis kuning yang telah di pasang di sepanjang area.

Di saat semua anggota sudah pergi dengan kegiatan baru mereka. Minggyu masih tetap berada di tempat, berjalan beberapa meter untuk menemukan sesuatu.

"Luka tembak ya?"

Dia bergumam, berjongkok saat matanya tak sengaja melihat pantulan cahaya dari arah bawah kaki beberapa meter dari lokasi.

Minggyu berjongkok, menyingkirkan dedaunan juga rerumputan kering untuk mengambil sebuah selongsong peluru disana. Mengangkatnya keatas dengan hati-hati. Menyeringai penuh arti sebelum memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku jasnya.

Seperti biasa, rapat diadakan secara mendadak. Seluruh tim yang bertugas di kumpulkan menjadi satu, di paksa memikirkan pendapat juga spekulasi di masing-masing kepala mereka.

Suho yang memimpin, berjalan bagai strikaan saat menantikan kehadiran Sehun.

"Ah, maaf _Sunbae-nim._ " Pintu terbuka, membuat seluruh atensi tertuju pada si surai hitam legam yang terlihat terengah. Dia masuk kemudian, mendekat pada Suho sebelum berkata. "Aku mendapatkan laporan, jika korban dilaporkan menghilang kemarin sore. Tepat pukul 5."

"Dimana?"

"Pusat perbelanjaan."

Pada saat itu bukankah saat-saat ramai oleh pengunjung? Apakah ini pelaku yang sama atau berbeda dari sebelumnya?

Suho membawa pandang pada foto korban yang tertempel di papan dan benar menemukan kode yang sama. Walau agak samar karna goresan _vertikal_ yang menindih. Seperti luka tusuk?

"Aku tidak tahu ini adalah pelaku yang sama atau tidak," Jongdae nampak menimang-nimang, menyentuh dagu kala berpikir. "Tapi kode _**Akan919**_ itu ada di sana walaupun dengan luka yang sedikit berbeda." Dia menambahkan.

"Mungkin korban mencoba melarikan diri dari sang pelaku."Chanyeol menebak, disetuju oleh anggukan dari dua teman lainnya.

Sehun menghela nafas, menampilkan wajah seriusnya ketika menatap sejurus kedepan. "Jika dilihat secara langsung saja, bisa terlihat jelas pelaku menembak kakinya untuk menghentikan langkah bocah ini terlebih dahulu. Memukul tengkuknya sebelum menghujam dada kirinya dengan sebuah belati." Sehun menimpali.

"Dan meninggalkan si korban di tempat terbuka untuk menarik perhatian pihak polisi." Minseok menambahkan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tapi kenapa korban menghilang dengan cara yang terbilang mudah? Mereka hilang di waktu dan tempat yang ramai tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan."

"Bukankah itu aneh?" Lanjutnya.

"Dia seseorang yang punya jabatan tinggi atau bisa saja dia membayar mereka untuk menutup mulut." Jongdae menimpali.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, berpikir dengan banyak kemungkinan dalam pikiran. Sedang tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar jika salah satu di antara mereka tengah mengulas senyuman tipis di sudut ruangan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Come Back to Me-**_

 _ **.**_

Tak disangka, pihak Yifan memanfaatkan penemuan ini sebagai jalan untuk membebaskan diri.

Mereka mendatangkan seorang pengacara handal untuk mengurus semua. Kurangnya bukti, tak ditemukannya saksi mata tentang pembunuhan tersebut jelas meringankan tuduhannya.

Dia hanya di kenai dengan tuduhan pelecehan pada anak di bawah umur. Namun, pengacara itu benar dapat mengatasinya dengan mudah. Membuat Yifan bebas. Tentu bebas bersyarat.

Chanyeol marah, tidak terima dengan keputusan kepala kepolisian yang bertindak sendiri seperti itu. Dia memaksa merangsak ingin masuk, membuat gaduh saat dia berteriak rusuh di depan ruang penyelidik.

Sementara beberapa orang di dalam ruangan kaca itu terlihat tak bergeming, tetap pada posisi sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Informasi saja, di dalam padahal masih ada Kepala Kepolisian. Namun Chanyeol sepertinya sama sekali tak menaruh peduli.

"Chanyeol tenanglah!" Sehun datang sambil menepuk bahu pria yang lebih tinggi. Menarik kerah belakangnya kemudian saat ucapannya tak digubris sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka itu seperti apa!" Dia masih berteriak, menujuk pada satu ruangan tanpa sadar. "Kita bahkan belum meminta keterangan dari Baekhyun! Ah—sialan." Chanyeol memalingkan wajah, mengumpat di akhir kalimat sebagai pelampiasan.

Semua bisa teratasi dengan mudah. Ya, kau tahu. _WYF Micro Production_ bukanlah perusahaan biasa. Mereka perusahaan adidaya yang berpengaruh besar di Korea. Bahkan Kepala Kepolisian terlihat akrab dengan seorang pria tua penuh uban di dalam yang Chanyeol yakini adalah Ayah dari Yifan Wu.

Sehun akhirnya menarik pria itu menjauh, "Aku sudah tahu bakal seperti ini jadinya," Dia menjeda kalimatnya, berbisik pelan agar tak menimbulkan curiga.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu, Chanyeol! Yifan bebas dengan syarat. Jika kita menemukan bukti yang memberatkan pasti dia akan kembali ditangkap." Sehun memberi pengertian, membuat nafas Chanyeol yang memburu berangsur tenang. "Harusnya kau tak lupa itu."

Jangan pikir Yifan akan bebas begitu saja. Dia mungkin tidak terbukti bersalah dalam pembunuhan sebelum bukti-bukti terkuak. Namun, pihak kepolisian memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membuktikannya sebelum sidang pertama dimulai.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

…

Chanyeol terpaksa pulang lebih awal, mendapati banyak sekali pesan singkat juga sambungan telpon dari sang adik, Kai. Juga terpaksa melihat bagaimana perjuangan Kyungsoo untuk membujuk pria kecilnya.

Entah, masalah datang silih berganti seperti tak ada habisnya. Seolah tengah memberinya cobaan dalam mengendalikan kesabaran.

Menghirup nafas dalam lalu hembuskan.

Ya, terus seperti itu. Chanyeol melakukannya tiap kali lengkingan teriakan itu terdengar hingga membuatnya tak jarang memijit pangkal hidung, pening.

"Baekki ikut dengan Papa saja ya,"

Ini bermula saat telpon yang di terima oleh Kyungsoo dari kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal di luar Negeri. Mengatakan jika sang Mama jatuh sakit dan ingin sekali di jenguk, tentu ingin melihat anak yang kerap kali Kyungsoo ceritakan juga.

Namun disinilah masalahnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih berusaha membujuk, Baekhyun malah tetap menggelengkan kepala. Berjongkok untuk menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya dibalik kaki Chanyeol, mencengkram celana bahannya dengan bibir mencebik keluar.

"Ayolah, Baekki pasti suka disana. Nanti akan Papa aja naik gandulan yang tinggi." Kyungsoo berucap tak sabaran, mengigit kukunya tanpa sadar ketika kembali mendapat penolakan.

Chanyeol juga jadi bingung sendiri ingin memihak pada siapa. Jadilah dia hanya berdiam diri sambil mengamati kedua pria beda umur itu.

"Kenapa? Apa Baekki tidak senang bersama Daddy dan Papa?"

Kyungsoo nyatanya tak semudah itu menerima penolakan. Tak ingin meninggalkan anak kesayangannya jauh dari pengawasan. "Pokoknya kau harus ikut dengan Papa! Ka—"

"Hey, sayang tenanglah."

Kai memotong cepat, meraih tubuh pria bermata _doe_ itu sebelum ego menguasai. Meraih belakang kepalanya untuk dia bawa dalam dekapan. "Sudah. Jangan memaksanya terus…" Pria tan itu mencoba memberi pengertian.

Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah, tak enak hati saat terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Pikirannya memang benar ingin mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo, namun hati kecilnya seolah menjerit, tak mau terpisah jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Cha-Chanyeol _Ahjusshi_ …" Anak itu mendongak, melirik pada Chanyeol seolah meminta pertolongan. Mata _puppy_ nya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

Oke, Chanyeol lemah.

"Tenanglah, aku bisa menjaga Baekhyun." Akhirnya dia bicara walau nadanya terdengar agak ragu. Menelan liur susah payah ketika mendapat tatap tidak mengenakan dari Kyungsoo. "Kali ini aku janji akan menjaganya dengan baik." Dia segera menambahkan.

" _See? Hyung_ pasti bisa menjaganya kok."

"Tapi—"

"Ssstt… Kita tidak akan lama di sana. Nanti biar aku yang mengatakan pada _Eomma-nim."_

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama. Menatap Chanyeol lalu membawa pandang kembali pada Baekhyun selama beberapa kali, terlihat sedang memantapkan diri.

"Oke baiklah…" Helaan nafasnya terdengar panjang, "Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi kami segera."

" _Baby_ , jangan bermain terlalu jauh dan selalu minta Chanyeol _Ahjusshi_ menemanimu. _Arra_?" Kai menambahkan, menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya sebelum tertaut dengan jemari Baekhyun yang mungil.

"Ne, terimakasih! Baekki sayang Daddy dan Papa." Katanya kelewat girang. Melompat-lompat sebelum mengusakan wajahnya di perut Chanyeol. Terlalu gembira.

Ya, padahal di sana Chanyeol sedang berperang dengan batinnya.

Merasakan lagi desiran aneh dalam dada saat matanya tak sengaja melihat anak itu tengah mengedipkan matanya, membuat bulu lentiknya bergoyang dramatis dengan imajiners kelap-kelip cahaya.

Semoga saja semua bisa dia atasi dengan mudah. Mari berdoa saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan cekatan jemarinya meliuk di atas _keyboard_. Memasukkan kata sandi sebelum menancapkan satu buah _flashdisk_ pada CPU untuk memindahkan semua data ke dalam benda kecil berbentuk persegi. Selagi menunggu, fokusnya kembali tertuju pada satu kata di atas kertas meja kerjanya.

Pria itu mengacak rambutnya, mengerang frustasi saat menulis urutan angka dan huruf yang baru dari awal.

"Tidak tidak. Bukan begini!"

Minggyu berdecak. Mencoret kalimat sebelumnya lalu kembali menulis ulang kata, mengurutnya dengan hati-hati sebelum memasukkan kata kunci. Menghitungnya di dalam kepala dengan bibir yang terus bergerak untuk menggumamkan sesuatu.

Suara detikan jam malam itu terdengar, menemaninya di dalam kesunyian. Jelas saja, hanya lampu dari mejanya di pojok ruangan yang terlihat di kegelapan.

"Nah, aku tahu!"

Pria itu menjentikan jari, menekan ujung pena lalu kembali menulis setiap huruf yang berhasil ia dapatkan di dalam kepala. Hingga tiga garis samar tercetak di dahi kala mendapati satu kata yang berhasil dia pecahkan dari kode tersebut.

Dia beralih menatap sesuatu di layar komputernya, melirik sekali lagi pada kata diatas kertas. Dan benar dibuat bingung oleh satu kata yang tertulis,

" _Huh? Apa maksudnya ini?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Countinue—"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Besok bagian full Chanbaek sama Kaisoo. Maaf buat dua chapter yang membosankan ini :'(

 **So, stay tune in this channel.**

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang riview kemarin. Jujur, riviewan kalian tuh bikin Hina gak sabar buat ngelanjutin cerita. Seneng banget, berasa dapet energy baru sama komentar kalian yang panjang daripada cuma kata _**'next'**_ doang :")

 **Oke, mau di lanjut? Wajib riview kalau gitu :***

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**

 **#ChanbaekMenujuHalal2k17**


	8. Chapter 7 : Love or Obsession?

…

Satu rangkaian bunga _Daffodil_ berwarna kuning dia letakan tepat di depan batu pipih bertuliskan sebuah nama. Terlihat tak terawat dan agak usang hingga sebagian tulisan yang terukir di sana tertutupi oleh debu dan lumpur.

"Sudah lama sekali ya…"

Wajahnya tak menggambarkan apapun. Senang, marah bahkan sedih. Ekspresinya datar dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, seolah hanya raganya lah yang berada di sana, berbaur bersama kesunyian.

"Ini semua salahmu," Tatapan itu masih sama, begitu datar namun nada ucapannya benar mengandung kebencian. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Lanjutnya kala memandang tulisan.

Kumpulan kunang-kunang terbang mengitari tubuh tinggi menjulangnya, membuat terang suasana malam yang sempat diguyur hujan beberapa saat lalu. Dia menarik garis lurus pada bibir sedang otaknya tengah memutar roll film yang memuakan.

"Kenapa _kau_ tidak membiarkanku bebas, hm? Aku muak melihat bayang _mu_ di kepalaku."

Bermonolog di tempat yang sepi, memejamkan mata seolah ingin meresapi setiap bisikan dedaunan juga ranting pohon yang saling bergesekan. Membiarkan rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti langkah angin yang menenangkan.

Dinginnya malam sukses membuat kacamatanya tertutupi uap ketika dia menghembus nafas.

" _Jangan mimpi! Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu."_

Dia tertawa sinis,

" _Nimati penderitaanmu, s_ _ampai matipun aku tidak akan sudi_ _membantu_ _!"_

Mendongakan kepala kala siluet lainnya menari di kepala.

" _Apa? Kau berharap ucapan terimakasi_ _h_ _dariku? Jangan harap!"_

Pria itu benar tak bisa melupakan semuanya. Suara, wajah bahkan mengingat dengan jelas saat punggung sempit _nya_ berjalan semakin jauh dari jangkauan. Terlalu menyakitkan dan kerap membuat tubuhnya memanas kala mengingat senyum miring milik _nya_ , terlihat arogan.

Namun ketika merasakan juga mendengar kembali bagaimana jerit tangis terakhirnya ketika memohon, bagai sebuah _lullaby_ paling indah untuk pengantar tidur ditelinga, membuatnya ingin sekali tertawa hingga puas.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya lepas,"

Kedua mata itu terbuka perlahan, berkedip beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memutar tubuh ke belakang. Melangkahkan kaki dengan kilatan niat tak terbaca sedang bibir terus mengulas senyuman tipis diantara kegelapan malam.

" _Benar, aku tidak bisa berhenti di sini…."_

 **.**

 **Come Back to Me**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Crime. Drama. Mystery and Romance.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Sinetronable. YAOI, BL. Pedofilia. MPREG. Italic word for flashback. Mature Content. Bosenin. Typo (s).**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berjam-jam melakukan perjalanan melalui transportasi udara. Akhirnya mereka tiba dengan keadaan selamat. Ya, walaupun sejak tadi Kyungsoo terus melamun sambil menatap melalui celah jendela kamar rumah mereka.

Tak ada ekspresi yang terlihat, namun kedua mata itu benar menampilkan kerinduan.

"Ada apa?"

Kai memeluknya dari belakang, membenamkan wajah pada perpotongan leher hingga menarik sadar Kyungsoo kembali.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Waktu masih menunjukkan sekitar pukul 9 pagi ketika kaki menginjak rumah yang selama ini mereka gunakan saat berlibur. Berencana untuk mengunjungi sang Mama setelah selesai dengan semua urusannya menata pakaian.

Tapi, ketika melihat _sweater_ berwarna _baby blue_ yang selalu di kenakan Baekhyun. Membuatnya teringat kembali pada bocah itu, begitu rindu dengan kepolosan dan tingkahnya yang _hiperaktif._

Suara tenornya itu bahkan terus terngiang di telinga, membuat Kyungsoo terkadang refleks memanggil nama sang bocah.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong." Ucap Kai sambil memutar tubuh sang suami, menyentuh dagunya sebelum ia angkat. Mengecup sekali bibir berbentuk hati kesukaannya, "Apa ini tentang Baekhyun?"

Jeda cukup lama sebelum sebuah anggukan ia terima sebagai jawaban.

"Kita bahkan baru meninggalkannya beberapa jam, Sayang. Apa yang kau khawatirkan kali ini?"

Kyungsoo memaksa melepaskan diri dari Kai, berjalan menuju koper di sudut ruangan untuk kembali mengeluarkan satu persatu isinya. "Aku tidak tahu," Ada nada gundah di dalam suaranya, dia seperti ingin menangis namun tak bisa di keluarkan. "Hanya saja..."

"Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak akhir-akhir ini. Aku ha-hanya takut."

Mereka ini bukanlah Ibu dan Anak, bukan pula saudara. Bahkan baru mengenal satu sama lain dalam beberapa minggu. Entahlah, rasanya dia seperti memiliki ikatan batin yang kuatdengan Baekhyun. Dan firasatnya selalu benar-benar terjadi belakangan ini. Itu yang membuatnya takut.

Pria bermata _doe_ itu tanpa sadar meremas kembali _sweater_ , menunduk dengan hati berdenyut sakit.

"Aku juga teringat anak kita, Kai. Jika saja waktu itu aku mendengar ucapanmu…"

 _Kyungsoo_ _melirik pada buah hatinya yang menatap dengan memelas disampingnya. Tak tega rasanya bila menolak._

" _Jangan pergi kemanapun. Hyung bilang tidak aman untuk pergi bila tanpa aku…"_

 _Bingung antara harus memilih anaknya yang sedang merajuk atau mematuhi larangan Kai. Anak itu bahkan tak jarang_ _menjerit karena ingin kemauannya dituruti._

"Aku sungguh ceroboh. Benar-benar tak becus untuk menjaganya."

Kai mengatupkan bibir, segera mendekat pada Kyungsoo yang sudah jatuh terduduk di kaki ranjang. "Ini bukan salahmu. Tenanglah." Hanya mampu berucap demikian untuk memberikan ketenangan.

Tidak disangka, keputusannya untuk mengajak putranya berkunjung ke taman bermain saat itu adalah sebuah kefatalan. Melakukan hal ceroboh dengan meninggalkannya di meja _caffe_ yang sepi. Setiap malam bayangan itu bahkan terus melekat di pikiran.

 _Dua hari pencarian tanpa keterangan yang berarti, membawa resah juga prasangka buruk dalam benak. Membuatnya_ _semakin t_ _enggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan khawatir tentang nasib sang anak. Hingga kabar itu_ _benar-benar_ _membuatnya kalut,_

" _Ini tidak mungkin 'kan?" Dia tertawa, "Tolong katakan padaku jika ini hanya mimpi saja."_

 _Kyungsoo termudur, membekap mulut sedang tatapan matanya terkunci sepenuhnya pada jasad kecil berselimutkan kain putih diatas brankar rumah sakit._

" _BUKAN! DIA BUKAN ANAK KITA,_ _KAI!_ _KAU SALAH!_ _"_

 _Dia berteriak, menambah sakit kepala juga hatinya. Tak sadar mengeluarkan begitu banyak air mata sebagai pelampiasan rasa sedihnya. Kai tidak sanggup menjawab, tercekat oleh kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima._

" _Dia masih hidup…"_

 _Kai menangkap refleks tubuh Kyungsoo yang terhuyung merambati dinding._

" _Anakku masih hidup. Uri Taeoh…"_

Sulit baginya melupakan semua, terus terbayang bagaimana teriakan juga kenakalan si kecil ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki rumah. Banyak sekali waktu yang mereka lewati bersama; suka maupun duka.

Dan dia takkan mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja kan?" Kyungsoo membawa pandang pada si kulit kecokelatan, menatap dengan berkaca-kaca. "Bisakah aku mempercayai Chanyeol _Hyung_?"

"Ya, aku yakin dia bisa menjaganya."

Si mata _doe_ hanya membalas dengan anggukan, tetap menunduk hingga membuat gemas Kai yang terduduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau hanya terlalu khawatir," membawa tubuh semakin dekat untuk menggendong pria kecilnya dalam pangkuan. Mencium dahinya sebelum berbisik di pelipis, "Jika kau terlalu memikirkannya, dia juga pasti akan merasa tak nyaman."

Bohong jika dia tidak khawatir. Nyatanya dia berusaha keras bersikap tenang, tak ingin kecemasan merambati teman hidupnya nanti. Lagipula mereka hanya seminggu di sini dan akan kembali setelah semuanya beres.

"Mau mencoba membuat adik untuk Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat, hendak melayangkan protes namun bibirnya tahu-tahu sudah tertaut pas dengan bibir _sexy_ pria-nya. Meronta pun percuma, sudah tahu betul sifat Kai yang tak akan melepas sebelum dia puas.

Kai menciumnya penuh cinta, menjilat sedikit belah bibirnya untuk memberikan kehangatan. Ya, siapa tahu cara ini ampuh untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo. Biasanya sih selalu berhasil.

"Ugh! Kai, Jangan sekarang!"

Wajah pria tan itu langsung meneleng ke kiri ketika Kyungsoo mendorong kepalanya menjauh, turun dari pangkuan sesegera mungkin.

"Kita harus menjenguk _Eomma_ ," Kyungsoo berujar datar, walau terlihat sekali wajahnya yang berubah merah. "Lanjutkan nanti saja." Meraih _bathrobe_ sebelum berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

Kai terkekeh kecil, melirik ponselnya yang terus berkedip lalu mendesah kasar setelahnya.

"Semoga saja tak akan terjadi sesuatu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Kembali pada beberapa jam setelah mereka mengantarkan kepergian Kai dan Kyungsoo ke _Incheon Airport_ menuju Australia.

Setelah selesai mandi dan menyantap makan malam hasil buatan Chanyeol yang sederhana; _Omelete_ dengan dua sosis ayam. Di sinilah mereka sekarang, tidur berselimutkan kain tebal bergambar anime _One piece_ di ranjang yang sama tanpa sekat sedikitpun.

"Chanyeolie…"

Yang dipanggil tak bergeming, berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia tetap diam saja bahkan setelah menyadari goncangan kecil pada kasur apartemennya.

"Chanyeolie~ Chanyeolie _Ahjusshi_ ~"

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar pada akhirnya, tak sanggup lagi kala mendengar suara manja Baekhyun yang terus mengusik tidurnya. Padahal matanya sudah lengket karna kantuk yang tidak bisa dia tahan lagi dan baru saja masuk gerbang mimpi, tapi terpaksa kembali karna suara tersebut.

" _Ahjusshi_ , apa kau sudah tidur?"

Helaan nafasnya terdengar seiring dengan tubuhnya yang ia bawa memutar ke samping, menatap dengan datar si kecil yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu barusan." Katanya memperingati.

Si bocah malah tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan lucu. "Benarkah? Baekki lupa."

Benar, Chanyeol sepertinya merasa ada tombol yang salah di otaknya. Bagimana jantungnya yang lagi-lagi merespon _eyesmile_ itu dengan tak biasa, menghantarkan jutaan sengat menggelitik juga rasa panas yang membakar kulit wajahnya.

"Sudah malam. Tidur sana!" Berkata demikian sebagai pengalihan agar dia bisa cepat-cepat terbebas dari rasa berdebar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…"

Pria itu kembali membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam tadi. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Bertanya dengan wajah yang sudah kusut karna mengantuk.

Oh ayolah, pekerjaannya menumpuk dan sudah menunggu di keesokan hari.

"Bisakah kau mengusap punggungku sampai tertidur?"

Chanyeol tidak banyak protes, segera menggerakkan tangan mengikuti kemauan si kecil. "Dari dalam saja." Meruntuk dalam hati setelahnya ketika dia dipaksa memasukan tangan ke dalam piyama.

Sungguh, dia tak bisa menyentuh kulit selembut bayi itu sekarang. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya jika harus di paksa berolahraga berat tengah malam begini.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur jika lampunya menyala." Baekhyun mendongak, melirik sebentar pada Chanyeol sebelum kembali membawa pandangan pada dada bidang di sana.

"Apa ingin kumatikan saja lampunya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak usah." Dia tersenyum tipis sambil memeluk Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Nanti malah kau yang tidak bisa tidur. Kau itu kan takut gelap."

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata, tercengang kala mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Kantuknya langsung hilang begitu saja, menguap entah kemana.

"Lagipula aku bisa bersembunyi di dalam selimut ini nanti, hehe." Baekhyun terkikik sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala, bermain-main dengan menarik turunkan kain tersebut. "Benarkan?"

Menghiraukan lagi ucapan si bocah karna masih berada dalam mode terkejut. Bibirnya bahkan sedikit terbuka namun tak satupun kata yang berhasil keluar. Kebiasaanya ini bahkan hanya di ketahui oleh dirinya sendiri. Lantas, bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tidak."

"Ey, jangan bohong! Matamu akan otomatis terbuka saat aku mematikan lampu dulu."

Kai yang adiknya sendiri pun tidak tahu fakta ini. Terlalu memalukan dan membuatnya khawatir mendapat ejekan dari sang adik bila hal ini sampai ke telinganya. Ini juga alasan kenapa sejak kecil Chanyeol tak pernah ingin tidur satu kamar dengan siapapun.

"Kau pasti penasaran kenapa aku bisa tahu, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tampang bodohnya, melirik kaku pada Baekhyun yang masih setia mengusakkan wajah dengan gemas di dada.

"Sifat dan kebiasaanmu tidak berubah." Dia terkekeh geli, "Jangan bilang kau masih tidak menyukai makanan pedas?" Katanya lagi, kali ini di sertai dengan senyum mengejek ketika Chanyeol meresponnya dengan anggukan.

"Huu~ Dasar payah!"

Chanyeol terus memikirkan ini sepanjang hari. Mensugestikan dirinya sendiri jika dia betul-betul tak menaruh hati pada yang lebih kecil, juga menyakinkan diri jika semua ucapan hanyalah kebetulan belaka.

Dia memang menyukai pria, namun bukan seorang bocah yang bahkan sepantaran dengan keponakannya sendiri. Mau di taruh dimana mukanya bila itu sampai terjadi?

—Detective Park yang gagah adalah seorang penyuka anak kecil, pedofilia—

Itu bukanlah berita yang bagus.

Namun, semakin dihindari semakin jadi pula gejolak aneh yang hinggap. Mengantarkan respon tidak terduga di setiap malam hingga tak jarang dia akan terbangun dengan wajah berantakan.

" _A-aa_ _h_ _h…"_

Keringat membanjiri seluruh pori tubuh sedang kepala terus bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri. Mendapatkan mimpi yang lebih buruk daripada di mangsa buaya air manapun.

" _Jangan keras-keras ahjusshi."_

Bagaimana otaknya yang malah memproses semua itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan pula menggairahkan. Chanyeol sampai tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri.

" _Ahn! Ch-Chanyeolie_ _h_ _…"_

Chanyeol terlonjak dalam keterkejutan, "TIDAK!" Berteriak dengan nyaring hingga membuat anak di sampingnya sontak terbangun dengan jantung berdebar.

"Chanyeolie ada apa sih?"

Dia bertanya dengan mata yang sayu dan wajah memerah, serta rambut berantakan dengan dua kancing piyama yang sudah terlepas. Membuat _fantasy_ Chanyeol malah semakin meliar. Di liriknya bagian diantara paha dan benar meruntuk sejadi-jadinya pada mimpi yang ia dapatkan.

Malam berganti lagi. Namun mimpi itu masih tetap menghantuinya, malah semakin parah dengan dirinya yang begitu menikmati pergumulan panas tersebut.

" _Ayo buka_ _kakimu lebih lebar_ _,_ _Sayang._ _"_

" _Ssh-Sakit ahjusshi…"_

Merasakan tekstur kenyal juga lembut itu walau hanya dari alam mimpi. Mimpi laknat.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Chanyeol akan terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah, juga cucuran peluh di tubuh. Berakhir dengan dia yang selalu terjaga disepanjang sisa malam dan menyebabkan kantung matanya kian menebal dan menyeramkan.

Gila. Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu mendeskripsikan dirinya saat ini.

Entahlah, setiap kali matanya bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun, saat itu pula hatinya seolah memberitahukan sesuatu. Namun tak benar bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau sebagai jawaban.

"Selamat pagi, _Sunbae-nim_ dan Halo Baekhyunee."

Chanyeol akui, Baekhyun itu anak yang mudah menyesuaikan diri. Di saat bocah seusianya lebih memilih acuh atau minimal malu ketika menghadapi orang baru, dia justru berbaur dengan baik.

Di hari pertama dia diajak ke kantor saja, sudah banyak rekannya yang mengamati tingkah si kecil yang tidak bisa diam.

"Sehun _Ahjusshi!_ "

Sehun yang melihat refleks berjongkok dengan kedua tangan di rentangkan, menyambut Baekhyun yang berlari riang ke arahnya. "Wah, kita bertemu lagi. _Ahjusshi_ rindu loh." Bahkan bisa membuat Sehun yang terkenal dingin menjadi banyak bicara seperti itu.

Baekhyun tanpa rasa ragu melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling leher. Sehun tersenyum sambil menangkup bagian bawah si bocah sebelum berdiri. "Baekki rindu tidak?"

"Iya, kangen banget _Ahjusshi!_ " Katanya jujur, "Baekki pengen main bareng lagi."

"Nanti ya, kalau masalahnya sudah beres kita main lagi."

"EKHEM!"

Seluruh atensi teralihkan pada Chanyeol kini. Sedang yang ditatap hanya menggidikan bahu acuh dengan tampang kelewat datar. Oke, sudut bibirnya agak berkedut dengan banyak imajiner perempatan siku di dahi.

Chanyeol tidak dapat mengelak jika dia merasa kesal akan beberapa hal. Dan jadilah deheman keras itu sebagai aksi protesnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat mengerjapkan mata tak paham, tetap memeluk leher pria yang lebih dewasa itu dengan nyaman. Tidak terusik sama sekali dengan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang sudah berubah tajam menatapnya.

"Kita masih punya tugas lain asal kau tahu." Chanyeol berujar agak ketus, bagai sebuah peringatan tersembunyi. Sehun yang mengerti segera menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongan.

"Aku tahu."

Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya, menyentuh ujung jaketnya sambil menatap bergantian Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. "Kalian mau kemana? Apa Baekki boleh ikut juga?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol membawa pandang pada Minggyu yang sudah berdiri antusias di belakang Sehun, terlihat sekali matanya yang berbinar ketika menatap si kecil.

"Minggyu, tolong kau jaga Baekhyun. Aku masih ada tugas yang harus di kerjakan."

Pria tan itu buru-buru mengangkat tangan, membuat pose hormat seperti seorang pelaut dengan senyuman lebar. "Ay ay kapten!" Segera meraih tangan kecil Baekhyun yang cemberut tanpa banyak berkata lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kunjungi seseorang!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol terkesan seperti menghindarinya dua hari belakangan ini. Tak lagi mau bertatap mata bahkan membuat sekat saat mereka tidur berdua. Pun kini dia tak lagi mau mengajaknya ikut dalam bertugas, beralasan jika ini misi berbahaya karena dia dan Sehun harus mengintai gerak-gerik Yifan.

Mengingat nama itu membuat sedikit rasa rindu hinggap di hati. Tapi, tubuhnya justru merespon dengan tak baik. Meremang kala mengingat kejadian malam itu.

" _Sayang_ , kau kenapa?"

Dan sialnya pria tinggi tersebut terus saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu dengan seenak jidat. Bibirnya mempout lucu saat pandangannya tertuju pada Minggyu. "Jangan panggil Baekki begitu." Katanya sambil merengut.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu _Baby_ saja."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku suka kok." Minggyu menjawab enteng dan pura-pura menatap ke depan saat tangan mereka yang tertaut di hentak oleh si kecil. "Lagipula kau akan menjadi calonku. Jadi wajar dong."

"Ish, tapi Baekki hanya ingin dengan Chanyeolie saja!"

Minggyu memanyunkan bibir, membuat ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Aw, aku ditolak." Merajuk seperti anak kecil yang tidak cocok sama sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Lihat saja. Nanti juga kau mau denganku."

Untuk perkataan itu, dia tidak berbohong. Jika saja Baekhyun pria dewasa, mungkin sudah ia pacari sejak awal bertemu. Baekhyun itu manis; memiliki sepasang mata seperti seekor anak anjing, hidung mancung dengan kulit putih bersinar. Siapa yang tak tergoda?

"Wah, siapa dia?"

Baekhyun segera membungkuk hormat pada seorang pria cantik berjas putih di hadapan. Tersenyum teramat manis saat memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri,

"Halo, namaku Park Baekhyun."

"Ralat! Seharusnya Kim bukan Park." Celetuk Minggyu.

Anak itu berkacak pinggang, "Kau bukan suamiku tahu!" Ujarnya sedikit berteriak.

Jeonghan tertawa pelan, "Sudah, ayo masuk." Segera menggiring dua tamunya ke dalam ruang kerja sebelum suasana semakin gaduh. Tak ingin lebih banyak orang lagi yang terganggu karna percakapan cukup aneh mereka.

Minggyu memaksa memangku Baekhyun ketika dia tengah berbicara dengan Jeonghan. Anak itu hanya diam, mendengarkan banyak hal yang dibicarakan dua orang dewasa ini. Ya, sedikit banyaknya dia mengerti.

"Apa hasilnya sudah keluar?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, menyerahkan satu lembar map berwarna cokelat pada Minggyu, "Maaf karna tidak bisa memberikan hasil yang cepat." Dia berujar agak lirih.

"Tidak masalah."

"Aku dengar ada korban lain yang ditemukan. Bukankah katamu pelakunya sudah tertangkap?"

Menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum kembali membawa pandang pada pria cantik itu, mengangguk mengiyakan dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

"Dia meninggalkan kode yang sama. Hanya saja cara membunuhnya berbeda kali ini," Minggyu menjeda, mengeluarkan benda kecil dari saku jaketnya pada Jeonghan. "Aku bahkan tak sengaja menemukan ini di lokasi."

"Ini kan?" Jeonghan mengangkat selongsong peluru itu ke atas, memutarnya perlahan dan mengerutkan mata kala melihat tulisan kecil yang terselip di sisian. "Ini bukan peluru rakitan." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Benar." Dia mengangguk. "Setiap senjata memiliki kode _Cyber_ nya sendiri. Pengecualian untuk senjata rakitan." Meraih kembali selongsong itu untuk ia teliti. "Aku mulai mencurigai seseorang."

"Juga tak mudah dalam mencari arti kode itu. Setiap malam aku mencobanya dan selalu mendapatkan hasil yang berbeda, itu membuatku bingung."

Jeonghan mengeryit tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

" _Akan919_. Dari awal aku berfikir jika angka 9 di sini mungkin mewakilkan umur rata-rata korban dan 19 untuk umur si pelaku. Dan memang benar, Yifan berumur 19 saat ini. Tapi…" Minggyu menjeda kalimatnya, menatap langit-langit seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku mulai tidak yakin dengan spekulasiku sendiri." Lanjutnya di selingi nafas panjang.

"Bukan."

Baekhyun yang awalnya hanya diam saja kini mulai menanggapi ucapan dua pria lainnya. "Umurku bukan 9 tahun, _Hyung_."

Pernyataan itu pun memunculkan tanda tanya besar untuk Minggyu. Dia menyentuh kedua pundak si kecil untuk melihat lebih dekat wajahnya, melirik sekali pada Jeonghan yang sama bingung seperti dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Baby_?"

"Kau bilang kode itu memiliki angka 9 yang kau yakini sebagai patokan umur korban, benar?" Minggyu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan, memilih untuk menahan segala pertanyaan dalam pikiran hingga ucapan si kecil selesai.

"Mungkin kalian sudah salah kira, karna umurku bukan 9 tapi 11 tahun." Baekhyun menambahkan, mengerjapkan mata dengan raut wajah tenang dalam pangkuan Minggyu. Berbeda dari ekspresi kedua pria lainnya.

"Bagimana bisa? Tubuhmu saja—"

"Kecil?" Baekhyun memotong cepat, cemberut pada ucapannya sendiri.

"Ibu pengasuh bilang, mereka menemukanku saat musim dingin di depan pintu panti. Saat itu aku hampir mati karena kedinginan," Dia menjelaskan, "Sepertinya itu yang memperngaruhi pertumbuhanku." Katanya lagi, wajahnya berubah sedih.

Jeonghan yang paham arah pembicaraan ini segera menambahkan, tak ingin si kecil berubah murung karna mengira nasibnya yang buruk.

"Hey, tidak perlu khawatir. Kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Jadi, tubuhmu masih bisa berkembang." Pria cantik itu memberi semangat, membuat Baekhyun langsung menampilkan senyuman cerahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Yang penting kau harus rajin makan-makanan yang bergizi serta susu sebagai pelengkap."

Sementara mereka masih terus melanjutkan perbincangan. Minggyu masih terdiam dengan pemikiran baru di kepala, cukup shock juga saat mendengar fakta ini.

" _Baby_ , apa saat di panti kau suka mengenakan kemeja merah bermotif kotak?"

Bukan tanpa alasan dia bertanya, karna malam saat kejadiaan itu Baekhyun mengenakan kaos biru, bukan kemeja merah.

Baekhyun lantas menganggukan kepala antusias, senyumnya terkembang cerah. "Iya, soalnya itu pemberian ibu pengasuh. Dia baik sekali loh padaku."

Kesimpulan yang berhasil dia dapatkan adalah si pelaku yang mungkin saja sudah mengincarnya jauh-jauh hari.

Semua terasa semakin jelas, kemungkinan yang selama ini ia pikirkan mulai terkuak perlahan. Hanya tinggal satu pembuktiaan dan dia bisa menemukan siapa dalang di balik kasus pembunuhan ini.

"Aku akan memeriksanya nanti."

.

.

.

Chanyeol meruntuk pada dua botol soju yang di tenggaknya saat Sehun dan beberapa rekan memaksanya untuk ikut berkumpul barusan. Melepas rindu bersama kawan lama dengan mengobrol banyak hal di warung kecil pinggiran jalan.

Namun kepalanya jadi berdenyut sakit dengan perut yang bergejolak, seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu tapi tak bisa keluar. Benar-benar menyiksa.

Dia membuka asal sepatunya, melemparnya ke sudut pintu lalu berjalan gontai ke arah kamar. Chanyeol memasuki kamar tanpa menghidupkan lampu, tanpa mengganti pakaian dan tanpa membasuh wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Terlalu malas dan mengantuk hingga memilih untuk menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Nyamannya…"

Dia merentangkan tangan dengan mata terpejam, merasakan nyaman saat punggungnya bersinggungan dengan kasur yang hangat. Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol langsung terbang ke alam mimpi setelah memutar posisi menyamping.

"Ouch—"

Tubuhnya kembali di banjiri peluh, membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Dia seperti berada di antara batas alam sadarnya, merasakan tangannya yang bergerak walau mata masih rapat terpejam.

Bisa jadi ini pengaruh alcohol. Tidak tahulah, dia tidak perduli. Yang jelas aroma ini benar membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan akal sehatnya, terlalu candu saat ia hirup dengan dalam. Terasa familiar dan menyenangkan.

"Ah! Chanyeolie?"

Suara itu lagi. Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mengumpat kasar dalam hati ketika menyadari dia yang kembali mendapatkan mimpi yang sama.

Tapi, ada apa ini? Kenapa tangannya tidak bisa berhenti meraba? Kenapa bibirnya juga tidak bisa diam untuk merasakan lebih banyak lagi rasa manis yang tercipta. Dia memakan permen sebelum tidur?

"Awh, sakit!"

Chanyeol harap ini memang hanya bagian mimpinya seperti yang sudah-sudah, bukan sungguhan. Untuk sekali saja bolehkan dia menikamati ini? Toh, ini hanya mimpi dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan yang lainnya.

Jadi dengan gerakan lambat, dia kembali menggerakan bibirnya, mengikuti insting. Mengigit begitu kuat juga memberi jilatan pada ujungnya.

"Ah—Ahn, Chanyeoliehh…"

Suara ini nyata!

Chanyeol berusaha menarik seluruh kesadarannya. Mengedipkan mata berulang kali untuk menghilangkan rasa pening di kepala. Namun setelah semua jelas. Dia mulai menyesali usahanya membuka mata, karena apa yang dia lihat adalah sesuatu yang nyata pula menyeramkan.

Pupil matanya melebar dengan tak biasa, terkejut bukan main saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang sudah berantakan dengan dirinya yang memegang masing-masing kaki sang bocah.

Pun tak sengaja melihat puncuk dada si kecil yang basah. Tidak usah bertanya lagi, Chanyeol tahu itu berasal dari dirinya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Dia tidak percaya ini, kenyataan tentang dirinya yang hampir saja menyetubuhi seorang bocah.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa pelayan berdatangan, terlonjak kecil ketika mendegar suara gaduh di dalam ruang kamar tuan mudanya. Tidak sedikit yang memilih mundur, tak ingin membuat kemarahan sang tuan muda semakin mejadi.

 **PRANG.**

Itu adalah pajangan yang kesekian ia pecahkan, membuat semakin banyak pecahan tajam yang berserakan di lantai. Nafas memburu, mengeras dalam amarah hingga membuat wajahnya memerah padam. Menatap dengan tatapan sengit pria yang lebih tua di depan mata.

"Ayah sudah memberikanmu pasangan yang lebih baik." Sang Ayah berucap tenang.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan pertengkaran antara Ayah dan Anak ini bahkan sang Ibu sekalipun. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat meremas tautan jemarinya, bingung harus melakukan apa. Dua pria itu memang benar memiliki tabiat yang sama kerasnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

Yifan berkata penuh dengan penekanan, membanting lagi sisa pajangan di dalam kamarnya. Tidak terima akan keputusan sepihak sang Ayah. Perasaannya tidak bisa diganggu oleh siapapun dan apapun.

Dirinya sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona anak di malam itu, hingga rasanya ia ingin melakukan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkannya— lagi.

"Dengarkan perkataan Ayah, Yifan!" Pria paruh baya itu tak bisa lagi bersabar, "Kau akan menikah bulan depan." Katanya dengan tegas.

Yifan berdecih sinis, "Aku hanya ingin _dia_ bukan pilihan Ayah!" Tanpa sadar menarik nafas begitu kasar, membuat suara gemeletuk saat gigi-giginya bersinggungan. "Dan aku harus mendapatkannya."

"Dia hanya seorang bocah kecil dan kau rela mencoreng nama Ayahmu?"

Wajah penuh guratan senja itu mengeras dan kaku, matanya melotot sedang tangan terkepal pada sisian tubuh. Sang Ayah membuang nafas kasar pula mengusap wajah dengan kasar. Terlalu kesal menghadapi anak semata wayang yang keras pendirian.

Pria keturunan China tersebut malah menyunggingkan seringaian, menantang yang lebih tua lewat tatapan mata yang kian dingin dan tajam. Dia melangkah dengan pasti, meraih satu pecahan yang paling besar daripada yang lainnya kemudian tertawa lagi, "Aku bahkan rela membunuh siapun yang menghalangi jalanku…"

" _Termasuk kau, Ayah."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Countinue—"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Update cepet ey sesuai permintaan dan target reviewnya tercapai:'v

Tahu deh. Ane bikin apaan sih :'v  
Intinya sang pelaku akan terungkap sebentar lagi, hehe. Gak janji di part berapa, intinya tunggu aja.

 **Berharap fanfict ini bisa mendapat banyak respon dan cinta dari kalian semua. Dan buat reader baru, selamat datang^^**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca dan review^^ kritik dan saran diterima asal sopan :***

 **Don't forget to review again, ok? See u next chapt :***

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	9. Chapter 8 : Can't you just believe me?

…

Kyungsoo mengupas memutar buah apel di tangannya. Tak terlalu fokus karna pikiran yang bercabang, memikirkan banyak hal termasuk bagaimana cara dirinya memberitahukan Baekhyun tentang rencana adopsi ini. Jujur saja dia takut, tidak siap menerima penolakan yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

Pria itu tersentak kecil, kembali mendapatkan fokusnya saat tepukan pelan ia dapatkan dari sang Mama. Dia mendongakan kepala, melihat wanita paruh baya yang menampilkan raut khawatir di wajah senjanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Sayang_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik. Hanya sedikit memikirkan tentang Baekhyun saja, _Eomma_." Lanjutnya melirih, menatap kosong pada potongan apel di atas piring

"Baekhyun? Anak yang sering kau bicarakan itu?"

"Iya, benar."

Wanita itu menggeser tubuhnya, bersandar dengan nyaman pada ranjang rumah sakit. Dia terlihat antusias, "Eomma ingin melihat wajahnya." Katanya dengan wajah senang bercampur penasaran. "Kau punya fotonya kan?"

Jangan ditanya, galeri ponselnya kini sudah dipenuh dengan foto anak itu. Baik saat di sengaja maupun tidak. Kyungsoo memang sering diam-diam memfoto Baekhyun; sedang bermain, makan, belajar ataupun sedang tertidur. Kebiasaanya tidak bisa hilang, terbawa suasana saat masih bersama anaknya.

"Sebentar,"

Pria bermata _doe_ itu merogoh saku celana, meraih ponsel pintarnya sebelum menggeser layar. Menunjukkan _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang terdapat gambar dirinya dengan Baekhyun, sedang membuat _v sign_ sambil tersenyum lebar, saling merangkul dengan latar belakang antrian di _Airport_.

Gambar yang dia ambil sebelum berangkat ke rumah sang Mama.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan tanpa sadar mengusap layar, "Dia anak yang manis." Ikut berkomentar yang tentu saja di setujui oleh Kyungsoo lewat anggukan. "Jadi kapan kalian akan mengadopsinya?"

Ini yang dia takutkan, sang Mama yang menuntut kejelasan tentang hak adopsi, pun tak sabar untuk kembali memiliki seorang cucu yang menggemaskan di saat dirinya yang tak ingin dulu mengandung. "Kami masih memikirkan itu, _Eomma_."

"Kenapa?"

Sebab wanita itu tahu, hanya cara ini yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo lupa dengan bayangan kelam anaknya.

"Kami masih ingin membiarkan dia beradaptasi di dekat kami, setelah yakin baru kami akan bicarakan dengan Baekhyun _._ " Dia menjelaskan. "Akan kami usahakan dalam waktu dekat, _Eomma_." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Nyoya Do mengelus punggung tangan putranya, mengulas senyuman hangat di wajah yang kini dipenuhi kerutan. Namun tak mengurangi kecantikan juga keanggunan darinya.

Di dunia ini tentu tidak ada satupun orang tua yang senang melihat anaknya menderita, mereka pasti ingin yang terbaik juga.

"Jangan terus memikirkan yang sudah terjadi," Dia berkata, "Semua ada masanya. Jika kali ini kau di beri cobaan oleh Tuhan, maka ada masanya saat kau memetik buah sebagai hadiah dari kesabaranmu."

Setidaknya ucapan sang Mama menghantarkan perasaan lega di dalam hati, bebannya sedikit terangkat hingga bibirnya menarik garis lengkungan yang cantik. Dia jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun, teramat rindu.

"Terimakasih, _Eomma._ "

Kira-kira anak itu sedang apa sekarang? Saking rindunya tanpa sadar dia sudah menekan nomor sang kakak ipar, ingin mendengar suara tenor anak kesayangannya.

Dan senyumannya semakin terkembang lebar tatkala menyadari jika Baekhyunlah yang menerima panggilan tersebut,

" _Papa!"_

 **.**

 **Come Back to Me**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Crime. Drama. Romance.**

 **.**

 **Warning: YAOI, BL. Pedofilia. MPREG. Italic word for flashback. Tiati baca pelan-pelan. Banyak teka-teki. Typo (s).**

 **.**

 **Original story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun tepat disaat jam _waker_ dinakas Chanyeol berbunyi dengan nyaring, sekitar pukul 7 kurang 15 menit. Masih terlalu pagi dan dia sangat mengantuk karena menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo lewat sambungan telpon tadi malam.

Dia menguap sekali sambil mengucek kedua mata khas seorang bocah cilik, sebelum melarikan pandangan pada sisi satunya hanya untuk menemukan Chanyeol yang tak lagi berada disisinya.

Kosong dan terasa dingin.

"Chanyeolie?"

Langkah kecilnya menapaki lantai, mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah karna hawa dingin di pagi hari yang masih begitu terasa. Sunyi dan sepi, tak ada siapapun yang masuk dalam penglihatan.

Baekhyun beralih mendekati meja makan dan menemukan satu piring berisikan roti bakar dengan toping telur mata sapi dan sosis. Tidak ada surat yang sekiranya berisikan ucapan selamat pagi atau sekedar sapaan 'halo' untuknya.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, "Begini lagi." Sudah hampir tiga hari Chanyeol berubah aneh, sering menghindar dan tak mau lagi mengajaknya berbicara. Bahkan menatap matanya pun dia enggan.

Mungkinkah karena kejadian tadi malam?

 _Mata sontak terbuka dalam detakan yang menggila karna terkejut, hendak berteriak namun tangan dan mulut itu menguasai penuh dirinya. Membuat tubuh tertarik ke atas,_

" _A-aah.."_

 _Diantara kegelapan ia menangkap Chanyeol yang mengukung, membiarkan puting terselip di celah bibir hingga memaksa suara desahnya keluar._

 _Bau alkohol menyengat penciuman, sukses membuatnya ikut merasakan pusing di kepala. Beberapa detik dalam panasnya nafsu akhirnya sang pria berhenti, tersadar oleh keadaan._

" _Akhirnya kau bangun."_

 _Baekhyun berujar tenang walau masih sedikit terengah, wajah memerah sedang gairah hampir saja mencapai puncak bila saja Chanyeol tak segera tersadar._

 _Pakaian tertanggal seluruhnya, sedangkan peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh. Mata pria itu benar terlihat bingung juga bersalah, menurunkan kedua kaki yang semula di angkat tinggi-tinggi di udara._

" _Ma-maafkan aku…"_

 _Bocah itu menarik kepalanya ke dalam pelukan, membenamkan wajah sang pria pada dada kecilnya. "Tidak masalah, aku milikmu Chanyeol." Dia berusaha meyakinkan, bukan bermaksud berubah perangai menjadi binal. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun."_

 _Kedua kaki hampir melingkar di sekeliling punggung yang lebih besar, namun Chanyeol menghempasnya kasar pula mengusap wajah dengan gerakan kaku. Berkata dengan kelimat yang kembali menorehkan luka di hati,_

" _Tidak, jangan katakan itu, kau bukan milikku bukan pula aku."_

Jika ini benar masalah tentang yang semalam, Baekhyun tidak masalah. Dia mengerti, Chanyeol sedang mabuk dan tidak sadar saat melakukan itu.

Tapi, dengan dia yang tidak mau bicara sepatah katapun jelas membuat Baekhyun menjadi takut. Takut dengan pemikirannya sendiri jika Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya bersama amarah.

"Bagaimana lagi caraku meyakinkanmu?" Dia berbicara seorang diri, menatap sendu menu sarapannya tanpa berniat sama sekali untuk di sentuh. "Aku bingung." Katanya lagi.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam, lehernya terjulur saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu. Langkah kaki yang terdengar buru-buru dan tidak sabaran, tapi satu-satunya yang berhasil Baekhyun pikirkan adalah kemungkinan jika Chanyeol kembali untuk sarapan bersamanya.

Dia bahkan menarik garis lengkung pada bibir terlalu lebar, melompat dengan girang dari kursi makan untuk menghampiri…

"Yo _Baby_ , kau sudah bangun rupanya?

… Seorang Kim Minggyu.

Nyatanya dia harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa kecewa, berpikir jika Chanyeol mungkin masih butuh waktu untuk menerima semuanya. Entah sampai kapan dia akan menunggu.

"Hey, kenapa murung begitu?"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menunjukan senyuman lima jari pada Minggyu, berlagak sok manja dengan memeluk pria tan itu. Minggyu laki-laki yang baik dan pengertian, Baekhyun tidak mau membuatnya cemas juga khawatir.

" _Hyuuung_! Tumben sekali sudah datang." Nadanya begitu menggemaskan, menatap dengan binar-binar _papper bag_ dengan lambang _'Trend Bakery'_ dibagian depan.

Minggyu tertawa renyah, "Chanyeol _sunbae-nim_ menyuruhku untuk menjagamu lagi." Dia mengusap kepala anak itu. "Dan tentu saja ingin bermain dengan anak yang manis ini." Ujarnya sambil menjawil dagu Baekhyun, mengusel pipi _chubby_ itu terlalu gemas hingga bibir si anak mengerucut karna ulahnya.

Beda Minggyu beda pula Baekhyun. Perkataan itu malah membuat hatinya berdenyut, menyadari jika Chanyeol benar menghindarinya lagi dengan menyuruh sang rekan menjaganya. Bukankan itu sudah jelas? Chanyeol tidak mau melihatnya.

Padahal Baekhyun ingin sekali selalu di dekat Chanyeol, menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dengannya.

"Memangnya _Ahjushhi_ ingin kemana?"

"Dia harus bertemu dengan ketua tim forensik hari ini." Minggyu menjawab sambil mengeluarkan isi _paper bag._ Menyusunnya dengan rapih di atas dua buah piring kecil untuk Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengatupkan mulut serta mengulum bibirnya sesaat. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Minggyu, tapi masih terhalang keraguan.

" _Hyung…"_

Minggyu menjawab dengan deheman, mulutnya penuh oleh rasa manis dari gula. Dia menyamankan duduk dan melipat tangan di atas meja sedang pandangan nya tak lupit dari gerak-gerik si bocah yang berdiri di sisi satunya.

Baekhyun meliriknya sekali lagi, menautkan jemari di bawah tubuh dengan gelisah tapi segera duduk di atas kursinya saat Minggyu menyuruh. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari seolah mencari sesuatu.

Hingga,

" _Hyung_ , apa kau percaya _reinkarnasi_?"

Jeda cukup lama saat kalimat tersebut terlontar. Minggyu terlihat bingung di awal namun tersenyum di akhir. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum memaklumi. Ya, anak kecil itu terkadang memiliki keingintahuan yang besar, pikirnya begitu.

"Hm, antara percaya dan tidak sih." Dia mengetuk-ngetuk dagu, melirik ke langit-langit. "Tapi aku sering membaca banyak hal soal itu. Tentang _reinkarnasi_ , _time traveler_ dan _paradoks universe._ "

"Lalu?"

"Ya, itu menarik." Dia tersenyum lagi. "Dunia ini dipenuhi misteri, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan hal yang mustahil bisa terjadi." Lanjutnya.

"Jika aku mengatakan, aku adalah _reinkarnasi_ pasangan hidupmu. A-apa kau akan percaya padaku, _Hyung_?"

Sang pria mengerutkan alisnya tak paham, meletakan _muffin_ yang tergigit ujungnya diatas meja sebelum menjawab pertanyaan si kecil yang terdengar agak aneh. "Tentu aku akan mendengar ceritanya lebih dulu, mencaritahu kebenarannya dan setelah yakin tentu saja aku percaya."

"Penjelasan seperti apa yang ingin _Hyung_ tahu lebih dulu memangnya?"

"Seperti apa kehidupanku sebelumnya, apa saja yang kita lalui bersama dan mungkin makanan kesukaan yang sering kau buatkan. Ya semacam itulah."

Tangannya terjulur untuk menyingkirkan remahan _Muffin_ di sudut bibir dan dagu si kecil. "Tapi bila yang bicara anak manis sepertimu, aku akan langsung percaya, haha." Candanya di selingi tawa.

Baekhyun diam, hampir semua kisah dirinya dan Chanyeol dulu sudah ia ceritakan, kecuali saat-saat terakhir. Itu terlalu berat dan dia sama sekali tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Dan untuk opsi terakhir dia juga belum melakukannya. Saran itu terdengar cukup bagus juga.

"Kau akan percaya padaku setelah aku melakukan itu semua?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepala, menatap Minggyu penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Kemudian Minggyu mengangguk mengiyakan, "Tentu aku akan percaya."

Jika saja Chanyeol-nya memiliki pemikiran seperti Minggyu, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Chanyeol memang keras kepala, Baekhyun mengenal sifatnya yang satu ini, tidak berubah sama sekali. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati, dia ingin mendapat kepercayaan Chanyeol lagi.

Ingin rasanya menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya pada Minggyu, berharap mendapatkan jalan keluar yang bisa membantu. Tapi, apakah ini yang terbaik?

Dia ragu dan takut.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _Baby_?"

Tapi dia harus memberitahu. Demi dirinya dan Chanyeol, juga untuk mengurangi sedikit beban dalam hati. Jadi dia memantapkan diri, menatap dengan yakin Minggyu sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Aku adalah _reinkarnasi_ pasangan _sunbae_ mu, Chanyeol."

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Come Back to Me-**_

 _ **.**_

Pintu kaca itu terdorong, membuat atensi pria berjas putih di dalam jelas teralihkan. Dia menutup kembali tubuh dingin itu dengan kain, membawa langkah mendekati Chanyeol kemudian.

"Hanya sendiri?"

Profesor Choi melirik ke belakang, heran saat tak menemukan Sehun di sana. "Dimana Sehun?" Dia spontan bertanya.

"Sedang mengecek lokasi kejadian bersama dengan Suho _sunbae_ -nim."

Siwon mengangguk, duduk diatas kursinya sendiri setelah sebelumnya menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada Chanyeol. Professor tersebut melepaskan kacamata bulat yang semula bertengger di hidung mancungnya, bersikap tenang untuk mengurangi suasana yang agak tegang.

"Kau datang lebih awal dari dugaanku."

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol malah tetap menampilkan wajah seriusnya. Tak ingin berbasa-basi hingga menghabiskan waktu percuma. Sikap itu sukses membuat Siwon tertawa, memaklumi.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung bicara intinya saja."

Diraihnya satu map berwarna cokelat muda di bagian terbawah tumpukan file di meja kerjanya. Mengeluarkan dengan segera secarik kertas dengan tulisan kecil dari dalam.

"Dari hasil _visum_ , terdapat memar pada tengkuk juga luka senjata tajam pada dada korban." Dia menjelaskan, menunjuk tulisan yang tertera pada tabel. "Dan ada luka tembak juga pada betis bagian atas."

"Luka tembak seperti itu dibuat oleh orang yang mahir, terlihat dari bagian yang mengenai langsung titik lumpuh korbannya." Siwon menambahkan penjelasan. "Karna orang yang bukan pro akan membutuhkan dua tembakan atau lebih sebelum bisa mengenai titik yang tepat." Katanya lagi.

"Tapi disana hanya ada satu luka bukan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Siwon menyesap sekali lagi teh di cangkir, "Dugaanku adalah, kemungkinan korban berhasil melarikan diri dan tersangka menembak untuk menghentikan pergerakannya, saat pelaku berhasil dia memukul tengkuk si korban untuk mencegah dia bersuara yang sudah pasti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan."

Dia menjeda kata, melirik dengan tenang Chanyeol di sebrang meja. "Kemudian menusuk dada kiri korban saat seseorang hampir memergoki aksinya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Analisis yang masuk di akal. Pelaku itu benar-benar tidak manusiawi, _psycho_.

"Waktu kematiannya?"

"Selang 2 jam setelah kalian membawanya kemari."

"Ini," Siwon menyerahkan satu plastik kecil transparan, berisi benda keemasan berujung lancip pada sisi satunya. "Aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi dari bentuknya, si pelaku memakai pistol jenis **FN 57**."

" **FN 57**?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Sama seperti punyamu." Jawabnya.

"Apa kau menemukan sidik jarinya?"

"Sayangnya tidak."

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, menatap pada lembaran kertas disana tanpa semangat. Kepalanya di penuhi benang kusut, yang tak tahu dimana letak pasti ujungnya.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit? Seolah jalan keluar masih susah untuk diraihnya, begitu jauh dari jangkauan.

"Dan hasil untuk Min Jae Rim," Siwon kembali berkata untuk menarik atensi sang _Detective_. "Hasilnya akan keluar besok sore. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Pria itu menjawab seadanya, menunduk hormat sebelum memasukan plastik tersebut ke dalam saku jaket kulitnya.

"Aku tunggu kabar baik darimu."

…

Antara ingin pulang dan tidak. Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu apartemennya, masih cukup meragu untuk memasukan sandi pintu padahal jemari itu sudah mengudara di atas tombol berisikan angka.

Dia masih perlu waktu untuk menata hati dan pikiran, tidak mau terlalu jauh mengikuti perkataan innernya yang aneh. Berseru dengan lantang dari dalam seolah mengoloknya yang tidak lagi bisa menahan hasrat terpendam pada lelaki yang lebih kecil.

 _Good_ , ini semua berkat aksi tidak terduganya tadi malam.

Setelah menarik nafas begitu dalam, akhirnya dia melangkah masuk. Membuka sepatu dengan perlahan, berniat untuk sesegera mungkin masuk ke dalam kamar satunya tanpa bertemu tatap dengan si kecil.

"Astaga…"

Namun sepertinya itu hanyalah niat belaka.

Chanyeol _sweetdrop_. Hampir tak berkedip dengan mulut terbuka lebar, mendapati Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan kaos yang sukses hampir menenggelamkan keseluruhan tubuhnya. Anak itu bahkan terlalu sering menarik bagian leher yang merosot hingga memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusnya bak porselin.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu?" Pertanyaan spontanitas yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa bisa di rem, membuat gema di sisa ruangan hampa juga sukses membuat anak itu terlonjak.

Baekhyun berbalik, mengusap dadanya dengan raut terkejut yang menggemaskan, "Ya ampun Chanyeolie? Kau sudah pulang?" Dia bertanya, mematikan kompor sebelum turun dari sebuah kursi yang semula menjadi pijakannya.

Bocah itu sudah ingin berlari memeluknya sebelum Chanyeol membuat gesture 'berhenti' dengan tangan yang terangkat ke depan.

"Kutanya, kenapa kau memakai baju kebesaran begitu?" –Tak tahukah kau jika Chanyeol tengah menahan mati-matian gejolak dalam tubuh dibalik wajahnya yang dingin itu?

"Aku tidak memiliki baju bersih lagi,"

Dia melirik ke sisi kanan, membuat Chanyeol refleks melihat arah yang sama. _"What the fu—"_ Dia hampir mengumpat di akhir namun urung dilakukan karna menyadari masih ada anak kecil disini.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya cukup keras. Beberapa hari berusaha menyibukkan diri dan kini pakaian mereka sudah menumpuk bagaikan gunung, bahkan ada beberapa yang tercecer di lantai. Bak cuci itu menampung terlalu banyak baju. Sepertinya dia harus ke binatu esok hari, tak sanggup bila harus mencuci pakaian sebanyak itu seorang diri.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencuci pakaian dengan mesin." Ujarnya lagi dengan polos.

Jakunnya naik dan turun, menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Selalu melakukan gerakan itu tatkala matanya secara tidak sengaja menatap apa yang tak pantas untuk dilihat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai celana, huh?"

Bibirnya mengerucut, "Tidak ada yang pas. Bajumu saja yang paling kecil hanya kaos ini." Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, bergoyang-goyang layaknya orang-orangan sawah di ladang. "Lihat, aku saja sampai tenggelam begini."

Iya, Chanyeol ingat. Kaos bergambar character _Luffy One Piece_ itu adalah hadiah dari Kai di ulang tahunnya, lima tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya. Jelas saja kalau sudah kekecilan ditubuhnya yang makin tumbuh menjulang bagai tiang ini.

Chanyeol berdehem, menampilkan wajah tak pedulinya kemudian.

"Seterah."

Anak itu tersenyum miris, menyadari Chanyeol yang masih juga menghindari tatapannya. Nada bicaranya juga masih terdengar agak ketus dan Baekhyun tak suka itu. Dia ingin melihat Chanyeolnya seperti dulu lagi.

Tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur karna Chanyeol masih mau duduk untuk menyantap makanan yang dia buat susah payah.

" _Coba saja kau buat makanan yang dulu sangat di sukainya…"_

Dia hanya bisa berharap jika saran dan usaha yang diajarkan Minggyu akan berhasil.

Ya walaupun pria tan itu sempat terkejut di awal ia mengaku, bahkan bertanya dengan pertanyaan sama berulang kali untuk memastikan, 'kau serius?'. Yang tentu saja akan dia jawab dengan kata yang sama pula.

"Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu dulu, _Lancashire Hotpot_. Maaf ya, dari semua makanan di daerah asal kita dulu hanya ini yang aku ingat resepnya."

Oke, dia mulai bergurau lagi. Chanyeol tertawa mengejek dalam hati.

"Memangnya makanan ini dari mana?"

Dan dia mencoba memancing dengan pertanyaan yang pastinya tidak akan diketahui si kecil, dia yakin itu.

 _Lanchashire Hotpot_ memang salah satu makanan kesukaannya, sebuah hidangan yang terdiri dari irisan daging, bawah merah dan kentang yang di panggang di sebuah panci dengan api kecil.

"Dari kota industri _**Lanchasrie**_ di bagian barat laut _**Inggris**_."

Jawaban itu sukses membuatnya hampir tersedak dan melontarkan air yang baru saja ditelannya. Membuat begitu banyak imajiner tanda tanya muncul di atas kepala.

Wow, itu jawaban yang tepat. Anak itu tahu dari mana? Internet? Rasanya tidak mungkin bila menyalakan TV saja Baekhyun masih tidak bisa. Dia jadi mulai ragu dengan keyakinannya sendiri.

"Saat hari-hari besar seperti perayaan ulang tahun Ratu, kita selalu membuat ini berdua." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul saat menerawang ingatan. "Kau selalu mengatakan jika masakanku yang terbaik di dunia." Terkekeh manis hingga pipinya bersemu.

Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara, tetap mendengar celotehan si mungil Baekhyun antara percaya dan tidak. Ingin menyangkal tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan jika semua itu adalah benar.

Dia menusuk satu persatu bagian yang ada di dalam piring lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut dengan mata terpejam.

Beberapa saat kemudian kedua matanya langsung melebar, tak menyangka dengan cita rasa yang kembali terkecap di lidah. Terasa begitu familiar, mengingatkannya pada makanan yang pernah ia cicipi juga di Landon dua tahun silam bersama sang Adik.

"Enak tidak?" Chanyeol mengangguk samar, tanpa sadar memasukan begitu banyak potongan lainnya ke dalam mulut. Ini enak, bahkan jauh lebih enak dari makanan yang pernah dia rasakan.

Tapi semua pujian itu hanya tertinggal di tenggorokan. Tak benar bisa dia ungkapkan karna gengsi mendominasi dirinya.

"Jadi jawabanmu enak atau tidak?" Baekhyun malah menuntut jawaban yang jelas, menelengkan kepala seperti _puppy_ dan mengerjapkan mata hingga lelaki itu tertegun untuk beberapa detik, merasakan detakan jantungnya yang berulah.

Baekhyun masih memiringkan kepala, berniat menatap lebih dekat dan jelas wajah Chanyeol yang agak memerah. Bola matanya bergerak tidak beraturan ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang, itu respon yang cukup aneh untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kau ingin kusuapi saja?"

Tidak, dia tidak boleh kalah. Perasaan ini tak benar pula tak ingin dia ketahui lagi arti desiran aneh yang kerap mendera. Jadi bantingan keras garpu ia layangkan pada meja, membuat Baekhyun menciut takut juga terkejut.

Anak itu mengatupkan bibir dengan wajah yang menyiratkan banyak hal. "Baekhyun cukup!" Chanyeol berbicara dalam nada kefrustasian, meninggi di ujung dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin tak paham.

Apa ada ucapannya yang salah dan menyinggungnya?

"Jangan bicara omong kosong lagi."

Oh, dia mulai mengerti sekarang.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis, "Omong kosong?" Dia bertanya dengan wajah masam. "Jika apa yang aku ceritakan benar-benar terjadi bagaimana?" Baekhyun melawan dengan pertanyaan, sudah terlalu muak menghadapi sifat Chanyeol yang keras.

"Berhenti bergurau, Baekhyun. _Reinkarnasi_ itu tidak ada dan semua yang kau ceritakan tidak masuk akal!"

Untuk beberapa hal dia menyesal mengatakannya, merasakan juga batinnya yang linu ketika melihat si bocah yang menatapnya dengan mata terluka. Dia terpaksa melakukan ini, tak ingin lebih banyak lagi celah yang berhasil dimasuki oleh perasaan yang orang lain sebut _'Cinta'_.

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya percaya padaku Chanyeol? Aku sudah berkata jujur." Suaranya melemah, mengandung banyak keputusasaan juga terlihat pula dari pancaran matanya yang terlihat sudah lelah.

Tapi, Chanyeol tetap tak mengindahkan. Berusaha tidak menaruh peduli sama sekali pada mata yang telah berkaca juga serak suaranya.

Dia langsung menyambar kembali kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja, "Mulai hari ini aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi tentang kebohonganmu itu." Berucap dengan tubuh yang perlahan berbalik.

"Kau memiliki dua bekas luka di tubuhmu," Teriakan itu membuat tubuhnya seketika membatu, "Pada bahu sebelah kanan dan dada kirimu, aku benarkan?" Lanjutan kalimat itu benar memukul telak dirinya. Tanpa sadar menyentuh letak luka dan refleks membalik tubuh menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya bukan? Kenapa bekas itu ada bahkan sejak kau terlahir?"

Ya.

Chanyeol menjawab itu di dalam hati.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin mengungkit ini. Tapi dia harus melakukannya untuk meyakinkan si keras kepala Chanyeol jika ucapannya adalah benar,

"Itu bekas luka dari kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya, luka tembak. Luka yang kau dapatkan untuk melindungiku dan anak kita."

Kepalanya mendadak pusing, benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu dengan baik di pikiran. Innernya terus menjerit membenarkan, namun egonya terus menyangkal hingga dia menjadi bingung pada keputusannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku ben—"

"BAEKHYUN BERHENTI BICARA KEBOHONGAN! SEMUA ITU HANYA KHAYALAN SAJA!"

Nafasnya berubah naik dan turun, berteriak dalam satu tarikan nafas hingga wajahnya memerah padam, mengeras dan kaku. Kembali bicara dengan kalimat yang sama penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun tertegun cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tergelak dalam tawa, tawa dengan air mata yang berderai di sudut mata.

Kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan? Dia tidak ingin menangis.

"Jadi kau berpikir semua yang terjadi di antara kita adalah kebohongan?" Dia tertawa, tapi air matanya mengatakan hal yang berbeda, "Khayalan ku saja?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan melirih dan hanya terjawab oleh nafas si pria yang masih memburu.

"Baik, itu memang omong kosong belaka. Lupakan saja apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu." Perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu; kesal, muak dan sedih.

Chanyeol kehilangan kata, benar-benar tak bermaksud membentak si kecil yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Dia kelepasan dan membiarkan amarah menguasainya.

"Bukan begitu—"

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeolie. Semua omong kosong itu berakhir sampai di sini, kau tidak akan mendengarnya lagi besok. Aku pastikan itu."

"Tapi—"

Baekhyun kembali memotong, "Sudahlah, bukankah kau masih ada tugas malam ini?" Dia melirik pada jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7 malam. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Hati-hatilah saat bertugas."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia berbalik, menahan dengan susah payah isakannya sendiri dengan mengigit bibir pula mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Tak ingin dinilai lemah oleh orang lain.

Alih-alih merasakan lega, hati Chanyeol justru semakin sesak entah karna apa. Seolah pernah mengalami hal serupa hingga bayangan samar memori asing berputar di dalam kepala.

"Baekhyun…" – Aku minta maaf.

Kalimat itu hanya tertahan di ujung lidah, terlalu pengecut untuk melontarkan kata yang bahkan tak akan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk merapalkannya.

Sedang anak yang di panggil hanya berdiri diam di ambang pintu, tidak berbalik, tidak pula bersuara. Tapi Chanyeol tahu benar jika ucapannya telah menyakiti hati Baekhyun, lagi.

 _Maaf._

"Jangan pergi kemanapun. Di luar berbahaya…"

Chanyeol tetap memilih ego, berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Mengabaikan semua perasaan bersalah juga isakan samar yang tedengar ditelinga. Ini keputusan yang terbaik baginya, mengingkari kata hatinya sendiri.

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu, Baekhyun jatuh memeluk kedua lutut, menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Puncuk hidungnya memerah sedang hati cukup mendongkol hingga rasanya tak tahu lagi harus melampiaskan ini dengan cara seperti apa.

"Kau menyebalkan…"

Bergumam begitu lirih penuh dengan keputusasaan. Dia berujar tak ingin menangis, tapi air mata ini seolah mengejeknya dengan terus menganak sungai melewati sepanjang garis wajah. Dia benci menjadi lemah dan cengeng, dia benci dirinya yang tak bisa menyakinkan Chanyeol.

Dia benci pada takdir yang seolah mempermainkan dirinya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan keinginanmu itu besok."

Lelah, bingung dan putus asa. Rasanya sudah tak memiliki gairah lagi untuk berjuang, terlalu berat dan terasa tak berguna. Dia sudah menyerah pada takdir yang mempermainkan dirinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Nafas panas saling bersahutan, berbaur menjadi satu dengan deru jam juga lenguhan samar. Tubuh bergerak resah dan tak nyaman, merasakan semua rangsangan itu diatas kulit yang hampir polos tanpa benang yang menutupi.

Kai mencumbu leher, mendaratkan gigi di atas kulit untuk meninggalkan tanda yang lainnya. Dia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi pada dapur yang berubah berantakan karna ulahnya.

 **PRANG.**

Benda itu jatuh tersenggol lengan, Kyungsoo terkejut dan wajah manis itu langsung terpampang jelas dalam pikiran, hingga dorongan kasar pada Kai dia lakukan tanpa sadar. Jantungnya entah kenapa berdentum aneh. Bukan, bukan karna sentuhan tangan Kai di permukaan kulit, bukan pula ciuman memabukkan yang dia berikan.

Kai hendak menghimpitnya lagi karna demi Tuhan, dia sudah terangsang dan berada pada puncak kini. Tubuh bagian atas sudah telanjang juga menggebu nafasnya. Namun Kyungsoo menghempasnya lagi, berjalan tergesa untuk memungut pakaiannya yang tercecer.

Bahkan mengabaikan pecahan gelas yang terjatuh karna ulahnya barusan.

"Aku ingin pulang hari ini, Kai."

Pria tan itu di buat melongo, ini adalah kali pertama mereka terlibat pergumulan panas setelah kejadian yang menimpa anaknya, kesempatan bagus yang terbuang percuma—lagi.

"Pulang? Kau yakin?"

"Iya, aku ingin pulang." Kyungsoo kembali berkata, menjawab kebingungan itu dengan segera.

"Ada apa memangnya? Tidak biasanya kau ingin pulang cepat."

Dia juga tidak tahu, bahkan mulai tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya yang tidak sesuai dengan tindakan. Mereka seolah memiliki jalan pikiran masing-masing, berbeda arah pula.

Kyungsoo mengulum bibir, terlihat resah dan ketakutan di dalam pancaran matanya. "Perasaanku benar-benar tidak tenang," Di tepuknya lagi dada sebelah kiri, berharap rasa itu enyah dari sana. "Dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan Baekhyun." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan mata yang sepenuhnya terarah pada Kai.

Mereka baru 3 hari disini, sedang jadwal kepulangan mereka itu masih 2 hari dari sekarang. Kai jadi ikut khawatir. Entahlah, suaminya itu terkadang memiliki kemampuan dalam merasakaan sesuatu yang _negative_. Jika Kyungsoo sudah bertingkah seperti ini, berarti memang ada hal tidak beres yang akan terjadi.

Sama seperti kejadian anak mereka dulu, sama persis.

"Jangan berpikiran _negative_ dulu, _Sayang_."

Tapi sebagai kepala keluarga jelas sudah kewajiban utama dirinya untuk membimbing dan berpikiran dengan tenang agar tak salah dalam mengambil keputusan nantinya.

"Kita akan menelpon _Hyung_ untuk memastikan,"

Semoga ini hanyalah kebetulan yang tidak jelas pasti akhirnya akan sama atau tidak. Kyungsoo hanya terlalu banyak pikiran dan beban, bisa jadi itu yang menghantarkan perasaan tidak baik di hatinya. Kai ingin menekankan kalimat itu, mencoba berpikiran _positive_ berdasarkan logika.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah begitu larut dan udara semakin terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang, bahkan setelah dia memakai pakaian Chanyeol yang tebal sekalipun.

Tapi Baekhyun masih tetap bergeming di tempat yang sama, menatap kosong pada beberapa ikan yang berenang bebas di dalam sebuah kolam air pancur di taman. Tak sadar malah membuat memori itu kembali berputar, memaksa _liquid_ bening keluar dari sudut matanya.

Tidak dipercaya oleh orang yang paling kau sayang, apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu?

Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol benar sedikit berubah, tak sepenuhnya sama seperti pria-nya yang dulu. Lelaki yang penuh dengan kasih dan sayang, pengertian juga mempercayai penuh dirinya.

" _Kau ingin anaknya laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

" _Yang mana saja tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian sehat, itu sudah cukup."_

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, mengingat kembali hal menyenangkan di dalam kepala dan tak sadar sudah mengusap perutnya sendiri. Memejamkan mata seolah tengah membayangkan sebuah janin yang berkembang di dalam dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum bahagia disampingnya.

Juga memikirkan tentang pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak di sengaja,

" _Maaf, apa kau terluka?"_

" _Eung? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."_

Tentang perkenalan mereka yang sederhana dan cukup untuk membuatnya terkekeh kala teringat.

" _Aku Richard Park atau kau boleh menyebutku Chanyeol. Dan siapa namamu, manis?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Jangan bingung begitu. Anggap saja bunga ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah menabrakmu kemarin."_

" _Ak-aku Baekhyun. Dan untuk yang kemarin itu kurasa bukan masalah besar."_

" _Baiklah, aku suka nama itu. Cocok untukmu."_

Dia menagis tanpa ia inginkan, memikirkan apa yang harus dia perbuat lagi untuk kedepannya. Semua cara sudah ia lakukan untuk membuat pria itu yakin dan percaya padanya. Tapi selalu berbuah sia-sia.

Tuhan memang benar tengah menguji dirinya, memberikan begitu banyak cobaan sebagai hukuman atas perbuatannya dahulu.

Apa ini waktu untuk dirinya menyerah dan melupakan semuanya? Dia masih muda, mungkin suatu saat dia bisa mendapatkan orang yang mau menerima dirinya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Ya, dia tidak bisa melepas Chanyeol. Hanya pria itu saja yang masih berada di hatinya bahkan untuk ratusan tahun berlalu. Cintanya masih tertinggal di sana bersama rasa bersalah yang juga takkan pernah bisa hilang.

" _Kenapa kau memilihku?"_

" _Tidak tahu ya. Aku hanya yakin saja jika tali takdirku terhubung dengan mu."_

Perkataan _klise_ yang terkadang mengundang senyum di bibirnya.

Saat itu mereka hanya terpaut 2 tahun saja. Chanyeol lelaki yang tampan dan baik hatinya, walau bukan dari kalangan yang berada seperti dirinya. Tapi rela melakukan apapun, merintis dari nol semua usaha yang kemudian melambungkan namanya.

Lalu suatu hari, bermodalkan tekad dan sepasang cincin sederhana Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun sambil berkata,

" _Hai, aku ingin kau menikah denganku. Dan ya aku tak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun."_

Sebuah pernyataan yang aneh dan tidak ada kesan romatis di dalamnya. Tapi saat itu Baekhyun malah menganggukan kepala dengan mata berkaca-kaca, membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu menjawab,

" _Karna tidak ada pilihan. Ya, jawabanku tentu saja mau."_

Itu hanyalah masa lalu, masa-masa yang seharusnya dia lupakan dan di buang jauh-jauh. Berubah serta membuka lembaran baru di kehidupannya yang baru adalah pilihan yang terbaik pula benar.

Namun bayang-bayang akan masa lalu mereka berdua terus berputar di kepala bagai roll film tua yang usang. Dan itu serasa membunuhnya dengan perlahan, sungguh menyakitkan.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama di pinggiran kolam air pancur, menaburkan remahan kukis yang dia bawa dari rumah pada kumpulan ikan _Koi_ berwarna-warni di sana. Setidaknya melihat ikan-ikan itu berenang bebas membuat perasaan tenang dan nyaman, pun angin malam itu berperan besar untuk membuat otaknya mulai bisa berfikir cerah.

"Eung?"

Hingga suara gemerisik dari semak di belakang membuatnya semakin terusik. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak ingin peduli, menganggap itu seekor tupai yang tanpa sengaja melintas atau hanya hembusan angin yang membuat dedaunan menari. Namun aneh bila berlangsung selama ini.

Taman sedang sepi dan temaram, tidak banyak orang yang terlihat oleh pandangan matanya. "Siapa di sana?" Dia berteriak cukup keras, melompat turun untuk berniat mendekat pada sumber suara.

Derap langkah kaki samar terdengar, kemudian semakin dekat hingga menarik atensinya untuk berbalik dan,

"Cha—Hmpt!"

Pupil matanya sontak melebar, nafas tercekat hingga kedua kaki kecil itu bergerak menendang udara dalam spontanitas ketika tubuh terangkat. Bibir dan hidungnya terbekap erat hingga dadanya pengap dan sesak.

"Lepaskan! Tolo—Eungh~"

Baekhyun melemas tak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah menghirup obat bius yang berasal dari kain bercorak itu, tubuhnya di rengkuh oleh tangan besar seseorang. Kepalanya terkulai ke belakang dengan mata hampir terpejam rapat.

Orang itu menatap tanpa emosi, bersikap teramat tenang tanpa takut akan ada orang yang mungkin saja bisa memergoki aksinya.

Dia mengecup dengan lembut pipi si kecil sebelum mendekatkan bibir pada telinga, berbisik nyaris tak terdengar dengan sudut tertarik,

" _Hey lihatlah, aku berhasil mendapatkan yang seperti diri_ _ **mu**_ _..."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Countinue?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah panjang kan? *elap ingus*

 **Yang mau nebak siapakah orang atau pelaku tersebut, silahkan saja.** Clue udah ada di chapt-chapt sebelumnya. Tapi jangan lupa sertakan alasan kenapa dia pelaku yang kalian curigai ya, hihi.

 **Chapter depan pelaku terungkap, I promise. So, prepare yourself kkkk:v**

 **Q** : Sengaja ya di lama-lamain konfliknya? gatakut berhenti ditengah jalan karena ide abis liat cerita rumit gini? menurut aku jangan banyak2 kak chapnya. kalo akhirnya ceritanya gaberes aliad tamat

 **A** : Halo dear, sebelumnya makasih;)) Aku juga pengennya cepet ngelarin ini, tapi kalau dipercepat takutnya malah bikin kalian makin mumed dan rancu jawaban akhirnya. Aku nambah chapter itu juga supaya pas penjabaran nanti kalian gak terlalu pusing karna aku udah Kasih clue di awal-awal. Dan fanfict ini udah aku pikirin jauh-jauh hari bahkan sebelum _**'Going Crazy'**_ kupublish hehe. Tapi gak papa, seneng juga dapet yang kayak gini. Jadi bisa intropeksi diri, hihi.

 **Dan buat reader Setia maupun yang baru, terimakasih banyak. Insyallah beberapa chapt lagi kelar, dan Hina harap masih bisa dapet Cinta dari kalian nantinya^^**

 **Aku udah ngerampungin semua chapter, jadi tinggal di publish aja. Mau update fast? Wajib review ya. Di boom aja sekalian wkwk.**

 **No Review No Lanjut :'v**

Bagi yang mau tanya-tanya atau kenalan, bisa langsung PM atau kunjungi ig Hina, **izahina98**. Gak usah takut;))

 **Jangan lupa sempatkan mengisi sesuatu di kotak reviewnya kalau mau dilanjut. Ily^^**

 **Oke, sekian bacotan gaje saia. Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekisReal!**


	10. Chapter 9 : The Truth

…

Mulut terkatup rapat serta langkah kaki terbawa semakin dekat, bocah itu berbalik hingga membuat tangan refleks bergerak secepat kilat,

"Cha-Hmmpt!"

Pupil mata Baekhyun sontak melebar, nafas tercekat hingga kedua kaki kecilnya bergerak menendang udara dalam spontanitas ketika tubuhnya sedikit terangkat.

Bibir dan hidungnya berhasil ia bekap erat hingga mungkin membuat dada pengap juga sesak untuk bernafas. Sedangkan tangan mungil itu masih memukul lengan dengan brutal, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan! Tolo—Eungh~"

Baekhyun melunglai tidak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah jeda pergantian tangan yang terdapat kain berisikan obat bius. Kepala si bocah terkulai ke belakang sedang mata hampir terpejam rapat dalam ketidakberdayaan kala tubuhnya direngkuh dengan perasaan bangga.

Di tatapnya wajah manis itu tanpa emosi, tak berniat beranjak tidak pula takut bilamana ada seseorang yang kemungkinan besar memergoki aksi nekadnya. Biarlah, dia tak lagi peduli.

Kecupan seringan kapas mendarat di pipi kanan si kecil, mendorong wajah semakin dekat pada telinga sedang otak memutar wajah manis orang lain di masa lalu.

Dia kemudian berbisik,

" _Hey lihatlah, aku berhasil mendapatkan yang seperti diri_ _ **mu**_ _…."_

 **.**

 **Come Back to Me**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun **

**.**

 **Genre:  
Crime. Drama. Mistery. **

**.**

 **Warning: YAOI, BL. Reinkarnasi. MPREG. Italic word for flashback. Mature Content. Rape. Typo (s).**

 **.**

 **Original story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **This Chapter maybe have some scene for raping and etc. if u don't like just skip or close u'r tab. Thanks.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol pulang tepat saat jarum jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari. Pulang dalam keadaan yang sungguh memprihatinkan; rambut kusut, mata memerah dengan kantung hitam dan tebal di bawah mata. Terlihat sekali seperti orang-orang yang memiliki banyak beban pikiran.

Dan memang itu yang terjadi.

Sepatu kulit yang terlepas dari kaki ia sejajarkan dengan rapih di dekat pintu, menghela nafas setidaknya untuk menghilangkan beban berat yang mempersulit jalur nafas.

Dia sebenarnya masih belum siap bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun, masih terbayang rasa bersalah dan perlu waktu untuk menata ulang kembali semuanya.

" _Huh? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendiri, Hyung?"_

—" _Bila ada yang menculiknya bagaimana?"_

Panggilan telepon serta ucapan terakhir yang Kai lontarkan benar-benar membuatnya tak mempunyai opsi lain untuk menolak, apalagi menghindar semakin jauh dan melalaikan tanggungjawab untuk menjaga si kecil, sesuai janji.

Gelas berisikan _Americano coffee_ yang di beli bahkan masih terisi penuh dia tinggal di meja kantor bersama tumpukan sampah lainnya. Dia harus berpikir dewasa pula bertindak dengan seharusnya bukan malah pergi. Bodoh, ia akui itu.

"Baek, kau sudah tidur?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar, membuatnya menarik kesimpulan bila si kecil pastilah masih terlelap nyaman dalam tidur. Harusnya dia tidak usah bertanya. Mungkin otaknya mulai berjalan dengan tidak semestinya, yang jelas akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol memilih membalik haluan, menuju dapur untuk sekiranya membasahi tenggorokan yang terasa begitu kering bagai gurun berpasir yang dipenuhi kaktus. Menenggak setengah isi air dalam botol dan baru menyadari akan satu hal yang ganjil.

Piring berisikan _Lachashire Hotpot_ di meja, tersisa setengah.

Juga keseluruhan ruangan yang gelap terkecuali dapur.

Keadaan itu tak ubahnya seperti waktu ia pergi meninggalkan apartemen, masih sama dan terasa begitu sunyi seolah tak pernah ada orang yang tinggal di sini.

"Baekhyun!"

Satu panggilan dia teriakan dengan tak sabaran, lebih keras dan tegas. Melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan pasti pada setiap daun pintu yang ada. Membuka, menutup lalu mendesah berat saat matanya tidak menangkap Baekhyun di ruangan manapun.

"Jangan main-main, Baekhyun! Sembunyi dimana kau?"

Hanya satu hal yang Chanyeol pikirkan tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin menghindarinya karena marah juga sedih dengan cara bersembunyi.

Oke, dia cukup kesal dan menjadi begitu gelisah dalam satu menit berlalu saat kuping lebarnya tak mendeteksi suara riang si kecil yang selalu mengusiknya, bahkan suara deru nafasnya sekalipun.

"Kemana anak itu?" Bola matanya melirik pada langit-langit, terdiam ketika memikirkan tempat pertama yang selalu dikunjungi si mungil beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Kemudian segera meraih ponsel untuk menekan satu nomer dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk,

"Oh Chanyeol? Ada apa—"

Ucapan Sehun di potong dengan cepat, "Apa Baekhyun bersamamu?" Sukses membuat orang di seberang sana diliputi kebingungan.

"Kau tahu aku sedang bertugas, Park. Memangnya ada apa dengan Baek—"

Dengan seenaknya dia mematikan sambungan telepon, juga meriject beberapa kali panggilan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun yang sepertinya juga menjadi penasaran karna ulahnya.

Chanyeol sudah tidak perduli pada sopan santun, malah menekan nomer yang berbeda, juniornya Kim Minggyu.

"Baekhyun di rumahmu 'kan? Cepat katakan!" Dia menodong langsung dengan pertanyaan yang menuntut akan jawaban. Perasaannya kalut dan gemetar sekarang. "Tidak _Sunbae-nim._ Aku sudah mengantar Baekhyun tadi, memangnya ada apa?"

Ponsel itu dia letakan pada meja dengan bantingan, tak khawatir sama sekali pada layar kaca yang bisa saja pecah atau rusak karna benturan.

Chanyeol melesat cepat bagai torpedo hingga melupakan alas kaki juga jaket ketika tubuhnya berhasil mencapai lokasi-lokasi terdekat. Baekhyun menyukai ikan, dan satu-satunya tempat yang memiliki ikan hias yang bebas untuk di lihat adalah Taman kawasan Gangnam.

Kepala menoleh pada sekitar sedang obsidiannya berpendar dalam lingkup yang temaram, mencoba mencari sosok si kecil yang mungkin saja tengah terduduk dengan ceria di bangku, seperti biasa.

Namun ketika putaran ke-3 berhasil dia tempuh, tak ada hasil yang di dapatkan selain peluh yang mengucur semakin deras.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol bagaikan orang gila sekarang, berlari tidak tentu arah seiring dengan Matahari yang mulai naik ke permukaan. Orang-orang menatapnya dengan aneh, penampilannya begitu berantakan pula mengabaikan telapak kaki yang sudah berdarah tertancap bebatuan yang runcing.

" _Kau tidak akan mendengarnya lagi besok. Aku pastikan itu…"_

Tidak, bukan seperti ini yang dia mau. Dia tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, pula menyesal kini. Hal yang dia takutkan selama ini menyentaknya lagi, membuat tubuh menjadi dingin seolah nyawa tertarik paksa keluar.

–" _Bila ada yang menculiknya bagaimana?"_

Semoga perkataan Kai tak benar menjadi kenyataan. Dia tak rela juga takkan sanggup membayangkan bagaimana akhirnya, bahkan tak pernah sekalipun terbayang dalam pikiran.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini…"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Nafas yang semula berhembus teratur itu perlahan tak beraturan, membuat dada sang empunya juga bergerak dalam tempo tarikan yang sama. Menandakan bila kesadaran telah merasuk pada tempat yang semestinya.

Aroma menenangkan lemon bercampur _mint_ segera menyapu indera penciuman. Kepalanya masih berdenyut teramat sakit ketika memaksa mendongak, pula mata yang terasa berat saat di buka membuatnya bingung bukan main.

Entahlah, seolah ada sesuatu yang memang sengaja menghalangi pandangan.

"Ge-lap."

Sebanyak apapun dia berusaha, kegelapan itu tak kunjung meninggalkannya. Tubuhnya juga tidak dapat di gerakan dengan bebas, terjerat benda yang terasa mencengkram erat beberapa bagian tubuh.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun terlonjak, mendadak bernafas putus-putus. Dia panik dan takut setengah mati. Belum pernah dia merasakan ketakutan seperti ini, menyadari semua yang terjadi saat potongan-potongan memori yang sempat ia lupakan kembali menyatu di pikiran, melemparnya ke dalam rasa takut juga gelisah yang berlebih.

Dia di culik.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Dan suara serak itu benar terasa begitu familiar, berdengung di dalam kepala seperti di malam saat dirinya terpisah dari sang Ibu pengasuh di keramaian sebuah pasar tradisonal.

Orang itu kah penjahat yang selama ini Chanyeol cari?

Suara derit pintu yang tertutup dan derap langkah kaki malah menambah ketakutanya, semakin kelabakan dan bergerak dengan tidak beraturan hingga jeratan itu meninggalkan rasa perih dan panas.

"Tidak, jangan mendekat!"

Air matanya turun melewati pipi, terus menyerukan kata _'jangan'_ saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat membelai perut bawahnya.

Mata tertutupi kain hitam sedang tangan terikat dengan sesuatu yang padat pula keras permukaannya, terhubung pada langit-langit sebagai pondasi. Kaki tak dapat menyentuh lantai hingga menyisakan sakit yang luar biasa menyiksa pada pergelangan tangan saat di paksa menopang tubuh.

"Kau indah." Pose ini jelas memudahkan sang pria untuk mencumbu, pula menggerayangi tubuh dengan tangan nakalnya yang sudah tak lagi segan meremas juga menampar belah pantat sintalnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun mengigil seketika saat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa seluruh permukaan kulit yang polos, juga membatin dengan menyerukan doa pada Tuhan, berharap seseorang mau datang dan membantu. Instingnya mengatakan ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Jang-anh."

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dengan meliuk-liukan tubuh kesana-kemari untuk menghindari kecupan yang semakin banyak intensitasnya pada sekitaran dada.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau."

Suaranya berubah sengau, otot-otot tubuhnya menengang. Dia menjerit kuat, merasakan tenggorokannya berubah kering ketika tangan kurang ajar itu menekan puting kanannya.

"Aku benci penolakan." Suara bernada rendah itu menggatalkan telinga, memaksa jantung untuk berpacu dalam kecepatan tak normal.

Suhu sekitar mulai panas membara sedang mulut terbuka untuk mengais udara yang semakin menipis dia rasakan. Sungguh pemandangan indah yang mengundang libido berada di puncak teratas.

"Cha-Chanyeolie… Hiks.. Aku takut."

Dengusan sebagai jawaban di awal, "Jangan sebut nama dia lagi, _Baby._ " Sang pria meniupkan nafasnya di depan bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka, "Kau milikku sekarang, bukan yang lain." Dia berkata, membiarkan nafas beraroma lemon dan _mint_ itu menyapa wajahnya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun gemetaran hebat, semakin keras menangis dengan tangan yang terasa begitu perih mungkin bahkan sudah tergores dan meninggalkan guratan merah yang merekah.

"Tidak, Chanyeolie…" Dia ingin Chanyeolie-nya datang dan membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini, "Tolong aku-ahh! Chanyeolieee!" Menjerit adalah caranya melawan ketidakberdayaan, mencoba mencari peruntungan barangkali dengan dia yang berteriak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan.

Si pria justru menghimpitnya semakin rapat, sengaja merengkuh pinggul rampingnya mendekat pada tubuh. Darah sudah naik dengan cepat ke ubun-ubun, merasa di rendahkan oleh bocah yang begitu berani menolak semua sentuhannya. Meneriaki sebuah nama yang bukan miliknya, dia cemburu, dia iri dan marah.

"Argh!" Lehernya di cengkram, membuat jalur nafasnya tertutupi dan ini begitu menyiksanya. "Aku harus menghukummu, _Baby._ " Nada itu mengandung amarah dan kebencian, gigi saling bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi yang khas, pertanda bahaya.

"AH!"

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak karena terkejut, kembali menjerit sangat kuat bersamaan dengan bunyi gemerincing rantai yang menjerat. Mulut terbuka sedang leher terdongak begitu hebat saat merasakan benda asing memasuki bagian bawah.

"Arkh-ahh hentikan!"

Merintih sakit pun malah membuat benda tersebut semakin dalam terdorong, menyentuh sesuatu yang menghantarkan sengat kejut yang langsung menjalari tubuh hingga kepala semakin terdongak, "Aa-aah!".

Mulut kecil tersumpal _gigball_ pada akhirnya, membuat liur menetes menuruni dagu hingga sepanjang garis leher putih mulusnya.

"Kita lihat saja, apa Chanyeolie-mu akan datang menolong atau tidak."

Senyum meremehkan dia sematkan pada bibir, sudut matanya berkerut dengan kepuasan terpancar dari _onyx_ nya yang indah. Menjilat juga menarik dengan gigi kain tipis lentur yang menjerat antara dada dan perut, serta melepas dengan sengaja untuk menciptakan cetakan merah lainnya saat benda itu memecut keras permukaan kulit si bocah.

Pun dengan sebelah tangan yang dia bawa untuk menggeser tombol kendali hingga jeritan Baekhyun semakin terdengar merdu di telinga, suara yang dipoles menawan.

"Baiklah _Baby,_ aku harus pergi." Dijilatnya daun telinga si anak sebelum menarik wajah menjauh, tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat tubuh kecil itu bergerak bagai cacing yang tersorot oleh panas Matahari. "Nikmati hukumanmu sebelum aku kembali mengurusi _dia_ yang pastinya akan mengamuk mencarimu."

Kaki yang terbalut sepatu mahal serta mengkilap oleh polesan semir kini melangkah dengan pasti untuk menjauh, tertawa begitu nyaring dalam kebahagiaan. Menutup pintu dengan hati-hati kemudian berucap,

"Ini mengasikan.…"

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Come Back to Me-**_

 _ **.**_

Mata perih dan berair terserang debu, rambut berantakan pula kusut wajahnya. Kakinya sudah linu dan nyeri, namun perasaan takut dan cemas mendorongnya untuk terus melangkah.

Perpustakaan umum kota, menjadi tempat ke 5 dalam daftar pencarian. Juga menjadi tempat yang sering di kunjungi olehnya bersama Baekhyun saat sedang menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan berkapasitas besar tersebut dengan terseok, meninggalkan sedikit bercak merah pada lantai. Pula menarik sebagian atensi dari pembaca di setiap sela rak tinggi yang berjajar.

Ketika kaki membawanya pada rak terujung yang sepi, matanya tak sengaja tergelincir ke direksi kiri. Melihat satu buku bersejarah yang tercetak judul _**"Eroupa's Dark Stories"**_ di bagian terdepan, bersama tumpukan lain buku di atas meja.

Covernya bergambar sesuatu yang bertema hitam putih, usang dan agak kuno. Mungkin gambar dari tentara-tentara perang pada zaman terdahulu.

Entah dorongan darimana, tahu-tahu bokongnya sudah menyentuh permukaan kursi sedang tangan membuka langsung pada lembar ke 10. Disambut oleh deret daftar isi yang membingungkan. Berisi tentang semua _tragedy_ di benua Eropa yang terkenal pada masanya, bahkan mungkin hingga kini.

Tentang Wabah _Black Death_ yang hampir menyapu habis penduduk London di tahun 1348.

Kisah tentang Jack the Ripper yang melengenda pada tahun 1888 di Distrik Whitechapel, Inggris.

Juga tentang,

Pasangan kriminal legendaris di awal tahun 1930 yang identik dengan uang, pistol, cerutu, cinta, juga kematian yang tragis. Bonnie dan Clyde.

Semua _Tragedy_ kelam yang menimpa Eropa ada di sana, lengkap. Dari yang terdahulu bahkan hingga kini, semua tersusun rapih sesuai dengan tahun terjadinya peristiwa tersebut. Sungguh ulasan menarik bagi pecinta sejarah.

Lalu pada lembar halaman berikutnya ia disambut pada satu kisah yang menarik penuh fokusnya, yaitu tentang…

—Kisah Tragis Pembakaran Rumah Pengusahawan Tersohor Park, Benarkah sebuah Pembalasan Dendam?—

… Kisah yang terdengar tidak asing baginya.

Chanyeol terdiam pada halaman yang memuat berita tersebut, meneliti kata yang dicetak kecil dan tersusun dengan rapih. Menemukan nama _'Richard Park'_ pada bagian pembuka paragraf, pula tanggal 6 Juni kemudian 1930 pada kata setelahnya.

Di dorong oleh rasa penasaran, dia membaca pada paragraf yang kedua.

—Dia diduga tewas oleh orang kepercayaannya, Matthew Kim. Dengan cara di tembak pada Dini hari sebelum perilisan brandnya yang ke 6—

" _Kau memiliki luka tembak di dada kiri dan bahu kananmu."_

Ucapan itu teriang lagi, seolah ingin menekankan kalimat sesuai dengan sejarah, juga membuatnya mulai meragu.

—Kedua anak kembar Richard Park juga di temukan meninggal dalam sebuah bagasi mobil beberapa jam setelah Polisi setempat bertindak—

" _Bahkan kita memiliki dua bayi kembar."_

Suara itu berdengung lagi dan lagi di dalam kepala, ingin terus membuatnya semakin yakin akan fakta yang selalu ia sangkal selama ini.

Sungguh, kenapa artikel ini benar sama dengan ucapan yang kerap Baekhyun lontarkan. Begitu mirip dan kecil kemungkinannya bila hanya sebuah kebetulan. Percayalah, tak ada kebetulan yang terjadi berulang kali.

Bola matanya kembali bergulir di paragraf berikutnya, mencari-cari kemungkinan ada satu ketidaksamaan dalam cerita.

—Lama tak terdengar kabar. Satu Bulan kemudian, seorang pejalan kaki mengaku melihat suami dari Richard Park menerjunkan diri dari atas _London Bridge_ —

Chanyeol tidak ingin percaya. Bagaimana semua kebenaran kini terpampang jelas di depan mata dan menggetarkannya. Sebuah hal yang selalu ia anggap hanyalah bualan dan cerita bohong, hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi.

Benarkan _reinkarnasi_ itu ada? Dan dia terlibat di dalamnya?

Terdapat satu gambar hitam putih tentang rumah yang di selimuti api membara, pun dua gambar wajah tidak asing di bagian sisi kanannya. Lengkap oleh nama pula umur dan tanggal kelahiran.

Nafas tertahan spontan sedang mata melebar dalam keterkejutan yang lain, kembali tersentak ketika nama dan foto itu berada di sana,

— _Picture of_ Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Park—

Tercetak di bagian bawah gambar yang menampilkan wajah ceria dalam balutan pakaian formal.

Itu foto dirinya dengan sosok yang begitu polos dan riang sifatnya, sosok yang dikenalnya. Dan hal mencengangkan lainnya adalah saat seseorang itu benar Baekhyun, hanya saja lebih dewasa dan menawan.

Dia mulai merasa keraguan itu hilang, meruntuhkan dinding yang dia bangun susah payah. Membuat kepercayaan masuk dan menyerang balik dirinya. Memenuhi relung hati bersama rasa bersalah yang kian membesar. Kenapa fakta ini muncul di saat semua terasa sudah terlambat, sia-sia belaka.

Namun dia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, ini belum 24 jam berlalu dan masih tersedia harapan untuknya. Dia yakin itu.

Kemudian nama itu terlintas di kepala,

"Yifan?"

Satu-satunya orang yang bahkan masih terobsesi memiliki Baekhyun. Chanyeol jelas tahu ini. Dia sedang dalam masa pengawasan ingat? Jadi pria itu tahu benar waktu-waktu yang di gunakan oleh Yifan untuk menguntit si kecil kesayangannya.

Dia melangkah meninggalkan imajiner api membara di setiap jejak, menyetop taksi untuk melaksakan tindakan brutalnya yang sejak tadi ada di dalam kepala. Tangan gatal serta kepala memanas, dia ingin sekali merusuh di perusahaan besar tersebut.

"Kau mati hari ini, Wu!"

…

Minggyu dan Sehun benar-benar dibuat kewalahan, bahkan mendapat serangan tak terduga hanya untuk menenangkan Chanyeol yang menggila kehilangan separuh akalnya. Dia bahkan hampir menghancurkan wajah seorang _bodyguard_ yang melindung Yifan.

Pria itu memang nekad dan tak pernah bermain-main dalam ucapan. Kerusuhan yang terjadi membuat _meeting_ penting berhenti di tengah jalan.

Tidak sedikit pula karyawan yang berkerumun untuk saling berbisik dan menukar informasi tentang _gossip_ hangat yang beredar tentang CEO muda mereka.

– **Yifan Wu, CEO baru WYF Micro Production kedapatan melecehkan anak dibawah umur—**

 _Timeline_ tersebut berhasil menduduki peringkat teratas dalam seminggu di semua situs berita sebelum kemudian lenyap tanpa jejak, semua tahu ini hanyalah permainan uang. Namun biar kabar terus menjalar bagai virus ebola, nyatanya Yifan tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Bukan aku yang menculiknya,"

Persetan, tidak akan ada penjahat yang mau mengakui kejahatannya sendiri di dunia ini.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau, bajingan!" Chanyeol menghempas lagi tangan Minggyu yang mengunci tubuh, "Aku tahu kau yang sudah membawa Baekhyun 'kan?!" Dia kalap, pikirannya hanya di penuhi dengan senyum manis si bocah yang malah menambah sakit hatinya.

Kemudian keadaan berubah tenang dalam beberapa saat, gerombolan orang-orang berjas juga berkacamata hitam berjalan mengikuti sang pemimpin yang melangkah dengan wibawa.

"Kau bisa saja aku tuntut atas pencemaran nama baik dan membuat onar di perusahaanku, Mr. Park."

Chanyeol tak peduli, alih-alih pergi dia malah meludah pada lantai dengan seenaknya. Melupakan sopan santun dan jabatan yang di sandingnya, dia sudah tidak peduli pada apapun lagi sekarang.

Perbuatan itu jelas saja membuat murka si pria tua hingga menyuruh beberapa _bodyguard_ untuk meringkusnya.

"Sebentar tuan-tuan," Namun Minggyu menggagalkan, merentangkan tangan untuk melindungi _sunbae_ yang begitu ia hormati. "Ini hanya salah paham. Tolong maafkan kesalahannya Presdir Wu." Memohon untuk berharap belas kasih, terpaksa oke.

Chanyeol pun tidak mengerti kenapa Minggyu bisa mengatakan jika ini hanyalah sebuah salah paham. Padahal dia yakin betul bila Yifan adalah dalang di balik hilangnya Baekhyun. Hanya dia yang memang terlalu mencurigakan selama ini.

"Maaf atas masalah ini Presdir Wu. Kami akan mengurusnya, permisi." Sehun membungkuk dengan hormat beberapa kali pada pria tua penuh uban di hadapan, berhasil sekiranya meringankan amarah sang pemilik perusahaan.

Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari cengkraman juniornya sesaat setelah kaki menginjak area luar perusahaan, nafasnya saling berkejaran hingga hidung menjadi kembang kempis juga menggeram marah hingga meninggalkan urat lehernya yang menyembul.

"JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU!" Dia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, mata berkilat-kilat merah ketika menatap dua rekannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Park! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?" Sehun mendorong pundak Chanyeol kuat, terlalu kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang sering lepas kendali, "Kau menyinggung soal Baekhyun semalam."

Tubuh tinggi serta tegap itu terhuyung menabrak dinding di belakang, meremas surai sedang mata mulai memupuk air mata. Sesal, letih dan juga putus asa. Semua menjadi satu untuk membobol pertahanan hingga tak lagi dapat menahan amarahnya bila terlepas.

"Dia menghilang. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya," Suara melemah diakhir, "Seseorang menculiknya."

"Bagimana kau tahu? Apa sudah di cari ke semua tempat? Bisa jadi dia pergi ke rumah adikmu, Kai."

Pria itu menggeleng letih, "Tidak ada." Membuang nafas dalam keputusasaan yang jelas, mengusap wajah pula meremas rambut dengan kasar. "Aku sudah mencari anak itu kemanapun."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan bersalah hinggap di hati, membuat batinnya berontak sambil meneriaki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia lalai dalam menjaga seseorang yang kini sudah diam-diam masuk ke dalam relung hati.

Sehun menepuk juga mengusap punggung Chanyeol untuk memberi rasa tenang, "Aku akan meminta bantuan dan mencarinya ke Barat. Cobalah tenangkan pikiran dan mari berpencar untuk mencari Baekhyun."

Matanya teralih pada pria yang lain, "Minggyu, kau laporkan masalah ini pada Suho _sunbae_ _-nim_ dan carilah bantuan untuk menyisir di bagian Utara." Sehun memerintah, di jawab oleh anggukan dari Minggyu yang anehnya terlihat begitu tenang.

"Akan kukabari bila sudah menemukannya."

"Baik."

Minggyu menjawab pelan, menyunggingkan senyuman miring seolah mengejek sesuatu. Menatap kedua _Sunbae_ nya dengan wajah yang kembali bersandiwara. Sungguh lucu, pikirnya begitu.

Sesaat setelah mobil melesat jauh, Chanyeol digiring masuk pada mobil polisi yang di kendarai oleh Minggyu. Mata anak itu terlihat begitu tenang, mendekatkan _earpiece_ sambil menunjukan seringaian. "Ikuti, jangan biarkan dia lolos." Setelah berkata demikian mobil berbelok pada arah yang tak semestinya.

"Kenapa ke arah sini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada meninggi, hampir berteriak marah ketika Minggyu tak kunjung menjawab. "Kau ikutlah dulu denganku _Sunbae,_ ada hal yang ingin aku tunjukan." Minggyu berkata tanpa menoleh, terfokus pada jalanan yang lenggang kini.

Hal yang tidak terduga lainnya adalah semua anggota inti ternyata sudah berkumpul di sana, kecuali Sehun dan Jongdae. Menunjukkan wajah serius pula lelah yang ketara.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di ruang rapat, melirik satu sama lain dalam pertanyaan yang sama.

"Maaf sudah memanggil kalian semua kemari, tapi aku membawa kabar yang penting." Minggyu memulai pula meletakkan satu tas berukuran sedang pada meja.

Semua atensi tertuju pada tas sedang si pembicara memilih untuk lekas mengeluarkan isinya tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan yang mulai terlontar dari masing-masing mulut anggota, penasaran.

Pada akhirnya kerutan di dahi yang keluar kemudian, terutama Chanyeol yang tak bisa lagi menahan kebingungan saat benda-benda itu tergolek di atas meja.

"Aku harap kalian akan mendengar penjelasanku dengan baik,"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol dibuat tercengang oleh kenyataan, merasa begitu bodoh atau bahkan dungu saat semua bukti terpampang di depan mata. Ini adalah kali kedua takdir membuatnya terkejut oleh sesuatu yang tersembunyi.

Minggyu betul bisa mengungkap itu dengan mendetail hingga ke akar-akarnya sekalipun, juga sukses membuat Suho diam seribu bahasa saking tak menyangka.

"Jadi semua CCTV itu ada dan sudah di ambil?"

Si surai kecokelatan menganggukan kepala, "Dan di dalam rekaman selalu di sertai dengan tanggal dan waktu, benar?" Dia bertanya seperti tengah memancing kata yang lainnya. Mereka serempak menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa mau bersuara.

" _Tanggal 25 bulan Juni?"_

" _Betul, apa benar rekaman itu hilang?"_

" _Semua rekaman tak memiliki kendala selama ini. Lagipula bukankah kami sudah memberikannya pada kalian waktu itu?"_

" _Ah, ba-baiklah. Tapi bolehkah aku mendapatkan rekaman di tanggal 6 Oktober dari sudut yang berbeda?"_

Masih melekat di ingatan pada malam sebelum korban terakhir di temukan, dia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu seorang diri, mendatangi pusat pemantauan dan inilah hasil yang dia dapatkan dengan jerih payah.

Sebenarnya dia ingin bergerak untuk menangkap sang pelaku sendirian, namun itu akan sulit mengingat jika _dia_ adalah salah satu yang terbaik. Nyawa orang lain atau dirinya sendiri bisa saja melayang jika bertindak gegabah.

 _Flashdisk_ tersebut segera dia tancapkan pada laptop yang terhubung di layar proyektor, membuat ruang yang semula gelap menjadi temaram. Menampilkan sebuah gambar bergerak, kemudian mengetuk sekali pada sisian layar proyektor untuk menarik perhatian.

"Pertama adalah rekaman di tanggal 6 Oktober ini, ternyata jeda waktu saat ditemukan korban sangatlah panjang." Dia menunjuk pada bagian atas layar sebelah kiri. "Rekaman ini menunjukan pukul 15:40:20 sedangkan seperti yang kita tahu korban di temukan pada pukul 3 dini hari."

"Seharusnya bila pelaku meletakkan jasad korban pada sore hari, besar kemungkinannya seseorang mengetahuinya diatas waktu saat kita menemukannya kan?" Minseok berseru lantang di barisan belakang. "Dan harusnya ada saksi mata juga."

Minggyu berseru sedang tangan terjentik senang, "Tepat sekali." Dia lantas menggeser durasi menjadi lebih cepat. "Ini adalah rekaman tersembunyi yang berhasil aku dapatkan dari sudut berbeda."

 _Slide_ bermula saat sebuah mobil _silver_ tiba, seseorang keluar bersama wanita setengah baya yang elegan. Terlibat perbincangan hal penting pada bangku taman yang di lewati oleh beberapa orang. Durasi semakin di percepat oleh Minggyu hingga pada menit terakhir yang sudah memasuki pukul 6 sore.

"Kenapa dia kembali lagi?"

Benar, tidak ada hal yang janggal dari rekaman itu kecuali Yifan yang kembali lagi ke tempat semula dengan tangan kosong pula raut wajah yang cemas, seperti mencari sesuatu.

Dan benar Chanyeol menyadari hal yang sama saat dia menonton rekaman yang di dapatkan sahabatnya sehari sebelum Baekhyun tertangkap oleh Yifan. Saat itu rekaman tertutupi sesuatu hingga tak dapat ia simpulkan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

" _Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Aku mencari cincin ini kemanapun."_

Jadi apa yang Yifan katakan waktu itu adalah benar? Sungguh, kepalanya berubah pening sekarang.

"Aku yakin sekali jika bukan Yifan pelaku pembunuhan ini, seratus persen."

Ucapan pria tan itu tak pelak membuat semua yang hadir saling melempar pandangan, antara bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Bagimana dengan alibi yang kau katakan waktu itu?" Chanyeol bertanya, masih mencoba menerka hal yang di sampaikan oleh sang junior.

"Itu memang alibi, tapi alibi yang di buat oleh pelaku yang asli."

Suho yang terbiasa banyak bicara menjadi bungkam sedang otak memproses semua yang terjadi membentuk satu kesatuan, memunculkan sebuah nama yang dia yakin benar menjadi satu-satunya tersangka yang memenuhi syarat dari semua bukti.

"Aku juga mencurigai tentang luka tusuk itu."

"Dari mana _dia_ bisa tahu luka tersebut berasal dari belati sedang orang yang menjadi ahlinya pun tak bisa asal menebak?" Suho menambahkan, membuat Minggyu menarik kedua sudut bibir tanpa sadar. Merasa penyelidikannya tak berbuah sia-sia.

Mungkin hanya Chanyeol yang merasa tidak benar-benar mengerti semuanya, otaknya serasa buntu oleh banyak hal mengejutkan. Juga tentang bagaimana nasib si bocah yang dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Cemas hingga jantung terus memproses detakan yang diluar batas kewajaran.

"Dan juga selonsong yang aku temukan, peluru dari pistol jenis **FN 57** dengan kode cyber _**W751**_."

"Kita semua memakai pistol jenis **FN 57** yang di buat khusus untuk kepolisian Korea Selatan dan ya aku tidak perlu menyebutkan lagi siapa pemilik kode itu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku juga memiliki alibi sendiri untuk membebaskan Yifan dari tuduhan sepenuhnya."

Chanyeol menyentak kursi tanpa sadar, berdiri dengan mata melotot serta wajah kaku dan mengeras. "Jadi kau memihak padanya, begitu?" Dia sudah kepalang kesal juga marah, otaknya benar tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

"Faktanya karena angka 9 disini bukanlah patokan umur si korban." Si pembicara menjawab cepat, tak ingin ucapannya di sela hingga membuyarkan semua rangkaian kata yang sudah dia rancang agar mudah dimengerti.

"Baekhyun yang mengatakannya sendiri jika dia berumur 11 tahun sekarang, bukan 9."

Mereka semua seperti sudah menemukan jawabannya namun masih terhalang oleh keraguan, Minggyu mengerti itu. Di awal dia pun terkejut, bingung dan ragu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan kodenya…"

Satu note dan pulpen berada di genggaman tangan, semua tertarik bagai magnet untuk berkumpul di tempat yang sama pula ekspresi yang sama. Minggyu memulai dengan menulis kode yang selama ini menjadi misteri secara _vertikal._

 _ **Akan**_

 _ **9**_

 _ **19**_

Dia tidak menaruh peduli lagi, tugasnya hanya untuk menjelaskan secepat mungkin dan mereka bisa bertindak. Entah mereka mau percaya atau tidak nantinya, yang jelas tangan itu tetap bergerak untuk menyelesaikan hitungan kode yang tertulis di atas kertas.

Setiap polesan huruf dan angka tak luput sedikitpun dari penglihatan mereka, bola mata bergerak seiring dengan alur tangan membawa tinta.

Chanyeol berdiri di paling belakang, sedang hati berubah menjadi tak enak. Pikirannya bercabang banyak, kalut memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang menimpa bocah manisnya bila dia tidak segera mengambil tindakan.

Matanya bahkan kerap melirik ponsel yang masih juga sunyi tanpa tanda-tanda _orang itu_ akan menelpon untuk memberinya kabar.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Suara itu menarik fokus kembali semua orang yang semula tengah berbisik, kedua mata Chanyeol sontak melebar ketika menangkap satu goresan yang tercetak dengan tinta hitam.

Sekali lagi dia berpikir, mencoba mencari-cari kepastian di dalam memorinya yang kusut.

" _Aku juga menyukai anak itu,"_

" _Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang."_

Hanya kalimat itu yang menjadi pembuka,

" _Itu adalah namaku sebelum memutuskan pindah kesini, kampung halamanku."_

" _Jangan pikirkan, itu hanyalah foto lama yang tidak penting."_

Siluet tentang percakapan kecil dirinya dengan _seseorang_ , tentang sebuah lembaran foto yang terjatuh pada lantai, pula tentang tulisan dengan tinta usang yang tersemat di bagian belakangnya.

Dia melirik sekali lagi pada kertas dan merasakan jelas oleh satu kata yang serupa,

"Tidak."

Chanyeol tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Sayangnya mata itu justru tergelincir jatuh hingga membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan yang tak terduga. Kaki melemas hingga rasanya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh, juga mata yang berubah kehilangan fokusnya.

Sungguh dia tidak ingin percaya jika satu kata yang tertulis di sana adalah…

.

.

.

Di lain tempat namun di menit dan detik yang sama. Tubuh bergerak gelisah sedang desah nafasnya terus keluar tanpa bisa dia tahan. Otot perutnya mengeras ketika sesuatu mendesak keluar.

"Nghh!"

Punggung terdorong ke depan hingga rantai yang mengikatnya kendur lalu semakin tegang karna tarikan tubuhnya yang bergoyang. Otak berubah _blank_ ketika cairan yang sama keluar membasahi lantai. Bercampur dengan cairan lainnya yang telah mengering.

Pemandangan erotis itu mengundang tawa puas dari seseorang di ambang pintu. Dia bertepuk tangan diatas penderitaan si bocah yang malang. Kaki melangkah dengan pasti juga menjilat bibir dengan tatapan berkabut nafsu.

 _Gigball_ yang menghalangi ia lepas, membuat Baekhyun langsung mengatupkan rahang yang pegal juga mengirup begitu rakus oksigen untuk mengisi paru-paru yang hampir mengosong. Pula mencabut benda aneh dari bagian bawah tubuh si kecil hingga meninggalkan ringisan kesakitan.

Bau khas sperma bahkan sudah sangat menyengat di dalam ruangan, menusuk penciuman.

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu seperti ini." Dia justru menghirupnya dengan dalam seperti orang kehilangan akal, membungkukan tubuh untuk menjilat tubuh polos yang telah basah oleh keringat. "Sangat cantik dan menawan."

Dada itu bergerak naik turun dalam kecepatan, "Ber-hentihh!" Baekhyun berkata di sela desahan, tubuhnya letih hingga tak bisa banyak melawan kekuatan yang jelas takkan bisa dia tandingi. "Lepaskan aku."

Sang pria mendekatkan bibir, meninggalkan satu _hickey_ besar dengan jemari yang menusuk lubang itu tanpa aba-aba. "Bukankah kau bilang ingin _bermain_ denganku?" Tertawa dan semakin dalam menggerakan jari.

"Masalahku dengan mereka sudah selesai karena kau sudah kutangkap," Rahangnya di cengkram, "Jadi kita bisa bermain lagi."

Baekhyun mulai menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, bagaimana kalimat dan suara yang membelai telinga terasa mirip dengan seseorang yang begitu ia kenal. Memiliki perangai yang baik pula sabar kala menghadapi kelakuannya.

Kepala dia gelengkan dengan brutal, berharap kain yang menutup mata bisa terlepas. "Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Chanyeolie…" Nada bicaranya gemetar, menahan lenguhan akibat prostat yang kembali tersentuh. Dengan sengaja mengigit bibir bawah yang sudah pecah karna terlalu sering tergigit.

"Jangan sebut namanya."

"Hiks… Kumohon, aku hanya ingin bertemu Cha—AHH!"

Di tampar kedua belah bokong itu dengan tangan kekarnya bergantian, meremas juga mencubit kulit sekitaran perut yang tentu meninggalkan ruam merah kebiruan yang kontras dan panas.

Baekhyun semakin berontak ketika kedua kakinya diangkat dengan paksa, di tekuk hingga nafas itu membelai lagi wajah juga merasakan sesuatu yang mulai membentur mulut lubangnya. Dia ketakutan, sangat.

Hingga kain itu mengendur dan merosot turun tertahan pangkal hidung, membuat mata sukses terbelalak dalam keterkejutan saat pandangannya berubah jelas, saat netranya pula bertemu pada mata teduh yang kini berubah dingin penuh kepalsuan.

"Ka—Kau?"

Pria itu menyeringai, menatap begitu puas si bocah yang masih terbelalak tak percaya. Sungguh menggemaskan juga membuatnya muak dalam satu waktu karna teringat seseorang di masa lalu.

"Ya, ini aku."

Baekhyun menendang sebagai perlawanan, gemetar tubuhnya ketika meneriakan nama Chanyeol-nya lebih keras dan jelas hingga menambah geram dalam hati.

Dia sudah sangat kesal saat seseorang membuntuti bahkan hampir menangkapnya barusan, dan suara panggilan itu justru membuat hati semakin panas seolah ada bara api di dalamnya. Dia cemburu dan marah, tak terima saat perasaannya kembali di tolak.

Tanpa buang waktu sang pria mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan kasar, mengabaikan si bocah yang menggeleng dengan mata pias oleh air mata. Kemudian mencengkram pinggul sebelum,

 **BLESH.**

Kedua mata sontak terbuka lebar sedang leher terjulur, suara lenyap seolah pitanya terputus bahkan saat mulut terbuka sekalipun. Terkejut oleh rasa sakit yang teramat sangat kala sesuatu mengoyak dan meninggalkan tetesan darah pada lantai.

Hingga hentakan terakhir memaksa jeritan pilu itu untuk keluar,

"ARGHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karna apa yang tertulis di sana adalah satu kata yang familiar dan tak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan sebelumnya. Begitu mustahil untuk terjadi namun takdir memang benar-benar tengah mengujinya.

" _Kau tidak bisa memandang seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja…"_

Kalimat yang selalu ia tekan dan lontarkan malah berbalik dan menghianati dirinya. Merasa bodoh karna tak benar bisa menanamkan ucapan itu dalam diri.

Sebab hasil yang terbentuk dari rangkaian huruf dan angka tersebut adalah,

" _Willis…"_

Sang sahabat yang begitu dia percayai.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Countinue—"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hayo udah tahu kan siapa orangnya? Gimana, kaget? Atau masih bingung sama kode?

Tenang, chapter besok tinggal penjelasan gimana kode itu bisa ngebentuk kata tersebut dan sisa-sisa penjelasan lainnya.

Buat yang prediksinya benar di Chapter sebelumnya, selamat ya^^ Ada beberapa yang nyerempet bener kok tebakannya, ehe.

Banyak juga yang kesel ternyata sama si Chanyeol kemaren. Tahu nih, coba aja kalau dia nerima pastinya babybaek gak bakal kena tangkep lagi, jahat kamutu mas T^T

 **Penasaran gimana nasib Baekhyun selanjutnya? Jangan lupa** _ **review**_ **biar Iza semangat. Kritik dan saran Iza terima kok:***

 **Halo para sider, sudikah kau meninggalkan jejak untukku ~ *nyanyi**

 **Dan Hello reader juga tamu baru, terimakasih sudah mau mampir ya. Di tunggu reviewnya loh:***

 **Pokoknya,** _ **No Review No Lanjut!**_ **:'v**

 **Sekian bacotan unfaedah dari saya. Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekisReal!**

 **#ChanbaekMenujuHalal**


	11. Chap 10 : One More Time, One More Change

…

Chanyeol tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, satu kata yang familiar dan tak pernah sekalipun ia bayangkan. Namun sayang, mata itu justru tergelincir jatuh hingga membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan.

Kaki melemas hingga rasanya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh, juga bola mata yang berubah kehilangan fokusnya.

" _Kau tidak bisa memandang seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja…"_

Kalimat yang selalu ia tekan dan lontarkan malah berbalik dan menghianati dirinya. Merasa bodoh karena tak benar bisa menanamkan ucapan itu dalam diri.

Sebab apa yang terbentuk dari rangkaian huruf dan angka yang berhasil terpecah adalah...

" _Willis…_ "

Sang sahabat yang begitu ia percayai.

 **.**

 **Come Back to Me**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Crime. Drama. Hurts.**

 **.**

 **Warning: YAOI, BL. Italic word for flashback. Rape. Mature Content. MPREG. Bosenin. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua benar menjadi tak menyangka, tercengang oleh satu nama yang kini berada di atas kertas.

Suho menjadi orang pertama yang tahu pasti siapa pemilik nama asing tersebut selain Chanyeol. Namun lidah seolah kelu untuk berucap sepatah kata, sedang pandangan masih tertuju sepenuhnya pada kertas.

"Dia menggunakan sandi _Caesar_?"

Minggyu menggeleng, "Sayangnya bukan," Mematikan layar pula berjalan sedikit ke kiri untuk menyalakan lampu. "Awalnya juga aku berpikir seperti itu. Tapi tak ada kejelasan saat aku memecahkannya karna memang yang dia pakai adalah kode **A=1** yang terbilang mudah."

Ada jeda dalam beberapa detik,

"Dia pintar untuk membuat kita terkecoh dengan kode..." Lanjutnya dengan gertakan samar.

Ya, _**Akan919**_ yang kita tahu sebenarnya adalah kata yang terbentuk dari perpaduan kata berbahasa inggris dan kode **A=1.** Maka bila di jabarkan secara mendetail akan menghasilkan,

 **Akan = Will** dalam bahasa Inggris.

Sedangkan untuk 919 merupakan angka yang terbentuk dari kode A=1.

Huruf atau abjad digunakan untuk merangkai pesan sedangkan angka adalah nilai indeks dari masing-masing alphabet itu sendiri. Di tulis berurutan beserta angka pada bagian bawahnya, bila A adalah 1 maka B adalah 2, begitu seterusnya.

Jadi ketika angka 9 dan 19 di pecahkan akan menjadi,

 **9** untuk **I**

Dan **19** untuk **S**

Apabila keseluruhannya di rangkai menjadi satu maka akan terbetuk kata,

" _ **Willis"**_

Sebuah nama asing yang merujuk pada _Detective_ Oh, orang yang bahkan dengan sengaja tak menutupi identitas aslinya ketika mendaftar pada Kepolisian. Bahkan setelah dia memulai aksinya sekalipun, seolah benar dia ingin bermain dan membodohi semua orang dengan tabiatnya yang ramah dan sopan.

Semua jelas sukar untuk menerima, terlalu mengada-ngada saat bagaimana dirinya yang memiliki peran besar dalam memberantas kasus-kasus yang sukses melambungkan namanya. Juga berhasil mendapat kedudukan yang terbilang mudah di usianya yang tergolong belia.

"Kita hanya terpaku pada angka 9 dan pelaku memanfaatkan itu untuk melancarkan aksinya pada korban sekitaran umur 9 untuk mengelabui."

Minseok mengusak rambut dengan hembusan nafas kasar, "Jadi selama ini dia di antara kita?" Dia tertawa mengejek. "Pantas saja semua terasa sulit untuk terpecahkan."

"Untung saja Baekhyun mengatakan fakta itu padaku kemarin." Minggyu mendesah lega sambil mengusap peluh di wajah.

Chanyeol merasa terkhianati juga sakit hatinya. Seseorang yang ia taruh kepercayaan dengan penuh, bahkan sudah ia anggap menjadi bagian dari keluarga justru musuh yang ia cari selama ini. Dalang dari semua perbuatan keji juga puluhan korban tak bersalah yang tewas di tangannya.

Bagaimana mungkin kecurigaan yang kerap kali ia tepis justru menjadi sebuah kenyataan di tangan Minggyu?

Anak itu cerdas pula cepat dalam bertindak, walau terkadang semaunya. Namun dia akui, hasil yang di berikan adalah kebenaran dan ini sungguh pencapaian yang fantastis untuk ukuran anggota penyidik yang baru memasuki bulan ketiga bertugas.

"Pada kenyataannya, Yifan adalah seorang saksi disini."

Semua pasang mata serempak melirik pada Minggyu yang kembali berdiri dan menumpu tubuh dengan kedua tangan di atas meja, menatap balik satu-persatu rekan kerja yang memiliki umur jauh di atas dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?"

Bibirnya mengulas senyuman sedang otak kembali memutar tentang percakapan mereka di hari itu, tepat setelah ia mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Itupula yang membuat dirinya yakin jika Yifan bukanlah dalang di balik pembunuhan apalagi penculikan Baekhyun kemarin malam. Jujur saja, sejak introgasinya yang ke dua dia juga sudah menaruh curiga pada ucapan Yifan yang terdengar seolah dia tahu segalanya.

Yifan bahkan tak segan menatap remeh Sehun yang menghunuskan tatapan dingin saat itu,

" _Dunia di penuhi misteri ya."_

Satu _kalimat_ yang mengandung banyak arti apabila terlontar dengan raut mengejek juga tatapan yang menyiratkan banyak hal.

Dia yakin itu, karena Minggyu memiliki kemampuan untuk menilai ucapan seseorang dari pancaran mata. Bohong ataukah benar, dia handal dalam menentukan itu.

" _Aku akui, Baekhyun memang obsesi terbesar bagiku." Yifan menjeda kata, terlihat begitu tenang seolah kata yang terlontar tak berarti apapun. "Hanya saja aku tak pernah membunuh siapapun jika itu tak menyangkut Baekhyun sama sekali." Katanya sambil menyesap coffe dalam cangkir._

" _Sehun…" Minggyu berkata, terdiam sejenak untuk melihat reaksi apa yang di tunjukan oleh Yifan di seberang meja. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang dia bukan?"_

 _Kekehan sebagai jawaban di awal, dia menyibak poni kebelakang dengan rupawan sedang kedua mata menjadi tajam ketika menabrakan netra pada pria yang memiliki tinggi tak jauh darinya._

 _Yifan menangkup dagu dengan kedua tangan pula tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab,_

" _Ya, aku tahu si licik itu."_

 _Tidak mudah untuk memancing orang seperti Yifan untuk berbicara, namun ketika Minggyu memancing dengan kalimat yang menyangkut tentang Baekhyun. "Anak yang kau sayang bisa saja dalam bahaya bila kau tidak bicara." Membuat ekspresi Yifan berubah drastis dan itu membuat Minggyu berseru menang dalam hati._

" _Tepat setelah aku mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke Taman di malam itu, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika Sehun meletakan seorang jasad dengan wajah tenang. Bercak darah bahkan masih bisa aku lihat di pipi kirinya saat itu."_

 _Bukankah sudah jelas? Seharusnya Yifan bisa memberatkan Sehun ketika pria itu benar-benar bisa diringkusnya. Bukan malah mengikuti hasrat untuk menjamah obsesi yang justru membuat dirinya lah yang menjadi tertuduh._

" _Bagus,"_

 _Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat dan semua kasus akan berhasil terpecahkan._

Namun sayangnya, Sehun bertindak lebih cepat dari dugaan. Dia tak mampu bergerak untuk mencegah pria kecil kesayangannya yang kini kembali tertangkap.

Minggyu menghela nafas setelah berbicara panjang lebar. Chanyeol mengusap wajah dengan kasar pula berteriak dalam amarah, begitu kesal dengan dirinya yang membiarkan seseorang seperti Sehun mendekati keluarganya.

Dia yakin betul jika Kai dan Kyungsoo juga akan sangat marah bila mengetahui hal ini.

"Bagaimana dengan _Love sign_ di dua korban terakhir?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang, itu hanyalah alibi yang di buat oleh pelaku yang asli." Minggyu berujar, "Dengan Yifan yang tertangkap jelas memudahkannya untuk memperkuat alibi."

"Sehun melakukan _itu_ agar kita mengira jika pelaku adalah dua orang yang berbeda." Suho menambahkan ucapan sang junior, meremas kepalan tangan hingga memerah kulitnya.

Minggyu mengeluarkan dua kertas pada masing-masing map yang berbeda warna, hendak menjelaskan namun terdiam refleks ketika pintu berdebam terbuka oleh seseorang.

Itu Jongdae yang datang dengan terburu-buru pula terengah nafasnya. Penampilannya berantakan sedang peluh sudah menutupi hampir keseluruhan pori, dia seperti seseorang yang baru saja di kejar oleh hantu. Sungguh memprihatinkan.

"Hasil Min Jae Rim sudah keluar!"

Teriakan rusuhnya menggema, kemudian segera menyodorkan kertas di tangan pada Suho. Sang ketua kemudian melirik setiap tulisan bersama Minggyu di sampingnya.

"Coba samakan dengan yang ini _Sunbae-nim."_

Pria tan itu melambaikan kertas, menarik Suho untuk menyejajarkan tiga kertas tersebut di atas meja hanya untuk kembali terkejut ketika mendapati nama dan hal sama lainnya di bagian terbawah.

Pada kertas yang di bawa oleh Jongdae, terdapat dua sidik jari dan sampel DNA dari liur yang di temukan pada korban, tentu dengan keterangan nama Sehun di sampingnya.

Dan juga,

"Pertama, ini adalah hasil sempel rambut Yifan dengan rambut yang berhasil aku temukan di topi pelaku yang terjatuh malam itu."

Chanyeol tentu mengingatnya, itu adalah kali pertama pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun di salah satu gang yang hampir saja menjadi saksi bisu aksi Sehun selanjutnya.

"Dan satu lagi adalah sampel rambut Sehun _sunbae_ yang aku ambil secara diam-diam."

Nekad dan tidak sopan, Minggyu mengakui itu. Helaian rambut yang berhasil ia dapatkan dengan jerih payah, beralasan dengan kotoran yang menempel di kepala membuatnya bisa mencabut dua helaian tanpa diketahui maksud terselubung di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa saat itu kau yakin bila Sehun adalah pelakunya?" Jongdae bertanya dengan nafas yang masih memburu, mengusap peluh pula membawa tubuh semakin dekat.

Minggyu menggeleng, "Bukan yakin." Dia menjeda kata yang membuat Jongdae di liputi oleh rasa penasaran setengah mati. "Aku hanya sudah curiga pada rekaman CCTV yang di berikan Sehun _sunbae_ sebelum penyergapan Yifan di sungai Han." Katanya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

"Bertambah saat penjelasan luka dan kemunculan _nya_ yang tiba-tiba saat korban terakhir di temukan."

Mereka mulai bisa menghubungkan semua yang terjadi di dalam kepala membentuk satu kesatuan yang saling berkaitan, merasa semua yang di ucapkan masuk di akal dan tersadar sepenuhnya oleh hal yang selama ini tak pernah mereka pikirkan baik-baik.

Hasil dari pertanyaan, _"Kenapa korban selalu menghilang di waktu dan tempat yang ramai."_ Adalah ini. Yaitu karna semua tidak akan curiga bila anggota Kepolisian yang bertugas mengayomi masyarakat mendekati seorang anak bahkan membawanya pergi. Benarkan?

Terlebih lagi,

Sehun memang mendapat banyak kepercayaan dari aksi heroiknya, selalu bisa mendapakan hati siapapun dengan sikapnya yang ramah pula baik hatinya. Menjadi yang terbaik kedua setelah Suho dalam hal berpikir dan bertindak.

Tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan menyangka hal ini, termasuk Suho sendiri. Dia sudah terlanjur manaruh kepercayaan teramat besar hingga memberikan posisi wakil pada pria albino tersebut.

"Saat itu dia membuat dirinya seolah-olah berlari ketika sampai di tempat kejadian. Tapi," Kalimatnya tertahan sebentar, "Bila dia memang sungguhan berlari seharusnya ada peluh ditubuhnya walau hanya sedikit. Tapi nyatanya tak ada yang terlihat."

"Satu lagi, kenapa dia memakai sarung tangan hitam di malam itu?"

"Karna ingin menutupi sidik jarinya?" Chanyeol berkata tanpa sadar, dia hanya mengucapkan apa yang otaknya pikirkan saat ini. Sedang Minggyu segera mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kita semua tahu jika Sehun _Sunbae_ tidak pernah memakai benda seperti itu bahkan di musim dingin sekalipun."

"Brengsek!"

Gebrakan meja adalah tindakan spontanitas yang Chanyeol layangkan, berteriak marah dengan suara dalam penuh geraman yang membuat sebagian kecil anggota langsung membungkam bibir rapat-rapat. Tahu benar tabiat _Detective_ Park bila amarah sudah menguasai.

Kursi yang Chanyeol duduki sebelumnya bahkan sampai jatuh tertidur di lantai sedang nafas mulai saling bersahutan.

—Yang bertugas mengambil CCTV, adalah Sehun.

—Pistol **FN 57** dengan kode _cyber_ **W751** , adalah milik Sehun.

—"Sebelum menusuknya dengan sebuah _belati."_ Itu juga ucapan Sehun.

Jadi kini jelas sudah, dia tidak dapat menyangkal apapun.

Chanyeol mengambil dengan segera ponsel pula kedua mata bergerak memberikan kode pada Minggyu untuk kembali berdiri di depan Laptopnya.

Pria itu mengikuti dengan tangan yang berulang kali membetulkan letak _earpiece_ yang masih terpasang di telinga. Menunggu kabar dari seseorang yang ia suruh untuk mengikuti mobil Sehun ketika meninggalkan Gedung WYF Micro Production.

Nada sambung berbunyi dalam beberapa detik sebelum seseorang menjawab,

"Chanyeol ada ap—"

"Demi Tuhan, jangan banyak bicara kau, keparat."

Amarah tak bisa dia tahan, nada suaranya berat namun agak terengah karena terhalang nafas yang kian memburu pada setiap tarikannya. Membuat ubun-ubun berubah panas karena darah yang naik begitu cepat.

Ada jeda beberapa menit dan itu menjengkelkannya. Minggyu dan yang lain menunggu dalam diam sedangkan Suho sudah pergi untuk menghubungi Kepala Kepolisian dan meminta bala bantuan untuk meringkus Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tertawa sinis Chanyeol lakukan, merasa lucu pada si pengkhianat yang masih juga melakoni peran bahkan setelah semua kebusukan tercium baunya. Sungguh ia ingin sekali melampiaskan gatal di tangan, mungkin menghajar pria itu sampai mati tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa gatalnya.

"Dasar pembunuh!" Chanyeol berteriak keras, "Kau bawa kemana Baekhyun huh!" Suara baritonnya menggema dalam ruangan, menghantarkan getaran yang menyeramkan.

Tangan terkepal di sisi sedang gigi saling bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi yang khas. Urat-urat tertarik tegang dan menonjol semakin ketara pada permukaan kulit saat telinganya kian memanas mendengar tawa yang seolah tengah mengolok dirinya.

"Yakin kau ingin mengetahuinya?" Dia tertawa lagi, "Aku takut kau menyesal saja."

Chanyeol memukul meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi debaman, buku-buku jarinya memucat pasi karena kepalan tangan yang kian mengeras. Dia paling benci di permainkan seperti ini.

"Bajingan! Cepat beritahu ak—"

"ARGH! AHH!"

Teriakan pilu itu sukses mencekal suara di tenggorokan, membuat jantung sontak berdentum layaknya sebuah drum yang dipukul dalam tempo yang cepat. Hal yang bahkan tidak ingin ia bayangkan akan terjadi justru menyentaknya lagi, memukul jatuh batin pada pahitnya penyesalan.

" _Cha-Chanyeolie.. To-longh…"_

Juga harus mendengar dengan jelas ketika namanya terpanggil dalam nada keputusasaan, meminta pertolongan dengan suara yang begitu lirih penuh dengan luka. Benar, itu adalah suara Baekhyun-nya. Suara yang selalu berdengung di kepala.

Dia ingin menyangkal dan menganggap ini hanyalah mimpi, sebuah bunga tidur yang akan segera menghilang ketika dia membuka mata. Namun, suara berat Sehun selanjutnya membuat Chanyeol tertarik kembali pada kenyataan.

" _Pria kecilmu sungguh nikmat…"_

Si brengsek Oh.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Dia melempar ponsel hingga menabrak keras dinding dan terperosok jatuh di sela ranjang. Sehun mengumpat diawal namun segera tertawa terbahak-bahak bagai orang sinting di akhir. Sudut matanya sampai berair dan itu menyenangkan untuknya.

"Akhirnya kumpulan orang bodoh itu berhasil menemukannya," Kepalanya menggeleng dalam sarkatisme ucapan, "Well, itu mengejutkanku, haha."

Pinggul bergerak pula telah banjir seluruh tubuh dengan peluh saat mencari kepuasaan yang lain. Si surai hitam membawa pandangan pada Baekhyun yang tergolek lemah dan berantakan di bawahnya, bernafas begitu terengah dan payah.

Sungguh rapuh hingga menghancurkan pria kecil itu terasa mudah di lakukan.

Kepala Baekhyun melemas ke sisi kanan, memandang direksi lain tanpa mau membalas tatapan mendamba Sehun yang mengerang di atas tubuh.

Namun apa yang Baekhyun lakukan justru mengundang lagi hormone menggebu yang seperti takkan pernah habis. Merasa semangatnya terbakar ketika melihat korbannya hanya mampu pasrah di bawah lingkungannya.

 **Slurp.**

Satu jilatan Sehun berikan di sepanjang garis leher hingga rahang bawahnya. Sedang Baekhyun tak banyak melawan, sudah terlalu letih karena jelas akan berbuah kesia-siaan. Tak bersuara adalah caranya bertahan dan memegang penuh kesadarannya.

Sehun benar tak memberikan jeda satu menitpun untuknya menarik nafas dengan benar, kembali menarik miliknya yang tegang sempurna hingga ke ujung lalu mendesakkan kembali urat-urat itu untuk membuat lebih banyak lagi campuran darah dan sperma yang keluar. Semakin lebar menorehkan luka pada lubang sempit di sana.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Pria itu menjadi jengkel bukan main, menyadari penis mungil itu hanya mengeluarkan precum tanpa tanda-tanda ingin memuntahkan isinya. Padahal dia ingin sekali melihat Baekhyun meraung dan menangis dalam kenikmatan sambil melolongkan namanya.

Rantai-rantai yang semula menjerat sang bocah bahkan sengaja dia lepas, tak tahan pada posisi menggantung. Tak enak pula tak puas untuk mengenai titik kecil di dalam sana.

"Arg-ahh _ahjushhi,_ jangan…" Baekhyun melirih, bergetar dengan kepala terangkat refleks sebelum kembali terhempas pada bantal. "Ku-mohon..ngah-hah." Nafasnya panas lagi, saling mengejar.

Tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan di belakang tubuh menguat ketika Baekhyun meronta, membuat cetakan merah berubah menjadi luka karena terlalu sering bergesekan dengan benda yang kasar.

Sehun bergeming, menarik semakin dekat tubuh kecil Baekhyun untuk memudahkan dirinya menggenggam penis mungil itu juga tak segan untuk meremasnya, "Aku ingin melihatmu orgasme, _Baby_. Jangan di tahan."

Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Dia sama sekali tidak menikmati semua sentuhan memuakkan ini.

Pun tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas, perut kosong yang jelas menghantarkan rasa pening di kepala. Seperti beribu jarum tertancap disana. Dia benar-benar merasa hina dan hancur di jamah oleh orang selain dengan Chanyeol-nya, dia ingin mati saja.

"Arkh-ahh.. Sa-kit… Sakit sekali _ahjusshi!_ "

Jaringan kulitnya teriris dengan sangat perlahan. Sehun benar adalah monster di balik wajahnya yang rupawan, tak menaruh belas kasih dengan kembali memberikan penderitaan lain pada dirinya yang tak lagi mampu melawan.

Darah menetes dari celah, turun melewati tulang rusuk untuk membuat jalurnya sendiri. Hingga memberikan pula cetakan pada selimut yang berubah merah dan pekat.

Sehun memang sengaja, menorehkan satu tanda hati tepat di dada kiri si kecil. Ingin menekankan fakta bahwa organ jantung yang berdetak ada pada bagian tersebut.

Sedang tangan yang lain menjadi sibuk untuk memerah penis si kecil untuk mengeluarkan lebih banyak lagi precum dari ujung. Menghujam dengan brutal lubang berkerut nan sempit itu hingga Baekhyun terhentak-hentak mengikuti alur permainan.

Dia harus bertindak cepat sebelum pengacau mengganggu kesenangannya.

"A-aahh…"

Senyum penuh kepuasan terlukis di bibir tipisnya, mata tertuju pada Baekhyun yang sudah menggelinjang saat cairan itu keluar hingga tubuhnya tertarik ke atas. Air mata mengalir lagi dan membuat pias pada wajah yang memerah menggoda bagai sebuah mawar merah yang mekar tersiram air hujan.

Baekhyun bernafas putus-putus, kepalanya pusing hingga pandangan berubah buram oleh air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk. Semua bagian tubuhnya teramat sakit karena terus di permainkan. Dia hanya bisa berharap jika semua ini cepat berakhir hingga ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol-nya.

Pemandangan itu bagai sebuah energi baru untuk Sehun, memecut lagi semangat yang membuatnya kembali bergerak dalam tempo yang semakin cepat. Menghentak lagi si kecil dengan gerakan asal, membuat perih tubuh dan jiwa suci yang sudah tersayat karena ulah kejinya.

"Shh!"

Sehun mendesis, mengangkat tinggi pinggul Baekhyun untuk menumpahkan semua miliknya, menekan perut si kecil seolah sengaja membiarkan rasa panas itu menjalar dan menggetarkan tubuh.

"Rasakan ini, _Baby._ " Satu hentakan lagi yang membuat tubuhnya semakin melengkung di udara, membuka lebar-lebar mulut saat cairan itu memenuhi ruang kosong di dalam perutnya. "A-ahhn!"

Dia benci bagaimana suara yang keluar terdengar seperti menikmati. Dia benci dengan cairan yang mengisi lagi perutnya. Dia benci dirinya sendiri, juga membenci semua yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku selalu suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini," Sehun merunduk untuk mengecup dan menghisap pelan perut Baekhyun. "Tapi sayangnya tugasku sudah selesai."

Tubuhnya terhempas pada ranjang sedang kesadaran sudah terenggut sepenuhnya, Baekhyun melunglai tak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah Sehun menumpahkan keseluruhan miliknya.

Pria itu bahkan tanpa ragu menjilat sisa sperma di tangan pula sepanjang tubuh hingga wajah kembali berhadapan pada si kecil yang memejamkan mata. Menikmati bagaimana nafas panas itu membelai permukaan wajahnya, "Ini manis dan nikmat, _Baby._ " Mencium bibir dalam dan basah lalu mencabut kejantanannya.

Sehun mengusap wajah tak sadarkan diri itu dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kepuasan, rambut basah yang menempel di dahi Baekhyun ia singkirkan dengan lembut. "Hey Luhan _Hyung_ lihat ini, aku berhasil menikmati yang seperti dirimu." Katanya dengan senyuman terulas dibibir.

Dia bagai seorang _psychopat_ ulung ketika tatapan mata itu seolah mendamba penuh si kecil, "Dia cantik," lalu menyentuh hidung, "Kecil dan mancung." Kemudian beralih pada bibir, mencium juga melumatnya sesaat sebelum menarik kedua sudut bibir semakin ke atas. "Merah merona dan tipis, hanya saja lebih nikmat darimu."

Sehun beranjak, kemeja yang sudah berantakan pula terlepas kancingnya dia lempar ke sudut. Meraih baju lain namun berhenti beberapa menit ketika pandangannya tertuju pada kemeja bermotif kotak yang tergantung, usang dan tak lagi cerah warnanya.

Dia mengusapnya, "Sungguh mirip."

Korban yang berjatuhan bukanlah semata atas dasar kesenangan, dia tidak pernah benar-benar menjamah korban lain terkecuali Baekhyun dan korban pertamanya. Itu semua hanyalah untuk melepas frustasi karna gagal mendapatkan Baekhyun di malam itu.

Padahal sudah jauh-jauh hari dia memperhatikan si bocah yang begitu periang sifatnya. Membuat hasrat yang dulu terpendam jauh di dalam hati, kembali naik ke permukaan. Rela menjadi seorang penguntit bahkan kerap kali mencoba menculik walau berbuah sia-sia.

Memang tidak mirip secara keseluruhan, hanya saja dia seperti melihat sosok Luhan yang lain pada diri Baekhyun. Mengingatkan nya lagi pada bayang-bayang pria berkemeja kotak yang melempar amarah sebelum berbalik pergi tanpa membalas perasaanya.

"Ya, membuatku ingin mengancurkan dirimu yang lain."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Kyungsoo meletakkan koper berwarna cokelat muda pada ruang tamu, wajahnya sudah berseri-seri pula menggebu kerinduannya. Tak lagi bisa berteman dengan kata sabar untuk segera bertemu tatap dengan anak kesayangannya. Anak itu pasti akan terkejut bila melihatnya nanti, dia yakin.

Kai jadi ikut tersenyum menanggapi tingkah suaminya yang menggemaskan, pria _doe_ itu bahkan sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika menatap satu kotak berpita merah berukuran besar di dekat koper.

Mereka memutuskan membeli tiket dan pulang lebih awal dari jadwal sesungguhnya. Pulang secara diam-diam tanpa mau menghubungi sang Kakak. Sengaja, karena Kyungsoo yang ingin sekali memberi kejutan untuk Baekhyun.

"Ssst…"

Si mungil membuat gesture diam dengan menempelkan jemari telunjuk di depan bibir, berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar yang ia yakini sebagai tempat Baekhyun biasa tidur. Sedangkan Kai tetap mengikuti dalam diam, terkekeh kecil saat menyadari tingkah konyol mereka.

"Baekhyun?"

Panggilan pertama dia teriakan, memegang handle pintu sambil membayangkan wajah terkejut anak itu yang pastilah menggemaskan bila melihat kehadirannya. "Ini pa…pa." Suaranya melemah di akhir, menyadari jika anak itu tidak ada di dalam.

Begitu sunyi dan sepi, hingga ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa kulit saat kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar.

Anak itu kemana?

Dia meremas tautan tangan dengan resah saat perasaan tak enak menyelinap masuk. Bila pada waktu seperti ini, Baekhyun pastilah baru selesai mandi atau tengah menggambar di ruang depan dekat TV, kegiatan rutin.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menemukan anak itu di manapun?

Kedua matanya sudah basah oleh _liquid_ bening yang terkumpul di pelupuk, semakin gusar ketika pandangannya tak bisa menangkap siluet si kecil bahkan di sisa pintu yang ada.

Padahal kotak besar itu sudah menanti untuk di buka, kemudian mereka akan bermain-main seharian juga menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan lainnya bersama. Daftar kunjungan tempat-tempat mengasyikan juga sudah di buatnya selama di pesawat, berharap semua tempat itu bisa di kunjungi oleh mereka bertiga di akhir pekan ini.

Kenapa rasanya semua yang sudah dia lakukan akan berbuah sia-sia nantinya?

" _Sayang_ , ini Papa. Kau sedang bersembunyi kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak ingin membenarkan kata hatinya yang berbicara hal negatif. Namun kenyataan tentang ponsel sang Kakak ipar yang tak dapat dia hubungi membuatnya ingin sekali menjerit meminta kejelasan.

Takut dan cemas.

Detakan jantung yang menggila justru memperburuk segalanya, tubuhnya gemetar dan itu menakutinya.

Kai pun tidak tinggal diam, ia juga berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, mencari dan menanyakan pada setiap orang yang terlihat melintas di lorong apartemen. Tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun selain peluh yang bercucuran melewati pelipis.

30 menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke dalam apartemen sang Kakak dan baru tersadar ketika matanya menangkap piring berisikan makanan yang tersisa setengah pula panci yang masih berada di atas kompor. Membuat tangannya _refleks_ untuk mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi ia matikan.

 **Ting.**

Layar menyala dan puluhan _notifikasi_ pesan serta panggilan tidak terjawab masuk dan memenuhi layar. Semua darilah satu nama yang sama, seseorang yang dia beri mandat dan kepercayaan penuh untuk memberikannya kabar akurat selama dia di luar Negeri.

— **Mark Lee—**

Hanya melihat namanya saja sudah membuat hati berubah tak menentu hingga menghantarkan respon dengan mengeluarkan lebih banyak lagi peluh di tubuh. Kai memang sengaja memberikan tugas pada Mark untuk menghubungi hanya bila ada kabar buruk yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk segera kembali.

Dan apabila dia menelpon dan mengirimkan begitu banyak pesan berarti memang ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi. Kai hanya bisa berharap jika ini bukanlah berita yang menyangkut tentang,

"Baekhyun,"

Satu kata pertama yang terucap membuat jantung bertalu semakin cepat dan kuat, membuat remasan tak sadar ia lakukan pada benda persegi di dalam genggaman. Dia tidak ingin mendengar pula tidak ingin mengetahui maksud dibalik nada kecemasan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Suaranya keluar sendiri, mengalun tenang walau agak gemetar. "Cepat katakan." Dia menuntut kejelasan dari nada keraguan di sebrang, seolah kata yang berada di ujung lidah terlalu sulit untuk terucap.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar segera mendekat, wajahnya telah pias oleh bulir air mata pula kegundahan yang tergambar jelas dari bagaimana remasan di tangan ia lakukan dengan intensitas yang berlebih, tak sadar pula jika kulit itu sudah memerah padam.

"Maafkan aku _Sajangnim_ —"

Terasa lama dan membuatnya frustrasi. Kenapa kalimat itu begitu sulit untuk terlontar? Ini hanya berita buruk tentang kantornya saja bukan? Tentang _clien_ besar yang membatalkan kontrak kan? Tolong katakan jika ini bukan kabar buruk yang menimpa anak kesayangannya, dia tak sanggup membayangkan.

"Baekhyun, dia…"

Pendengarannya mendadak tuli ketika kalimat setelahnya terucap dari sebrang sambungan, sedang ponsel telah terjatuh pada lantai saat jemari melemas dalam keterkejutan.

Kedua mata terlihat menjadi kehilangan fokus saat kepala bergerak untuk mempertemukan Netra pada cokelat terang milik suami kecilnya. Kaku dan gemetar bibirnya.

Kalimat terakhir yang Mark katakan masih berdengung jelas di dalam kepala, melemparnya kembali dalam lubang yang sama. Lubang penyesalan yang bahkan masih terbuka lebar sampai saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kai menjadi ragu pada keyakinannya sendiri, tak kuasa bila harus memberitahu fakta yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo.

Lidah menjadi kelu untuk mengucap kata. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo kembali di hinggapi rasa bersalah apalagi kembali terpuruk bila mendengarnya. Jadi pelukan erat dia lakukan di awal, mengusap-usap punggung sempit si kecil yang mana malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin dibuat kebingungan.

Di ciumnya sekali puncak kepala sebelum membuka mulut untuk berucap pelan penuh kehati-hatian,

"Tolong kuatkan dirimu, _Sayang_ …"

Karena apa yang akan terlontar bisa saja meruntuhkan lagi suami kecilnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 _ **.**_

Semilir angin dia rasakan berhembus menerpa seluruh permukaan wajah, membuat rambut bergerak mengikuti langkah angin membawa. Asap mengepul mengudara dari mulut juga ujung rokok yang ia hisap sedang mata _onyx_ indahnya berpendar pada warna jingga di ujung langit. Sangat indah saat pepohonan rimbun juga kelap-kelip lampu menjadi satu frame di matanya.

Dia tersenyum penuh arti kala mengingat wajah si 'manis' di masa lalu. Begitu rindu hingga panas dari batang rokok yang ia remas tak terasa sedikitpun di kulit.

Suara deru air yang mengalir menyapa telinga, membuat hati menenang walau tak seluruhnya. Bersyukurlah karna tak banyak kendaraan pula pejalan kaki yang melintas atau mungkin tak ada sama sekali. Tentu saja, dia berada di daerah Barat yang jauh dari perkotaan.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, _Hyung…_ "

Semua yang dia lakukan saat ini tak luput dari refleksi perlakuan orang di masa kecilnya. Masih begitu suci dan polos dalam mengungkapkan cinta, begitu rela tubuh di jamah hanya untuk menukar orang yang ia cintai agar tak rusak oleh seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai pelindung.

Sang Ayah.

" _Apa? Kau ingin mendapat terimakasih dariku? Jangan harap!"_

 _Bukan ucapan terimakasih melainkan tendangan yang di layangkan pada tubuh, menambah luka lainnya._

" _Luhan Hyung, aku menyukaimu…"_

 _Bahkan di sisa kesadarannya, kata itu masih bisa ia lafalkan berulang kali. Berharap pria kecil itu akan berbalik untuk merengkuh dirinya, membisikan kata maaf dan cinta yang akan menggetarkan hatinya._

 _Namun harapan tetaplah harapan, semua itu hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana yang takkan pernah jadi nyata._

" _Cih, kau tak pantas mengatakan itu."_

Ucapan yang perlahan membentuk monster dalam jiwa, batin tersiksa setiap hari oleh api dendam yang kian membara. Membuat dia yang menginjak usia 15 bahkan tega membunuh sang Ayah, seseorang yang telah merusak tubuh dan jiwanya.

Juga tak lagi ragu menyiksa dan membunuh sang Kakak yang begitu dia cintai.

Luhan, Oh.

Sehun menandai pria itu sebagai korbannya yang pertama.

"Kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun tidak melawan apalagi berteriak meminta pertolongan. Tubuhnya lemas sedang mata kerap kali terbuka lalu tertutup karena letih, begitu pening dengan rasa nyeri yang menjalari setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Hey, kau masih hidupkan?"

Pertanyaan itu bagai sebuah ejekan. Ingin sekali dia berteriak dan menghajarnya, bukan hanya sekedar menatap penuh kebencian pria albino yang tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Haha, apa maksud tatapanmu itu, _Baby?"_

Bumi seolah berputar melawan gravitasi ketika tubuh terangkat mengikuti arus, pandangan memburam juga harus kembali merasakan susuatu yang basah dan lengket mengalir dari celah di bawah tubuh. Baekhyun tak mau tahu dan takkan pernah mau menanyakan hal tersebut.

Matanya begitu sayu ketika Sehun memaksa wajah menghadap padanya, bola matanya bergerak tak fokus karna mata yang kerap tergelincir oleh lelah. Namun dia tahu jika Sehun sudah menciumnya lagi, mencengkram kedua pipi yang agak tirus dengan kuat.

"Eungh!"

Melumat lebih kasar untuk meninggalkan rasa perih pada luka yang telah sobek di sudut, juga untuk meninggalkan kesan terakhir di dalam ingatan karna dia yang sudah menyelesaikan aksi pembalasan, telah puas juga telah merindu untuk bertemu pria manis yang masih ia cintai bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

Kesadaran hampir terenggut dari Baekhyun, namun telinga itu masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup Sehun yang berujar dengan lirih,

"Selamat tinggal manis."

Beginikah akhir kisahnya? Kembali terpisah oleh takdir yang mempermainkan dirinya? Hanya bayang-bayang Chanyeol yang melintas ketika merasakan tubuh yang melayang.

Sedangkan Sehun terlihat tenang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun saat menghempas tubuh kecil itu, membalik tubuh dan tidak menoleh lagi saat air menelan tubuh sang bocah. Hanya tawa yang menggelegar saat suara bass Chanyeol menggema dari ujung jembatan.

"Kau terlambat."

Senjata tertodong di pelipis, menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan menutup mata ketika pelatuk tertarik oleh jari.

 **DOR.**

Suara lesatan yang membuat pergerakan semua pasukan seketika terhenti, timah panas itu menembus untuk menariknya ke dalam kegelapan. Memutus segalanya.

.

.

.

 _ **Byur.**_

Kenapa rasanya seperti _Déjà vu_?

Ah, Baekhyun ingat. Mungkin ini adalah balasan Tuhan untuk dirinya yang tak dapat memegang janji yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol. Membuatnya tak lagi bisa merasakan tangan tergenggam dan berjalan beriringan penuh kebahagiaan dengan prianya seperti dahulu.

Ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus dia terima karena keputusan yang dia ambil untuk mengakhiri hidup, rela menukar nyawa pada kematian hanya untuk bertemu dengan pria yang begitu ia cintai.

Apa yang menimpa dirinya saat ini sama persis seperti kejadian yang ia lakukan ratusan tahun silam, di saat dia yang tak bisa lagi bertahan dalam keterpurukan.

" _Kau harus hidup bahkan tanpa diriku sekalipun."_

 _Maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa. Baekhyun berucap pelan dengan hati yang telah merindu, tak sadar membawa pula kaki melangkah keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan kediaman Yixing yang bergitu baik padanya._

 _Satu bulan berusaha lepas dan berjuang melupakan semuanya, namun nyatanya tak bisa mengubah dirinya seperti sedia kala. Dia hancur tanpa separuh jiwanya._

 _Buah hatinya pergi._

 _Begitu pula dengan suami yang ia cintai, membuatnya tak lagi memiliki sandaran dalam hidup._

 _Bayangan perpisahan di malam itu masih melekat di ingatan, mendesak lagi air mata untuk turun dan membasahi sepanjang jalan saat kepalanya tertunduk. Menapaki aspal yang kasar dengan kaki telanjang._

" _Maaf aku tidak bisa."_

 _Melompat dan membiarkan tubuh terhempas air yang begitu menusuk. Sengaja melemaskan seluruh persendian agar air bisa dengan mudah menarik semakin dalam tubuh dan kenangannya, pada sisi tergelap._

 _Mulut terbuka setengah hanya untuk mengizinkan lebih banyak air yang masuk, mengisi paru-parunya. Sakit dan sesak. Tapi Baekhyun tahu jika ini hanya sesaat dan dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol-nya, suami kebanggannya._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Kedua matanya tertutup hingga menyisakan kegelapan pekat untuk dirinya._

"Baekhyun,"

Namun suara itu benar memanggil namanya, membuat Baekhyun tersadar akan tempatnya berpijak kini. Hitam dan hampa, seperti hatinya. ' _Tanpa api, cahaya tak akan pernah ada. Tanpamu aku bukanlah apa-apa.'_ Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu Baekhyun ucapkan pada Chanyeol dahulu.

"Jangan pergi."

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengeryit bingung saat mendapati Chanyeol-nya berdiri di sana, penuh senyum juga cinta untuk dirinya. _Ricard Park,_ suaminya. Ingin sekali dia memeluk dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

Namun,

"Kembalilah padaku."

Chanyeol lainnya berdiri di hadapan, _Detective_ Park yang tegas dan juga begitu ia cintai di kehidupannya yang ini.

Baekhyun menjadi gundah, bingung untuk menentukan pilihan. Namun ketika tangis bayi yang terdengar bersahutan menggema, sukses membuat tatapannya terlepas sepenuhnya dari sang _Detective._

Tubuh berbalik untuk membawa pandang pada Chanyeol juga kedua putra kembarnya, buah Cinta mereka. Keluarga kecil kesayangannya. Bukankah akan terlihat semakin sempurna bila ada dirinya di sana? Berbagi Cinta dan Kasih untuk selamanya.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun telah melangkah melewati garis yang ada di bawah kaki, membuat raga kecilnya seketika berubah menjadi dewasa seperti di kehidupannya yang dulu. Mengulas lagi senyuman teramat manis pada si surai _ash grey_ di sana, sangat tampan.

"Tidak, kembalilah padaku."

Perkataan itu sempat menahan tubuh, membuatnya meragu dan menoleh pada _obsidian_ yang terlihat sedih dan terluka kala menatapnya. Dia juga ingin kembali, bersama pria tersebut. Bersama dengan _Detective_ Park yang sudah ia berikan seluruh perasaan juga cintanya.

Walaupun dingin dan keras, tapi Baekhyun tahu jika masih ada kebaikan di dalam sana.

" _Sayang,_ cepatlah."

Namun tetap tidak bisa.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, menoleh pada suaminya dan tak segan untuk melangkah lebih cepat padanya. Tak ingin hati kembali gundah untuk memilih jika suara itu terdengar lagi. Kebahagiaannya sudah menanti, tempat dimana semua kisah menyenangkan terlahir. Tempatnya yang sesungguhnya.

Dia hanya ingin terus bersama keluarga kecilnya, tak apa jika nanti tak memiliki kesempatan bereinkarnasi lagi. Setidaknya dia bisa tetap bersama orang terkasih.

Tapi,

Jikalau nyatanya Tuhan memberi kesempatan, ia hanya berharap terlahir kembali tanpa memori-memori masa lalu pula tentang kesalahan yang dia perbuat. Berharap jika apa yang ia terima ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menebus semua dosa-dosa dari kesalahannya.

Dan juga, berharap tidak akan lagi mengingat tentang…

Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali padamu…"

.

.

.

.

.

Minggyu segera melempar tas ranselnya di pinggir dan terjun tanpa ragu disaat Chanyeol yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung bagai orang tolol di pinggir sungai. Ia shock dan kakinya terasa terpaku pada tanah, sulit bergerak. Menantikan air yang berubah tenang sesaat setalah juniornya itu menceburkan diri.

 **SPLASH.**

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga kepala menyembul kepermukaan sedang nafas terengah menghirup oksigen untuk paru-paru yang hampir mengosong. Minggyu perlahan keluar dari air bersama tubuh polos itu di dalam gendongan _bridal_ nya.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol yang awalnya berjalan lalu berlanjut berjalan cepat, kemudian setengah berlari sebelum benar-benar berlari menembus arus angin bagai orang kesetanan. Dengan kalap meraih tubuh Baekhyun hingga dorongan kuat dia berikan pada Minggyu yang telah basah kuyup karna air.

"Baek—Baekhyun?"

Tangan besar itu berhati-hati dalam menyentuh garis rahang, takut bila tekanan sedikit saja bisa menghancurkan si kecil yang seperti kaca yang tlah retak permukaannya.

"Hey, bangun." Diguncang tubuh juga tepukan di pipi ia berikan, begitu terburu membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam rengkuhannya.

Dengan secepat kilat melepas jaket yang melekat untuk kemudian dia letakan pada sebagian tubuh yang polos tanpa benang, ingin memberikan kehangatan untuk kulit yang perlahan mendingin karena suhu air.

Mata Chanyeol tergelincir mengamati pergerakan dada si kecil yang bergerak lemah bahkan mulai samar terlihat.

"Berikan dia CPR, _Sunbae-nim_."

Minggyu berbicara dengan nada gemetar dari bibirnya yang agak biru dan kedinginan saat angin malam menerpa tubuh. Dia mengulang kata yang sama sekali lagi, berusaha menyadarkan sang _Detective_ yang bertindak sia-sia.

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh, membaringkan tubuh kecil itu pada tanah. Kemudian segera mengangkat rahang dan menekan dagu Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri lalu menjepit hidung kecil di antara jemari.

"Tolong bertahanlah…" Dia berkata sebelum menghembuskan nafas hangat pada mulut, menyalurkan kehangatan yang mungkin saja bisa membantu menyadarkan si kecil.

Dia melakukan itu beberapa kali hingga leher menjadi nyeri karena terlalu lama menunduk, "Kenapa dia tidak bangun juga huh?" Berteriak dalam kegusaran juga mata yang bergerak meminta kejelasan pada Minggyu.

Chanyeol menangis tanpa dia sadari, menekan dengan kedua tangan dada si kecil, lalu meniupkan lagi nafas dan kembali menekan pada tempo yang sama. Begitu berhati-hati dalam menyentuh, terlalu takut membuat luka di dada menghantarkan rasa nyeri untuk Baekhyun.

Dia kebas, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat tak menemukan pergerakan apapun.

"DIMANA AMBULANNYA HAH!"

Chanyeol dibuat kalap, melihat bibir itu semakin membiru dan pasi kulitnya. Dia mendorong lagi dada Baekhyun dengan ritme dan tempo yang sama, terus memanggil-manggil nama sang bocah agar ia mau terbangun. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin di tinggalkan seperti ini.

Kepala merunduk serta mendekatkan telinga pada dada bagian kiri hanya untuk terbelalak dalam rasa panik dan takut yang hebat.

Dia tidak menemukan detakan apapun disana.

Tak puas dengan itu, Chanyeol meraih dengan gusar tangan si kecil. Menekan pergelangan dengan ibu jari, mencoba mencari-cari detakan yang mungkin bisa ia rasakan. Namun nihil, dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha.

"Tidak."

Bibirnya gemetar, kebas saat mengulang CPR untuk pria mungilnya dari awal. Minggyu berulang kali memanggil namanya, menepuk juga mencegah Chanyeol untuk melakukan itu lagi. Percuma, dia hanya akan membuat Baekhyun tersiksa.

Chanyeol mati rasa, membuat tangan yang ia genggam terlepas dari genggaman. Melunglai jatuh pada tanah, pula membuat batin teriris oleh rasa bersalah. Mata mengosong, hampa seolah kehilangan jiwa.

"Ini… tidak mungkin kan?"

Kenapa semua terjadi saat hati telah menerima? Tak bisakah dia di beri kesempatan hanya untuk mengucap kata Cinta dan Kasih, meminta maaf juga merubah segalanya agar mereka bisa memulai hidup berdampingan selamanya.

Tidak bisakah takdir memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi? Dia hanya ingin mengucap,

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Dengan segenap hati dan ketulusan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-The END-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Akhirnya selesai juga *fiuh

 **Warning: baca ini sampe habis ya, ada sesuatu di bawah bacotan ini hwhw.**

 **Maaf,** buat yang ga terima Sehun jadi tokoh jahatnya. Aku ga bermaksud, karna dari awal emang dia yg paling cocok buat meranin tokoh di ff ini, dan endingnya dia yg begitu juga karna udah dari rencana. Maaf sekali lagi.

Dan,

Sebelumnya **terimakasih** banyak buat semua yang udah mau baca. Endingnya aku ubah gak sesuai rencana awal supaya ff ini cepet selesai.

 _ **Terimakasih**_ juga buat yang udah mantengin ini dari awal, yang rajin review, yang sering ngasih semangat ataupun kalian yang ngasih saran atau kritik. Makasih banyak ya^^

Oke,

Penjelasan sedikit buat yang masih bingung sama kodenya. Kemarin sih ada satu orang yang bisa nebak dan itu benar, yey selamat!

Ini bukan kode yang resmi ya, tapi kode yang dibuat sendiri dengan bantuan samwan yang tak mau di sebutkan namanya xD

 **A=1**

Kalian bisa urutin abjad terlebih dahulu dari A-Z, jika sudah tambahkan angka sebagai nilai indeksnya di bawah huruf tersebut. Jadi, A itu 1 dan B itu 2 begitu seterusnya.

Misalkan kita mau bikin kode dari kata **C.h.a.n** maka hasilnya adalah **38114**. Ngerti kan? Kalian bisa coba sendiri, hihi.

Dan untuk _**Matthew Kim**_ _,_ banyak banget yang nyangka penjahatnya reinkarnasi dari dia. Enggak kok, Iza padahal gak pernah bilang begitu, hehe. Penjahatnya itu bukan reinkarnasi dari siapapun, tapi Sehun yang pernah ngalamin hal serupa sama korbannya pas masih kecil.

Baiklah,

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu:*

 **Sekalian mau tanya nih, disini kalian tuh sukanya ff chanbaek yang kayak gimana sih? Genre apa? Survey aja.**

 **Jangan lupa review dan berikan kesan dan pesan atau kritik untuk ff ini ya^^** **Ditunggu! Jangan lupa ya wankawan :***

 **.**

— **EPILOG—**

 **.**

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap sendu pemandangan di dalam.

Tentang bagaimana Chanyeol yang tak mau semenitpun berpindah tempat apalagi meninggalkan si kecil yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Tidur di sana dengan memeluk Baekhyun sepanjang hari tanpa mau mengindahkan ucapan siapapun.

Bukan seperti Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya.

Hati dan batinnya pun ikut merasa ngilu dan perih kala cokelat terang nya tak sengaja terjatuh pada selang-selang kecil yang terpasang di hidung pula lipatan tangan.

"Jangan sesali yang sudah terjadi," Kai datang dan merengkuhnya. "Dia hanya istirahat sebentar, aku yakin itu." Katanya setengah berbisik.

Kyungsoo meremas pakaian sang pria, semakin dalam menekan wajah pada dada. "Ini bahkan sudah hampir satu setengah Bulan berlalu." Suaranya berubah sengau, "Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima semuanya."

Setelah kabar yang di berikan oleh Mark, Kai dan Kyungsoo bergegas pada alamat rumah sakit yang dia berikan. Niat hati ingin memberi kejutan, mereka malah harus menerima kabar tidak enak. Pula tentang Chanyeol yang berubah sikap, seperti orang yang kehilangan akal.

Mengatakan hal aneh bahkan melarang siapapun untuk mendekati Baekhyun, tak terkecuali Dokter sekalipun. Berteriak keras saat Kai dan Kyungsoo mencoba bicara,

" _Tidak, kalian tidak boleh mengadopsinya. Dia… Dia milikku."_

Kai mengerti, sang Kakak pastilah begitu depresi menghadapi kenyataan ini.

"Berikan dia waktu, aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan terbangun."

Pria tan itu menggiringnya untuk duduk di sofa, terdiam tanpa mau mengusik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di sana.

Sedangkan di satu sisi, Chanyeol juga tidak terusik oleh apapun. Justru menggeser tubuh jangkungnya semakin dekat pada Baekhyun, menatapnya dari samping juga mengelus wajah itu sesekali. Rambut, kedua mata dan pipi tirusnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Sebentar lagi Natal." Dia berbisik lirih, tersenyum getir saat melihat masker oksigen yang menutupi mulut si kecil. Meninggalkan embun ketika nafas berhembus. "Biasanya kau akan banyak bicara padaku." Chanyeol memeluknya perlahan, tak perduli pada ranjang yang berderit dan semakin sempit karena ulahnya.

Dia hanya tidak ingin di pisahkan lagi.

Dia hanya tidak ingin seseorang menyakiti makhluk kecilnya lagi.

Pula begitu rindu dengan tawa, teriakan juga senyuman manisnya.

"Bangunlah."

Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap keajaiban akan benar-benar berpihak padanya. Dia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu dihari Natal bersama malaikat kecilnya, penuh suka cita.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun…"

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersentak, merasakan jemari yang tertaut dengannya bergerak samar. Menarik sadar hingga tubuhnya bangkit untuk menatap Baekhyun dari dekat.

Bola mata anak itu bergerak pelan walau kelopaknya masih menutupi. Sedang Kai dan Kyungsoo yang semula tengah berbicara pun ikut terkejut ketika melihat tindakan Chanyeol dan refleks berlari mendekat.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol memanggilnya, turun dengan sesegera mungkin dari ranjang. Ingin memberikan ruang agar anak itu nyaman dan lekas membuka mata.

"Hey, kau dengar aku? Buka matamu." Rasanya sungguh bahagia ketika menantikan kelopak itu akan mekar sebentar lagi.

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak lemah lalu terbuka perlahan kedua matanya, berkedip beberapa kali hingga bulu matanya yang lentik ikut bergoyang.

Terlihat begitu sayu dan tidak fokus, berkedip sekali lagi sebelum melarikan pandangan pada kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan kiri, naik untuk menemukan _obsidian_ Indah di hadapan.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali padaku." Air mata turun pula melengkung ke atas garis bibirnya, "Terimakasih banyak, Tuhan." Terlalu bahagia hingga tak sadar kecupan berulang Chanyeol lakukan di punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Sedang Kyungsoo sudah membekap mulut, tak kuasa berucap sepatah kata pun karena terlalu senang dan bersyukur.

Begitupula dengan Kai, tak menyangka bila ucapannya benar menjadi kenyataan. Saking bahagianya dia sampai melupakan tombol yang bisa saja memudahkannya memanggil Dokter dan Perawat, bukan malah berlari keluar dengan rusuh untuk memanggil bantuan.

"Ha-hah.."

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Mulut kecil itu bergerak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol segera mendekatkan wajah setelah sebelumnya memberikan satu kecupan ringan di pipi. Dia terlihat begitu antusias untuk mendengar suara Baekhyun yang selama ini di rindukannya.

Terdengar samar dan tidak jelas di awal, hingga memaksa Chanyeol untuk mendekatkan telinga dengan senyum terkembang, jantungnya bahkan sudah bertalu di luar jalur seolah tengah menantikan pernyataan Cinta.

Namun apa yang di dengar selanjutnya justru meruntuhkan senyum pula harapan, mata melebar serta nafas tertahan hingga lidah berubah kaku hanya untuk berucap. Tak dapat bergerak, tak dapat pula menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar lagi bagai semilir angin.

"Ka—Kau siapa?"

Apakah ini yang dinamakan karma? Beginikah rasanya karma?

Chanyeol benci saat bagaimana takdir benar-benar tengah menguji seluruh kesabarannya.

..

ⓒ _izahina98_


	12. Teaser

**...**

"Kalian tidak boleh mengadopsinya. Dia... Dia milikku."

Suara bantingan keras itu berbaur bersama amarah yang tak terbendung. Semua yang ada di hadapan ia lempar hingga berserakan juga hancur sebagiannya.

Dia menengadah hanya untuk berteriak kencang, mencoba meluapkan emosi yang memberatkan dada.

Kenapa?

Kapan takdir berhenti mempermainkannya?

"Aku sudah menentukan."

"Jangan gila, _Hyung!_ Dia masihlah anak-anak!"

Ketika takdir tak lagi berjalan sesuai harapan. Membuat kebahagiaan yang bahkan baru ia rasakan lenyap seketika, tergantikan oleh kesedihan juga rasa sakit. Siapa yang patut di salahkan?

" _Baby,_ ada apa?"

"Jangan mendekat hiks! Te-tap disana!"

"Kenapa? Ini aku, suamimu..."

"Tidak! Argh-ahh... Ka-kau bukan suamiku!"

" _Dia jahat. Dia yang sudah merusakmu juga memisahkan kita, mengambilmu paksa dariku..."_

Insiden yang membuatnya kehilangan sebagian kenangannya, membuat Chanyeol terjebak dalam kefrustasian dan terus berjalan dalam rasa bersalah yang tak berujung.

"Baekhyun, hanya satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, bila aku hanya mencintai bocah sepertimu."

" _Aku takkan pernah melepasmu untuk yang kedua kalinya..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Come Back to Me; Squel.**_

— _ **Unforgettable Feeling—**_

 _ **.**_

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

.

 _ **COMING SOON**_


	13. Chanbaek

[DELETE SOON]

Halo lagi^^

Squel nya udah siap meluncur, Cuma minta saran ya. **Lebih baik bikin lapak baru atau lanjutin disini aja** biar kalau lupa cerita sebelumnya gak perlu susah-susah bolak-balik? **Gimana? Minggu ini Squel nya Iza up :***

 _ **Vote ya, paling banyak iza pilih:"v**_

 **.**

 _ **Unforgettable feeling**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	14. Chapter 11 : Once Again

**Warning** **: Lanjutan dari cerita "Come Back to Me". Jadi, kalian wajib baca cerita itu terlebih dahulu agar tidak bingung saat membaca cerita ini nanti. Thanks.**

 **.**

 **Recommend Back Song : Chanyeol – Don't Go Today**

…

Sunyi dan sepi.

Dia duduk termenung sambil memeluk lutut, memandangi pemandangan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut. Menatap sendu refleksi tentang dirinya di masa lalu, tentang masa depan yang ia harapkan dahulu. Melihat dari jauh pria-nya bersama kedua putra kembar yang telah beranjak dewasa, saling melempar tawa dan kebahagiaan bersama dengan…

Dirinya yang lain.

Di batasi oleh danau jernih dengan bebatuan berbentuk lingkaran yang muncul di permukaan, sebuah jalan untuk mencapai tempat yang ia anggap sebagai surga. Namun seakan percuma, sebanyak apapun dia berusaha. Kakinya takkan pernah benar-benar berhasil memijak tempat itu, selalu terhenti di setengah perjalanan.

Seolah ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya untuk pergi,

" _Hey, kapan kau akan membuka matamu?"_

Suara itu akhirnya terdengar lagi, terasa familiar di telinga namun tak benar bisa mengingatnya dengan baik di kepala. Meskipun begitu, pria kecil itu tetap merasakan nyaman setiap kali namanya terpanggil. Tersenyum sepanjang hari ketika mendengarkan ucapan yang tidak begitu ia tahu pasti apa maksudnya, membuat harinya tak lagi di selimuti sepi.

" _Aku merindukanmu…"_

Pria manis itu bangkit, menepuk-nepuk celana putihnya seraya tersenyum lebih lebar dan menghangat hatinya. Kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah dengan pasti untuk memijak pada satu batu pertama, menghantarkan getaran pada permukaan air yang tenang hingga bunga teratai di tengah danau bergoyang pelan. Mencoba peruntungan siapa tahu kali ini dia bisa melewati dan bergabung dengan suami yang begitu ia cintai.

Berdoa dalam hati ia lakukan di sepanjang jalan, mendengar pula namanya yang terus terpanggil. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan bisa melewati jalan ini. Hingga suara itu menahannya untuk kesekian kali,

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Matanya melebar, terkesiap kala pijakannya menghilang hingga tubuhnya terasa terjun dan menghempas air. Menariknya begitu kuat pada cahaya di ujung hingga tak lagi mampu melawan, kedua kaki dan tangannya seolah tak mengikuti perintahnya. Hanya mampu merasakan dinginnya air yang begitu menyakitkan.

Gelembung-gelembung kecil air terbentuk dari udara saat mulutnya terbuka, kelabakan ketika tangan tak bisa mencapai permukaan atau apapun yang dapat menolong dirinya. Dia terjebak. Sia-sia, pada akhirnya air menarik paksa tubuhnya jauh ke dasar hingga menyisakkan perih pada dada.

Ada apa?

Inikah waktu yang sesungguhnya?

Matanya mulai tertutup, tapi siluet pria di depan mata juga suara bisikan lembut itu menjadi hal terakhir sebelum kegelapan melahap habis tubuhnya,

" _Bangunlah, aku mencitaimu, Baekhyun…"_

 **.**

 **Unforgottable Feeling**

 **.**

 **Pairing :  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre :  
Drama. Romance. Crime.**

 **.**

 **Warn** **: Yaoi, BL. Pedofil. MPREG. Typo(s).** _ **Italic word**_ **for** _ **flashback.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Insiden yang membuatnya kehilangan sebagian kenangannya, membuat Chanyeol frustasi dan terus berjalan dalam rasa bersalah, "Baekhyun, hanya satu yang perlu kau tahu, bila aku hanya mencintai bocah sepertimu."-Chanyeol.**_

 **.**

 **Original story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Pria itu terkejut, merasakan pergerakan pelan pada jemari kecil yang tertaut dengan tangannya. Begitu terburu mengangkat tubuh untuk memastikan pergerakan lain dari yang lebih kecil, memanggil nama anak itu berulang kali dengan raut wajah terharu pula senang hatinya.

Berhasil pula menarik dua pria lainnya yang tengah berbicang di sofa.

"Baekhyun?"

Satu panggilan lagi ia berikan ketika melihat bola mata sang bocah bergerak walau belum benar-benar terbuka kelopaknya, segera turun dari ranjang untuk memberi ruang udara agar Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan lekas membuka mata.

"Hey, kau mendengarku? Buka matamu."

Rasanya luar biasa bahagia ketika menantikan kelopak itu akan mekar sebentar lagi dan dia bisa melihat bola mata jernih si bocah yang selalu menatap penuh kasih kearahnya dahulu.

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak lemah sebelum akhirnya terbuka perlahan kedua matanya, berkedip beberapa saat hingga bulu matanya yang letik ikut bergoyang. Terlihat begitu sayu dan tidak fokus pada mulanya, berkedip sekali lagi sebelum melarikan pandangan pada kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan kiri, naik untuk menemukan _obsidian_ indah di hadapan.

Chanyeol tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk, menumpahkan segalanya dalam kecupan ringan yang ia berikan di kening dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Kyungsoo yang melihat hanya mampu membekap mulut, tak kuasa berucap selain menangis bahagia.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali padaku." Air mata Chanyeol turun pula melengkung ke atas garis bibir _kissable_ nya, "Terimakasih banyak, Tuhan." Dia mengucap syukur berulang kali, terlalu bahagia hingga kecupannya berpindah pada punggung tangan Baekhyun kini.

Kai tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan refleks berlari mencari bantuan ke luar, berteriak rusuh untuk mencari dokter yang selama ini merawat Baekhyun. Juga melupakan fakta bahwa ada tombol yang bisa memudahkan dirinya untuk mendapat bantuan lebih cepat, dia sudah terlalu senang hingga melupakan hal kecil seperti itu.

"Ha-hah.."

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Mulut kecil itu bergerak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar samar hingga membuat Chanyeol mendorong wajah semakin dekat pada si kecil. Terlihat antusias untuk mendengar suara tenor Baekhyun yang ia rindukan. Senyumnya sudah terkembang dengan degupan jantung menggila, seolah tengah menantikan sebuah pernyataan cinta. Lucu sekali.

Namun apa yang dia dengar selanjutnya justru meruntuhkan segalanya, membuat tubuh seketika mematung juga meluntur senyumnya. Nafas tercekal di tenggorokan pula kelu lidahnya untuk berucap. Tak dapat bergerak ataupun menjawab saat kalimat yang sama terlontar lagi bagai semilir angin di musim dingin, menusuk dan menyakitkan.

"Ka-Kau siapa?"

Kini Chanyeol mengerti apa itu Karma. Merasakan pahitnya pembalasan atas semua penolakan yang pernah dia berikan pada Baekhyun, bahkan hingga membuat semua hal buruk ini terjadi. Chanyeol benci. Benci saat bagaimana takdir yang benar-benar tengah menguji seluruh kesabarannya.

Dia menghela nafas berat, melingkarkan lengan di atas kepala Baekhyun lalu merunduk sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi yang tirus. "Aku Chanyeolie, suami mu."

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung atau sesekali mengerjap lemah. Tak mengerti akan kata yang terucap dari belah tebal bibir pria jangkung di sana. Suami? Dia sudah bersuami? Apa itu suami?

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tak ingin menyangkal dan membuat Chanyeol kesal atau bahkan marah, cukuplah satu setengah bulan pria itu lewatkan dengan meratapi kesalahan juga dengan menjaga Baekhyun sepanjang hari. Dia mengerti, bila itu memang kemauan sang Kakak Ipar, maka ia tak bisa lagi menolak. Walau itu tidak benar sekalipun.

Chanyeol masih mencoba selagi menunggu para medis datang, mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali hingga menjadi frustasi sendiri ketika mendapati ekspresi yang sama dari Baekhyun.

"Papa."

Pangilan itu malah membuat dua pria di sana terkejut. Terlebih Chanyeol, dia langsung melirik arah pandang Baekhyun yang tertuju sepenuhnya pada Kyungsoo, tangan kecilnya bahkan sudah terangkat seolah ingin meraihnya. Membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan perih.

Kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun bisa mengingat Kyungsoo dan tidak dengan dirinya?

"Hiks… Papa…"

Hati Chanyeol mencelos, merasa mendapatkan penolakan untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika melihat anak itu begitu ingin meraih Kyungsoo, bukan dirinya. Meliriknya sedikitpun tidak, rasanya sungguh sakit hingga menarik nafas pun terasa sangat berat.

Apa ini yang kau rasakan waktu itu? Saat aku menolakmu mati-matian? Chanyeol membatin lirih.

Sang bocah sudah menitikan air di ujung mata, berkedip berulang kali untuk menghalau _liquid_ bening yang menghalangi pandangan. Susah payah memberikan penolakan saat tangannya justru terus Chanyeol genggam, bahkan semakin menguat ia rasakan.

Baekhyun tidak lelah untuk menggapai-gapai dengan tangan satunya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menangis karena merasa tak di tanggapi,

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Papa! Hiks ta-kut.."

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan kecil anak kesayangannya dengan perasaan senang namun meragu di satu waktu.

Bola matanya kerap melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat terluka, menjadi tak enak hatinya kala terjebak di situasi seperti ini. "Iya, Papa disini…" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di sisi satunya, tersenyum sebisa mungkin meskipun netranya tak bisa teralih sedikit pun dari sang Kakak Ipar yang masih terdiam.

Chanyeol ingin menyakinkan Baekhyun sekali lagi, namun kedatangan Dokter dan perawat membuatnya urung. Memilih mundur dan memberi ruang pada Dokter pria yang masih terlihat belia umurnya, bername tag _'Daehyun Kim'_ pada dada sebelah kiri jas putih yang ia kenakan.

Dia mengarahkan senter kecil pada mata Baekhyun bergantian, mengamati pergerakan pupil matanya sebelum menempelkan _stetoskop_ pada dada. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan tidak rela, Dokter itu menyingkap juga memegang tubuh pria kecilnya seperti itu.

Entahlah, dia juga tidak mengerti, kenapa sikapnya yang egois ini muncul semakin menjadi saja setelah kejadian kelam di waktu lalu.

"Papa~"

Baekhyun berulang kali memanggil Kyungsoo dengan suara serak, takut pada kedatangan orang asing lainnya. Apalagi saat tubuhnya di sentuh walau bukan dalam artian yang _negative_. Sesekali mendongak kepalanya untuk melihat wajah si pria bermata _owl_ yang terus saja tersenyum dan mengatakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan untuk mengusir rasa takutnya.

Sementara Chanyeol di satu sisi hanya menatap kosong pemandangan itu pula menjaga jarak cukup jauh dari ranjang.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien?"

Chanyeol tersadar dan menjawab cepat. "Saya, Dok!"

 _ **.  
-Unforgottable feeling-  
.**_

Pria tinggi berbalut kemeja bergaris biru juga celana bahan yang menggantung di pinggul itu meneguk sekali lagi cairan di dalam kaleng, menghabiskan sisa minuman soda di kaleng yang ke dua.

Keadaan sunyi namun memang itulah yang ia butuhkan. Sebelah tangannya memenuhi saku celana sedang pandangannya jauh menatap ujung pencakar langit.

Tubuhnya memang benar berada di sana, hanya saja pikirannya mengawang entah kemana. Hatinya masih berdenyut di dalam, meraung dan tak ingin membenarkan kenyataan. Namun, biar bagaimanapun penyesalanlah yang jauh lebih besar mendominasi hatinya.

"Harusnya aku menjagamu, bukan mengabaikanmu." Dia berujar lirih, "Bodoh." Dia mengejek untuk dirinya sendiri, tak puas hanya dengan mengumpati perbuatannya.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi jika aku tak mendorongmu menjauh." Semakin melirih kata yang terlontar, hampir menyamai suara sapuan angin yang membawa serpihan debu juga menggoyangkan anak rambutnya yang hitam legam.

Baekhyun memang telah sadar, tapi tanpa memori tentangnya, itu yang membuat Chanyeol terpuruk dan frustasi.

" _Baek, bertahanlah, kumohon."_

Matanya terpejam rapat, tanpa sadar memberikan rematan pada kaleng soda ketiga yang masih tersisa setengah, meremukan sebagian hingga cairan bening itu meluber dan membasahi telapak tangannya. Tak peduli juga bila cairan itu merambat dan membasahi ujung kemeja.

Memori yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat justru kembali menyerbu dirinya, berlomba-lomba untuk mengisi ruang kosong dalam pikiran dan menguasainya, menambah banyak penyesalan yang ia punya.

Namun semakin dia menepis dan mengatakan berulang kali pada hatinya jika dia tak peduli dan tak ingin mengingat, bayangan itu malah berputar bagai _roll film_ usang yang menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan dari film bergenre _hurts_ apapun yang pernah ia tonton. Seolah mengejek.

"Berhenti berputar! Berhenti kubilang!"

 _Chanyeol masih berusaha, tak menaruh peduli pada fakta yang baru saja ia dapatkan pula panggilan berulang yang Minggyu layangkan untuknya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin peduli. Biarlah, dia ingin menjadi egois juga untuk kali ini._

" _Berhentilah, sunbaenim! Kau hanya akan menyakitinya!"_

 _Namun, bukan Park Chanyeol namanya bila ia tak keras pendiriannya. Si tinggi itu bahkan tanpa ragu menghempas kasar tangan yang mencoba menghalangi tindakannya. Kembali menyatukan bibir pada belah yang membiru pasi sebelum menghembuskan nafas hangat ke dalam rongga dada si kecil._

 _Terus menggeram pula berteriak dengan intonasi keras pada Minggyu ketika di ganggu, "Diam! Dia masih hidup! Dia—"_

" _Uhuk.. uhuk.."_

 _Mereka berdua sama terkejutnya, refleks membawa tatapan pada arah dan tempat yang sama. Benar, pria kecilnya bergerak, bernafas dan itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol langsung menarik dan mendekap tubuh mungil prianya dengan posesif, tak menginginkan siapapun mendekat termasuk Minggyu._

 _Anak itu masih terbatuk payah, mengeluarkan sisa air dari mulut dan hidungnya walau matanya masih juga terpejam dengan kernyitan kasar tercetak di keningnya._

 _Rambut basah si kecil di usapnya, "Baek, bertahanlah, kumohon." Ujarnya pelan tepat di telinga, mengusap-usap pipi Baekhyun yang tengah kepayahan menarik nafas. "Aku disini, kumohon tunggulah sebentar lagi."_

" _Hah-hah.. uhh.."_

 _Chanyeol segera menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ketika melihat mobil ambulans sudah berada di ujung jalan, menunggu dengan nafas memburu ambulans yang hendak terparkir di tepi sungai. Beberapa petugas membantunya, menangani si kecil ketika tubuhnya sudah terbaring di atas brangkar._

 _Dada Baekhyun naik dan turun dengan tempo pelan, masih agak membiru pasi bibir dan kulitnya. Mata itu bahkan masih enggan terbuka setelah Chanyeol memanggilnya berulang._

 _Hidung dan mulut bocah manis-nya tertutupi masker oksigen, sedang tubuh mungil tanpa benang itu terlonjak beberapa kali tatkala petugas medis berpakaian orange di sisi kiri menempelkan alat kejut di dada guna mengembalikan detakan jantung si kecil menjadi normal kembali._

 _Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun seerat yang dia bisa, "Kumohon, bertahanlah untukku…"_

 _Tangannya yang terasa dingin tersebut ia kecupi juga ia tiup telapaknya agar setidaknya bisa menghantarkan rasa hangat untuk seseorang yang mengakui dirinya sebagai renkarnasi suaminya di masa lalu._

 _Chanyeol takut, sangat. Sekali dalam seumur hidupnya dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan takut di tinggalkan, hanya karena seorang bocah yang selama ini ia dorong untuk menjauh, betapa lucunya dia._

" _Jangan.." Dia berbisik, "Jangan tinggalkan aku…"_

 _Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan,_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."_

—Ya, itu hanya satu dari keseluruhan potongan memori kelam yang tidak ingin ia ingat apalagi terulang kembali. Tidak, cukup sekali dalam hidup dan dia tak ingin jatuh di lubang yang sama.

Chanyeol berjalan hingga ke ujung lorong rumah sakit, memegang pegangan pintu rawat inap bernomor 204 dengan perasaan kacau. Merematnya tanpa mau membuka pintu lebih cepat, entahlah. Hatinya memang benar merindu, namun tak ingin pula kembali sakit, tak ingin mendapatkan penolakan untuk yang kesekian kali.

Dia tidak setangguh itu saat ini, hatinya masihlah rapuh. Tak lebih baik dari kaca yang telah retak seluruhnya, mungkin akan hancur hanya dengan sebuah guncangan kecil. Terlebih ketika percakapannya dengan sang Dokter muda satu jam sebelumnya teriang lagi di kepala,

" _Dia mungkin mengalami Retrograde Amnesia,"_

—" _Bisa terjadi karena mengalami pengalaman traumatis, kejadian yang mengguncang batinnya."—_

Kalimat terakhir Dokter muda itu menyentaknya lagi, membuatnya kembali membuang nafas kasar hanya untuk melonggarkan sesak pada dada walau nyatanya mustahil. Sesak itu masih bertahan bahkan setelah kakinya menginjak bagian dalam ruang inap si kecil.

Tatapan mereka menyatu seperti magnet, memiliki dua kubu yang berbeda. Pandangan penuh kerinduan juga kesakitan, bertemu dengan tatapan polos tanpa dosa.

Suara _Elektrokardiogram_ terdengar berbunyi dengan teratur, beriringan dengan suara detikan jam pada dinding sebagai suara latar ketika kaki Chanyeol bawa mendekat. Memecah kesunyian. Chanyeol mengulas senyuman kala melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun, seolah memberitahu jika dia bukanlah orang yang menakutkan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya, sesekali berkedip kemudian berucap pelan dengan nada takut-takut. " _Ah-ahjusshi_ , kemana _Papa_?"

"Sedang ada urusan dengan _Daddy_ -mu."

Sebenarnya hatinya agak tak rela. Jelas saja, Kai dan Kyungsoo bahkan belum mengadopsinya, namun Baekhyun sudah mengingat dirinya sebagai anak dari adiknya seperti mereka telah hidup bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Kenapa terasa tidak adil? Padahal dulu Baekhyun sangat dekat dengannya, walau memang hanya anak tersebut yang menjadi pihak yang lebih sering mendekatinya.

Karma buruk memang benar-benar menyakitkan. Apa yang telah ia tanam, apa yang telah terjadi memang tak bisa ia putar kembali, apa yang sudah terukir takkan mungkin bisa terhapus apalagi kembali seperti semula. Begitupula dengan kesalahannya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menerima, pula membuat karma baik yang bisa ia tuai di kemudian hari. Berharap bila pada akhirnya si kecil akan kembali lagi dalam dekapannya tanpa penghalang.

Hanya saja, biarpun begitu Chanyeol tetap bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan. Tak apa bila Baekhyun tak mengingatnya, yang dia inginkan hanyalah bersama pria kecilnya untuk selamanya, memulai dari awal memori dan menorehkan tinta menyenangkan di lembaran yang baru.

Chanyeol melepas masker oksigen yang dikenakan Baekhyun tanpa sadar, merundukan kepala untuk mencium bibirnya begitu lembut, menyalurkan rindu yang tertahan hingga air matanya mengalir dan jatuh melewati pipi tirus si kecil. Teringat kembali akan pertemuan pertama mereka di malam gelap di gang itu.

" _Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…"_

Kalimat pertama yang ia dengar saat dirinya menggendong tubuh kecilnya, tak benar mengerti akan maksud yang ingin diutarakan si kecil di saat itu.

Hatinya memang sakit, namun tetap ingin menyalurkan rindunya lewat sebuah pangutan. Tanpa ragu mengulum belah bibir si kecil atas dan bawah tanpa jeda, meraup sepenuhnya bibir tipis yang mulai kemerahan dan terasa manis. Pula meniupkan sesekali udara di sela belitan lidahnya.

"Mmhh..hh.."

Baekhyun mulai merasakan sesak pada dadanya, namun ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan benar-benar berhasil membuai. Matanya setengah terpejam kala mengamati wajah rupawan Chanyeol yang tengah tertutup kelopaknya, nampak menghayati pangutan.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh lagi, hampir mengenai matanya. Membuat Baekhyun mengerjap dan semakin tak mengerti kenapa ciuman ini terasa begitu emosional, menuntut namun bisa ia rasakan juga kesedihan sekaligus kerinduan tak terbendung lewat lidah yang menyelinap menyapa langit-langit mulutnya.

"Hmpp..mhh." Baekhyun melenguh samar sebagai pertanda, jemari kecilnya bahkan sudah meremat ujung lengan kemeja Chanyeol yang masih menangkup dagunya. "Uhh hmppt~" Anak itu kesusahan menarik oksigen, membuat dadanya membusung karena sesak yang menyakitkan.

Kesadaran tertarik paksa ke tempat yang semestinya, Chanyeol cepat-cepat melepas ciuman dan memasang kembali masker oksigen di bibir dan hidung Baekhyun, merasa bodoh karena tak bisa menahan kerinduan di dada hingga nekat melakukan hal yang tidak pantas.

Semenjak kejadian kelam di hari itu, sedikit banyaknya membuat sifat Chanyeol berubah, dia akui itu.

Poni basah yang menempel di pipi putih si kecil ia singkirkan, mengusap-usap lembut area itu dengan ibu jari. "Maafkan aku."

Nafas Baekhyun berangsur teratur, berkedip-kedip beberapa kali kelopak matanya ketika Chanyeol mendaratkan banyak kecupan lainnya di dahi dan pelipis. Merasa tenang dan nyaman di setiap kali kecupan dan usapan itu dia terima.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan naik ke atas ranjang, melingkarkan lengannya sebelum menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh si mungil Baekhyun agar lebih mudah terlelap. Tak pernah jemu untuk menciumi juga mengendusi aroma Baekhyun yang kini menjadi candunya. "Jangan panggil aku _Ahjusshi_ lagi." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengulum senyuman, setidaknya kali ini Baekhyun mau merespon ucapannya tanpa nada takut-takut seperti pagi tadi. "Ingat, aku suamimu, milikmu." Pria itu mengecup bibirnya lagi, "Jadi panggil aku Chanyeolie, bukan _Ahjusshi."_

Baekhyun tak menjawab, kelopak matanya semakin berat karena kantuk. Terlebih efek obat yang mulai ia rasakan selepas suster memberikannya sebelum Chanyeol masuk. Jelas saja usapan yang Chanyeol berikan membuatnya semakin mengantuk.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak rela saat mata Baekhyun kian sayu, "Aku masih merindukanmu." Karena dia masih ingin lebih lama berinteraksi dengan si kecil, masih ingin menyalurkan semua kerinduannya.

Di peluknya tubuh Baekhyun dengan _posesif_ , seolah bila lengah sedikit saja akan membuatnya kehilangan sosok bocah manisnya lagi. Namun hal itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin nyaman dan tak ragu untuk menutup mata, menjemput mimpi dalam sebuah dekapan hangat pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya, miliknya.

Ruangan kembali sunyi. Chanyeol tak berniat untuk ikut terlelap, ingin terus mengusap sambil memadangi wajah manis Baekhyun yang tertidur. Walau tirus dan sedikit pucat kulitnya, dia masihlah terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan seperti biasa.

Selimut bermotif beruang merah muda ia tarik sebatas dada, tapi mampu menenggelamkan tubuh si kecil hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang menyembul keluar, memperlihatkan rambut _dark gold_ nya yang lembut.

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun cukup lama sebelum berbisik,

"Selamat tidur, aku mencintaimu…."

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Unforgottable feeling-**_

 _ **.**_

Kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan anak-anak sebagai korban sebenarnya telah di anggap selesai oleh pihak kepolisian, terlebih karena pelaku yang sebenarnya sudah tertangkap walau bukan dalam keadaan hidup.

Hanya saja, laporan dari warga setempat yang akhirnya membuat kepolisian memilih menurunkan beberapa anggotanya untuk memeriksa keadaan. Tak ingin menimbulkan resah yang berkempanjangan untuk warga di sekitar lokasi kejadian.

Dari laporan yang diterima, mereka mengaku sempat melihat Sehun beberapa kali mengunjungi sebuah rumah besar tak berpenghuni pada malam hari sebelum kasus ini di kuak oleh seluruh awak media. Letaknya hanya beberapa kilometer dari jembatan yang menjadi lokasi terakhir Sehun melakukan tindak kejahatannya.

Ya, kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun berada dalam bahaya saat itu.

Dan disinilah Jongdae dan Minseok, mendapatkan jatah untuk menyisir lokasi di saat langit berubah jingga di ujung cakrawala hanya untuk mencaritahu sesuatu lebih cepat. Namun nyatanya waktu 3 hari dari target 2 hari tidaklah cukup untuk merapihkan semuanya.

Sejauh ini tim khusus yang terbentuk untuk mengumpulkan banyak barang-barang di tempat yang di duga kediaman Sehun dahulu sudah berhasil menemukan beberapa CCTV berikut puluhan rekaman yang tersimpan rapih di dalam sebuah almari tua.

"Aku muak ke tempat ini terus," Minseok mengibaskan tangan untuk menghalau debu yang berhamburan di udara ketika Jongdae menyingkap sebuah kain putih tipis yang menutupi sofa di ruangan bagian belakang. "Aku sangat benci tempat kotor." Katanya kesal.

"Wah, saat kita menikah nanti aku tak perlu khawatir rumah akan kotor dong?" Jongdae menampilkan cengirannya, membuat Minseok memutar bola mata malas, terlalu jengah dengan kelakuan rekannya yang satu ini.

Keduanya berpencar, mencari barang bukti lain yang mungkin saja masih tersisa. Memang sudah tak lagi berguna, hanya saja untuk jaga-jaga saja. Selain karena persidangan Yifan belumlah selesai dan menemukan titik terang. Siapa tahu diantara puluhan rekaman yang berhasil diketemukan bisa membantu.

Sepertinya tempat ini di jadikan tempat persembunyian oleh Sehun dalam menyempurnakan aksinya. Rumah bergaya barat dengan dua lantai, di dominasi oleh warna putih yang catnya sudah banyak terkelupas. Latarnya lumayan luas dan menyeramkan karena di tumbuhi ilalang tinggi juga pohon besar yang bertengger di pojok kanan di dekat gerbang.

"Argh! Aku lelah!"

Jongdae menghebuskan nafas lelah, bersandar pada salah satu rak buku dengan beberapa tegukan air mineral yang mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Tapi ketika tengah asik-asiknya bersantai, tiba-tiba saja dirinya terkejut saat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang.

"Huwaa!"

 **Bruk.**

Hingga akhirnya benar-benar terjatuh, terjengkang dan membuat debu bertaburan di udara. Merasakan juga nyeri pada bokongnya ketika menghantam lantai dan beberapa kotak kerdus yang padat isinya.

Minseok yang mendengar kegaduhan spontan berlari mendekat, mengira ada hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada rekannya. "Kau baik?"

Minseok mengulurkan tangan yang tentu saja di sambut oleh Jongdae, "Sial, bokongku sakit!" Dia mengaduh sambil mengusap pada tempat yang berdenyut samar.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Selama 3 hari mereka menyisir tempat ini, tak pernah sekalipun mereka mencurigai tempat-tempat yang tersembunyi. _Well,_ memangnya seperti di adegan sebuah _film_ apa? Yang nyatanya memang betulan ada, hebat.

Mereka berdua masuk bergantian; Jongdae bejalan lebih dulu lalu di susul oleh Minseok dengan tangan yang kini memegang pistol jenis **FN 57** bercyber **901.** Jongdae meraba dinding dan menekan tombol untuk menghidupkan lampu, membuat ruangan terang seketika.

Di dominasi oleh warna merah, cukup luas dan semua barang tertata dengan sangat rapih, berbeda dari ruangan di luar.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, mengamati satu lukisan besar berisi seorang bocah cilik yang cantik tengah memegang bola sepak, wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Sehun. Dan pertanyaan tentang siapa orang di dalam lukisan itu terjawab sudah saat satu tulisan kecil berhuruf sambung tersemat di bagian kanan bawah lukisan.

' _ **Luhan Oh'**_

"Hey, lihatlah..."

Jongdae melambaikan tangan, mengernyit tak mengerti ketika melihat benda aneh berwarna merah kehitaman di dalam sebuah toples kaca berisikan air. Miseok justru membekap mulut dan segera menjauh karena perutnya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak hendak menyentak mual. Tahu betul perihal benda yang di tunjuk oleh Jongdae.

"Astaga, Dae! Itu organ jantung!" Dia menjerit dari kejauhan, "Aku mual melihatnya, Oh Tuhan."

Belum sempat ia lepas dari rasa terkejut dan mualnya, Miseok kembali di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang terlihat duduk di sebuah kursi goyang sambil menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Membuatnya siaga, mencekram kuat pistol di tangan.

Perlahan namun pasti membawa langkah semakin mendekat, membuat isyarat pada Jongdae untuk mengikuti dalam diam, bahkan pria bersurai cokelat kehitaman itu ikut mengeluarkan pistol yang sedaritadi tak pernah meninggalkan sarangnya.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Pria berpipi tembam itu membuat ancang-ancang sambil menodongkan pistol tepat di depan orang tersebut. Namun satu detik kemudian senjatanya terjatuh di lantai seiring dengan wajah yang memucat. Jongdae yang berada di belakang pria yang terduduk jelas ikut terdiam, memilih untuk segera bergeser ke samping tanpa menurunkan todongan pistolnya.

Ekspresi mereka sama, "Ini gila."

Itu adalah jasad utuh yang begitu familiar wajahnya, memakai kemeja merah bermotif kotak dengan mata terpejam dan tenang. Sepertinya mereka harus meralat kata _'utuh'_ barusan. Bukan, bukan karena sosok kecil itu menyeramkan seperti pada _fiksi_ kebanyakan, melainkan pada lubang yang terdapat di dada sebelah kirinya. Berikut sebuah buku tebal di pangkuan.

Jongdae mengingat lagi tentang organ tubuh dan lukisan di awal mereka masuk. Jadi kini sudah sangat jelas, pria yang tengah terduduk itu adalah Luhan Oh, korban pertama dari Willis atau Sehun. Sesuai dengan penggalan kalimat yang di tulis tangan di dalam buku tebal tersebut.

' _ **Hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu, itu alasan kenapa aku menjadikanmu yang pertama setelah kau menolakku begitu keras.'**_ **–** Hanya sedikit, namun mampu membuat keduanya meremang.

Di saat Minseok memilih untuk keluar dan menghubungi bala bantuan; ambulans dan anggota polisi lainnya. Jongdae justru mengikuti jalan kecil setelah dirinya melewati pintu yang terbuka, berharap menemukan lagi fakta-fakta tersembunyi yang menarik untuk ia temukan. Sama seperti latar, halaman belakang ini sangat luas dan di penuhi oleh ilalang.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Beberapa kunang-kunang terbang mengudara ketika Jongdae menyibak ilalang, agak lembab dan gelap namun sinar rembulan membuatnya bisa melihat jalan setapak yang seperti sengaja di buat.

Hingga terhenti ketika melihat batuan pipih yang terukir sebuah nama, usang dan sebagiannya tertutupi oleh lumpur yang mulai mengering. Jongdae berjongkok tepat di sisi kanan, mencabut beberapa tumbuhan liar dan mendapati bunga _Daffodil_ berwarna kuning yang telah mengering menyisakkan tangkai nya.

Di usapnya kotoran pada permukaan batu hanya untuk menemukan satu nama di sana,

" _ **William Oh."**_

Yang semua tahu adalah nama dari Ayah dari _detective_ Oh.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia menyesap kopi yang mengepulkan asap, arah pandangannya menembus kaca bening yang menjadi penghalang dunia luar. Ruangannya sangat sunyi, berantakan namun dirinya terlihat sama sekali tak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Bahkan sekedar melirik pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai pun dia enggan.

Ini adalah pertengkaran yang kesekian, tak bisa ia hitung pasti berapa jumlahnya. Yang jelas dia hanya ingin mempertahankan pilihannya, tidak mau siapapun mencampuri urusannya. Bahkan orang tua nya sekalipun.

Mata _onyx_ yang tajam itu mengamati pergerakan ranting yang tertiup angin, lalu mengulas senyuman pada bibir kala mengingat senyuman manis seseorang. "Aku rindu sekali,"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya nya seorang diri.

Aksesnya dengan dunia luar agak terbatas kini. Hanya bisa keluar sesekali bila kemampuan otaknya di perlukan. Selain karena dia yang sudah menyandang gelar CEO penting, alasan lainnya adalah sengaja agar dia tak lagi melanggar perintah sang Ayah.

Ya, Ayahnya memang sama kerasnya dengan dia. Terus saja membuat waktunya semakin padat hanya untuk membuatnya lupa akan perasaannya pada seorang bocah yang berhasil menjebak hatinya tanpa memberitahu bagaimana caranya untuk lepas.

Besok adalah hari penting, hari penentuan. Dia berbalik dan membenarkan ikatan _bathrobe_ di pinggangnya, berjalan mendekati _walk-in-closet_ untuk meraih satu stel pakaian tidurnya yang sederhana.

Lirikannya terpaku beberapa saat pada lukisan apik yang terpampang di depan ranjangnya, sengaja terpasang untuk mengobati rasa rindu nya yang kian menjadi. Walaupun memang sebagiannya telah rusak bahkan terancam di bakar karena pertengkarang sesaat yang lalu.

Berisi wajah ceria seseorang dengan senyuman yang sangat ia sukai.

" _Tunggulah. Cepat atau lambat aku akan menemuimu, Baby."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Countinue?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Halu wankawan, apa kabarnya?  
Adakah yang menunggu _**squel Come Back to Me**_ ini? Ngacung coba :'v

Karena banyak yang minta lanjut disini jadi Iza up disini deh. Chapter satu masih bahas tentang beberapa chapter di Come Back to Me yang masih jadi misteri, kalau bingung silahkan baca ulang, hehe.

Oh ya. Sebelumnya maaf kalau iza nge up nya agak lama. Doain aja supaya ff ini bisa berjalan lancar dan di minati juga kayak _**Come Back to Me.**_ Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya. _**Kritik dan saran**_ sangat di terima asal dalam bahasa yang sopan^-^

 **Mau lanjut? Review dulu dong. Follow** _ **izahina98 buat tahu kapan ff ini up^^**_

 **Halo reader tercinta, sider dan tamu baru. Selamat datang di story gajeku. Jangan lupa tinggalkan sesuatu di kotak review ya, kritik, saran, semangat atau apapun bakal iza terima. Dan terimakasih buat yang mau sempetin baca ff ini^^**

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	15. Chapter 12 : Time Machine

…

Kai meletakkan _moccalate_ hangat di depan lengan Kyungsoo yang tengah termenung, menatap lurus pada taman yang terletak di sisi kiri bangunan ini. Melihat setiap gerak-gerik yang di lakukan oleh seorang anak kecil dengan mobil _remote control_ di tangannya. Asik dengan dunia nya sendiri hingga tak menyadari jika kedua orang tua nya tengah sibuk merekam tingkah lucunya.

Benar-benar keluarga impian.

"Aku ingin sekali mengangkat Baekhyun menjadi anak kita, menggantikan Taeoh." Kyungsoo berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, tersenyum tipis bibirnya namun mata itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Taeoh mungkin sudah seperti anak disana bila saja dia masih hidup." Lidahnya agak kelu saat berucap. Menarik pula Kai untuk melihat objek yang tengah Kyungsoo lihat saat ini.

Lusa adalah hari peringatan setahun anaknya pergi, meninggalkan mereka bersama semua kenangan yang pernah terukir di dalam ingatan. Membekas begitu dalam dan takkan pernah mungkin untuk hilang.

Kyungsoo menitikan air mata saat mengingat kembali kata pertama yang di ucapkan oleh anaknya, mengingat pula senyum ceria nya ketika Kai membelikan anak itu sebuah sepeda beroda tiga yang sangat ia inginkan di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke lima.

"Kapan kita bisa mengadopsi Baekhyun?"

Pria tan itu terdiam cukup lama, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. "Kau tahu Chanyeol _hyung_ seperti apa kan sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lesu. "Tapi aku ingin Baekhyun. Tidak dengan yang lainnya!"

Ya, Kai memang sempat memberikan _alternative_ lain dengan cara mengadopsi anak dari sebuah Panti asuhan. Namun setelah berkunjung ke sanapun Kyungsoo tetap tak ingin melakukannya, berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang mendiaminya selama dua hari. Mungkin pria bermata _doe_ itu mengira jika Kai tak memiliki keinginan mengadopsi Baekhyun seperti dirinya. Padahal itu sama sekali tidak benar.

Kai menyanyangi Baekhyun, sama seperti Kyungsoo menyanyanginya. Sama besar.

Dia juga memiliki keinginan kuat untuk mengadopsi Baekhyun. Hanya saja Chanyeol selalu menolak bahkan mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap kali Kai mengajaknya berbicara serius masalah ini. Jika memaksa pun akan berbuah sia. Kai tahu betul tabiat Kakak satu-satunya yang keras kepala itu. Jika di awal sudah tidak, maka selanjutnya akan tetap tidak walaupun sekuat apapun kau membujuknya.

"Kita akan cari cara lain. Bersabarlah dulu…."

 **.**

 **Unforgottable Feeling**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun  
.**

 **Genre:  
Drama. Romance. Crime.**

 **.**

 **Warn** **: YAOI, BL. Pedofilia. MPREG. Mature Content.** _ **Italic word for flashback.**_ **Typo(s).  
Tolong banget buat yang masih bingung, bisa baca ulang **_**Come Back to Me.**_ **Teka-tekinya cuma sedikit kok ini bahkan gak ada, hehe.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Suara riuh pria dan wanita menyambutnya kala kaki baru saja melangkah memasuki sebuah gedung yang di dominasi oleh bahan kaca. Semua menodong dengan pertanyaan pula perekam suara yang siap di tangan. Lampu kaca pada kamera berkedip beberapa kali, memantulkan silau ketika menabrak kaca mata berlensa hitam di sana.

Air mukanya tenang dan santai pembawaannya, lurus ke depan tatapannya pada daun pintu kecokelatan beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Terus melangkah tanpa halangan karena beberapa pria bertubuh tegap berpakaian hitam dengan sigap menghadang orang-orang yang haus akan berita. Tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk mengganggu bos mereka.

— **Hari penentuan sidang CEO muda WYF Micro Production—**

 _Hot news_ yang berada di situs berita pagi ini.

' _ **Apa benar kau melakukan tindak pelecehan, Yifan-shi?'**_

' _ **Apakah perusahaan mengalami penurunan setelah kasus ini?'**_

' _ **Pembelaan apa yang sudah kau siapkan pada sidang kali ini?'**_

Itu hanya beberapa pertanyaan yang sempat tertangkap indera pendengarannya dari mulut dua pria _paparazzi_ yang berdiri di paling depan barisan, memaksa ingin lebih dekat pada si terduga bersalah tanpa memperdulikan pria bertubuh tegap yang menghalangi.

 _Timeline_ di berbagai situs beritapun di dominasi oleh kasus CEO muda tersebut. Berada di urutan kedua mengalahkan berita pemilihan umum yang akan di selenggarakan minggu depan.

Beberapa wartawan bahkan ada yang sudah menyiarkan langsung di depan ruang sidang guna memberitahukan pada khalayak banyak tentang situasi terkini dalam persidangan yang hampir di mulai.

Yifan kini di temani oleh dua pengawal khusus, petugas kepolisian. Berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang sidang, menunggu namanya terpanggil. Sedangkan di dalam. _Panitera,_ orang yang bertugas mencatat jalannya sidang nanti sudah menempati kursinya yang tersedia di tengah antara tempat Jaksa dan pengacara, di ikuti oleh Jaksa penuntut setelahnya.

"Yang Mulia Hakim di persilahkan untuk memasuki ruang sidang."

Sang _protocol_ sebagai pembawa acara sidang berkata, kemudian tiga orang sekitaran umur 30an masuk dengan pakaian khusus juga wibawa. Menempati tiga kursi yang di khususkan untuk para Hakim; satu wanita pada kursi di pojok kiri dan pria di dua kursi lainnya.

Atmosfir ruangan semakin panas dan menengangkan kala palu terketuk sebagai pertanda jika sidang telah di mulai, lalu pria paruh baya yang memimpin mempersilahkan Yifan untuk memasuki ruangan setelah sebelumnya membaca sebentar berkas di meja.

Semua mata jelas tertuju pada pria tampan yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata, berpakaian formal dan tenang ekspresinya. Seperti seseorang yang tak memiliki salah sama sekali. Dia duduk di tempat yang semestinya, menghadap pada Hakim ketua. Sumpah terucap oleh bibirnya dan semua tak ada yang berani lagi untuk berbicara, hanya berbisik itupun dalam intensitas yang sedikit.

"Semoga kita di berikan jalan yang terbaik," Kyungsoo berbisik seraya meremas tautan jemari.

Rasanya memang tidak adil. Di saat Yifan bisa berjalan kemanapun dengan kedaan sehat, di satu sisi anak kesayangannya justru terbaring di rumah sakit dengan trauma yang ia punya kini.

Memang benar bukan pria berjas hitam itu yang sepenuhnya bersalah, hanya saja kenyataan tentang dia juga pernah terlibat dalam pelecehan anak manisnya jelas saja membuatnya tak terima. Anak itu mungkin akan semakin trauma jika mengingatnya. Dan kali ini Kyungsoo bersyukur karena bocah itu tidak mengingat keseluruhan memorinya yang dulu, seperti kata Dokter.

Kai ada untuk memeluknya, mengusap punggung tangan suami mungilnya dengan ibu jari. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

Persidangan berlangsung alot pada awalnya. Pengacara dan jaksa penuntut saling melempar dan mematahkan argumen, ingin mempertahankan dan membela apa yang mereka anggap benar. Semua yang datang terlihat menahan nafas saking tegangnya karena terbawa suasana. Sedang suara ketikan pada _keyboard laptop_ terus terdengar mengiringi jemari _panitera_ dalam mencatat jalannya sidang.

"Berdasarkan CCTV pada tanggal 6 Oktober terlihat anda memasuki area taman dengan seorang wanita sebelum malam terjadinya perkara. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jaksa bertanya, memegang dan membuka satu lembar berkas di tangannya. Dia berdiri di depan meja, sesekali berjalan mendekati Yifan.

"Kami hanya berbincang antara Ibu dan Anak. Hanya itu." Jawabnya tenang.

Jaksa berumur sekitaran 25 tahunan itu kembali berjalan ke tempatnya, membuka lagi lembaran kertas sebelum melirik tepat pada Yifan yang seolah tak teralih sama sekali fokusnya. Tetap menatap lurus pada Hakim ketua di depannya.

"Kau di tuduh sebagai terduga bersalah atas kasus pelecehan anak di bawah umur. Berdasarkan pada rekaman CCTV yang kedua, pada malam harinya sekitar jam 8 lewat 20 menit seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari mobilmu yang kau bilang adalah supir, benar?"

Yifan mengangguk tanpa kata.

"Kau dan korban hanya berdua di dalam mobil sebelum beberapa aparat datang dan menyeretmu paksa keluar pada pukul 8:50 waktu setempat. Dari hasil rekaman, salah seorang _Detective_ keluar sambil menggendong korban dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Jadi kau benar-benar melakukan tindak asusila itu?"

"Tapi dari hasil _visum_ tidak terbukti jika saudara Yifan melakukan tindak pelecehan padanya." Pengacara berambut sebahu itu menyangkal. "Dan bukti hanya pada CCTV dari arah barat, itupun tertutupi. Jadi hasilnya tidak akurat." Katanya lagi dengan suara tegas.

"Saudara Yifan, apa kau yang membuka baju korban?"

Yifan mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ya, saya yang membukanya."

"Harusnya ini sudah termasuk tindak asusila pada bocah di bawah umur mengingat jika tempat kejadian berada jauh dari pusat keramaian. Jika memang dia hanya bermaksud mengganti pakaian si korban, seharusnya sang supir tidak perlu keluar dan lebih baik lagi jika kalian menggantinya di toilet umum yang tersedia."

"Tapi saudara Yifan sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti yang tertera dari hasil _visum_ korban. Bersih."

Memang, seharusnya ini menjadi sidang penentuan. Hanya saja, rekaman CCTV yang di dapatkan dari kumpulan rekaman di kediaman Sehun membuat pembahasan sidang kembali berlanjut. Tidak terlalu akurat, tetapi mungkin saja bisa membantu. Di dalam wilayah itu benar hanya tersisa CCTV pada arah Barat sedangkan di arah yang lain sama sekali tak menangkap dengan jelas mobil Yifan saat terjadinya perkara.

Jaksa muda tersebut mengambil sebuah kaset rekaman, mendekati bagian dari panitera dan menyusuruhnya untuk memutar rekaman tersebut. "Tapi saudara Park Chanyeol, yang pada sidang pertama menjadi saksi juga bagian dari aparat kepolisian berkata jika Yifan sedang melakukan tindak pelecehan saat mereka tiba."

"Tidak ada bukti yang memberatkan tentang itu, terlebih jika hasil _visum_ saja tidak terlihat adanya tindak asusila yang seperti anda tuduhkan. Maka bisa saja yang dilihat oleh saudara Park Chanyeol tidak benar. Dia sedang emosi saat itu, terlihat dari rekamannya."

Bukti yang minim juga kurangnya saksi mata seolah membuat jalannya sidang semakin sulit. Semua kubu bertahan pada masing-masing pilihannya. Jika kalian berpikir persidangan bisa saja di menangkan oleh pihak yang memiliki banyak uang atau jabatan tinggi. Sayangnya kalian salah. Nyatanya setinggi apapun jabatan yang kau punya, takkan memudahkanmu terbebas dari jeratan hukum.

Hakim pun tidak bisa semudah itu memutuskan pilihannya apalagi mencoba untuk bermain uang. Hey, uang tidak seberapa dengan harga diri dan hukuman apa yang akan menanti selanjutnya. Itu sesuatu yang tidak setimpal untuk di tukarkan.

"Mari kita lihat bersama rekaman CCTV pada tanggal 6 oktober tersebut sebagai pembuktian…"

Namun di saat semua tengah masuk dan terbawa dalam arus yang mulai memberat, hanya satu orang yang terlihat sangat tenang. Bahkan bibirnya kerap mengulas senyum ketika menjawab pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi terlontar dari mulut Hakim atau Jaksa penuntut untuk dirinya. Ya, Yifan terlalu tenang untuk seorang yang menjadi terduga bersalah, seperti dia sudah tahu bagaimana sidang ini akan berakhir.

" _Baby,_ aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihatmu lagi…."

Senyumannya terulas, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Dan lagi, tanpa siapapun yang menyadari.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Unforgottable Feeling-**_

 _ **.**_

Hembusan nafas hangatnya mencetak embun pada kaca kecil di tengah pintu, menghilang lalu terbentuk lagi setiap kali dia menarik nafas. Bibirnya sesekali tertarik kedua ujungnya, tipis namun terlihat ikut bahagia atas apa yang ia saksikan. Tetap bertahan di posisi yang sama bahkan setelah lima menit berlalu, tak ingin mengintrupsi kegiatan menyenangkan yang membuatnya ikut menghangat namun sesak dalam satu waktu.

Senja baru saja terlewati. Kini rembulan naik ke atas langit, di temani beberapa bintang yang bertaburan menambah terang langit malam yang kelabu. Awan tipis mengantung indah, mengumpul menjadi satu kala tertiup angin yang berhembus perlahan-lahan. Tidak terlalu dingin namun tidak juga terlalu panas.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggeser sedikit pintunya agar dia bisa mendengar percakapan dari mulut si kecil yang ceria. Kabar baiknya, Dokter Kim sudah melepas masker oksigen yang terpasang pagi tadi. Dan anak itu sudah boleh bermain walau hanya di dalam kamarnya. Keadaan Baekhyun membaik dengan cepat, Chanyeol bersyukur akan hal itu.

" _Daddy!"_ Baekhyun memekik, membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan melihat arah pandang yang sama dengan si kecil. Mendapati Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Oh lihatlah, tangan kecil itu terangkat, " _Daddy,_ gendong Baekkie!"

Kai dengan senang hati mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sedang sebelah tangannya memegang tiang infusan si kecil. "Ada apa hm?" Pria tan itu mengecup pipinya dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun tertawa senang dan tak segan untuk memeluk leher _Daddy-_ nya.

"Papa bilang, jika Baekkie sudah sembuh _Daddy_ akan mengajak Baekkie dan Papa jalan-jalan. Apa benar?"

Kai terdiam beberapa saat, melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang memegang mangkuk bubur yang masih tersisa banyak. Mengerutkan kening dan seolah bertanya lewat tatapan mata sebab dia sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Si mata _doe_ membalas dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebagai isyarat, membuat Kai menyimpulkan sendiri bila itu mungkin cara suami kecilnya agar Baekhyun mau menghabiskan santap malam nya.

Ya, si mungil kesayangan mereka memang ceria dan aktif tingkahnya. Tapi sayangnya sangat sulit bila di suruh makan dan meminum obat, seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan lucu, menunggu jawaban _Daddy-_ nya yang terasa begitu lama. Bibir ranumnya bahkan sudah termanyun, menarik Kai untuk cepat-cepat mengecup pipinya lagi sebelum bocah itu merajuk.

Sang pria dewasa mengangguk, "Ya, tapi setelah kau makan dan meminum obatmu."

"Tapi pahit, _Daddy!"_ Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, menggeleng cepat kepalanya memberikan penolakan. Bahkan rasa pahit bulir obat siang tadi masih begitu terasa di lidahnya. " _Shireo!_ Pokoknya Baekkie tidak mau!" Jeritnya.

"Yakin? _Daddy_ akan membawamu ke tempat seru loh."

Baekhyun terlihat mulai tertarik.

"Di tempat itu Baekkie bisa melihat banyak ikan-ikan lucu. _Like a Dori in Finding Nemo!"_ Goda Kai yang sukses membuat anak itu berbinar-binar mata _puppy-_ nya.

Hey, ayolah. _Finding Nemo_ kini menjadi kartun _favorite_ nya setelah Kyungsoo menunjukkannya siang tadi di Televisi.

Sang bocah menatapnya dengan antusias, "Benarkah itu?" Kai mengangguk lagi dan Baekhyun segera meminta turun, mendekati Kyungsoo yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang untuk meminta suapan bubur. Begitu rusuh meminta suapan lainnya di saat mulutnya bahkan masih tersisa bubur dari suapan sebelumnya, sungguh menggemaskan.

Chanyeol menyaksikan semuanya sejak tadi, tanpa di ketahui siapapun. Entahlah, ketiga orang di dalam sana sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Mungkin kebersamaan yang terjalin terlalu menyenangkan untuk teralih. Bibir itu memang benar mengulas senyuman, namun hatinya masih terasa sakit.

Di satu sisi dia bahagia melihat Baekhyun yang kembali ceria. Melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang juga tak lagi memikirkan _tragedy_ yang menimpa anak mereka berkat kehadiran Baekhyun di dalam keluarga kecil mereka. Tetapi di sisi lain dia masih tidak mampu menerima fakta bahwa bocah itu tidak mengingat tentangnya, sedikitpun.

Pria jangkung tersebut memutuskan untuk masuk ketika Baekhyun telah selesai menyantap bubur dan meminum obatnya, duduk bersandarkan ranjang sambil memegangi buku cerita di tangan dengan _cover_ ikan berwarna _orange_ bergaris putih. Tampak antusias mengamati gambar dan tulisan di dalam sedang Kyungsoo membantunya untuk membaca.

"Ah, _Hyung…_ " Kai yang pertama kali menyadari, menarik atensi dua lainnya.

"Kupikir kau masih di kantor?"

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak ke kantor. Ingin menemani Baekhyun hari ini." Jawabnya. "Dan kau bagaimana, _Hyung?"_

"Aku baru akan kembali bertugas lusa."

Setelahnya Chanyeol tak berkata lagi, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya Baekhyun-nya. Beberapa jam tidak bertemu saja rasanya sudah sangat merindu, ingin sekali memeluk dan membaui aroma bedak bayi yang melekat di tubuh si kecil.

Kakinya bahkan tahu-tahu sudah sampai pada sisi sebelah kanan ranjang Baekhyun, menatap lekat bocah yang tengah takut-takut menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun, tidak apa, Sayang." Anak itu menggeleng, sukses membuat hati Chanyeol tertohok mendapatkan penolakan yang kesekian kali. "Sayang, anak baik tidak boleh begitu." Kyungsoo masih berusaha memberi pengertian, namun nyatanya anak itu tetap menggeleng dan sesekali mengintip kala melihat Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Mungkin dia masih merasa asing denganku."

Ah, jangan di tanya seberapa hancur hatinya.

Bahkan senyuman hangat yang terkembang di garis bibirnya adalah sebuah kepalsuan yang sengaja ia bentuk untuk menutupi kesakitannya. Dia ingin memaksa pun percuma, hal itu pastinya malah akan membuat si kecil Baekhyun semakin takut dan menjauhinya. Tidak. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera bergeser mendekati Kai yang berdiri di dekat jendela, mengerti jika sang Kakak ipar ingin memiliki waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun seperti biasanya.

Si anak semula menolak, menarik tangannya untuk terlepas dari genggaman hangat pria dewasa tersebut. Tapi setelah Chanyeol menyodorkan satu batang _lollipop_ berwarna-warni di tangannya, senyuman manis itu langsung tercipta lagi. Sangat menggemaskan dan cantik.

Baekhyun benar-benar seperti anak pada umumnya yang menyukai permen manis tanpa pemikiran dan ucapan selayaknya orang dewasa seperti awal mereka bertemu.

"Apa kau suka?" Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajah untuk melihat ekspresi Baekhyun lebih dekat. Anak itu mengangguk ragu pada mulanya, ingin mengambil namun terhalang rasa takut. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya. "Jangan takut, kau boleh mengambilnya…"

Baekhyun sudah hendak mengambil permen di depannya sebelum mengernyit bingung saat Chanyeol menarik kembali kumpulan kembang gula tersebut. Bibir tipisnya tanpa sadar sudah mengerucut karena sebal, membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tak mengecupnya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo? Mereka melihatnya, hanya saja tak ingin menyela moment yang susah payah Chanyeol buat. Pria itu sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus untuk di sela apalagi di bantah. Jadi mereka lebih memilih diam dan duduk pada sofa yang tersedia, melihat interaksi dua lelaki berbeda usia tersebut.

Chanyeol menunjuk pipi kiri dan kanannya. "Kecup aku dan kau boleh memiliki nya."

Ketika Bakehyun sudah bangkit dan bersiap mengecup pipi kanannya. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, mendatangkan perusak suasana lainnya. Sosok Daehyun, tersenyum tanpa dosa di ambang pintu, membuat Chanyeol sukses mengerang dalam hati dan hampir saja mengumpati dokter muda itu bila saja dia tidak ingat ada anak kecil disini. Yang pada akhirnya menarik atensi Baekhyun darinya,

"Dokter!" Teriaknya dengan nada gembira.

Chanyeol mendengus, merasa waktunya benar-benar di ganggu. Tatapannya menghunus tajam pada Daehyun yang berjalan mendekat, tak membalas jabatan tangan Dokter tampan itu dan memilih duduk di samping Baekhyun-nya. Melingkarkan lengannya yang panjang di pinggang si kecil dengan _posesif_ seolah memberitahu jika si kecil ini adalah miliknya dan pria lain dilarang untuk mendekat.

Daehyun tersenyum memaklumi, dia menarik kursi kecil di sisi kiri dan meletakkan beberapa lembar foto di atas selimut yang menutupi kedua kaki Baekhyun. Anak itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tak mengerti akan maksud Dokter yang di anggapnya baik.

"Baekhyunie, kau harus menyebutkan siapa-siapa saja nama orang di dalam foto ini, kau mengerti kan?"

"Foto?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Mungkin disini hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti akan maksud kedatangan Daehyun di tambah dengan semua lembaran foto-foto yang ia bawa karena memang Kai belum sempat memberitahu _Hyung_ nya soal Dokter yang akan menguji lagi ingatan si kecil, memastikan bila bocah itu benar-benar mengalami _Retroge Amnesia_ atau tidak.

Baekhyun membalik setiap foto dengan rasa penasaran di dada. Dia nampak berpikir hingga dahi nya mencetak tiga garis samar, wajahnya sungguh menggemaskan ketika kebingungan. Sedangkan Chanyeol ikut melihatnya, sesekali mengecup bahu sempit Baekhyun yang terlihat karena pakaian rumah sakitnya yang merosot.

"Ini…" Dia menjeda.

"Suho _Hyung!"_

Chanyeol sempat terkejut. Baekhyun baru beberapa kali berkunjung ke dalam kantornya dan jarang sekali melakukan interaksi dengan Suho, tetapi anak itu masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

" _Bakpao_ _Hyung!"_

" _Bebek Hyung!"_

Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan riang, membuka lagi foto yang tersisa. Layaknya tengah bermain teka-teki.

"Ah, _Hyung_ ini selalu memberi Baekkie permen, Minggyu _Hyung_ yang baik _!_ " Teriaknya dengan gembira, mengingat kumpulan gula yang sangat ia sukai.

Untuk kesekian kali, Chanyeol tercekat. Diam membisu. Tidak mampu berkata seolah tertahan kenyataan. Kenyataan yang pahit.

"Semua teman-teman _Daddy,_ Baekkie benarkan?"

Tidak, Sayang. Itu bukan teman orang yang kau anggap sebagai _Daddy_ -mu, tapi mereka semua rekan kerjaku, Chanyeol membatin lirih.

Tersisa dua lembar foto di sana. Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama kala mengamatinya, sedangkan Chanyeol membuang wajah, tak sudi melihat wajah si penghianat yang telah merusak pria kecilnya. "Baekkie tidak tahu dia. Dan ini…" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, mendongak dan menatap wajahnya takut-takut. "Ini _Ah-ahjushi?"_

Terdengar ragu karena memang Chanyeol di dalam foto itu terlihat agak berbeda. Di sana tegas pembawaannya dan juga rambutnya tersisir rapih. Tidak seperti sekarang yang pakaiannya saja tak serapih di foto, pipinya tirus walau memang tak melunturkan ketampanan nya sedikitpun.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tidak mengingatku juga?"

Yang di panggil berbalik dan menemukan tatapan sendu yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Dia ingin menggeleng, namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memeluknya begitu erat. Membuat semuanya bungkam di tengah suasana yang tak mengenakan. "Maaf jika dulu aku selalu menyakitimu. Maafkan aku…" Dia berbisik di perpotongan leher si kecil.

" _Ah-ahjussi_ kenapa?"

Mendengar panggilan itu justru membuat pelukannya bertambah erat, melingkupi keseluruhan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapan hangatnya. Mencoba pula memberitahukan jika dia butuh waktu berdua saja dengan bocah manisnya, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu di sisa hari ini hanya dengan memeluknya tanpa siapapun yang menganggu.

" _Aku suamimu, Chanyeolie. Aku Baekhyun."_

" _Tidak, jangan katakan itu, kau bukan milikku bukan pula aku."_

Rasanya semakin sesak saja. Bila dulu Baekhyun yang mengemis pengakuan padanya, kini dirinya lah yang mengemis semua itu pada Baekhyun. Sungguh karma yang setimpal.

Daehyun diam-diam berpamitan pergi, begitu pula Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mengantarnya hingga ke luar ruangan. Memilih untuk berdiam diri di kursi ruang tunggu hingga keadaan _Hyung_ nya mulai membaik. Mereka juga bisa merasakan sakitnya. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tidak sakit bila keberadaanmu di tolak. Terlebih oleh orang yang paling kau sayangi.

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun, "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu…" Dia tersenyum tipis, "Aku suamimu, panggil aku Chanyeolie."

"Chan-Chanyeolie?"

Ah, bukankah dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan meminta itu sekarang? Di saat semua penolakan yang pernah ia berikan melebihi ini?

"Ya, panggil aku seperti itu."

Jika mesin waktu itu memang ada, jika saja ada alat yang bisa membuatnya mengulang waktu. Dia hanya ingin di berikan kesempatan sekali saja untuk mengubah yang telah terjadi. Namun, sekali lagi. Dia berjalan pada kenyataan, bukan mimpi yang mungkin saja bisa mewujudkan kemauannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Unforgottable Feeling-**_

 _ **.**_

Tiupan ringan Minseok lakukan pada permukaan buku bersampul cokelat yang di tempeli dedaunan kering, rapih dan sangat indah. Dia mengusapnya sekali lagi sebelum membuka pada lembaran pertama, menemukan nama _Willis Oh_ dan tulisan tangan yang tercetak miring bertuliskan 12 April 1998. _My first present._

Ruangan ini hanya tersisa dirinya juga salah satu anak baru yang dipindah tugaskan disini. Ya, seseorang yang menggantikan Minggyu karena lelaki itu yang mendapatkan promosi kenaikan jabatan oleh ketua kepolisian langsung sebagai hadiah akan aksi heroik nya dalam memecahkan kasus. Dan kini dia berada di devisi berbeda yang berada di daerah Gangnam.

Dia menekan tombol pada lampu duduk untuk menambah penerangan, membetulkan letak kacamata bulat yang terpasang di batang hidungnya yang mancung. Jongdae sedang pergi untuk membeli makanan juga minuman, sedang sudah tak ada lagi berkas atau kasus yang ia tangani untuk sekarang ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membunuh waktu dengan mencaritahu sesuatu yang sejak kemarin membuatnya penasaran.

Pada beberapa lembaran pembuka hanya berisi hal-hal umum, seperti cerita saat _dia_ pertama kali bersekolah. Pengalaman pertama Sehun dan Luhan berkunjung bersama Ayah dan Ibunya ke kebun binatang di saat umur _Detective_ itu menginjak 6 tahun. Ya, hanya hal umum.

"Jadi Sehun dan Luhan saudara kandung?" Minseok bertanya seorang diri, memutar ke kanan dan kiri kursi yang ia duduki. Tatapan matanya tak teralih, masih antusias.

Lembaran yang lain hanya berisi foto-foto yang sengaja tertempel di sana. Gambar yang berisi satu keluarga penuh, wanita dan pria di bagian belakang juga ada Sehun dan Luhan yang berdiri ceria di depan mereka. Tapi salah satu di antaranya tertutupi tinta, seakan sengaja di coret dan di hilangkan.

— _ **Besok Hyung berulang tahun yang ke 12, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang kubuat sendiri untuknya.—**_

Minseok tersenyum tanpa sadar, mengambil satu pembatas buku sederhana yang di tempeli kelopak bunga sakura. Sederhana namun cantik. Di beri pita bermortif kotak berwarna putih dan merah di bagian atasnya, di masukan dalam lubang kecil sebelum menyimpulnya hingga menambah kesan menarik.

— _ **Walaupun aku terpaut lebih muda 4 tahun darimu. Tapi aku akan tetap melindungi Hyung, itu janjiku!—**_

Tapi pada kenyataan nya Sehunlah orang yang telah membunuh Luhan, seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai orang yang ia cintai, melebih cinta seorang adik pada kakaknya.

Minseok memukul pelan bahu kirinya, berharap pegal yang singgah segera enyah dari sana. Maklum saja, dia baru bisa bersantai seperti ini setelah menghabiskan waktu kesana-kemari untuk mengantarkan puluhan rekaman CCTV yang ia dan Jondae dapatkan di kediaman Sehun. Termasuk dua rekaman untuk kebutuhan sidang Yifan pagi tadi.

Tanggal pada pojok kanan atas lembaran berbeda, menunjukkan 20 April tahun 2001. Di perkirakan jika Sehun sudah berumur 8 tahun dan Luhan berumur 12 tahun, seperti yang Sehun tulis.

— _ **Hari ini Ayah pulang. Dia tidak lagi sama. Setelah Ibu pergi, Ayah menjadi pemarah dan sering menyiksa Hyung.—**_

Sang pria mendekatkan wajah, agak kesulitan membaca lanjutan tulisan berbahasa ingris tersebut karena tintanya yang mulai melebar, membentuk bayangan hingga tulisan itu sulit terbaca. Mungkin karena lembab dan dimakan usia. Kertasnya bahkan sudah menguning, banyak lipatan dan juga sobekan di bagian ujungnya.

— _ **Dia selalu menghukum Hyung dengan menyuruhnya membuka baju lalu mencambuknya, setelah itu Hyung akan di seret ke kamar dan baru keluar keesokkan paginya dengan memar juga bercak kemerahan di tubuhnya.—**_

Dahi tim penyidik berpipi menyerupai _bakpao_ itu mengerut, "Jadi mereka mengalami kekerasan?"

— _ **Dan hari itu aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah ini untuknya. Esoknya tetap tak bisa. Hyung juga berubah, dia tak lagi menatapku seperti biasanya. Jadi benda ini hanya bisa kusimpan seorang diri.—**_

Minseok terlalu serius membaca setiap kata di dalam buku tersebut hingga tak menyadari jika Jongdae sudah kembali dengan beberapa kotak makan juga dua gelas _coffee_. Pria berwajah kotak itu menggigit donat perasa _green tea_ dengan taburan _springkle sugar_ lalu menempatkan diri di belakang Minseok, ikut membaca untaian kata di dalam buku tanpa mau mengganggu.

Tanggal pada lembaran kertas meloncat jauh hingga pada tanggal 30 April di tahun yang sama. Kertas itu terlihat lebih kusam dan lecek dari yang lainnya, seolah telah sengaja di remas sebelumnya.

— _ **Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungmu yang menjauh setelah melempariku dengan kata-kata penolakanmu di tengah rasa sakitku. Setelah semua yang kulakukan, kau justru tak peduli denganku.—**_

Otak Minseok mulai mencerna setiap tulisan yang di buat oleh Sehun, mencoba menyimpulkan sendiri dari setiap penggalan dalam buku.

— _ **Hari ini, aku membunuh Ayah. Demi kau, Hyung.—**_

 **DEG.**

Jantung si pria sukses berdentum cukup cepat, membuat pula _caffe_ yang berada di dalam mulut Jongdae hampir tersembur saking terkejutnya.

Jadi makam yang ia lihat di belakang rumah tersebut memang sengaja di letakkan di sana, dan Sehun di balik kematiannya. Sungguh fakta yang mengejutkan.

— _ **Tapi kenapa kau masih berbalik pergi dan menyakitiku lagi dengan penolakanmu?—**_

— _ **Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat.—**_

Minseok mulai merangkai kejadiannya satu persatu. Sehun dan Luhan bersaudara, terpaut hanya 4 tahun. Dan mereka adalah korban kekerasan Ayahnya sendiri. Tepat setelah ibu mereka pergi, seperti yang di tulis di dalam buku ini. _Setelah semua yang kulakukan,_ dari penggalan kalimat itu dia mengambil kesimpulan bila Sehun mungkin merelakan dirinya untuk bertukar posisi dengan _Hyung_ nya. Namun Luhan sepertinya benar-benar tak menyukai adiknya.

— _ **Dia sudah merusakmu. Aku rela bertukar posisi agar kau terbebas. Tapi kenapa kau bahkan tak bisa mengatakan terimakasih padaku? Kenapa? Apa karena aku mencintaimu? Kau jijik padaku? Ah, itu menyakitkan sekali.—**_

Tepat dugaannya.

Pada bagian bawah, berisi tulisan tangan yang sempat mereka baca saat berada di bangunan tua kemarin. Hanya saja ada penambahan satu kalimat sebagai lanjutannya.

— _ **Karena setelah ini, kau takkan bisa menolakku lagi.—**_

Dia menutup buku bersampul tesebut, meletakannya kembali di atas meja sebelum memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri dan pening. Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi. Dari buku itu, ia tahu jika Sehun yang selama ini adalah palsu, semua yang ia ceritakan dahulu adalah kebohongan. Bahkan pria itu tak pernah sekalipun berkata jika ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki.

"Jadi Sehun melakukan itu pada Luhan bukan hanya karena cinta melainkan karena dendam juga?" Jongdae berkata, sukses membuat Minseok terlonjak karena terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Sejak tadi."

Jongdae meraih buku tebal itu lagi, membukanya dengan gerakan agak cepat namun kedua matanya juga ikut bergulir cepat mengikuti alur tulisan yang tertera.

"Tingkah laku seseorang bisa berubah karena pengalaman. Baik ataukah buruk, itu yang menentukan perilaku yang akan dilakukan orang tersebut ke depannya. Juga bagaimana orang tersebut menanggapi pengalaman yang ia dapatkan." Minseok mengangguk setuju, "Orang jahat terlahir dari apa yang ia dapatkan di masa lalu." Lanjut Jongdae yang kembali di benarkan oleh si pipi _bakpao._

Orang yang melakukan kejahatan pasti bermula saat seseorang melukainya terlebih dahulu. Ya, Minseok pernah mendengar ucapan itu dari seseorang. Nyatanya memang benar, mungkin luka batin yang di alami oleh Sehun menyebabkannya tega membunuh Ayahnya sendiri dan juga Luhan.

Incarannya selalu anak berusia di bawah umur, sekitaran 9 tahun. Seolah cerminan atas kelakukan yang Ayahnya lakukan terhadapnya dahulu. Dia rela menggantikan posisi Luhan, hanya demi rasa cinta yang tak terbalas. Obesesi dan rasa dendamnya mungkin masih ada. Pasti ada pemicu yang membuat Sehun melakukan perbuatan ini lagi.

Jongdae terdiam pada satu halaman yang ternyata masih ada, melekat rapat pada halaman terakhir hingga membuat pria itu bersusah payah memisahkan tanpa merobek atau memudarkan tulisan di dalamnya.

— _ **Aku menemukannya. Seorang bocah yang mirip denganmu.—**_

Penggalan terakhir buku tersebut berisi tanggal 12 Januari di tahun yang sama dengan terjadinya kasus pembunuhan pada anak di bawah umur yang ditengarai oleh nya.

Dan korban pertama di temukan pada bulan ke-4, Min Jae Rim. Korban yang menjadi penentu pelaku sesungguhnya. Dan di sana pula terdapat satu lembar foto seseorang yang tengah berjongkok di depan ayunan, terlihat masih baru cetakan fotonya.

Seperti sebuah tempat bermain. Dan seseorang di dalam foto itu adalah…

"Baekhyun?"

Jadi semua yang terjadi benar-benar mengurut pada apa yang terjadi langsung pada Sehun. Dia mengecoh dengan melakukan kejahatan pada anak-anak lelaki usia di bawah 9 tahun sama seperti di umur dia mengalami kekerasan. Juga menjadikan Baekhyun yang ia katakan mirip dengan Luhan sebagai korban ketika mereka berusia hampir 12 tahun.

Sehun benar-benar memperhitungkan aksinya dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali tengah malam sesudah melepas dahaga. Ia meremat botol air mineral yang habis tak tersisa lalu melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah, mengusap cairan yang meleleh melewati sudut bibir dan dagunya sebelum memasuki kamar rawat si kecil. Terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat gelisah.

Refleks, kepalanya tertoleh pada dinding yang terpasangi jam. Terpampang pukul 12 malam lewat 30 menit. Ini sudah sangat larut. Dan seingatnya tadi, Baekhyun masihlah terlelap ketika dia meninggalkan kamar.

"Baekhyun? Kau terbangun?"

Anak itu mengangguk, berair kedua matanya hingga menarik Chanyeol untuk melangkah lebih cepat pada Baekhyun. Duduk di sisi ranjang dan menatap khawatir si kecil yang hampir menangis.

Chanyeol mengusap sedikit peluh di dahi si kecil, sedang anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Ia ingin Papa atau _Daddy-_ nya. Hanya saja kedua orang itu bilang akan pergi hingga lusa.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih enggan menjawab.

"Kau lapar?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban di pertanyaan pertama, masih sibuk mengusap keringat di dahi dan leher Baekhyun dengan lembut menggunakan kemeja bagian ujung lengannya.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, "Perut Baekkie rasanya tidak enak _ahju—_ maksudku Chanyeolie." Dia mengusap-usap perutnya dengan bibir mengkerucut, agak pucat wajahnya. "Rasanya ingin muntah tapi tidak mau keluar-keluar."

"Apa ingin aku panggilkan Dokter?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, memeluk lengan Chanyeol lebih erat. Tatapannya semakin memelas, hampir menangis dan mengusal lengan kokoh si pria dewasa. "Tidak mau. Nanti malah diberi obat lagi." Bibir tipis nya tanpa sadar semakin termanyun, "Pahit. Baekkie benci obat!" Keluhnya dengan nada sebal yang lucu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun yang manja padanya seperti ini adalah hal yang paling ia sukai.

Rambut _golden dark_ nya di usap perlahan, mengambil sejuput rambut yang menjuntai menutupi mata si mungil. "Tunggu, aku akan mencari minyak angin. Sepertinya Kyungsoo membawanya."

"Jangan lama-lama~" Rengeknya.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tetap di ruangan ini, Sayang."

Anak itu mengangguk, matanya tak lepas dari pergerakan Chanyeol sedikitpun, tangannya sesekali mengusap perutnya yang seperti bergejolak aneh. Ingin menyentak mual namun tidak bisa.

"Ayo, angkat bajumu ke atas."

Chanyeol duduk di tepian, membantu Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya kembali setelah sebelumnya membentulkan letak bantal agar nyaman ketika di pakai. Juga menunggu tangan kecil itu menyingkap pakaian rawat inap berwarna biru yang ia kenakan.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol gugup, mungkin sangat. Entah karena apa. Bertambah saat melihat perut putih mulus di depan mata, jantungnya serasa berdebar tidak karuan.

Tidak mungkin kan dia gugup hanya karena melihat yang seperti ini?

Dia berdehem sesaat seraya menuangkan beberapa tetes minyak gosok di telapak tangan lalu membalurkannya ke permukaan perut si kecil. Mengusapnya naik dan turun lalu memutar hingga area bawah perutnya.

Namun, seketika itu juga ia terpaku, untuk beberapa saat memutar memori yang lalu tanpa ia kehendaki.

" _Ini sudah ada sejak aku terlahir,"_

" _Bekas luka dari kehidupanku yang dulu…."_

Ya, Bekas memanjang itu masih ada. Bahkan setelah bekas luka di dada Baekhyun telah hilang seluruhnya.

Guratan _horizontal_ itu lebih mirip seperti tanda lahir ketimbang bekas luka yang Baekhyun bilang dahulu. Atau mungkin memang benar tertinggal di sana sebagai bukti bahwa Chanyeol pernah ada di masa yang lalu, di kehidupan sebelumnya, bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi kenapa dia masih juga belum mengingat? Walau perasaan menggebu ini sudah mulai memenuhi seluruh ruang di dalam hatinya. Merasakan perasaan ingin melindungi, menyayangi dan memberikan semua cinta yang ia punya untuk pria kecilnya. Apakah ini perasaan yang Chanyeol rasakan di masa lalu, yang kini bisa ia rasakan juga? Ini membingungkan.

Baekhyun menggeliat kecil, matanya ikut terfokus menatap tangan besar yang masih mengusap perutnya. Merasakan nyaman hingga rasa mual yang beberapa menit sebelumnya ia rasakan mulai sedikit mereda.

"Ja-jangan," Baekhyun berucap sambil menahan tangan si tinggi ketika Chanyeol hendak menarik tangannya kembali. "Te-tetap usap supaya tidak mual." Katanya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Ini dia akibatnya jika kau tidak mau makan." Chanyeol berkata, sedikit memberi peringatan. Namun malah membuat Baekhyun mengkeret takut karena intonasi berat yang tanpa sadar si jangkung berikan. "Jika terkena maag bagaimana?"

"Ma-maaf…" Cicitnya.

Chanyeol meliriknya, menghela nafas pelan saat melihat air muka Baekhyun yang terlihat sekali takutnya. Apa dia semenakutkan itu? Oh ayolah. Hubungan mereka baru saja sedikit lebih baik barusan, tidak mungkin kan bila suasana akan kembali kaku hanya karena masalah ini?

Tarik nafas lalu buang perlahan, Chanyeol melakukannya dua kali sebelum memlilih membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Memiringkan tubuh menghadap si kecil sedang tangan tetap mengusap juga sesekali memberikan pijatan lembut pada perut bocah kesayangannya.

Di tatapnya wajah manis itu dari samping, mengecup juga tersenyum ketika melihat semburat kecil di pipinya. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan habis ini kau mau memakan makananmu hingga habis, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat, mendongakkan wajah untuk menatap balik _obsidian_ terang yang terkena pantulan cahaya lampu. "Iya, Baekkie janji!" Ujarnya semangat.

Ugh, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa marah pada si kecil dengan tingkah polahnya yang menggemaskan seperti ini? Rasanya kekesalannya sudah menguap ke langit-langit sekarang.

"Apa masih terasa mual?"

Sang bocah menggeleng, menuntun tangan Chanyeol untuk mengusap bagian yang masih terasa kurang nyaman baginya. "Sudah tidak terlalu, Chanyeolie." _Eyesmile_ nya terbentuk cantik, "Terimakasih banyak~"

Hening.

Chanyeol membasahi bibir, menarik nafas dalam dan membulatkan tekad. Dia hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi, mencoba mencari peruntungan siapa tahu ia mendapatkannya hari ini.

"Kau… benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

Dia sudah membuat perisai untuk hatinya, takut bila jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan masih belum sesuai harapannya.

"Ti-tidak, Chanyeolie."

Masih sama.

Perisai yang ia bangun mungkin sewaktu-waktu akan hancur bila terus di hantam. Semakin menghancurkan hatinya.

Chanyeol menyimpul senyuman, kembali mengecup pelipis si kecil juga melanjutkan usapan tangannya pada perut Baekhyun. Setidaknya dia harus bersyukur, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun kini sedikit lebih baik. Anak itu sudah tidak lagi setakut kemarin saat bertemu dengannya.

Awal yang baik bukan?

Bodoh memang jika dia percaya mesin waktu itu ada. Sama seperti buku bertema _time traveler_ yang sempat ia baca di meja Jongdae selepas rapat di kantor kepolisian siang tadi. Namun hatinya benar menginginkan benda tersebut saat ini.

Jika benar benda itu ada. Hanya satu kali. Hanya satu kali saja dalam seumur hidup ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan untuk menaikinya, menukar apapun yang dia punya dan kembali pada masa awal dirinya dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan lagi menolak ataupun mendorongnya menjauh.

Katakanlah dia gila, karena memang dia sudah hampir gila sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Semua penyesalan, semua rasa sakit dan semua memori memuakan itu terus berkumpul dan berputar-putar di kepala. Membentuk jalinan benang yang kusut tanpa bisa ia urai. Mungkin bisa, tapi membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

"Terkadang Baekkie merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuh Baekkie. Apa sebelumnya Baekkie jatuh?" Baekhyun mendongak lagi, menatap penasaran Chanyeol yang tengah termenung. Menggoyangkan lengan pria itu sekali hingga Chanyeol menunduk dan balik menatapnya. "Ah, apa Sayang? Kau bilang apa?"

"Ish!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusap rambutnya, "Maaf, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Di kecupnya lagi pelipis lembab si kecil. Baekhyun manyun namun sesaat setelahnya tetap bertanya, "Apa Bakkie jatuh? Rasanya bagian bawah tubuh Baekkie sakit sekali apalagi jika mau _poop_."

Usapannya sukses terhenti, membeku tubuhnya. Di dalam hati ia hanya berharap jika Baekhyun tidak menanyakan soal…

"Chanyeolie, kenapa Baekkie di rawat di sini?"

Apa yang harus dia katakan?

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Countinue—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dan _yeah,_ ketemu lagi sama Iza dengan segala keabsurd an ff nya :'v  
maaf banget gak bisa _fast update_ kemarin, tapi aku bakalan usahain secepatnya _up chapter_ lanjutannya.

 **Sekalian mau** **nanya,** kemarin yang minta di lanjut di sini banyak. Tapi giliran di lanjut di sini _review_ -nya kok menurun ya? Apa kalian gak dapet _**notif**_ nya? Soalnya teman iza bilang dia gak dapet _**notif**_ cerita ini biar udah di refresh.

Sekali lagi, buat yang masih bingung di anjurkan buat _**baca ulang**_ _ **Come Back to Me**_. Iza gak ngasih teka-teki disini, justru iza cuma ngejelasin teka-teki yang ada di ff sebelumnya supaya kalian gak bingung, termasuk tentang Hunhan dalam cerita ini. Dan satu lagi, mungkin ff ini bakal lebih menjurus ke drama daripada _crime_ nya ya.

 **Bakal gimana lanjutan hubungan Chanbaek? Jangan lupa review^-^**

 **Cerita di post setiap malam minggu atau hari minggu ya~~ cek info udate nya di ig aku : izahina98**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to** **:**

 **Manusiabertopeng98, TobenMongryong, Hanida619, YourOnlyMoon, muth02, kajedetroll, randommedy, bbyunn97, jankkriq, Retyass, Lusianabaconcy0461, MeAsCBHS, phikhachu, LyWoo, SuperSupreme61, 1004teuk, bbysmurf, hulas99, Jeon Baekhee, hendri69, be the Light, newBee35995, ForChanBaek614, baby baek, , Ohluxeux, PrincessNs, sukangawur, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, strawpuppy614, miskaaa, yousee, verawati257, milkybaek, Pyridam, derpwhiteboy, skypark, Lutfiah365, .cbhs, Theresia341, LightPhoenix614, PCYLoey, nzwarxx, D'Loey, Guest, pcy, metroxylon, chanbaekis, Guest (2), Hanny, Baekitty, , SHINeexo, ayaloey, July Cutie, Ovieee, narsihamdan, Byunsex, veraparkhyun, Plutoz, sehunnie94.**

 **.**

 **Reader tercinta, tamu baru dan para sider. Selamat datang di lapak absurd ini, jangan lupa** _ **review**_ **jika mau di lanjut dan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau mampir dan review dengan kata-kata yang** _ **panjang**_ **, iza suka, iluvyu!**

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	16. Chapter 13 : Fall

…

Tidur lelapnya terusik tatkala getaran ia rasakan pada saku celana bahan bagian kanan, mengerang malas dirinya sebelum merogoh ke dalam saku guna meraih sesuatu yang masih bergetar tanpa benar-benar membiarkan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lebar.

Ia segera menempelkan benda persegi berwarna _silver_ tersebut pada salah satu telinga tanpa mengecek layarnya terlebih dahulu. "Halo." Suaranya serak dan terdengar tak minat. Sesekali mengendus juga mencari kehangatan dari seseorang dalam dekapan.

"Datanglah ke kantor pagi ini, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Sejenak Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, membuka sebelah mata untuk mendapati nama ' _Suho Sunbae-nim'_ dari sana. Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, seseorang di seberang dengan segera menyambung ucapan, "Hanya sebentar dan kau boleh kembali." Seolah Suho benar mengetahui jawaban apa yang sudah siap meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Ya. Aku akan kesana pukul 8 nanti."

Line telepon ia putus setelahnya. Meletakkan ponsel pada nakas dan beralih menatap wajah tertidur pria kecil di sampingnya, tenang dan menggemaskan ekspresi natural yang ia buat.

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Baekhyun yang menirus, juga menyempatkan diri untuk memberi lumatan ringan pada bibir lelakinya. Sang bocah menggeliat, merasa terusik namun tidak sampai membuatnya terbangun.

"Cantik."

Satu kata yang terucap tanpa ia sadari. Terlebih saat bibirnya membentuk kurva hingga membuat wajah itu semakin tampan dengan _single dimple_ nya yang menawan. Ia akui. Dirinya sudah benar-benar terjatuh pada pesona si kecil tanpa bisa ia elak lagi.

Hari ini mungkin hanya akan ada mereka berdua di sini, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pria kecilnya mengingat jika Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah dalam suasana memperingati kematian anak mereka, Taeoh. Tentu saja mereka harus mengunjungi tempat dimana abu sang anak disemayamkan, datang untuk memanjatkan doa sambil mengenang lagi masa-masa kebahagiaan mereka dahulu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berdoa agar mereka berdua tak lagi berlarut dalam kesedihan setelah ini. Biar bagaimanapun sebagai kakak yang baik dirinya tidak mau hal buruk menimpa adik yang ia miliki satu-satunya. Adik yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sejak dia mengenyam bangku SMA di samping kenyataan bahwa orang tua mereka telah tiada karena suatu tragedi.

Dan Chanyeol tidak mau mengingat, lebih tepatnya tidak mengingat keseluruhannya.

Si jangkung perlahan membetulkan posisi tidur si mungil yang masih asik menjelajahi alam mimpi. Merapihkan piyama Baekhyun yang tersingkap hingga mempertontonkan perut putihnya yang semalaman ia usapi lalu mengulas senyuman tipis saat menyadari tangan Baekhyun ternyata masih memegangi ujung kemejanya.

Kedua telapak kaki Chanyeol menyentuh dinginnya lantai marmer, sedang tangan Chanyeol dengan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan si kecil dari pakaiannya kemudian menarik selimut tebal dibawah kaki Baekhyun untuk menutupi tubuh pria mungilnya hingga sebatas dada, tak lupa menyempatkan diri merapihkan rambut _golden dark_ nya dan mengecup lama kening Baekhyun dengan perasaan sayang.

"Hm, apa ini?"

Chanyeol yang semula berniat mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas kemudian terdiam, saling bertautan kedua ujung alisnya hingga cetakan samar terukir di dahi. Bingung saat mendapati rangkaian bunga yang terselip sebuah kertas bercorak kupu-kupu berukuran kecil di antara warna-warni bunga. Membuatnya was-was ketika bola matanya bergulir untuk membaca setiap untaian kata dari tulisan tangan di sana.

Tanpa sadar ia meremat sebagian kertas saat satu kalimat tanpa nama tergores oleh tinta hitam diatas kertas,

—" _ **Cepat atau lambat, waktu yang akan mempertemukan kita kembali." –**_

Karena dia tahu benar hanya satu orang yang kini masih menjadi musuhnya.

 **.**

 **Unforgottable Feeling**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Drama. Romance. Crime**

 **.**

 **Warn: YAOI, BL. Pedofilia. MPREG.** _ **Italic word for flashback.**_ **Gaje story. Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **Original story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Percakapan mereka tadi malam untungnya terpotong oleh nada dering ponselnya. Tepat disaat dirinya semakin terdesak oleh keadaan. Namun membuatnya juga sontak menahan senyuman saat matanya tak sengaja melirik wajah cemberut Baekhyun yang sama-sama menatap layar ponsel yang tertera sebuah nomor tanpa nama, merasa jika waktunya diganggu tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Mungkin ia akan berterimakasih pada Wei nanti, anggota penyidik baru yang menggantikan posisi Minggyu. Berkatnya Chanyeol bisa terhindar dari pertanyaan tersebut karena setelah nada sambung terputus. Ia sudah mendapati si mungil kesayangannya justru terlelap tenang dalam tidur.

Memang, seharusnya dia bisa saja menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudah berbekal sebuah kebohongan. Namun, nyatanya lidah menjadi kaku untuk berucap, tertahan oleh kenangan-kenangan pahit yang membekas dipikiran. Sial. Bahkan wajah si brengsek Oh Sehun ketika tersenyum miring untuk terakhir kali padanya masih terpampang jelas.

"Oh, _Detective_ Park?" Yang tengah berdiri di depan papan putih tersebut agak terkejut. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu." Ucapan basa-basi yang kemudian Chanyeol terima sesaat setelah menginjakkan kaki di dalam ruang rapat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang terlihat."

Chanyeol mengambil tempat di sisi kiri, tempatnya dahulu. Membiarkan bokongnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan kursi sedang punggungnya dengan segera bersandar pada badan kursi. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada, fokusnya pada Suho yang kini tengah berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau terlihat kurus dan berantakan."

Begitulah Suho, terang-terangan dan apa adanya.

Bukannya tersinggung, Chanyeol justru melempar tawa dengan kepala terangguk-angguk ringan pada yang lebih tua. Menegakkan lagi tubuhnya kemudian menumpu dagu dengan telapak tangan kiri yang sikunya bersentuhan dengan meja.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Seperti biasa, tidak sabaran sekali kau, Park." Suho menggelengkan kepala lalu menduduki kursi kosong di seberang meja, tatapannya kini terlihat lebih serius. Menumpu kedua tangan dengan siku saat hendak berbicara.

"Aku rasa kesaksianmu di persidangan Yifan yang pertama tidak berpengaruh besar," Ia memulai, cukup untuk memancing ketegangan di antara mereka. Wajah Chanyeol bahkan sudah mulai mengeras, terlihat agak tersulut. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya nya masih dalam nada yang normal.

"CCTV yang di dapatkan oleh Minseok dan Jondae di kediaman Se—"

"Jangan sebut namanya." Chanyeol memotong cepat, obsidiannya semakin kelam. Saking gelapnya bahkan Suho tidak dapat memperoses dengan cepat ucapannya yang tertahan.

Sebegitu bencinya kah Chanyeol pada Sehun kini?

Chanyeol sudah tahu nama siapa yang akan disebut setelahnya. Belum mendengarnya saja hatinya sudah ikut memanas dan sesak dadanya, tanpa sadar membiarkan urat-urat dipunggung tangannya menyembul ketika telapak tangannya terkepal kuat di atas permukaan meja. Dua orang yang paling dia benci di dunia ini, Sehun dan Yifan.

"Lanjutkan."

Suho tersadar dan mengangguk, "Pengacara itu benar-benar handal untuk mematahkan argumen. Dia mengatakan jika kau bisa saja berbohong atas kesaksianmu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku berbohong di saat aku sudah di sumpah dibawah kitab hah?" Chanyeol hampir menggebrak meja saat emosinya kian tersulut, tidak habis pikir oleh ucapan sang pengacara yang di anggapnya hanya bisa berucap omong kosong.

Suho pun mengerti. Tidak sembarangan orang dapat berbohong saat bersaksi di muka hukum. Selain harus bersaksi di depan khalayak banyak, dia juga harus bersaksi di depan Tuhan. Ada pasal dan hukuman tersendiri untuk kesaksian palsu dan itu bukanlah hal yang akan Chanyeol pertaruhkan. Lagipula apa yang ia ucapkan adalah kebenaran, berdasarkan apa yang dilihatnya.

Namun sekali lagi, Pengacara wanita itu benar-benar handal dalam melawan argumen yang dilayangkan oleh Jaksa penutut. Terlebih bukti yang mereka miliki hanya berpusat pada dua rekaman CCTV dari arah yang berbeda. Dan sialnya rekaman itu tidaklah cukup membantu.

"Aku tahu." Suho mendesah berat, "Tapi, dua rekaman CCTV itu memang tidak terlalu akurat mengingat jaraknya yang jauh, juga hanya sebagian mobil Yifan yang berhasil tertangkap kamera."

"Dia benar-benar licik."

"Rekaman yang diambil hanya menampilkan dari sudut belakang tubuhmu, juga saat-saat ketika kau menarik Yifan keluar dari mobil."

Gigi-gigi ratanya mulai bergemeletuk samar, menahan geram. Namun Chanyeol sebisa mungkin mengatur emosinya dengan menarik nafas dalam dengan perlahan berulangkali, tak ingin emosi menguasai.

"Pengacara tersebut beranggapan jika kau berbohong karena terbawa emosi, jadi apa yang kau lihat saat itu bisa saja sebuah ilusi yang dibuat oleh pemikiranmu sendiri." Suho berucap, "Dan kebetulan hanya wajah emosimu yang tertangkap jelas oleh kamera saat kau menghajar Yifan."

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak emosi jika melihat orang yang kau sayangi diperlakukan seperti itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, tersadar oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti dia yang sudah menyayangi Baekhyun sejak lama? Kenapa dia baru tersadar setelah penolakan-penolakan yang tiada hentinya ia layangkan untuk si kecil saat itu?

Ya, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

"Sidang penentuan akan berlangsung seminggu lagi," Suho bangkit, menepuk pundak Chanyeol bermaksud memberikan semangat. "Berdoa saja semoga hakim memilih hukuman yang tepat untuknya."

Chanyeol rasanya ingin membanting sesuatu untuk menyalurkan amarahnya. Entah kenapa bayang-bayang malam itu berputar lagi dikepala, bahkan setelah dia menepisnya pun memori tentang Sehun ataupun Yifan masih sering menghantuinya bagai mimpi buruk yang tak kunjung berakhir.

Dan yang lebih parahnya ekspresi juga tawa mengejek yang Yifan layangkan untuk Chanyeol di malam tragedi benar-benar memberikan kesan yang selalu bisa menyulut kekesalannya hanya dengan mengingat memori itu.

"Yeol… Chanyeol!"

"Huh?"

Kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip saat menyadari dua orang dengan tinggi yang hampir sama sudah menghadang jalannya. Itu Minseok dan Jongdae. Duo sejoli yang selalu bersama, bahkan diluar tugas.

Chanyeol tersenyum seadanya, menerima pelukan pertemanan dari si wajah kotak tanpa membalas.

"Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak bertemu denganmu? Heee, kau terlihat berbeda." Ujar Jongdae sambil memantau penampilan Chanyeol dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Benarkan, Min?" Pandangannya beralih pada Minseok, meminta jawaban. Dan pria berpipi tebal itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sudah orang kesekian yang memberikan pernyataan yang sama padanya. Mengatakan jika dia berbeda dari segi fisik dan penampilan. Walau sikapnya masih belum berbeda katanya. _Hell,_ padahal dia sama sekali tidak merasa ada perubahan nyata dalam tubuhnya selain pipinya yang kini menonjolkan tulang.

"Ya ya ya seterah kau saja." Jawab Chanyeol acuh. "Aku harus pergi, permisi kawan-kawan."

Si jangkung langsung berjalan memotong jarak sempit diantara Jongdae dan Minseok, tak memperdulikan dengusan si pria yang kini memajukan bibirnya layaknya seekor bebek. Keadaan kantor yang terlihat cukup rame di pagi ini pun tidak mengusiknya.

"Berikan salamku pada Baekhyun!"

Teriakan itu terdengar nyaring, sedikit banyaknya mengundang beberapa pasang mata ke arah mereka. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan ke udara, menunjukan ibu jarinya yang mengacung tanpa mau membalikan tubuh. Moodnya kembali turun dan yang ia butuhkan secepatnya adalah aroma tubuh Baekhyunnya, bukan yang lain.

"Biar bagaimanapun tidak akan kubiarkan kau berulah lagi, Yifan Wu!"

Mobilnya melaju cepat membelah jalanan kota, sengaja membuka kaca mobil untuk membiarkan angin mendinginkan tubuhnya yang sedikit terbakar oleh emosi. Rematan pada stir sudah cukup menggambarkan betapa kesalnya dia saat ini.

Bahkan saat dirinya berada di dalam lorong rumah sakit dan berusaha menyapa beberapa suster dan Dokter yang melintas pun, nyatanya tawa memuakan Yifan masih terus terdengar oleh gendang telinganya. Seolah-olah pria yang lebih muda darinya itu benar berada tepat di sebelahnya, mengolok-olok tingkah lemahnya.

Langkah kakinya panjang dan lebar, terburu-buru melewati puluhan kamar dengan aroma obat-obatan yang mendominasi seluruh ruang kosong yang tersisa. Terlihat tergesa saat menantikan _lift_ yang bergerak untuk membawanya sampai lantai ke-5.

"Baekhyun aku da…tang."

Chanyeol terdiam. Jantungnya spontan menghasilkan detakan yang lebih cepat dan kuat. Tubuhnya memang terpaku di tempat, namun kedua mata bulatnya bergulir pada sekeliling yang kosong. Juga mendapati lagi rangkaian bunga yang berbeda namun dengan pesan yang sama sesaat setelah matanya menangkap rangkaian tersebut.

Yifan berulah.

 **Brak.**

Pintu terbuka kasar kala ia tak sengaja melirik pada kamar mandi yang memunculkan bunyi air, memiliki kesempatan sepersekian detik untuk menangkap tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu sebelum terbentur menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

Terkejut saat mendapati tubuh Baekhyun kian lemah dalam dekapan saat mereka bersimpuh di depan toilet _bowl._ Wajah si bocah agak dingin dan memucat juga terdapat liur tipis yang terlihat mengkilap di bibirnya. "Hu-Hulp!" Setitik air ada disudut mata, sebelah telapak tangan menangkup mulutnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Chan-Chanyeolie hiks… hiks…"

Hanya satu yang ia minta, berharap jika ini bukanlah pertanda buruk seperti apa yang dia pikirkan.

 _ **.  
Unforgottable Feeling  
.**_

"Apa kau sudah memberikannya?"

Pria setengah baya dibelakangnya membungkukkan sedikit tubuh, menangangguk sopan. " _Ne, Sajang-nim."_ Jawabnya setenang mungkin.

Si pria berjas yang berdiri didekat jendela kaca berbalik sambil melempar senyum penuh kepuasan, hembusan nafasnya terdengar ringan hingga kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi. Ia memutar kursi empuk di dekatnya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya.

"Bagus."

Netranya teralih langsung pada foto yang terbingkai apik dari kayu kualitas tinggi yang diukir sisiannya, menambah kesan sederhana sekaligus mewah di satu waktu. Senyumannya kian mengembang, seolah garis itu sudah terpatri di wajahnya yang rupawan. Sebagian rambut yang menjuntai ia sisir ke atas dengan jemari.

Merasakan benar hatinya yang berdesir menyenangkan tatkala wajah manis si bocah yang ia damba berhasil memenuhi pandangan. Dia seperti seorang yang tak memiliki kewarasan saat mencium permukaan kaca, tepat pada bibir si bocah. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh keheranan dari pria yang menyandang status sebagai sekretarisnya.

Namun ketenangan tersebut tak berlangsung lama setelah mendengar seseorang berseru dari luar, meminta masuk. Terbuka lebih dulu pintunya sebelum Yifan sempat mempersilahkan siapapun dibalik pintu untuk memasuki wilayahnya.

"Kalau begitu sa-saya permisi, _Sajang-nim."_

Pria berpakaian formal itu berpapasan dengan si wanita cantik yang anggun dan tenang pembawaannya, melangkah dengan santai untuk meninggalkan suara ketukan dari alas sepatu _hils_ dan permukaan lantai.

 _Dress_ selututnya agak ketat, membalut tubuh ramping nan jenjangnya yang pasti menjadi idaman juga bagi para wanita yang menginginkan tubuh ideal. Berlenggak-lenggok bak model juga terus saja memberikan senyuman terbaik pada lawan jenisnya.

Yifan semula agak terkejut, tapi air mukanya berubah cepat. Kembali tenang bahkan terkesan datar tanpa ekspresi yang berlebih. Dia mendengus, "Untuk apa kesini? Ayah yang memintamu?"

Si wanita tak langsung menjawab, senyumannya senantiasa terpasang di wajah sampai tubuhnya benar-benar menduduki _single sofa_ yang menghadap langsung pada Yifan.

"Aku jauh-jauh dari China untuk berkunjung," Wanita berambut ikal itu mengangkat sebelah kaki, duduk menyilang. Tatapannya ramah walau dibalas dengan tampang tak minat dari orang lainnya. "Dan ini atas kehendakku sendiri, Wu."

"Apa keperluanmu?"

"Melihat langsung calon suamiku sendiri apakah salah?"

Yifan mengepalkan telapak tangan, telinganya mendadak panas kala mendengar penuturan tersebut. Sejak awal, hanya dirinya lah satu-satunya pihak yang tidak menyetujui keputusan egois sang Ayah. Hal yang menyebabkan mereka sering terlibat adu mulut setiap kali Ayahnya mengangkat topik ini.

"Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak menyetujui keputusan mereka, Mrs. Huang."

Pembawaannya masih tenang, jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik merangkai beberapa bunga dalam vas berbahan dasar kaca bening di ruangan bergaya minimalis itu. Tak mengindahkan atau merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam yang kini Yifan tujukan untuknya.

Tao tertawa kecil, "Tapi kau juga tidak bisa menghindari perjodohan ini, Mr. Wu." Dia berjalan mendekati meja si pria, berdiri di depannya. "Kita akan menikah dua bulan lagi dan berhentilah menargetkan seorang bocah tanpa dosa sebagai ambisimu."

Emosinya tersulut.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku hah? Jangan mencampuri urusanku!" Nadanya penuh geram dan peringatan, tangannya semakin terkepal erat pula mengeras dan kaku rahangnya.

Karena baginya, tidak ada barang satu orangpun yang boleh mengatur atau mencampuri kesukaannya. Siapapun, tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan Ibunya sendiri tak pernah mencoba berani ikut campur. Lantas siapa orang asing pilihan Ayahnya ini yang sampai dengan mudahnya berkata demikian di depannya?

Baekhyun pilihannya, dan dia tidak mau siapapun melarang.

Satu gebrakan pada meja nyatanya tidak membuat Tao gemetar sedikitpun. Dia bahkan dengan berani menatap balik bola mata si tinggi masih dengan senyuman ramah di bibirnya. Karena watak keras takkan pernah bisa dilawan bila dengan kekerasan juga. Semua akan berakhir dengan kesia-siaan.

Namun kedua mata tajam itu kerap kali melirik pada bingkai yang membelakangi posisi, mencelos hatinya saat pemikirannya menebak gambar siapa yang berada di dalamnya. Ya, dia tidak perlu melihat, lebih-lebih bertanya langsung untuk mengetahui.

"Tapi kau akan merenggut kebahagiaan anak itu jika kau bertindak lebih dari ini, Wu! Sadarlah, kau tidak bisa memaksakan semuanya sesuai kehendakmu!" Tao membalas, kali ini dengan intonasi yang agak meninggi. Hatinya sakit sekaligus tak terima akan penolakan nyata yang ia terima dari seseorang yang kini berstatuskan calon suaminya.

"Dia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya! Dan itu bukanlah denganmu!"

"CUKUP!"

Suaranya menggelegar memenuhi isi ruangan. Menyentak Tao yang beberapa saat lalu kehilangan kendali dirinya, terlalu terbawa emosi. Kedua mata yang berhiaskan bulu mata palsu itu perlahan berkaca-kaca, menahan mati-matian kekesalan dan perih di hati. Nafasnya memburu dan agak memerah wajahnya.

Dia berkata demikian bukan semata-mata ingin menjauhkan Yifan dari bocah yang begitu ia cintai, namun memang apa yang ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang tulus dari dalam hatinya. Terlebih karena menurutnya tindakan Yifan sudah mulai keterlaluan.

Dan lagi, sesaat setelah mendarat di Korea. Tempat yang Tao datangi pertama kali adalah Rumah sakit tempat bocah itu dirawat, mendapati juga Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa dengan riang bersama seseorang pria lain yang tinggi perawakannya, _Detective_ Park.

Kebahagian sederhana itu tak akan ia biarkan rusak begitu saja.

Tidak perlu susah-susah bertanya atau mencaritahu darimana Tao bisa mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan. Karena ia memang memiliki banyak koneksi yang bisa di andalkan selama ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti!"

Yifan enggan menjawab. Namun Tao dapat menyimpulkan jika pria bersurai _silver_ di hadapannya berada dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa di ganggu. Memaksa bicarapun percuma, amarah tidak akan mempermudah segalanya. Justru akan memperburuk keadaan.

Lantas, dengan hati yang berat, Tao menyeret langkah menuju pintu. Menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum melanjutkan kata yang sempat tertunda,

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik sebelum kau menyesali perbuatanmu."

"ARGHH!"

Pintu berdebam cukup keras dan saat itu pula beberapa berkas yang awalnya tersusun rapih sudah berhamburan di bawah meja, terhempas oleh amarah yang tiada bisa ia bendung lagi.

Kedua telapak tangan menumpu pada pinggiran meja, menarik nafas dengan cepat melalui mulut sedang pandangannya melirik kaca pada frem foto yang terpecah karena ulahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepasnya."

Buku jarinya kian memucat pasi,

"Ya. Bahkan disaat dunia menyalahkanku.

 _ **.  
Unforgottable Feeling  
.**_

Kai menempatkan satu kotak berukuran sedang yang terdapat bahan transparan ditengahnya, guna menunjukkan isinya. Berisi sebuah robot mainan _Optimus Prime_ dari film terkenal _Transformer_ yang memiliki banyak penggemar dari seluruh dunia. Termasuk anak mereka yang begitu menyukai tokoh karakter tersebut.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajah, tanpa sadar sudah mengusap foto yang berdiri di dalam kaca bersekat dengan kotak kaca lainnya, bersama sebuah Gucci berwarna biru. Kai membuka mata setelah sebelumnya menangkup kedua tangan untuk berdoa, terlihat lebih tegar dari Kyungsoo yang tengah menahan mati-matian air di pelupuk mata.

"Kau meminta mainan ini untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke-10 'kan, Sayang? Lihat, _Daddy_ dan Papa sudah membuawakannya untuk ulang tahunmu besok." Bibir berbentuk hatinya benar tersenyum, tapi air mata itu turun tanpa bisa dikomando lagi.

Lengannya melingkari punggung sempit yang lebih kecil, mengelusnya pelan. "Sudah, jangan membuat dia sedih disana." Pelipisnya di kecup. "Lebih baik kita segera antarkan barang-barang dimobil, sebagai perayaan Ulang Tahun Taeoh. Dia pasti senang bisa berbagi."

Kakinya tetap ditempat, tak langsung mengikuti langkah Kai. Dia masih menunduk, seperti ada sesuatu di hati yang belum mau melepaskan.

"Kau yakin?"

Kai mengangguk dan mengulas senyum, tidak menjawab dengan kata.

"Benar-benar yakin dia akan senang?"

"Ya." Ada jeda dalam beberapa detik. Kai tidak mau memaksa, dia tetap menunggu agar suami kecilnya merasa lebih tenang. "Dia pasti senang jika ada yang mau memanfaatkan barang-barangnya yang tidak terpakai itu, kau tahu seperti apa Taeoh, Sayang."

Ini adalah kali kedua mereka mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak beberapa blok dari tempat Baekhyun bersekolah dulu, tempat yang sama dengan anak mereka.

Seorang wanita separuh baya sudah berdiri dengan senyuman ramah setelah mereka keluar dari mobil, menarik pula atensi beberapa anak yang tengah bermain di kotak pasir.

Kyungsoo tak langsung menghampiri, ia menunggu Kai untuk menurunkan beberapa kotak dari bagasi mobil. Mengangkatnya satu persatu-satu dengan Kyungsoo yang terus saja mengekori, sorot matanya masih terlihat sedih dan tak rela saat beberapa mainan mengintip dari balik penutup kotak.

Beberapa anak mulai tertarik, yang lainnya lagi masih asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Salah satu anak bahkan ada yang sudah memperhatikan Kai dan Kyungsoo sesaat setelah mobil terparkir, terlihat antusias oleh dua orang yang dua minggu lalu memberikan mereka makanan juga alat tulis.

"Ah, Kai-shi dan Kyungsoo-shi, selamat datang kembali."

Mereka secara bersamaan membungkukkan tubuh, memberi salam. Seperti biasa, kedua ujung bibir Kai terangkat, matanya agak menyipit karna tulang pipi yang naik. Tampan. Mungkin sangat.

"Terimakasih, Han _Ahjumma._ Maaf bila kedatangan kami merepotkan, tidak memberi kabar apapun terlebih dahulu."

Kepala sang wanita dengan kerutan di sekitar mata itu menggeleng, "Tidak perlu sungkan, tempat kami selalu terbuka untuk siapapun." Tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup telapak tangan Kyungsoo, berniat berterimakasih dan mengatakan jika tindakan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang dipermasalahkan.

"Kami membawakan beberapa barang-barang anak kami yang sekiranya masih layak untuk dipakai."

Arah pandang keduanya teralih ketika Kyungsoo meremat bagian belakang jaket hitamnya, membuat sang wanita menjadi tak enak hati. Dia juga seorang ibu, jadi ia tahu dengan jelas seperti apa perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini walau dia tidak mengalami hal yang serupa.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, _Ahjumma."_ Kai segera berucap, mencoba memecah suasana.

Arah pandangnya terbawa pada sekumpulan anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang berbeda umur di taman bermain. Dia melambai kemudian berteriak riang hingga sekumpulan anak tersebut berlari kearahnya.

"Kalian boleh pilih mana saja yang kalian mau, itu semua punya anakku."

Mata mereka berbinar-binar dan itu membuat senyuman Kai semakin merekah, ikut bahagia. Dengan cepat namun teratur, mereka bergantian mengambil beberapa baju atau mainan yang sesuai dengan kata hati. Beberapanya berebut namun dengan cepat dilerai oleh Bibi Han. Dan wajah berseri-seri disana setidaknya bisa membuat dirinya lebih tenang.

Semua barang-barang Taeoh berada di sana, walau diawal Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk menyimpan. Tapi, sesuatu akan lebih bagus jika bisa bermanfaat untuk orang lain bukan? Lagipula supaya anak mereka di atas sana senang dan gembira bersama malaikat Tuhan yang pastinya selalu menemani.

"Ka-Kai." Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai yang berdiri dibelakangnya, masih sibuk memperhatikan anak-anak yang tengah mencoba mainan baru. "Aku..aku…" Nadanya masih terdapat keraguan, dan Kai sedikit banyaknya mengerti.

"Tenang saja, _Baby_. Pas—"

"Per-permisi, _Ah-juchhi_ …"

Mereka menoleh dan mendapati anak lelaki berponi tengah menunduk sambil memainkan tautan jemari tangannya, sibuk menatap tanah yang dipijak seolah memandangi itu lebih mengasyikan dari lawan bicaranya kini. Padahal dia memang anak yang pemalu, si kecil Jiwon.

Usianya baru memasuki tahun ke lima, tingkahnya sungguh menggemaskan. Tapi bila dilihat dengan seksama, wajahnya justru mengingatkan Kai pada perpaduan wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa hm?"

Tiba-tiba anak tersebut mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, mendongakan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah sambil mencoba menggapai salah satu tangan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Sejenak si pria bermata bulat itu terpana oleh mata jernih yang tengah menatapnya, begitu polos dan lugu.

"Te-terimakachih untuk barang-barangnya," Dia berkata hampir mencicit, membuat Kai memilih untuk berjongkok dan mengusap surainya yang kecokelatan. Sementara Kyungsoo masih betah dengan posisinya. "Kue, permen manich dan chemua buku-buku nya juga, terimakachih banyak."

Suara khas kanak-kanak berikut senyuman ceria anak tersebut membuat hati Kyungsoo menghangat. Ada kelegaan dalam hatinya, merasa jika memang melakukan ini lebih baik daripada menyimpan semua barang-barang yang akan berakhir percuma di dalam kamar.

Kai benar, membuat orang lain senang juga bisa membuat hati menjadi lebih baik.

"Dan untuk anak, _Ahjuchhi._ Kata Ibu, Taeoh _Hyung_ chudah berada di churganya Tuhan. Aku yakin dia bahagia dichana," Matanya membentuk lengkungan yang cantik, mirip dengan anak kesayangannya. "Jadi _Ahjuchi_ tidak boleh chedih lagi."

Kenapa anak itu benar mirip dengan Baekhyun ketika tersenyum? Namun sebagiannya lagi juga terlihat seperti Chanyeol? Dan dia anak yang benar-benar manis.

Kyungsoo jadi semakin merindukan anak kesayangannya. Memikirkan tentang makan siang apa yang ia santap, permainan apa yang sedang ia mainkan bersama Chanyeol atau Kartun apa saja yang sudah ia tonton. Dia merindukan Baekhyun walau baru sehari tidak bertemu.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jiwon langsung berlari sambil menenteng mobil _remote control_ di tangan di tangan. Meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan pemikiran yang berbeda-beda. Kai bangkit dan mendekati Kyungsoo, merengkuh pinggangnya. Tatapan Kyungsoo kini lebih tenang, bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"Kai, Ayo pulang. Aku sudah sangat merindukan Baekhyun…."

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka saling melempar pandangan tatkala seorang pemuda berjas putih kedokteran sudah memasuki ruangan, berbekal _Stetoskop_ yang berada di genggaman setelah sebelumnya terjebak dalam saku jas sang Dokter.

Usapan pada surai yang tertata rapih milik si kecil tetap Chanyeol berikan, bibirnya masih membentuk sebuah kurva untuk memberikan ketenangan sekaligus memberitahu lewat mata jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun sesekali melihat pergerakan si Dokter muda. Bila biasanya dia akan senang bila Daehyun berkunjung, malam ini terasa berbeda, dia merasa tak enak entah karena apa. Mungkin karena membayangkan obat-obatan pahit yang akan Dokter itu berikan nantinya, atau yang lebih parah melihat jarum suntik menembus kulitnya.

Anak itu langsung menggeleng cepat, fokusnya kembali lagi pada Chanyeol. Pipinya basah, mencetak jejak aliran layaknya sungai di permukaan mulus tersebut. Chanyeol senantiasa mengusapnya setiap kali Baekhyun berkedip hingga air di pelupuknya tumpah.

"Aku ada disini, Sayang."

Wajahnya merah, basah dan itu justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata si pria tinggi. "Baekkie tidak akan di sun-suntikan, Chanyeolie?" Air matanya keluar lagi. "Hiks.. Baekkie tidak mau-hiks.. Baekkie takut."

Jika saja tidak ada Daehyun, mungkin sudah ia bungkam bibir tipis itu dengan mulutnya. Menghujani wajah polos Baekhyun dengan banyak kecupan. Dia benar-benar dibuat gemas sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan disuntik. Dokter hanya akan memeriksa keadaanmu saja, Sayang."

Daehyun melempar senyum, menyapa mereka berdua dengan kalimat yang memang biasa ia lontarkan sebagai formalitas.

Kemudian Dokter tersebut memegang ujung pakaian rawat si kecil lalu mengangkatnya ke atas. Kedua lubang telinganya tersumpal dan benda dingin langsung Baekhyun rasakan di permukaan kulit dada, setelahnya turun pada kulit perutnya.

Baekhyun memilih menutup kelopak mata, takut. Namun rematannya pada jemari Chanyeol semakin kuat tiap kali sensasi dingin itu berpindah-pindah. "Chanyeolie…" Cicitnya ketakutan.

Sang Dokter melepaskan _stetoskop_ sejenak dari telinga, membiarkan benda itu kembali tersangkut dileher. Dahinya mengeryit samar, tangannya ia bawa untuk menekan perut Baekhyun di bagian kanan bawah.

"Sudah berapa lama dia muntah-muntah?" Tanya nya sambil tetap menekan-nekan lembut dengan jemari. "Apa dia makan dengan teratur?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sejak semalam dia mengeluh mual dan tadi pagi dia makan dengan baik."

Raut wajah Chanyeol bercampur, antara cemas dan kesal. Merasa benar tak terima saat miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain.

"Apa disini sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, matanya masih setia terpejam. Kini Daehyun beralih menekan pada bagian kiri, bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti di awal dan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama pula. Dan satu orang lainnya sepertinya ingin cepat menyudahi pemeriksaan ini. Hatinya sudah mendongkol luar biasa.

Daehyun menghela nafas sesaat, "Apa kau memakan makanan yang pedas hari ini?"

"Kau tahu kan makanan rumah sakit seperti apa, Dok?" Nada bicara nya datar, sedatar wajahnya saat ini. Ia hanya melirik pada sang pria berbalut jas putih itu sepersekian detik, terlihat tidak minat.

"Baekhyunie, perutmu mual sejak kapan hm?" Tanya sang Dokter, garis bibirnya mengembang.

"Eng, sejak tadi pagi. Rasanya tidak enak sekali, Dokter. Kepala Baekkie juga pusing…" Adunya dengan bibir termanyun, makin erat memeluk lengan Chanyeolnya.

Daehyun bergerak lagi untuk memeriksa, ia mengarahkan tangannya pada bagian bawah perut Baekhyun. Melakukan gerakan yang sama, namun reaksi yang ditunjukan si kecil ternyata berbeda. Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak, refleks semakin meremas bagian lengan baju Chanyeol, terkejut.

"Sa-sakit mhh hiks, Chanyeolie…"

Daehyun menatapnya, benar merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat ia menekan lagi tempat yang sama. "Disini sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya kian memelas menatap Chanyeol-nya, meminta sebuah pertolongan.

"Hiks.. Chanyeolie…" Anak itu segera menarik Chanyeol untuk ia peluk erat-erat lehernya setelah Daehyun menjauhkan jemari. Mendusal area itu tanpa sadar hingga membuat kekesalan yang sempat hinggap di hati menghilang.

Chanyeol melirik Daehyun dan meminta waktu lewat bibirnya yang bergerak tanpa suara, meminta waktu sampai anak dalam dekapannya lebih tenang, sebelah tangannya bahkan sudah mendarat dan mengusap punggung kecil Baekhyun hingga nafasnya berangsur teratur dan tenang. Pula mau tatkala tubuhnya kembali direbahkan di atas ranjang.

Satu kecupan lama Baekhyun terima di dahinya yang cukup basah karena keringat, "Sekarang tidurlah, aku harus bicara dengan Dokter, hanya sebentar dan aku akan memelukmu. Oke?" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan lesu, ia memejamkan matanya dengan isakan yang masih tersisa.

Daehyun mengulum bibirnya ragu saat Chanyeol berada didahapannya kini. Mereka memberi jarak cukup jauh dari ranjang, tak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur. Helaan nafasnya agak berat saat bertabrakan dengan _obsidian_ kelam Chanyeol yang kian menajam, tidak sabar. Karena sikap Daehyun yang seperti ini justru menghantarkan perasaan tak enak di dalam benak dan hati.

"Ini hanya perkiraanku saja. Harus ada tes selanjutnya setelah ini,"

"Bisakah kau langsung pada intinya saja? Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang bertele-tele."

"Aku perkirakan usianya mungkin 4-5 minggu."

Keheningan menyelimuti.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Baekhyun. Dia kemungkinan hamil."

Jantungnya dengan spontan memproses detakan yang lebih cepat dan kuat, layaknya sebuah drum yang dipukul. Sinar dimatanya meredup dan kosong. Ia membawa lagi wajah pada sang Dokter, terlihat terluka. Pula berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan pijakannya pada bumi agar tak terhuyung ke belakang.

"Jangan bercanda denganku, Dok! Itu tidak lucu sama sekali."

Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal di sisian tubuh, rahangnya mengeras dan kaku saat lagi-lagi Sehun muncul di dalam sebagian memori otaknya. Dia hanya bisa berbisik pada angin, menyerukan doa jika apa yang ia dengar sesaat yang lalu adalah sebuah gurauan di bulan April, bukan fakta.

Namun ketika menyadari kalender kertas yang tertempel di dinding menunjukkan bulan dan tanggal pada hari berikutnya ketika angin malam berhembus dan menyingkapnya. Tertulis 15 Januari. Bukan 1 April seperti yang ia harapkan. Apalagi saat jawaban yang sama dari sang Dokter kembali terucap, membuatnya sukses tergelak dalam tawa.

Lelucon macam apa ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan?

Dia memang tertawa, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Untung saja posisinya membelakangi Baekhyun. Jadi kalaupun anak itu terbangun, ia takkan takut menunjukkan wajahnya yang kini pastilah sangat jelek. Tertawa dengan air mata yang berderai. Seorang _Detective_ Park yang pemarah dan keras kepala menangis? Bukankah itu aneh?

"Sungguh. Jangan bercanda, Dok! Dia bahkan masih kecil, masih belum bisa dibuahi oleh _dominan_." Kini suara baritonnya sedikit meninggi namun tetap terkontrol. Wajahnya ia usap dengan kasar untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata yang semula berada di pipi. Tak mau sisi lemahnya menguasai terlalu lama.

"Ini memang kasus yang jarang terjadi, namun kemungkinan memang selalu ada."

Ini tidak nyata.

Kalimat itu terucap dalam benak dan terus berulang, mencoba mensugestikan pikirannya sendiri dengan kata yang mampu membentengi dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi, kenyataan memang tak selamanya sesuai dengan apa yang kau mau. "Chan-chanyeol…" Karna panggilan lirih dalam tidur itu menariknya kembali pada kenyataan yang pahit.

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun, kami masih harus melakukan tes terlebih da—"

"Gugurkan."

Dia sudah membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam amarah yang membara bahkan sebelum sang Dokter menyelesaikan kata. Semua penyesalan kembali menyerbunya tanpa ampun hingga ucapan Daehyun bahkan terasa samar ditelinga.

Daehyun terdiam, tiga cetakan dalam muncul di dahinya. "Maaf, kau bilang apa?"

"Aku ini kau gugurkan janin itu."

Karena ia tak ingin ada sedikitpun bagian dari si penghianat Oh yang tertinggal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Countinue?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yo, masih ada yang nungguin ff ini kah? :"")

Maaf, jika hasilnya tidak sesuai. Tapi ini udah Iza rencanain dari jauh hari. Chanyeol harus tahu sakitnya juga biar adil:'v

 **Tapi gimana kelanjutan nasib Chanyeol? Penasaran? Follow ig:** _ **Izahina98**_ **untuk info update ff ini ya! ^-^**

Yang sudah mau baca, menyempatkan diri dengan **komentar panjang** yang bikin Iza semangat dan senyam-senyum sendiri, terimakasih banyak. Serius, baca komenan kalian bikin semangat gitu. Apalagi sampai ada yang dm ngasih semangat segala macem, terhuraT-T  
 **Sekali lagi terimakasih.**

Mau _**fast update?**_ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.** _ **No review no lanjut.**_ Tapi jangan **'next'** doang juga ya:''))

 **Kritik dan saran diterima asal dalam bahasa yang sopan. Oke. Reader kesayangan, sider dan tamu baru, selamat datang di lapak Iza yang unfaedah ini. Selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak eksistensimu ya:***

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanBaekIsReal!**


	17. Chapter 14 : Something Inside Your Belly

…

Hembusan nafasnya terdengar pelan, mengikuti kemana langkah semilir angin yang masuk melalui celah kecil diantara jendela kaca.

Tatapannya masih menjurus pada satu objek yang sama bahkan setelah 10 menit berlalu tanpa kata dan pergerakan. Air mukanya tak tergambar pasti apa maksudnya, namun gigi yang saling bergesekkan itu menimbulkan bunyi samar dari balik bibirnya yang terkatup.

Tak sadar, remasannya semakin kuat ia berikan pada selembar kertas tanpa dosa yang sebagiannya telah rusak. Membuat samar tulisan yang tercetak kecil menunjukkan sebuah fakta.

"Kenapa?"

Satu kata itu terus berulang, seolah meminta kejelasan pada apa yang tak mungkin bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dalam benak. Entah pada angin yang kini berhembus semakin kencang atau pada selembar foto yang berdiri bersandarkan sebuah vas kecil berisi bunga _tulip putih_ yang cantik.

Bila dipikirkan kembali memang sedikit aneh. Bagaimana seorang _Detective_ Oh yang memiliki tabiat dingin dan tak banyak bicara, bahkan pada seorang anak kecil sekalipun, dapat tersenyum begitu lembut dan mengakrabkan diri dengan Baekhyun dalam waktu satu hari setelah pertemuan mereka.

Keduanya sering bersama bila ia terpaksa membawa si kecil atau ketika anak itu nekad mendatanginya di Kantor. Bermain bersama di sekitar taman, membeli cemilan yang Baekhyun suka atau sekedar mengobrol selagi dia mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tak sedikitpun terbesit dalam pikiran jika sahabat yang sudah lama ia percayai itu akan berbalik menyerang, menargetkan orang yang tak sadar sangat penting dalam hidup sebagai korban kejinya.

Siapa yang sebenarnya patut disalahkan?

Sehun, anggota kepolisian yang bergerak lamban, atau mungkin dirinya sendiri?

Karma memang tak pernah memandang berat atau kah ringan pembalasan yang diberikan atas perbuatan yang dilakukan. Bila sudah datang, yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menerima.

" _Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang."_

Ucapan itu.

Harusnya ia bisa menyadari keganjilan tersebut dengan cepat sejak pertama kali netranya menangkap senyuman yang terulas dari bibir Sehun, begitu tulus dan seperti menyimpan rindu yang tak terbendung.

Lima tahun menjalin kerja sama dan melewati berbagai suka dan duka bersama dalam menjalankan tugas sepertinya sudah mampu membuatnya tak peduli akan perubahan kecil semacam itu.

" _Dia positif, 5 minggu."_ — Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Daehyun ucapkan sebelum dirinya jatuh pada lantai yang dingin sambil memegangi kertas berisikan hasil tes yang di jalani si kecil.

Mau menyangkal pun percuma. Fakta sudah di depan mata dan dia tidak bisa mengelak.

Kertas itu kini sudah menjadi gumpalan yang sepenuhnya tak berbentuk, rusak karena remasan yang semakin kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat pasi.

Keputusannya semakin tebal, muncul dan berkumpul bersama rasa sakit; kecewa, marah, sesal dan semuanya. Tekadnya sudah bulat dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat, apapun yang terjadi pilihan ini adalah yang paling tepat menurutnya.

"Ya, janin itu harus digugurkan."

 **.**

 **Unforgottable Feeling**

 **.**

 **Pairing :  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre :  
Drama. Crime.**

 **.**

 **Warn** **: Yaoi, BL. Pedofil. MPREG. Typo(s).  
Squel dari cerita "Come Back to Me". Jadi, kalian wajib baca cerita itu terlebih dahulu agar tidak bingung saat membaca cerita ini. Thanks.**

 **.**

 **Original story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Ini akan menjadi kasus serupa dengan yang di alami _Lina Medina_ pada era 1930-an. Seperti yang ada dalam buku sejarah ilmu kedokteran yang ia baca semasa duduk di bangku perkuliahan dahulu. _Lina Medina_ , tercatat sebagai ibu termuda karena melahirkan secara _caesar_ di usianya yang menginjak 5 tahun.

Jadi kemungkinan seperti ini bisa terjadi walau _presetase_ nya sangatlah kecil.

 _Preciocious Puberty_ atau yang lebih di kenal dengan pubertas dini, memungkinkan organ seksualnya berfungsi layaknya orang dewasa pada umumnya. Dan kemungkinan bocah manisnya mengalami hal yang sama, mengingat bila usianya baru akan memasuki 12 tahun dan yang Kyungsoo tahu adalah pubertas pada laki-laki ketika mereka menginjak di tahun ke 15.

"Papa, apa masih lama?"

Hal yang ia takutkan tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin saja akan menjadi murung ternyata tak sepenuhnya benar terjadi.

Yang terlihat, bocah itu justru semakin berisi kedua pipinya. Walau sempat sakit dua hari sebelumnya karena selalu memuntahkan segala sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mulut. Kini Baekhyun kembali ceria, aktif juga menjadi anak yang penurut. Tak lagi menolak menghabiskan makanannya.

"Chanyeolie kemana?"

Dan kabar baik lainnya, Baekhyun sudah lebih akrab dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan tak jarang merengek hanya untuk tidur dalam dekapan pria tinggi Kakak iparnya tersebut. "Baekkie rindu sekali." Padahal baru pagi tadi mereka berpisah.

"Dia sedang bertugas, Sayang." Kyungsoo memberi pengertian, memeras lagi air pada handuk kecil berwarna _soft pink_ untuk kemudian ia usapkan ditubuh telanjang si kecil. "Nanti sore juga sudah pulang."

Pipinya menggelembung lucu hingga memaksa bibir tipisnya maju seperti seekor bebek. Nampaknya anak itu kurang puas akan jawaban sang Papa yang kini sibuk mengusapi kedua lengannya, membersihkan dirinya yang masih tidak diperbolehkan untuk mandi.

"Kenapa lama? Baekkie ingin cepat-cepat memeluk Chanyeolie." Katanya dengan wajah lesu, masih mencebikkan bibir.

"Baekkie tidak boleh cemberut begitu. Nanti tidak jadi dibelikan _cupcake_ loh."

Kyungsoo terkikik kala teringat oleh kejadian Baekhyun yang tadi pagi menangis keras karena tidak ingin di tinggal Chanyeol-nya untuk bertugas. Dan _cupcake_ adalah syarat yang Chanyeol ajukan hanya untuk membuat rajukan itu pergi dari wajah sembab si kecil yang baru terbangun di pagi buta. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Dia senang, juga sedih di waktu yang bersamaan.

Senang karena Baekhyun yang kembali ceria. Dan sedih untuk menerima kenyataan tentang Baekhyun yang benar-benar memiliki benih itu di dalam perutnya setelah hasil tes keluar kemarin malam. Kyungsoo jelas sedih, tapi Chanyeol lebih terpukul lagi.

Kyungsoo beralih mengusap bawah perut Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, merasakan benar permukaan yang agak keras saat ia menekan kecil dengan jemari. Mencoba menyangkal dalam hati bila apa yang dikatakan oleh Daehyun adalah sebuah kesalahan; mimpi, ilusi, delusi atau apapun itu. Yang penting bukan kenyataan.

" _Hanya 1:1000_. _Kemungkinannya sangat jarang untuk terjadi. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya."_

Ya. Inilah kenyataannya.

Baekhyun yang semula sibuk mengoceh tentang betapa buruknya sifat pelupa _Dori_ yang filmnya tengah diputar salah satu stasiun Televisi pun terhenti, mengamati gelagat tidak biasa _Papa-nya_ yang tak juga mengalihkan atensi dari perutnya, lebih-lebih memberi respon meski dua panggilan ia serukan hingga menjadi kesal hatinya.

"Ish, Papa!"

Barulah, dipanggilan ketiga itu bisa menarik penuh fokus si pria bermata _owl_ dari perutnya. Bibir hatinya dipaksa untuk menarik kedua ujung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman, membawa wajah untuk sejajar pada si kecil yang mulai merajuk.

"Kenapa Papa diam saja sambil memandangi perut Baekkie?"

"Baekhyun suka adik bayi tidak?"

Pertanyaa itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, terdorong oleh sesak di dada pula rasa penasaran yang sudah melewati batas. Penasaran akan tanggapan Baekhyun apabila mengetahui.

"Suka. Mereka semua menggemaskan."

Jawaban polos yang sewajarnya memang keluar dari belah bibir si mungil Baekhyun yang masih bersih pemikirannya. Polos dan lugu.

Menanamkan kejujuran sejak dini itu penting. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya itu saja alasannya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin menghindari konflik berat yang mungkin akan terjadi dikemudian hari bila Baekhyun terlambat mengetahui. Perut ini lambat laun pastilah akan semakin membesar. Jadi cepat atau lambat kebenaran harus terungkap.

Kyungsoo pun pada akhirnya angkat bicara setelah lama bergulat dengan benak dan suara hati. "Disini ada adik bayi." Matanya tertuju lagi pada permukaan kulit yang sedikit menonjol. "Punya Baekkie."

"Punya Chanyeolie juga 'kan?"

Pertanyaan yang diiringi kerjapan polos tersebut sontak membuatnya terdiam, terkejut tentang darimana Baekhyun bisa berpikir demikian.

"Chanyeolie yang bilang," Ternyata si kecil mengerti kebingungan yang mungkin tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Dia bilang apa hm?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil meneruskan usapan handuknya, kini beralih ke kedua kaki.

"Chanyeolie bilang aku miliknya, berarti kalau ada adik bayi disini, itu juga punya Chanyeolie 'kan?"

Tangan kecilnya terangkat untuk mengusap perutnya sendiri secara naluriah, bibirnya melengkungkan garis yang menawan. Tiba-tiba otaknya kembali memutar memori tentang dua orang yang ia lihat melintasi lorong sehari yang lalu, saat Chanyeol mengajaknya keluar membeli roti melon di kantin rumah sakit.

Seorang pria yang tengah menuntun seseorang lainnya untuk duduk, kemudian mengusap juga mengecupi perutnya yang besar. Mendengar juga kalimat, _'Kapan Loly akan keluar? Ayah sudah tidak sabar.'_ Hanya sedikit karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menggendongnya kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Tapi Baekkie akan berubah gendut," Kyungsoo masih bergeming, handuknya sudah kembali terendam air hangat dalam baskom kecil di atas nakas. "Tapi Chanyeolie pasti akan selalu mengusap dan mencium perut Baekkie." Kikiknya riang.

Bocah itu memang benar-benar memiliki kepribadian seperti anak pada umumnya, mempelajari dari apa yang dia lihat di sekitar juga menyimpulkan segala sesuatu dengan pemikiran mereka yang masih lugu. Tidak seperti yang di ceritakan oleh Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba ada satu kelegaan di hati juga rasa syukur mengingat fakta bahwa ingatan bocah manisnya masihlah belum kembali ke tempat yang semestinya. Karena ia tak perlu melihat Baekhyun menjerit histeris dalam ketakutan dan trauma yang mendalam bila saja memori mengerikan dihari itu masih membekas dalam benak.

—" _Ingatannya bisa datang kapan saja."—_

Ucapan Daehyun sudah jelas akan memberikan kegundahan dan rasa takut. Was-was bila mana saatnya akan tiba, saat-saat dimana memori itu kembali dan Baekhyun akan mengingat semuanya. Apakah dia akan tetap menerima janin itu di dalam kandungannya? Atau akan bersikap seperti Chanyeol?

Hanya doa yang bisa Kyungsoo panjatkan demi kebahagiaan Baekhyun saat ini.

 _ **.  
-Unforgottable Feeling-  
.**_

"Ya! Wei, gunakan sarung tanganmu!"

Tak pelak suara teriakan itu membuat si empunya nama berjengit karena terkejut, hampir menjatuhkan satu kotak kecil berisikan tumpukan _magazine_ yang ia dapat dari kamar bernuansa merah dari balik dinding.

Pria tinggi itu menggaruk kikuk belakang kepalanya, menaruh kotak di tangan sebelum mengambil dengan segera sepasang sarung tangan yang ada di saku celana. Maklum, ini adalah kali pertama ia diberi kesempatan bertugas dilapangan selama 5 bulan dirinya resmi menjadi anggota penyidik.

"Maaf, _Sunbae-nim._ Aku lupa."

Dasar anak baru, seenaknya saja.

"Ini penting untuk bahan penyidikan. Sembarangan saja kau ini."

Juniornya membalas lagi dengan senyuman kikuk, buru-buru memberi bungkukkan kecil sebagai permintaan maafnya. Sedang pria berpipi tebal itu kemudian mendesah agak berat, melipat lengan di dada saat melihat juniornya yang tinggi menjulang pergi sambil membawa beberapa kotak berisi _magazine_ atau tempat dimana selongsong peluru berada sebelum dilesatkan.

Lagi-lagi dia di buat takjud. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya dibuat bergidik dengan beberapa alat yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan; tali tambang yang kasar dan tebal permukaannya, beberapa _sex toys_ dan juga puluhan selongsong peluru dari jenis yang berbeda.

Satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan, semua itu bukanlah sepenuhnya milik Sehun sebab ada beberapa senjata yang memang tidak dipergunakan oleh pemerintahan Korea. Entah, mungkin milik sang Ayah atau memang Sehun membawanya diam-diam dari luar. Walau tetap saja mustahil.

 **Pluk.**

Minseok mengeryit kala mendapati sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai ketika beberapa tukang mengangkat dan memindahkan lukisan berukuran besar dari dinding yang semula menumpu.

Ia meraihnya, memilih duduk sejenak sambil melepas penat setelah beberapa jam kesana-kemari untuk membantu mengangkuti barang-barang milik Sehun yang masih tertinggal di bangunan ini. Ya, termasuk lukisan besar berisi potret Luhan kecil yang terasa diselubungi misteri.

Sebuah _map_ berwarna cokelat tanpa keterangan apapun yang tertulis atau tercetak. Sedikit lembab permukaannya, mungkin karena telalu lama di simpan dalam tempat yang tidak memiliki pencahayaan.

"Wah, inikan surat pemindahan tugas."

Dia mengambil selembaran di sana, menemukan tahun 2014 dan juga kota _Buncheon_ sebagai lokasi dimana pertama kali ia ditugaskan. Dan kembali mengingat jika tahun kemarin dia juga sempat ditugaskan selama beberapa minggu di kota tersebut untuk membantu kasus perampokan juga pembunuhan yang tidak bisa di tangani oleh kepolisian setempat.

Jadi, Baekhyun berasal dari _Buncheon_ dan bukan _Seoul?_

Sama seperti apa yang tertulis di buku tebal yang mereka temukan dibeberapa hari sebelumnya, tepat saat tulisan menyatakan tentang Sehun yang bertemu dengan sosok serupa dengan Luhan. Benar-benar bertepatan saat ia di tugaskan di daerah tersebut.

Bukan hanya itu. Ada beberapa keterangan yang menyatakan jika Sehun terlahir dan besar di sebuah kota di Inggris. Terkejut pula pada kenyataan tentang betapa cerdasnya otak yang di miliki pemuda itu, semua nilai yang tertera menunjukkan angka yang hampir sempurna. Bahkan nilai untuk akhlaknya pun memuaskan.

Sehun dan Luhan, terpaut 4 tahun. Anak dari keluarga yang menyandang status baik; Sang Ayah seorang yang ternyata juga bertugas di kepolisian _Sheffield,_ Inggris. Sedang Sang Ibu yang memiliki darah murni Korea sebagai seorang _Chef_ di restorant bintang 3 di kota tersebut.

Dan ada pula beberapa lembaran yang ternyata ikut menyatu dengan _Map_ , melekat rapat karena lembab. Dan isinya masihlah sama, tentang keseharian yang Sehun lalui bersama Luhan. Tentang betapa kesepiannya mereka setelah sang Ibu pergi karena kanker darah yang ia derita, sesuai surat keterangan dokter.

Juga mungkin yang membuat jelas surat lain dengan nama sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di kota tersebut. Yang ternyata Ayah mereka sempat mendekam di sana selama beberapa hari sebelum di pulangkan karena biaya.

Dan begitulah semua itu terjadi; penyiksaan dan emosi yang tak terbendung. Semua itu hanyalah buah dari depresi yang ia alami yang kemudian merubah perangainya menjadi kasar dan suka membentak.

— _ **Aku hanya ingin kau tahu dan merasakannya juga, betapa sakitnya hati di dalam sana saat kau menolakku mati-matian."—**_

Potongan kalimat yang di tulis dilembaran terakhir.

— _ **Hyung, aku kesepian. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menyesali semua yang telah kuperbuat."—**_

Sehun memang selalu di selimuti misteri. Walau sekeji apapun dia yang Minseok kenal. Tetap saja, pria itu hanya buah dari masa lalu nya yang kelam, membentuk kepribadian yang tak terduga karena terdorong oleh luka yang masih membekas.

Sehun penjahat sekaligus korban.

"Hah, apalagi yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, Oh Sehun?"

 _ **.  
Unforgottable Feeling  
.**_

Kai membanting pintu, menimbulkan debaman pula langkah kaki yang meninggalkan gema dari sepatu dan permukaan lantai yang bertemu. Dia tidak mau membuang waktu dengan membuka sepatu, karena memang yang ia pikirkan kini hanyalah satu tujuan.

Yaitu membuat _Hyung-_ nya mengurungkan niat gilanya.

" _Hyung!_ "

Chanyeol ada di sana, duduk bersandarkan badan sofa sedang mata lelahnya menatap pada layar TV yang menyiarkan acara memasak. Namun Kai yakin betul jika mata itu tak benar-benar terfokus pada acara tersebut.

" _Hyung,_ apa yang dikatakan Dokter Kim benar?" Kai bicara langsung pada inti, berdiri di samping kanan sang pria jangkung yang masih bergeming di tempat. Tidak menatap atau sekedar meliriknya melalui ekor mata. "Jawab aku!" Sentaknya frustrasi.

Semula Chanyeol masih terdiam, tak bergerak sedikitpun walau hanya untuk menggelengkan kepala sesuai yang pria tan itu harapkan. Detikan jam semakin lambat terasa, membuat Kai menjadi dongkol dan panas dadanya. Dia benci di abaikan.

Satu pertanyaan lagi hendak meluncur setelah bermenit berlalu tanpa suara, namun jawaban singkat dari Chanyeol berhasil menghantam telak jantungnya. Tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan keluarga satu-satunya yang ia anggap sangat gegabah.

"Ya, aku akan melakukan itu."

Jantungnya serasa di pacu dengan cepat, "Kau gila?!" Berteriak marah kemudian tanpa peduli jika seseorang yang ia ajak bicara adalah sang Kakak.

"Janin itu harus di musnahkan, benih dari si brengsek itu harus lenyap." Nadanya memang tenang, tapi percayalah jika Kai saja mampu di buat merinding walau memang bukan sepenuhnya di tujukan untuk dirinya.

Layar Televisi di depan sana berubah menghitam. Kai melempar _remote_ kesembarang arah tanpa takut akan rusak apalagi hancur ketika menghantam dinding di sisi kiri. Dia sudah kepalang kesal dengan sikap _Hyung_ nya ini, selalu gegabah dalam mengambil tindakan.

"Ini salah, _Hyung._ Sadarlah, janin itu tidak punya salah apapun."

Ya, janin itu memang tidaklah salah.

Sejak awal dia lah yang membuat semua ini terjadi, Chanyeol akui kebodohannya. Jika saja waktu itu dia tak bersikeras mendorong Baekhyun menjauh darinya, jika saja dia bisa menyadari lebih cepat gerak-gerik Sehun. Mungkin saja hal mengerikan ini takkan pernah terjadi.

Hanya satu kata, _Jika._

Masih banyak lagi kalimat yang di awali oleh kata _'Jika'_ di dalam benaknya. Namun sekuat apapun keinginan untuk membuat _Jika_ menjadi sebuah kebenaran, nyatanya sampai kapanpun takkan pernah bisa terjadi. Semua itu hanyalah sampai pada kata _'Jika',_ tidak lebih. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya semakin frustrasi.

Chanyeol baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiaan, bisa menghabiskan waktu dua hari belakangan ini bersama malaikat kecilnya setelah sekian lama menunggu, setelah dirinya pula menaklukan ketakutan si kecil terhadapnya. Kenapa? Kenapa takdir masih juga bermain dengannya?

" _Hyung,_ Kumohon."

Tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Tidak."

Apa yang sudah ia putuskan tidak bisa ia tarik kembali. Ini demi kebaikan Baekhyun juga. Tak mungkin anak sekecil itu harus menanggung beban lebih berat lagi. Cukuplah dengan kejadian laknat di hari itu, dia tidak ingin si kecil mengalami nasib buruk lainnya.

"Aku tetap ingin janin itu di gugurkan."

Chanyeol berkata tanpa jeda, tanpa emosi pula tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Seolah benar apa yang ia ucapkan untuk kedua kali nya adalah sesuatu yang mudah untuk di lakukan.

Pandangannya mengedar pada ruangan, mengingat kembali kenangan singkat yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun buat di apartemen ini. Tidak banyak memang, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya mengingat. Betapa _brengsek_ sikapnya.

" _Hyung,_ kau benar-benar gila! Dia masihlah bocah di bawah umur!" Kai berucap, menahan geram dengan mengepalkan tangan. Berharap tak lepas kendali dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan yang bahkan sudah ia lakukan di khayalan. "Itu berbahaya…."

Chanyeol menatapnya kali ini, "Justru karena dia masih kecil. Jalan ini lebih baik daripada harus membiarkannya menanggung beban lebih berat lagi." Dia beranjak, hendak pergi namun tangannya di cekal kuat.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengurungkan niatmu."

Cekalan itu di hempas pada akhirnya, ditatap lebih tajam mata sang adik hingga dipastikan pria tan tersebut hanya mampu terdiam tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Tatapan mendominasi dan tak ingin terbantahkan,

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya, ada atau tidaknya ijin darimu…."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih enggan untuk bertatap wajah. Tidak. Alasannya bukan karena perasaan yang ia milikki untuk Baekhyun menjadi terkikis karena berita ini. Tapi lebih kepada rasa sakit di hati yang kian menjadi saat menyadari ada nyawa lain yang dibawa si kecil.

Memang benar, di satu sisi ia senang karena Baekhyun yang mulai berubah. Mengingatkannya pada si manja dan cerewet _little park_ seperti awal mereka berjumpa. Tak ada raut gugup ataupun ketakutan. Wajah manis itu sepenuhnya di isi oleh ekspresi ceria yang dapat menularkan senyum pada setiap orang yang melihat, termasuk Chanyeol.

Baru saja Chanyeol memutar tubuh selepas menutup pintu. Mata si pria yang memang sudah bulat semakin bulat saja ketika menyadari Baekhyun berlari dan langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol yang refleks berjongkok untuk menangkap si kecil yang nakal. "Chanyeolie~" Dia terkikik senang.

"Aku pikir kau masih tidur siang."

Baekhyun menggeleng seraya mencebikkan bibir. Chanyeol malah tersenyum, memegangi kedua pundak si mungil. "Tidak mengantuk. Baekkie ingin jalan-jalan dengan Chanyeolie, melihat Dori di _Aquarium_ besar seperti di TV!"

Hatinya di serang kehangatan, tergelitik perutnya saat melihat tingkah polos itu. Kenapa menggemaskan sekali? Batin Chanyeol berucap.

"Aku sudah bawakan _cupcake_ loh," Chanyeol menaikkan kantung berlogo sebuah toko roti pada sisi satunya. "Rasa _Strawberry,_ Coklat dan apa lagi tadi ya?" Pria tersebut berpura-pura berpikir dengan menempatkan jari di dagunya.

" _Moccha_ dengan _vanilla cream?"_ Baekhyun menebak. Chanyeol mengangguk dan berseru, "Yup!" Tak lupa dengan senyuman lima jari yang ia sematkan di bibir.

"Tapi Baekkie sudah tidak mau makan itu lagi."

"Eh, kenapa? Apa perutmu mual?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi setelahnya menggeleng cepat. Membuat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol jelas tercetak, bingung.

Anak itu memilih menumpukan tubuh sepenuhnya pada si pria yang di tata naik rambutnya, kepalanya bersandar dengan nyaman di pundak. Hidung kecilnya sesekali menempel untuk mengirup aroma _maskulin_ yang menguar.

"Tapi tidak jika Baekkie bersama Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Namun kemudian berdehem cukup keras ketika menyadari kehadiran sosok yang lain di ruangan ini. Matanya melirik gusar pada Kyungsoo yang ternyata berdiri di dekat ranjang rumah sakit. Inginnya tak menaruh peduli, sayangnya rasa malu lebih mendominasi dirinya.

Ah, memalukan sekali bila orang kantor sampai melihat, terlebih Jongdae. Pria berwajah kotak itu pasti akan meledeknya habis-habisan.

Si pria tinggi sudah hampir mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongan, tapi anak itu sudah lebih dulu menjauh dan menatap lekat dirinya. Chanyeol berubah gugup, "A-ada apa?" – _Oh tidak,_ suaranya bahkan ketara sekali gugupnya.

"Chanyeolie, coba merunduk." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan sebagai kode, menyuruh si pria mendekati wajahnya. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu." Katanya lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk berpikir, ia berjalan agak ke depan menggunakan kedua lututnya lalu mensejajarkan wajah lebih dekat pada Baekhyun. Nafas mereka saling bertemu. Sudut mulutnya agak berkedut ketika mengangkat garis bibir, merasakan juga hawa panas yang tiba-tiba saja berkumpul di kedua pipi.

Dan benar saja. Chanyeol terkesiap, termangu beberapa saat kala kedua pipinya di tangkup oleh telapak tangan mungil Baekhyun. _Obsidian_ kelam yang bertemu cokelat terang. Tatapan mereka terpaku dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama, membuat Chanyeol was-was jika detakan jantungnya bisa terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Chanyeolie pasti sangat lelah, wajah Chanyeolie pucat."— **Chup.**

Oh, tadi itu apa?

Sesuatu yang manis menyerang bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengerjap kebingungan, raut wajahnya terlihat lucu hingga mengundang kekehan kecil Kyungsoo yang ternyata diam-diam mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat interaksi keduanya walau wajah sudah ia tutupi dengan majalah, pura-pura membaca.

"Baekkie tidak suka jika Chanyeolie kelelahan, jadi tidak tampan lagi." Bibirnya kembali melengkung ke bawah, tapi sangat menggemaskan. "Chanyeolie harus tetap sehat biar bisa lindungi Baekkie dan Adik bayi."

Tunggu.

Kedua alisnya saling menaut, merasa benar jika apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan barusan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan akibat kurangnya sistem indera pendengaran atau apapun itu. Tapi dari mana Baekhyun mengetahuinya?

Arah pandangnya sontak berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini _sok_ sibuk membaca majalahnya, tapi Chanyeol yakin jika pria itu pasti mendengar juga percakapannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas agak kasar, meruntuki pada si pria bermata _owl_ yang bisa-bisanya berpikiran untuk memberitahu Baekhyun hal seperti ini.

Baekhyun menarik tangan besar Chanyeol untuk ia letakan di atas perutnya yang masih terlihat rata, membuat si empunya terkejut namun tak mampu berbuat banyak.

"Kata Papa, di dalam perut Baekkie ada adik bayinya." Senyumnya terkembang lebar, mengangkat tulang pipinya hingga matanya tinggal segaris, terlihat bahagia. "Bayi kita hihi…" Lanjutnya dibarengi tawa kecil.

Hati Chanyeol tertohok. Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol justru kembali menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Mengingat fakta bahwa janin itu bukanlah miliknya, jelas meninggalkan luka pada hati yang sudah meradang; sedih, sakit, marah, semua terjalin satu hingga tak sadar tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

Tangisannya ia tahan sekuat mungkin, beralih menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh pria kecilnya. Siapa tahu bisa menjadi obat mujarab untuk luka dihati.

"Chanyeolie kenapa?"

Anak itu jelas kebingungan, ingin menatap wajah Chanyeol namun yang lebih tinggi enggan untuk membiarkan si kecil tahu betapa lemahnya dia saat ini. Dekapannya justru semakin terasa erat, ingin melingkupi tubuh mungil itu di dalam dua lengan kokohnya.

"Apa Chanyeolie terlalu senang? _Papa_ bilang Chanyeolie suka adik bayi." Ujarnya lugu.

"Baekkie juga suka bila Chanyeolie suka, hehe."

Chanyeol meremas pakaian rawat inap bagian pinggang Baekhyun, sedang mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Biar bagaimanapun dia tidak boleh terlihat sedang bersedih di hadapan sang bocah yang lugu.

Bibirnya menyimpul senyum, ujung matanya segera ia usap saat _obsidiannya_ ia bawa bertemu dengan _caramel eyes_ milik Baekhyun.

Si bocah agak berjinjit untuk menggapai lagi wajah yang terpahat menawan milik Chanyeol-nya, menelengkan kepala dengan raut kebingungan yang khas seorang bocah cilik, polos dan menggemaskan sekali.

"Kenapa Chanyeolie menangis?"

Ah, air mata sialan.

Pria tersebut segera menggeleng, mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir tipis serupa buah _cherry_ yang menggoda, sengaja untuk menutupi perasaan hati yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak _kok,_ ini air mata kebahagiaan."

" _Eng_ , memangnya ada?"

Dia mengangguk lagi, merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya agar mampu menyamai tinggi si mungil. "Ya. Aku terlalu senang."

Bohong.

Sudah berapa banyak kebohongan yang ia buat?

Baekhyun langsung melompat dan memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat. Tawanya terdengar riang dan bahagia, tawa khas anak-anak. Chanyeol sendiri ragu apa Baekhyun benar-benar mengerti soal ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedaritadi hanya diam, meratapi nasib sang Kakak ipar.

"Kita akan menjaganya 'kan?" Tanya nya penasaran, "Baekkie dan Chanyeolie akan menjaga adik bayi di dalam perut Baekkie, iyakan?" Ulangnya dengan pertanyaan serupa.

" _Dia masih anak-anak, Hyung! Berbahaya!"_

Chanyeol mulai meragu dengan keputusannya.

Memang benar, Baekhyun masihlah seorang bocah kecil yang tak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Terlepas dari hilang ingatannya, Baekhyun tetaplah anak kecil yang rapuh, terlalu banyak resiko di depan mata bila ia tetap memilih pada kekerasan kepala.

Di tambah dengan sikap si kecil yang kini justru terlihat menerima dengan baik sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya, jelas membawa beban lainnya untuk Chanyeol tanggung seorang diri.

"Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol sudah melempar janji saat itu, bahwa ia tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Baekhyun, dengar…"

 _Caramel eyes_ milik si kecil terlihat masih sama; murni dan jernih. Dan Chanyeol pun sudah mengetahui tantang fakta yang di utarakan oleh Daehyun soal memori anak itu yang kemungkinan bisa kembali kapan saja tanpa kenal waktu dan situasi yang tepat.

Chanyeol hanya takut, takut bila kesalahannya di masa lalu akan membuat Baekhyun menjauhinya.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Jika aku hanya bisa mencintai bocah manja seperti dirimu. Di kehidupanku yang dulu, sekarang hingga seterusnya, ingat itu."

Pria itu menarik tengkuk si kecil sebelum sepatah katapun keluar dari belah tipisnya, beralih cepat untuk meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan awalan yang lembut. Mencoba untuk menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ia miliki, berharap benar jika lelaki kecilnya dapat merasakannya juga.

Pangutan itu berubah lebih menuntut, Chanyeol menggiring lengan kurus Baekhyun untuk mengalung pada sekeliling lehernya. Kemudian tanpa segan untuk menekan kepala si mungil, sengaja memperdalam ciuman dengan belitan lidah. Mendominasi dan memenuhi ruang kosong di dalam kamar rawat ini dengan suara kecipak dari liur yang saling melebur.

Mereka berdua terbuai dalam godaan nafsu yang berada di ujung, tak kuasa lagi menahannya hingga kenikmatan sesaat ini menjadi pilihan.

Baekhyun melenguh pelan tatkala langit-langit mulutnya dibelai oleh benda lunak tanpa tulang milik pria yang lebih dewasa, terpejam matanya saat perut tergelitik dan dadanya berdesir menyenangkan diperlakukan seperti ini. Merasakan juga familiar namun tak benar dapat mengingatnya dengan baik.

"Hah-hah.. hh."

Kedua mata sabitnya berubah menyayu, memerah padam pipinya hingga menambah godaan untuk Chanyeol. Liur tipis yang menempel pada dagu Chanyeol usap lembut, mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi pada belahan bibir si kecil, lebih lama dari biasanya.

Di sela-sela kesibukkan Baekhyun yang tengah mengatur nafas, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah pada telinga hanya untuk menggelitik gendangnya dengan kalimat,

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Hingga di pastikan rona kemerahan kembali menjalar di pipi tembam si kecil.

Hal yang di anggap buruk, tidak selamanya selalu buruk bukan? Kenyataan ini pahit, namun bila memang bisa membawa kebahagiaan untuk keduanya, kenapa tidak?

.

.

.

.

.

Jemarinya asik bergerak di atas permukaan ponsel pintarnya, naik dan turun untuk memenuhi semua pandangan dengan angka dan huruf yang ada pada layar.

— _ **Persidangan tentang kasus pelecehan anak di bawah umur yang di tenggarai oleh CEO muda, Yifan Wu. Menyatakan bahwa Yifan bebas tanpa bersyarat.—**_

— _ **Setelah melakukan 3 kali proses sidang, Yifan Wu selaku CEO WYF Micro Production dinyatakan bebas. Adakah permainan uang di dalamnya?—**_

Yifan berdecak, namun menyeringai setelahnya. Nampak puas dengan pemberitaan dirinya di berbagai media _elektronik_ maupun cetak.

Ya walaupun tidak semuanya merujuk pada kebaikan, mengingat jika kedudukannya sebagai seorang CEO muda di sebuah perusahaan adidaya sangatlah kental dengan unsur harta yang melimpah.

Jadi bukan hal yang mengagetkan lagi bila ada sebagian lapisan masyarakat yang menganggapnya bermain uang hanya untuk terbebas dari jeratan hukum. Di setiap kejadian pasti akan selalu ada pihak yang menjadi _pro_ atau _kontra_ nya bukan?

Yah, biarkan saja orang ingin berkata apa. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli, itu yang Yifan katakan dalam hati.

Garis rahang yang terpahat sempurna itu sedikit lebih rileks hari ini, tak lagi seperti hari sebelumnya yang penuh akan urat ketegangan ketika kembali beradu mulut dengan sang Ayah karena masalah yang serupa.

Terlebih kedatangan Tao semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya belakangan ini, wanita yang Ayah mereka pilihkan untuknya.

"Sekertaris Nam, tolong siapkan mobilku." Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan atensi, bibirnya masih naik dalam kepuasan.

Si pria paruh baya di dekat pintu memberikan salam hormat, membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum melenggang pergi guna melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan.

Yifan masih tersenyum, lebih lebar hingga mungkin garis itu akan merobekkan mulutnya dari ujung telinga ke telinga, terlihat terlalu senang apalagi saat bayang-bayang manis bocah kecil itu ada di dalam pikirannya.

Tubuhnya gemetar karena tak lagi bisa bersabar,

" _Dan Sekarang. Waktunya untuk menjeputmu, Baby…."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-To Be Countinue?—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hai, Iza kembali. _Well,_ ff ini mungkin sebentar lagi selesai. 2 atau 3 chapter lagi bakalan tamat. Dari chapter sebelumnya kayaknya banyak yang menyimpulkan sendiri hoho, padahal kalian gak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi nantinya. _Sad ending atau Happy ending_ kah, kalian belum tahu. 

**Follow ig: Izahina98** buat infonya.

 **Perjelas,** Umur Baekhyun jalan 12 tahun dan Chanyeol 28. Udah kujelasin dari kemarin.

 **Q:** Ceritanya makin gajelas kesini sini. Kirain mau lebih bagus dari sebelumnya, masalah nya itu itu aja malah tambah runyam. Kalo cerita dah banyak masalah gini ujung ujung nya pasti abis ide, ga di lanjut. mending chap sedikit tapi isinya bener bener cerita awal-climax daripada panjang2 but masalah itu lagi itu lagi. masalah aja di panjang panjangin end nya mah lah

 **A:** Halo guest yang terhormat, sebelumnya terimakasih banyak. Dari awal, Iza udah bilang kalau ff ini emang gak jelas. Dan lagi, udah tertera kalau ini bergenre _Drama_. Kalau kamu nyari yang banyak adegan _romance_ dan naena, maaf, anda salah masuk lapak. Jadi bagi kalian yang gak suka banyak konflik atau gak tega Chanyeol aku gituin, boleh di close aja.

Banyak yang gak terima, sampe bilang gak nge-feel, ada yang gak mau baca, dan bahkan ada yang bilang kalau mending ini jadiin aja ff Sebaek. Begini para reader yang budiman, gimana mau jadi ff sebaek kalau _**sehun dalam ff ini udah gak ada**_ , kudu gimana? :"( Iza juga gak maksa sama sekali loh buat kalian baca kalau gak suka. _Iza cuma ngelanjutin buat mereka yang masih mau nunggu._ _ **Dan warning, ff ini buka buat di loncatin bacanya, karna pasti bakalan gak ngerti maksudnya.**_

Buat _**Hikari no kaze,**_ **makasih** udah mau koreksi nama Mingyu. Salah ternyata aku:"v

 **Satu lagi, terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah mau berkunjung bahkan menyempatkan mereview cerita ini.** _ **Support**_ **dan cinta yang kalian kasih ke ff ini bikin Iza tetap bertahan. Jadi tolong berikan banyak cinta lagi buat fanfiction gaje ini dengan cara mereview supaya cepet di up!^^**

 **Oke, sekian bacotan iza. Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	18. Chapter 15 : Who Am I?

…

Mobil abu-abu bermerk _Hyundai_ bertenaga listrik keluaran terbaru itu nampak mengkilap, menambah kesan mewah tatkala mobilnya terhenti di area belakang sebuah gedung bernuansa putih yang memiliki banyak jendela sebagai sirkulasi.

Pintunya terbuka untuk menampilkan seorang pria semampai dengan balutan _tuxedo_ hitam. Rambutnya yang klimis tertata ke atas, terlihat agak kaku karena sapuan minyak rambut _merk_ ternama yang ia pakai pagi tadi.

"Dia ada di kamar nomor berapa?"

"Kamar 204, lantai 2, _Sajang-nim."_

Kepalanya terangguk paham, masih sibuk mengarahkan pandangan untuk mengamati bangunan bertingkat di depan mata. Menjadikan bangunan serta langit biru juga rimbunnya pepohonan sebagai satu frame di matanya.

Ah, ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, bisiknya pada udara.

Satu langkah kaki ia tapaki pada bumi setelah ia benar-benar keluar dari naungan mobil. Langkahnya tegap dan tegas penuh kewibawaan, kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik tinggi di atas wajahnya yang secerah cuaca seolah benar menjadi penggambaran betapa senangnya dia.

Ya, bertemu lagi dengan si pemilik senyum sabit yang memikat adalah sesuatu yang ia harapkan sejak lama.

"Kita akan benar-benar bertemu sebentar lagi, _Baekhyunee."_

Namun baru saja ia ingin melangkah memasuki area taman belakang rumah sakit, netranya menangkap siluet kecil tengah duduk menyendiri di bangku taman. Di bawah pepohonan yang berhasil menaungi tubuh begitupula kursi panjang yang menghadap langsung sebuah lorong penghubung bagian dalam rumah sakit.

Tanpa memastikan terlebih dahulu dia pun sudah tahu siapa gerangan sosok mungil berambut menyerupai madu tersebut, wajahnya yang sempat menoleh ke sisi kiri semakin menyakinkan hati jika seseorang itulah yang tengah ia cari.

Serasa mengulang kembali waktu, mengingatkannya kembali pada saat pertama ia melihat Baekhyun secara dekat di taman bermain Sekolah siang itu.

"Bukankah ini benar-benar menakjubkan?" Dia membiarkan kacamata bulat tanpa lensa bertengger apik di hidung. Sengaja ingin mengenang. "Tuhan bahkan mempermudah pertemuan kita."

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dadanya bergemuruh begitu kencang hingga rasanya hampir melompat keluar saking bahagia juga gugupnya. Tawa sudah meledak ketika mata menatap pada jemari yang gemetar, layaknya seorang idiot yang malah terlihat lebih menyeramkan dalam pandangan orang.

Alasannya hanya satu, yaitu…

"Park Chanyeol, tinggal sebentar lagi dan kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di neraka dunia."

… Kehancuran _rival_ nya, seorang _Detective_ Park yang pemarah.

 **.**

 **Unforgottable Feeling**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Drama. Crime. Romance.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Hati-hati jebakan. YAOI, BL. Pedofilia. Reinkarnasi. MPREG.** _ **Italic word for flashback.**_ **Cerita gaje. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Jam _Rolex_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri masih menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 45 menit ketika seorang suster datang dan membawa kembali mangkuk beserta piring yang sudah bersih dari bubur sebagai menu sarapan ke dalam _troli._

Semua isinya kandas dalam waktu yang lumayan cepat dari hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun memakannya tanpa mengeluh apalagi protes setelah diimingi akan di ajak ke _Aquarium_ besar bila dia sudah sembuh. Tipikal seorang anak kecil.

"Ou~ Chanyeolie ini namanya apa?"

Ujung jemari kecil nan rampingnya mengetuk-ngetuk pada permukaan kertas tebal bergambar warna-warni, menatap penuh binar juga keingintahuan yang besar. Wajah ia bawa mendongak, melirik dari bawah si pria tinggi yang melingkupi tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Itu _Anemone_."

"Ame-mone?"

Chanyeol terkekeh lucu mendengar pengejaan yang keliru, bibirnya mendekat untuk memberikan kecupan di pelipis lalu mengoreksi, " _Anemone, Sayang_."

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil membuat ekspresi malu yang begitu imut, pandangannya kembali jatuh pada gambar ikan-ikan kecil yang menggemaskan, menyelip di antara gambar timbul tumbuhan berwarna _soft pink_ yang seperti melambai-lambai.

Dia sepertinya masih terlihat penasaran, tak puas bila Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya demikian.

" _Anemone_ itu apa?"

"Tempat dimana ikan-ikan kecil berlindung dari _predator,_ tempat tinggal mereka." Chanyeol menjelaskan, melempar senyum dan kembali mencuri kecup dari sisian leher si kecil yang terlihat takjub memandangi penggambaran bawah laut melalui media buku.

Tangan Baekhyun agak kesulitan ketika hendak membuka lembaran berikutnya karena terhalang selimut juga gundukan yang ia tahu adalah tangan Chanyeol. Namun tulisan-tulisan kecil bercetak miring sebagai pengiring cerita gambar membuatnya malah semakin antusias, menggeser sedikit tubuh dan membalik lembaran kemudian berseru kegirangan. "Wah~ mereka lucu!"

Sedang Chanyeol tak terusik sama sekali, sebelah tangannya masih mengusap-usap lembut dengan gaya memutar di atas perut halus Baekhyun dari balik pakaian rumah sakit bermotifnya, sesuai permintaan. Rutinitas pagi sejak dua hari berlalu setelah tes memberinya fakta tentang kehamilan si kecil.

Baekhyun tentu masih mengalami _morning sickness_ walau selalu mereda bila Chanyeol mengusap perutnya seperti ini.

"Apa _Nemo_ dan _Dori_ juga tinggal di sana?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala, menunjuk gambar di pojok kanan bawah dimana ada dua ikan badut yang bersembunyi di balik _Anemone. Nemo_ dan Ayahnya, _Marlin._ Hampir sama seperti adegan di dalam _film_ keluaran _Disney_ tersebut.

"Iya, betul sekali. Mereka tinggal di dalam sana untuk berlindung dari ikan-ikan yang jahat."

Mengingat kata _'Jahat',_ pikirannya langsung terlempar pada rangkaian bunga yang ia temukan sejak tiga hari belakangan ini di atas nakas. Entah kenapa perasaannya berubah tak enak jika mengingat pemberitaan media akhir-akhir ini, seolah memang ada sesuatu yang tak mengenakan terus mengintai, tengah mencari waktu yang tepat untuk datang.

Ketika ia mencoba memastikan si pemilik rangkaian bunga dengan menunggu orang itu datang sendiri, yang ia dapati hanyalah kurir yang dimintai tolong. Saat di tanyai pun mereka hanya menjawab ' _tidak tahu, kami hanya disuruh mengantar ke kamar ini.'_

Walau Chanyeol yakin betul jika dalangnya tak lain adalah, Yifan.

Dia takut, mungkin sangat. Setelah semua masa sulit yang terjadi, sedikit banyaknya telah membuat kepribadiannya berubah. Ia tak lagi memiliki keberanian dalam menghadapi apapun seperti dulu. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal keras dan tak dapat mengendalikan amarah, justru kini lebih emosional batinnya bila menyangkut pria kecilnya.

Chanyeol takut sekaligus khawatir bilamana Yifan datang tiba-tiba dan merebut Baekhyun darinya, mengingat kini pria tersebut bisa bebas berkeliaran sesuka hati tanpa adanya lagi kepolisian yang mengintai diam-diam.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggil pelan, mencoba menarik atensi si kecil dari buku bergambar. " _Sayang,_ dengarkan aku sebentar."

Si bocah semula enggan, masih ingin menghabiskan dua lembar halaman yang tersisa karena terlalu bersemangat dan penasaran.

Namun tak juga bisa menolak saat tubuhnya di putar dan di paksa menduduki paha Chanyeol yang kini sedang melayangkan tatapan yang tak bisa ia tebak artinya. Terlalu rumit dan membingungkan untuk dijelaskan.

Baekhyun membalas dengan sedikit mendongak, "Ada apa, Chanyeolie?" Tanya nya kemudian.

Chanyeol menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinga si kecil, "Dengar, jika ada orang asing yang mendekatimu, memberimu apapun dan menjanjikan sesuatu, jangan di terima."

Bukan tanpa alasan dia berkata demikian. Memang benar, Chanyeol bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik bila ia berada di sekelilingnya. Namun bagaimana bila ia tidak ada?

Chanyeol sadar, ia tak bisa menjaga Baekhyun 24 jam _full_ dalam seminggu mengingat kewajibannya sebagai anggota penyidik di kepolisian memiliki mandat untuk melayani masyarakat yang tak pasti kapan waktu senggangnya. Memaksa untuk merelakan waktu berharga bersama Baekhyun terbagi dengan mengerjakan tugas meskipun ia masih sempatkan diri mencuri waktu memastikan keamanan sang bocah.

"Lari atau berteriaklah jika dia memaksa. Kau paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, netranya masih senantiasa terpaku pada bibir yang melontarkan kata. Begitu serius mendengarkan peringatan yang tengah Chanyeol berikan. Mendapati pula pantulan wajah pada _obsidian_ Chanyeol yang indah ketika mereka bertatapan, rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan Baekhyun menyukai sensasi getaran dari degupan jantungnya yang terasa lebih cepat.

Menyenangkan dan _familiar_.

Tapi, di namakan apa sebenarnya perasaan ini?

Sadar atau tidak, tetapi kedua lengan kurus Baekhyun sudah merayap dan melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Wajahnya menghadap langsung kepada si pria berdimple _single,_ merasakan juga sapuan hangat dari hembusan nafas teratur yang menguarkan wewangian antara _papermint_ dan _blueberry_ di permukaan kulit wajah.

Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis sambil memperhatikan lamat-lamat pahatan sempurna dari wajah seseorang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu, seseorang yang memiliki juga dimilikinya. Dan rona kemerahan langsung menjalar cepat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Ah, Chanyeol baru sadar. Bahkan dari jarak dekat sekalipun Baekhyun bisa secantik dan semenggemaskan ini. Dulu mungkin saja dia tidak waras sehingga tidak bisa melihat semuanya atau memang dirinya yang ingin memungkiri kenyataan dengan terus melayangkan penolakan.

Intinya dia menyesal, lagi.

"Tapi yang lebih penting adalah kau tidak boleh pergi terlalu jauh tanpa ijin atau ditemani olehku," Chanyeol balas menatap, lebih serius pula menempatkan kedua telapak tangan pada sisi pinggang sempit si mungil. "Bisakah kau menuruti permintaanku itu?" Tanyanya kemudian, melembut ucapannya.

Sang bocah mengerjap polos lalu menganggukan kepala dengan semangat menggebu, "Eng! Baekkie akan menjadi anak baik." Ujarnya dengan senyuman manis, sukses membuat Chanyeol kembali terpesona.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tapi apa hm?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik ujung pakaiannya, memilin juga menariki kain itu dengan jemari lentiknya. Kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yang ternyata semburat merah padam ketika ia melirik Chanyeol dari ujung bulu matanya yang panjang.

Dia mencicit, "Baekkie ing-ingin di cium." Suaranya kian mengecil di ujung.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut menahan senyum, memperhatikan dengan betul tingkah si kecil yang terlampau menggemaskan.

Baekhyun benar-benar mempesona ketika bulu mata letiknya bergerak gusar saat dia berkedip, pula jernihnya tatapan polos itu entah sudah ke berapa kali mampu menariknya semakin jauh. Dia jadi berniat menggoda,

"Kau ingin apa barusan?"

"Ci-cium… Di bi-bir."

Dia masih mencicit, terbata-bata pengucapannya bahkan suara terdengar kian mengecil hingga Chanyeol harus memajukan tubuh dan mencondongkan wajah guna mendengar lebih jelas suara lembut khas kanak-kanak tersebut.

Tentu saja malah menambah jadi semu kemerahan yang kini menjalar sampai ke telinga, jadi kian mirip seperti sebuah apel segar.

Langsung saja, tanpa kata lagi Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk ia kecup bibir ranumnya. Menyempatkan diri untuk menyesap bagian bawah pula di gigit sesekali sampai belahan itu menebal dan semakin merah mengkilap terkena sapuan liur.

Dan wajah yang tengah menahan malu itu langsung tertutupi oleh kedua telapak tangannya sendiri saat indera pendengarannya tak sengaja menangkap suara dari perut.

Ugh, sepertinya si kecil yang memalu ini sedang kelaparan.

"Padahal kau baru saja menghabiskan sarapanmu." Chanyeol terkekeh, suaranya terdengar meledek dan Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya. "Ish, Baekkie kan hanya ingin makan _Sandwich_ keju berlapis, di campur selai _Strawberry_ juga."

"Memangnya enak?"

"Tidak tahu!" Baekhyun mendengus, menambah imut wajahnya yang merengut. "Tapi Baekkie ingin sekali makan itu sekarang!"

Si pria tinggi tak membantah lagi, dia membuat pose hormat layaknya anggota militer. "Siap laksanakan, _commander_!" Memberikan kecupan sekali pada pipi Baekhyun sebelum membawa langkah pergi.

Namun baru beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, Baekhyun sudah membuatnya kembali berbalik ketika namanya terpanggil dalam nada cempreng yang benar-benar membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Chanyeolie, Baekkie ikut ya~ Tapi gendong~"

Coba jelaskan bagaimana cara Chanyeol menolak?

Jawabannya tidak ada, karena dia pun sama sekali tidak bisa menolak pria mungilnya.

Si tinggi segera memutar arah, kakinya ia bawa mendekat lalu menjulurkan kedua lengannya bermaksud menyambut Baekhyun dalam gendongan. Tapi si bocah menggeleng, "Mau gendong di belakang~" Tidak lupa dengan rengekan.

Punggung lebar si pria dewasa kemudian terisi, Chanyeol menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di bokong Baekhyun untuk menyangga tubuh kecil itu supaya tak jatuh ke belakang. Sedang kedua lengan kurus Baekhyun sudah melingkari leher juga menyerukan wajah di ceruknya.

"Sudah siap?"

"Eung!"

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher,

"Baiklah, saatnya meluncur!"

…

Dan begitulah asal mula kenapa lorong-lorong rumah sakit agak bising oleh teriakan pagi ini, menggema dan cukup untuk menyita perhatian beberapa penghuni rumah sakit.

Yup. Kini Chanyeol sukses menjelma menjadi seorang yang idiot ketika berlarian di sepanjang lorong dengan Baekhyun dalam gendongan _piggy back_ nya.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol lebar dan terkadang melompati beberapa lantai marmer berbentuk kotak yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu di atasnya, menghindari dengan gerakan _zig-zag_ penghuni rumah sakit lalu bergerak lincah seperti seekor kancil.

Beberapa suster yang berjaga memang memperingati, hanya saja tawa riang yang mengiringi langkah bagai sebuah musik terindah yang menyapa gendang telinga, membuatnya enggan mengindahkan.

Walaupun dia sempat menutup mulut dan memelankan laju bila melewati ruangan-ruangan tertentu.

Ruang UGD, misalnya.

"Gyaa~ Lebih cepat lagi Chanyeolie wii~"

Baekhyun terpekik kegirangan, matanya kian menyipit karena tertekan tulang pipi yang naik akibat garis bibirnya mengembang membentuk senyuman lebar. Kedua lengan anak itu masih setia memeluk erat-erat leher Chanyeol dari belakang, rambutnya terombang-ambing mengikuti langkah angin yang menerjang kala pergerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat sesuai permintaan.

Mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

 _Well_ , Chanyeol merasa seperti banyak bunga yang tumbuh dan bermekaran di dalam hati. Pikiran dan perasaannya serasa bebas. Dadanya membuncah oleh rasa bahagia yang tak lagi bisa ia gambarkan, yang jelas dia sangat bahagia saat ini.

Mungkin Chanyeol akan benar-benar di depak dari rumah sakit bila saja ia masih tetap membuat keributan, beberapa cibiran bahkan sempat terdengar. Namun Chanyeol tak mau peduli. Tubuhnya dengan segera menghilang dibalik _lift,_ menyempatkan pula untuk melempar tawa dengan pria kecilnya sebelum pintu tertutup.

Sejuknya angin yang berhembus menerjang tubuh sesaat setelah kaki berpijak di area penuh dengan tanaman menyapu peluhnya juga membantu dirinya untuk mengatur nafas yang agak memburu.

 _Oh ayolah_ , berlarian di lorong-lorong panjang rumah sakit cukup melelahkan. Terlebih dia belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan apapun, jadi jangan salahkan jika cacing-cacing di dalam sudah meraung.

"Kkk~ Chanyeolie lapar juga~" Baekhyun tergelak dalam tawa, dia memijak kursi panjang di taman. Anak itu terlihat bahagia sekali sampai-sampai menularkan senyuman di wajah Chanyeol yang biasanya kaku tanpa kecerahan. "Cacingnya bunyi semua hihi~"

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin dan cari makan."

"Tidak mau. Baekki mau di sini, Chanyeolie saja yang beli."

Chanyeol berjongkok di depan kaki Baekhyun, mendongak untuk melihat wajah manis si pria kecil yang nampak bersinar tersorot sinar mentari, bergoyang pelan anak rambutnya hingga menimbulkan efek menakjubkan seperti di dalam film _romansa._

Indah.

Itu satu kata yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan sebagai penggambaran, bahkan kata indah sendiri rasanya tak cukup untuk mewakilkan betapa sempurnanya Baekhyun di mata Chanyeol saat ini.

Tangan kecil Baekhyun ditangkup, di kecup punggung tangannya. "Tidak, kau harus ikut."

"Kumohon… Baekkie mau di sini." Anak itu memelas dengan mengandalkan mata _puppy-_ nya, sukses melemahkan hati Chanyeol. "Lagipula kan tidak jauh, masih kelihatan!" Baekhyun menunjuk arah yang dimaksud, membuat Chanyeol ikut menolehkan kepala dan melihat beberapa orang yang tengah duduk di kantin rumah sakit sedang yang lainnya tengah mengantri, memang dekat jaraknya. "Benar 'kan?"

Satu penolakan hampir ia layangkan, namun gagal ketika bibirnya sudah lebih dulu di bungkam oleh kecupan ringan yang menggelitik hingga kalimat di pikiran membuyar sudah. Baekhyun seperti mengetahui betul kelemahannya.

" _Please,_ Chanyeolie. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana _kok_ , janji!"

Sebenarnya ada perasaan tak rela di hati. Tapi apa mau dikata? Tatapan yang kian memelas pula rengekan tiada henti yang Baekhyun berikan membuatnya luluh juga. Kalaupun memaksa, bukan tak mungkin anak itu akan menangis mengingat jika _mood_ nya sedang mudah sekali berubah-ubah tak menentu.

"Janji tetap di sini dan tak bicara pada siapapun?"

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun semakin dekat dan menatap tepat di mata, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi." Suasananya jadi sedikit lebih emosional setelah kalimat itu terlontar.

Baekhyun mengeryit di awal, namun tetap mengangguk meyakinkan. Demi apapun dia sedang ingin duduk di bawah pohon dan menikmati udara sejuk sambil melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Entahlah, perasaan seperti ini sudah ada sejak Kyungsoo mengatakan jika ada adik bayi di dalam perutnya.

Senyumnya terulas dengan sendirinya, "Aku disini. Sama Chanyeolie terus..."

"… Jangan takut."

Kedua mata Chanyeol sontak terpejam saat telapak tangan si kecil yang hangat nan halus itu menyambangi pipi, mengelus daerah tersebut dengan gerakan lembut yang membuat hatinya sedikit lebih lega. "Baekki akan selalu di sisi Chanyeolie, janji."

Chanyeol tak menjawab, wajahnya sudah bersembunyi di perut Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggang si bocah dengan perasaan yang tak bisa ia lugaskan dengan benar. Semua bercampur. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa lega karena sebuah janji. Ya, bukankah anak kecil selalu jujur dengan perkataannya?

"Baiklah, aku akan secepatnya kembali."

Baekhyun menggapai bibir tebal favoritnya lalu tersenyum manis sekali, "Baekki tunggu~"

Dan saat punggung itu semakin mengecil di telan jarak, saat itu pula renungan yang sempat tertunda berlanjut. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala dan menatap awan-awan berbentuk abstrak yang menggantung di langit cerah, namun pikirannya tak benar fokus disana.

Dia bingung.

Tak bohong bila ada bagian di benaknya yang begitu penasaran dengan sosok Chanyeol sesungguhnya. Sekali lagi, dia mencoba memejamkan mata dan mengingat-ingat tentang memori yang mungkin bisa ia temukan dari kumpulan keping kejadian lalu di kepala.

Bila memang Chanyeol adalah suaminya, bukankah sudah seharusnya ada pria itu di dalam ingatannya?

Tapi kenapa rasanya samar walau memang ada perasaan tak asing setiap kali sentuhan Chanyeol ia rasakan pada tubuh. Membuatnya merindu seolah sudah lama tak merasakan sentuhan menyenangkan yang bisa membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil saat rasa pening tiba-tiba datang menghampiri ketika otak dipaksa mengingat, dahinya bahkan mengkerut dalam dan agak membungkuk tubuhnya. Sampai,

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia mendongak dan mendapati pria berkaca mata dengan tinggi menjulang, menghalangi silau matahari dengan senyuman di bibir. Siapa?

Kenapa rasanya seperti _déjà vu_?

 _ **.  
Unforgottable Feeling  
.**_

Kejar-kejaran antara sebuah mobil pribadi dengan mobil polisi sempat terjadi beberapa saat lalu, sekumpulan penjahat memisahkan diri masing-masing, sengaja berpencar untuk mengecoh. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat pihak kepolisian yang datang sedikit terlambat jelas kewalahan.

Bala bantuan baru saja datang di menit berikutnya, berjumlah dua mobil dengan aparat bersenjata lengkap yang menyertai.

"Yak! Berhenti di sana atau kutembak kepalamu!"

Bukan hal yang mengagetkan lagi bila dia dihadapkan langsung dengan kejahatan, terlebih apabila sang penjahat bertindak nekad dengan menodongkan moncong _handgun_ rakitan ke depan wajah para polisi alih-alih menangis ketakutan bak bayi di dalam _box._ Malah tanpa gemetar melempar ancaman pula menggeretak dengan melesatkan satu tembakan ke udara. Lancang sekali.

 _Sirine_ polisi berbunyi, membaur dan memecah kesunyian malam. Orang-orang berdiri di luar _zona_ merah dan menatap was-was bercampur penasaran sekumpulan polisi disana.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 30 malam saat sekelompok penjahat menggasak harta benda sebuah rumah mewah sepi penghuni di kawasan elit pusat kota. Suho seperti biasa memimpin di barisan terdepan,

"Turunkan senjatamu dan angkat kedua tangan di atas kepala!"

Itu adalah peringatan kedua.

Kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. Namun Suho masih mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajah, walau _gesture_ tubuhnya tetap waspada. Tangannya secara _refleks_ bergerak untuk membidik betis kanan si pelaku yang berlari di peringatan ke tiga.

 **DOR.**

Lesatan peluru tersebut membuat gema, cukup untuk menghasilkan pekik ketakutan dari beberapa warga yang menonton karena terlalu terkejut. Padahal itu dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Dua polisi dengan sigap membekuk pelaku dengan menahan kedua pergelangan tangan di belakang punggung, menekannya kuat tatkala menerima rontaan juga makian. "Polisi sialan! Lepaskan aku!"

Suho meletakkan kembali pistol pada sarung yang tersampir di pinggang, menyerahkan sisanya pada sang rekan kerja yang kini sudah menggiring pelaku memasuki mobil polisi. Sedang pria itu memilih melangkah dengan hati-hati untuk mendekati mobil berwarna biru di perkarangan rumah yang sudah sejak tadi mengambil sedikit atensinya.

Pun menaruh waspada dengan tetap menempatkan sebelah lengan pada gagang pistol, takut-takut jika ada oknum lain bersembunyi dan siap menyelakaianya kapan saja.

Mungkin setelah ini dia akan meyakini jika sebuah _kebetulan_ itu memang selalu ada.

Atau mungkin _Dewi Fortuna_ yang sedang berbaik hati padanya.

Karena apa yang tengah ia cari dan butuhkan kini berada di hadapannya tanpa perlu repot mencari. Suho sekali lagi membawa langkah untuk memutari mobil, melihat lamat-lamat detail pula mengintip melalui kaca.

Mendapati plat nomor yang serasa tak asing, sesuatu yang memang tengah di carinya. Sebuah mobil yang ada di dalam rekaman. Mirip dan dia tidak mungkin salah karena plat nomornya jelas cocok dengan apa yang ia ingat. Terimakasih banyak untuk otak pintarnya yang mudah dalam mengingat sesuatu.

Ada senyum kepuasan yang tersemat di bibir. Bahkan ketika juniornya mendekat untuk menawarkan sebuah bantuan, dia hanya mengibaskan tangan dan berkata. "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya memeriksa sesuatu, kau pergilah duluan." Pada orang yang lebih tinggi.

Dan disinilah dia dalam beberapa menit terakhir, memeriksa sebuah alat yang terselip di antara bagian depan mobil. Mencari sesuatu yang berisi apa yang diinginkannya. Sebuah bukti.

" _Aku tak sengaja menemukan rekaman yang menunjukkan jika ternyata ada sebuah mobil yang terparkir di dekat lokasi kejadian, saat Yifan melakukan tindakan asusilanya."_

—Itu yang ia ucapkan pada Chanyeol saat bertemu.

Sudah di bilang bukan? Sehun memang di selimuti misteri.

Bahkan untuk menemukan fakta tentang dirinya yang asli saja rasanya sangat sulit, harus di adakan penyelidikan terlebih dahulu. Entah apa _motif_ Sehun menyembunyikan rekaman yang berisi tentang mobil pribadi lain saat kejadian di Sungai Han terjadi. Murni ingin menolong Yifan atau memang hanya ingin bermain-main, tapi opsi pertama tak cukup meyakinkan untuk Suho.

" _Di setiap mobil biasanya memiliki kamera cctv yang fungsinya mirip seperti blackbox pada pesawat, sangat berguna saat terjadi kecelakaan atau tindak kriminal lainnya." Suho berbisik pada yang lebih tinggi, "Aku akan menemukannya dan mencaritahu, biar bagaimanapun aku tidak percaya Yifan bermain dengan bersih di persidangan."_

 _Yeah_ , karena seorang seperti Yifan yang memiliki uang dan kekuasaan bukanlah orang yang akan merelakan nama baiknya tercoreng. Mendekam di balik jeruji besi dalam waktu lama atau sebentar pastilah bukan opsi terbaik mengingat kekuasaanya menjadi kunci sukses perusahaan yang baru beberapa bulan ia emban.

Dan dengan ini Suho yakin bisa mengungkapkan kebenaran berbekal rekaman pula sesuatu yang tengah ia usut saat ini,

"Karena bangkai tak selamanya bisa tertutupi baunya…"

Anggaplah ini semua sebagai pembalasan atas tindakannya yang kurang cepat sebagai ketua tim. Ia akan membayar itu dengan membuktikan kronologis yang sebenarnya walau tanpa bantuan kepolisian sekalipun. Karena memang, setelah palu terketuk mereka nampak tak lagi mau membahas.

Begitupun media, semua seolah lenyap tanpa jejak di gantikan oleh kesuksesan yang di raih Yifan di masa jabatannya yang masih seumur jagung. Bukankah ini aneh?

Ya, dan Suho bertekad membuktikannya seorang diri, mungkin hanya melibatkan beberapa orang yang dapat ia percayai dan sedikit pemaksaan pada salah satu _oknum_ yang juga terlibat.

 _Earpiece_ di telinga masih menyala tatkala wajah terangkat, menampilkan raut serius dan penuh kepercayaan diri. Ia menghembus nafas pelan sebelum berkata,

"Wei, pastikan kau ikuti _dia_ tanpa di ketahui siapapun. Temukan hasil aslinya dan bermainlah rapih kali ini..."

 _ **.  
Unforgottable Feeling  
.**_

Banyak yang belum tahu jika beberapa busana dengan merk _**Pleiz**_ adalah hasil kerja keras Kai juga semua karyawannya, merintis dari nol besar hingga kini punya nama yang dikenal oleh banyak kalangan. Memang belum bisa mengalahkan _brand_ sekelas _puma, belenciaga_ atau bahkan _adidas,_ tetapi karya yang Kai buat bisa masuk dalam jajaran 10 besar _brand_ pakaian kekinian yang banyak di cari.

Duduk di balik meja, membaca berkas, mendatangani kontrak dan menghadiri rapat sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, rutinitasnya sejak 6 tahun terakhir.

Dan yah, bisnis ini pula yang mempertemukan Kai dengan Kyungsoo yang saat itu bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya di awal berdirinya perusahaan. Cerita singkat yang di bumbui cinta pandangan pertama, klasik tapi cukup manis untuk di kenang bersama saat menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Tidak mudah sebenarnya, karena Chanyeol sempat menentang di awal mengingat keputusannya yang memilih menikah di usia yang tergolong sangat muda.

Kai selalu tersenyum mengingatnya.

Seorang pelayan berpakaian rapih menuntunnya menuju sebuah ruangan, melewati beberapa meja dan kursi yang di tata cantik. Arsitektur yang elegan dan terkesan mewah, bergaya kebaratan dengan aroma wewangian menyapu penciuman sejak pertama kaki menginjakkan tempat ini.

Terpaksa singgah sebentar di sebuah restoran bintang lima untuk menemui _client_ nya yang tak lagi mau menunda penandatanganan kontrak esok hari.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Mr. Parker?"

"15 menit. Tidak masalah."

Kai tersenyum lalu mengangguk, mendaratkan bokongnya pada permukaan kursi. Mereka duduk berhadapan, menyisakan satu kursi kosong dari keseluruhan kursi yang berjumlah empat.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa mendatangani surat perjanjiannya?" Orang tersebut berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih, satu orang berkebangsaan Korea ikut menemani sebagai juru tulisnya. "Perusahaan kami sangat membutuhkan produk berkelas dan penuh inovasi seperti milik anda, Mr. Kim."

Pria itu masih mengulas senyum, "Bisakah kita membicarakannya esok hari di kantorku?" Si pria tan berkata, menjadi tak enak hatinya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Baiklah, tidak masalah. Aku hanya terlalu tak sabar menunggu kerja sama ini." Jawab si pria setengah baya penuh kerut di sekitar lipatan mata.

"Terimakasih. Aku merasa tersanjung mendengarnya…"

Setelahnya hanya perbincangan tentang pekerjaan yang terdengar. Kai menanggapi seadanya, tak mau terlalu ambil pusing. Lagipula ia ingin segera menemui Kyungsoo yang pastinya sudah menunggu di tempat _biasa_ mereka bertemu, ketika sama-sama ingin melepas penat.

"Aku ikut berduka tentang kejadian yang menimpa anak anda, Mr. Kim."

Kai tersenyum miris, "Ya, terimakasih."

Rasanya selalu saja sesak bila mengingat kembali bagaimana ceria dan cerewetnya anak mereka ketika sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Jika dirinya saja sesesak ini, Kyungsoo pastilah lebih lagi.

Selama 9 bulan mengandung, melewati masa sulit dan senang bersama. Saling berbagi perasaan tentu membuat ikatan Kyungsoo dan Taeoh tak dapat diragukan lagi.

Kai memutar cangkir lalu mengaitkan jemari pada pegangannya, menyesap perlahan _caffe latte_ yang mampu menghangatkan. Si pria asing masih memperhatikan, "Apa kalian berniat memiliki anak lagi?" Lalu gelengan sebagai jawaban. "Tidak untuk sekarang ini. Kami sudah memutuskan akan mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki."

Sebenarnya Kai tidak terlalu yakin.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 20:00 KST saat kakinya memasuki kawasan berbukit di sebuah lokasi yang minim akan pencahayaan dari tiang-tiang lampu jalan. Tempatnya membuat janji dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah puas dengan membincangkan banyak hal dengan koleganya, Kai bergegas ke tempat ini menggunakan mobil pribadi. Menolak halus ajakan si pria asing yang semula ingin mengajaknya menetap lebih lama untuk makan malam bersama.

Tidak. Baginya makan malam bersama si pemilik hati jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Sudah lama?"

Dia mengambil tempat di sisi kiri, mengecup sekali pipi pria bermata _doe_ yang masih bergeming tanpa menjawab ucapan. Pandangannya menjurus ke depan, menatap kelap-kelip lampu kota yang indah.

Bunyi serangga malam bercampur bersama suara gemerisik dedaunan pula gesekkan ranting yang saling bertemu ketika angin muncul. Kini mereka berada di perbukitan sunyi dengan menduduki kursi panjang yang tesedia.

Satu pertanyaan sudah siap Kai ucapkan sebelum kemudian terkatup kembali bibirnya karena kehilangan kata. "Aku ingin mengadopsi Baekhyun, secepatnya. Jika bisa besok sekalian." Nadanya terdengar penuh dengan keputusasaan, mungkin terlalu lelah menunggu kepastian. "Kau sudah berjanji, Kai."

Helaan nafasnya terdengar lelah. Otaknya semakin keruh pula buntu untuk di ajak berpikir kala mendengar.

"Kau tahu kita takkan mungkin bisa membuat Chanyeol _Hyung_ memberikan ijinnya." Kai mendesah pasrah, "Dia sulit sekali diajak bicara."

Selain pemarah, sifat buruk Chanyeol yang satunya lagi adalah keras kepala. Kai tentu tahu. Pria itu takkan pernah mau merubah keputusannya apapun yang terjadi, bahkan bila keputusannya di tentang oleh banyak pihak sekalipun.

Dua hari yang lalu adalah hari terakhir dia membujuk sang kakak dan menyerah kemudian. Dia sudah tak sanggup, terlalu mustahil bila Chanyeol akan memberikan ijin mengingat jika hubungannya dengan Baekhyun semakin membaik pula menyatakan secara gambalang perasaan yang dia miliki untuk si kecil.

Semula, Kai jelas terkejut. Ia pikir ucapan Kyungsoo di hari yang lalu tidaklah benar perihal Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun, tapi mendengarnya langsung mematahkan presepsinya.

" _Kalian tidak boleh mengadopsinya.. Dia-dia milikku…"_

Masih melekat di ingatan, bagaimana frustrasinya Chanyeol kala itu. Bahkan ia melihat dengan jelas ketika Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat seolah tak ingin siapapun mengambil paksa si bocah dari sisinya.

Mustahil menemukan kata, ' _ya, aku mengijinkan'_.

Dan Kai sudah terlalu lelah membujuk.

"Ti-tidak bisakah kau berusaha lebih keras lagi? Kumohon…"

Helaan nafas sebagai jawaban, Kai menyadarkan punggung pada kokohnya susunan kayu kursi taman. Lengannya turun untuk melingkari pinggang yang lebih kecil, menariknya untuk lebih dekat dan berbagi kehangatan di malam yang cukup berangin dingin.

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa." Kai mendongak untuk melirik awan-awan kelabu yang bergerak menyatu di langit. "Aku tidak mau melihat seterpuruk apa Chanyeol _Hyung_ bila kita memisahkan mereka."

"Maaf, Sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak tega pada _Hyung_ juga Baekhyun." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, hatinya menjerit-jerit menyerukan penolakan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan nafasnya sengaja ia tahan untuk membantu menghalau air mata yang sudah merangsak keluar menghujani pipi.

Beberapa menit dalam balutan sunyi, akhirnya suara Kai kembali terdengar.

"Kita bisa mengadopsi anak kecil dipanti asuhan kemarin. Kupikir Jiwon menggemaskan, dia mirip sekali dengan _Hyung_ dan Baekhyun." Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana, tak ingin berlarut hinggs membuat sang suami kecil menjadi gundah hatinya. "Dan _point plus_ nya, dia menyukaimu, Sayang."

"Dia memang menggemaskan. Tapi…"

Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimat, bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum ceria padanya justru kembali muncul di otak. Membuatnya semakin ingin mengklaim si bocah sebagai buah hatinya.

"… Aku tetap menginginkan Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu..."

Pria itu menyodorkan satu bungkus permen berwarna pink. Baekhyun melihatnya kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak terimakasih, Aku di larang menerima pemberian orang asing." Jawaban itu akhirnya membuahkan tawa dari yang lebih tinggi.

"Baiklah, Baekhyunee. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?"

Si bocah mengernyit, sontak membawa pandang pada sang pria yang lebih tua. Membatin darimana kah ia tahu namanya, dan rasa-rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu juga. Hanya saja, siapa?

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau?"

Baekhyun mulai menjaga jarak, menggeser dudukannya sedikit lebih jauh ketika Yifan ikut menduduki ruang kosong di sisi kanan. "Aku Yifan, Baekhyunee. Kau melupakan aku?"

Si kecil tak menjawab dan Yifan kembali melempar senyum.

"Dan aku juga ingin menemui bayiku."

Kerutan di dahinya kian menjadi,

"Bayimu?"

Kalian pikir Yifan berkata kebenaran? Hey, dia hanya sedang berdusta saat ini. Lihatlah seringaian dibalik wajah tampannya itu. Jika di lihat sekilas mungkin orang tak akan menyadari.

Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk menghindar. Tapi ucapan Yifan sedikit banyaknya membuat dia penasaran juga ketika topik berganti cepat dengan adik bayi.

Dia berdiri memberikan jarak, masih mengingat peringatan yang Chanyeol wanti-wantikan sejak pagi tadi. Lagipula dia sudah berjanji dan ia tentu saja tidak ingin mengingkari. Arah pandangnya bahkan bergerak sesekali ke tempat dimana Chanyeol masuk untuk mendapatkan makanan, berharap pria itu cepat keluar dari sana dan membawanya pergi.

Pun alam bawah sadarnya tengah memperingati kini, mengatakan jika pria dihadapan bukanlah orang yang sepenuhnya baik seperti penampilan luarnya.

Yifan mengangguk lagi, masih mengulas senyuman hangat yang bisa meluluhkan sebagian besar hati wanita dan para _submissive_ terkecuali Baekhyun. "Ya, bayi itu milik kita. _Dia_ berbohong padamu, Baekhyunee..."

"Dia—"

"Cukup, Yifan Wu!"

Chanyeol datang dengan nafas terengah-engah, segera menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk ia lingkupi dengan tubuhnya yang besar. Tanpa ragu menggendong si kecil di lengan sampai sang anak menyerukan wajah tanpa ragu di ceruk leher si pria dewasa, meminta perlindungan.

Syukurlah Chanyeol datang tepat waktu. Entah apa yang terjadi jika dia terlambat sedikit saja, Chanyeol tidak mau membayangkan.

"Oh, _Detective_ Park. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa…"

Jabat tangan Yifan di tolaknya tanpa sebuah perkataan, hanya tatapan yang kian mengintimidasi menjadi sebuah perwakilan, seolah benar bisa membunuh Yifan kapan saja. _Well_ , setelah semua yang dia alami, Chanyeol sedikit banyaknya belajar. Ya, jatuh pada lubang yang sama adalah hal yang paling ia hindari, terlalu bodoh bila sampai itu terjadi.

Chanyeol memegang belakang kepala si kecil, menahannya lembut seolah memberi tanda agar Baekhyun tak lagi melihat rupa si lawan bicara yang tengah melihat penuh damba tubuh kecilnya.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, Wu. Jauhi Baekhyun atau kali ini aku benar-benar akan melenyapkanmu…" Ancamnya,

"… Aku bersumpah."

Setelah mengatakan nada penuh penekanan tersebut Chanyeol memilih melenggang pergi, menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Yifan yang bisa kapan saja mengambilnya. Kepalanya menoleh sesaat sebelum berbelok di persimpangan lorong menuju _lift_ hanya untuk memastikan apakah Yifan mengikuti ataukah tidak.

Setidaknya dia bisa bernafas lebih lega tatkala melihat pria paruh baya dengan setelan _tuxedo_ lainnya muncul, mengajak Yifan pergi menaiki mobil yang ternyata sudah terparkir beberapa meter dari taman.

"Chanyeolie, apa maksud perkataan _Hyung_ itu tadi?" Gerakan tangan si pria yang tengah menarik selimut seketika berhenti di udara, wajahnya terangkat untuk menatap si kecil tepat dimata. "Kenapa dia bilang begitu?"

"Apa—Humpt!"

Tengkuknya Chanyeol tarik tanpa mau menunggu kalimat terselesaikan, meraup penuh bibir semerah _delima_ untuk di kulum pula menghisapnya dengan sedikit bernafsu. Pangutannya semakin dalam melibatkan lidah, Chanyeol benar tak mengerti akan perasaannya yang berubah _sensitive_ hanya karena kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ia takut, cemas, dan khawatir.

Memejamkan mata rapat-rapat ia lakukan untuk membuang kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi bila ia sampai telat memergoki Yifan yang berulah, juga menyalurkan semua perasaan aneh dalam hati lewat sebuah ciuman singkat yang memabukkan.

"Eungh~"

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit memerah dan terengah nafasnya, memberikan satu lagi kecupan singkat di bibir yang membengkak sebelum berkata,

"Percaya padaku dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun terdiam.

" _Percaya padaku dan semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Sang bocah menyentuh dada kiri, pula membawa tatapan pada si pria dewasa, merasakan benar detakan jantung yang berubah lebih cepat saat rasa tak asing tersebut singgah di dalam benak.

" _Aku akan menjemputmu saat keadaan sudah aman."_

Kedua ujung alisnya bertautan saat memori aneh menyambangi pikirannya lagi. Tentang bagaimana wajah khawatir Chanyeol sebelum menutup pintu, meninggalkannya bersama dua bayi dalam gendongan yang kemudian ia dekap erat untuk melindungi.

Kenapa rasanya begitu nyata?

"Cha-Chanyeolie…" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang Chanyeol, mencoba mengalihkan rasa pening dengan mengirup lamat-lamat aroma alami Chanyeol yang menenangkan. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku lagi seperti du-lu, Aku takut."

Kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa di komando, membuat Chanyeol secara refleks mendorong pelan kedua pundak si kecil guna melihat lebih jelas wajahnya yang sedikit lebih pucat, _"Ba-Baby?"_

Apakah dia baru saja salah mendengar?

Walau sedikit lupa, tetapi Chanyeol masih ingat sebagian kecil cerita yang selalu Baekhyun ucapkan dahulu. Tentang semua yang mereka lakukan di kehidupannya yang lalu. Dan Chanyeol tentu mengerti, adegan mana dari cerita yang tengah coba Baekhyun sampaikan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku dilemari gelap itu lagi, aku takut sekali…"

 **DEG.**

Dia tidak salah dengar. Apa jangan-jangan?

" _Baby,_ Ka-kau mengingatnya?"

Mereka saling melempar pandangan, yang lebih kecil menunjukkan raut sendu di atas wajah pucatnya. Menitikan satu tetes air hingga mencetak aliran sungai melewati pipi kemudian menjawab lirih,

"Aku tidak tahu. Ta-tapi ini membingungkan, Chanyeolie. Kenapa aku menggendong dua bayi?" Fokus matanya tak menentu, gusar dan kebingungan seolah tengah mencari kebenaran. "Sebenarnya…"

"… Aku ini siapa?"

Apakah ini sudah saatnya memori itu kembali?

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan terus menahan geram, melayangkan kilatan penuh amarah dan sesal untuk si pria tua yang terlihat menjadi ketakutan karenanya. Niat hati ingin membawa Baekhyun hari ini gagal sudah.

Ini baru memasuki menit ke lima semenjak bokong bertemu dengan permukaan kursi, tapi tiga gelas _cola_ dingin sudah habis ditenggaknya. Berharap bisa meredakan rasa panas di dada dan kepala.

Tentu menjadi CEO muda di perusahaan adidaya bukanlah hal mudah, dituntut untuk terus menjaga _image_ agar tak menjatuhkan nama baik perusahaan maupun dirinya sendiri.

Kedua tangannya semakin rapat terkepal, menunjukkan urat kehijauan yang menonjol sebagai bukti betapa marahnya dia sekarang.

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, _Profesor_ Lee?"

Pria berpakaian formal tersebut jelas lebih tua, punya segudang pengalaman daripada Yifan yang _notabene_ nya baru memasuki dunia kejam yang sesungguhnya. Tetapi siapa sangka bisa begitu mengintimidasi hanya lewat tatapan mata yang kian menajam.

Si pria penuh kerutan membasahi bibir, kepala tertunduk dan melirik melalui ekor mata pada sekeliling _caffe_ yang sepi.

"Sa-saya tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini terus menerus," Dia memulai, "Perasaan bersalah selalu menghantui Saya dan ini sangat mengganggu."

Yifan berdecih sinis, "Tidak usah beralasan, _Profesor_ Lee. Yang kau inginkan sebenarnya hanyalah uang 'kan?" Si bos besar mengeluarkan selembar cek, hendak menuliskan nominal di atas lembaran dengan pena. "500 juta won, cukup?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…"

Yifan sontak terdiam, tak lama seringaian nya muncul hingga kepala ia bawa menoleh ke sisi kiri. Menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, gerak-gerikmu lebih dulu tertangkap hm?" Rematannya menguat, rahangnya berubah kaku tatkala pandangan kembali pada sang _profesor_.

Sudah kubilang bukan? Bangkai tak akan selamanya bisa disembunyikan, begitupun fakta yang sesungguhnya.

"Yo, Ketua Tim."

Suho berdiri di belakang si pria tua, melipat lengan pada dada dan kini dia yang tersenyum meremehkan. Tidak bermaksud sombong dengan menaikan dagu tinggi-tinggi, hanya saja rasa puas membuatnya tak lagi bisa menahan.

" _Halo, Wu. Sudah menyiapkan pembelaan di persidangan nanti?"_

Karena semua bukti tersembunyi berhasil di dapatkan sebelum si licik berulah.

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebelumnya, Maaf Iza baru bisa update. Ini juga sebenarnya nyempetin diri buat update, semoga gak mengecewakan ya:" Ini gak sampe 3 chapter selesai kok.

Di Chapter kemarin Iza bukan nge-gas apalagi marah, nda! Iza cuma ngasih tahu aja. _**Kalian kalau mau nebak-nebak cerita ini gak papa, bagus malah. Jadi main tebak-tebakan daripada sekedar komen 'next' doang :'**_

 _ **Oke,**_

 _ **.  
**_ _ **Big Thank to:  
**_ **milkybaek, sixtyone61, Jenni16exo, , 1004teuk, parkchany, titus0204, verawati257, tiara6969, GiantLoey, Guest, bbhyun06, derpwhiteboy, Ovieee, ceypark, xiaocii, Byunsex, Akuma Apaa Tu, yiamff, , sehunnie94, YourOnlyMoon, babybaekchan2, LyWoo, I baek you, Tenshiyuki234, inchan88, Tingkerbellexo, Guest2, yousee, hulas99, uribaekiyowo, Jeon Baekhee, Yoo ji, veraparkhyun, LightPhoenix6104, n3208007, Biyol32,** **JaesyillaRosedinasyNainleeJung** **, nocbnolife, Lusianabaconcy0461, parkyeolna, veraparkhyun, Lutfiah369, inayoon, parkivy61, BAEKBAEK04, bxpcy, Guest3, , parkgqueen, alfn39, be, adarahkr.**

 _ **.**_

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah ngasih** _ **support,**_ **kritik atau lainnya. Yang mau ngasih masukan atau saran, silahkan aja^^**

 _ **Reader tercinta, sider, tamu baru**_ **. Selamat datang di lapak Iza, di tunggu riviewnya ya~** _ **see you next chapt! ^^**_

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **#ChanBaekIsReal!**_


	19. Chapter 16 : The Answers

…

Yifan sontak terdiam, mulutnya terkatup dengan sendirinya. Namun tak lama. Garis bibir itu membentuk seringaian menyebalkan sedang kepala ia bawa menoleh ke sisi kiri dengan angkuhnya. Menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, jadi gerak-gerikmu sudah tertangkap hm?" Tangannya membentuk kepalan, merematnya kuat.

Kepala kembali menatap lurus ke depan, rahang tegasnya perlahan berubah kaku dan mengeras. Menangkap geriak-gerik sang _Profesor_ yang bergerak gelisah di atas kursi. Geram akan tingkahnya yang tak bisa bermain dengan rapih. Menyebalkan, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi dan apa yang ia mau akan berada dalam genggaman.

Yeah, sudah kubilang bukan? Bangkai tak akan selamanya bisa disembunyikan, begitupun fakta yang sesungguhnya.

"Yo, Ketua Kim."

Suho berdiri di belakang si pria tua, melipat lengan pada dada. Menunjukkan senyum meremehkan yang jelas saja membawa panas dalam hati bagi sang CEO Muda.

Bukan. Bukan bermaksud sombong dengan menaikan dagu tinggi-tinggi, hanya saja rasa puas membuat Suho tak lagi bisa menahan.

" _Halo, Wu. Sudah menyiapkan pembelaan di persidangan nanti?"_

Karena semua bukti tersembunyi berhasil di dapatkan sebelum si licik berulah semakin jauh.

 **.**

 **Unforgottable Feeling**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Crime. Romance. Drama**

 **.**

 **Warning: YAOI, BL. Renkarnasi. AU. Mature content. Sinetronable. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Mata saling menatap, ketenangan bertemu dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Yifan dan Suho kini berada di ruangan yang memang sengaja Suho siapkan sebagai ruangan sementara teruntuk mengintrogasi si pelaku utama, seseorang yang ternyata memang turut andil dalam kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun beberapa waktu silam.

Ada sekitar 20 kertas dengan isi berbeda berada di atas meja, di dominasi oleh cetakan gambar dengan latar yang gelap. Sedangkan Suho beberapa kali terlihat memutar bolpoin ditangan untuk mencatat pengakuan Yifan di atas note kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

Tidak ada siapapun yang berasal dari anggota penyidik menemani. Sengaja, ia hanya ingin mengusut tindakan Yifan seorang diri karena memang pria itu pastinya takkan mudah untuk mengatakan semuanya. Selalu ada permainan kecil yang pastinya ia berikan.

Tarik nafas, lalu hembuskan perlahan. Suho melakukan itu sebanyak dua kali sebelum menatap Yifan yang masih tersenyum manis tanpa beban, bahkan ia masih sempat-sempatnya bermain dengan simpul dasi yang melingkar berantakan dileher.

Ini tidak akan mudah, gumam Suho dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Oh Sehun? Kupikir kalian sama-sama bukan orang yang banyak bicara…"

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu mengangguk membenarkan. Ia melipat kaki di bawah meja lalu membuat pose seperti orang berpikir, "Itu benar. Aku tak suka menghabiskan waktu yang tak perlu." Jawabnya dengan bahu tergidik.

Suho menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi beberapa gambar, seperti gambar yang tercetak dari rekaman CCTV. Terlihat jelas tanggal dan waktu yang tertera saat kejadian berlangsung. Ia menunjuk salah satu gambar di pojok kanan atas, ikut menarik atensi Yifan yang semula sibuk memainkan kuku jemarinya yang panjang.

"Mobilmu tertangkap kamera CCTV di _dashboard_ sebuah mobil arah jam 9 ketika Sehun berhasil melarikan diri malam itu, untuk apa kau di tempat sepi seperti itu?"

"Eng, berjalan-jalan, mungkin?"

Oh, harusnya Suho tahu jika menghadapi penjahat sekelas Yifan tidak akan semudah menghadapi seorang bocah pembangkang di kelas.

Suho menatapnya dengan tajam, memancing gelak tawa dari Yifan di seberang meja. Merasa jika apa yang di lakukan oleh Suho sama sekali tak berguna, tak menggentarkan dirinya. Justru terlihat konyol.

Yifan kembali menunjukkan raut tenang setelah berdehem cukup keras. Sungguh perubahan ekspresi yang cepat.

"Aku memang ada disana saat Sehun berusaha membawa Baekhyun di malam itu." Yifan berkata enteng, jemarinya saling bertautan sedang siku menumpu pada meja. "Sejak saat itu, aku mulai berani menunjukkan aksiku. Ah, menyenangkan sekali."

Senyuman itu tak ubahnya menjadi sebuah seringaian, terukir jelas diatas wajahnya yang masih menunjukkan raut tenang. Bahkan tatapan mengintimidasi khas seorang ketua Kim yang di segani semua orang pun tak bisa menembus pertahanan Yifan yang memang ia tahu lebih suka bermain-main, sama seperti introgasi yang mereka lakukan dahulu.

"Sejak kapan kalian bekerja sama?" Suho menodongkan pertanyaan inti, tak lagi mau bersabar kala menyadari gelagat Yifan yang aneh.

Ia hanya tak ingin semua menjadi lebih sulit nantinya. _Well,_ bukan tidak mungkin Yifan akan memakai kekuasaannya, mengingat jika kini dialah pemegang perusahaan adidaya terbesar di penjuru Korea Selatan.

Pria dalam balutan jas berwarna kebiruan itu justru memilih menyandarkan punggung pada badan kursi sebelum berdecih sinis, "Cih, kami tidak bekerja sama. Dia mengkhianatiku." Katanya dengan intonasi suara yang mulai meninggi, "Aku benci pengkhianat." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin mendengar cerita versi pendek atau panjangnya, Ketua Kim?"

Suho menggeram rendah, "Berhenti bermain, Wu! Cepat katakan."

Yifan kembali tergelak dalam tawa, "Hahaha…" Bertepuk tangan seolah apa yang baru saja Suho ucapkan adalah lelucon terlucu yang pernah ia dengar. Dia mengusap setitik air disudut mata lalu berkata, "Baiklah, versi pendeknya dulu." Yang jelas saja membuat Suho tak tahan lagi hingga gebrakan meja ia lakukan sebagai bentuk pengalihan rasa kesalnya.

"CUKUP, WU! CEPAT KATAKAN SAJA YANG SEBENARNYA!"

Pria Wu itu memang benar-benar hebat, mampu membuat Suho yang biasanya berwibawa dan jarang melontarkan amarah hingga kini harus rela menarik urat-uratnya hanya untuk berteriak marah pada seorang yang bahkan berumur jauh di bawah dirinya.

Suho nampaknya benar sudah berada di ambang batas.

"Wow wow tenanglah, Ketua."

Yifan berucap tanpa beban, dia tersenyum puas sebelum mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tajam penuh dominasi. Kedua tangannya menguat, menunjukkan urat-urat hijau yang menonjol juga buku jarinya yang kemudian memucat pasi saking kuatnya kepalan tangan, "Dia mengkhianatiku…" Lagi, ia mengulang kalimat yang sama.

"Dia menodai Baekhyunku. Aku benci, harusnya anak itu menjadi milikku."

Baekhyunnya dia bilang?

Suho ingin tertawa terbahak rasanya. Bagaimana bisa Yifan dengan tak tahu dirinya mengakui Baekhyun sebagai miliknya disaat ia justru melakukan tindak tak terpuji alih-alih melindunginya?

Dan lagi, Baekhyun bahkan pernah terang-terangan mengatakan kepadanya, jika ia adalah seseorang yang begitu mencintai _Detective_ Park ketika ia asik berceloteh di hari pertama ia berkunjung.

Ya, menyukai si pemarah yang tak ia sangka bisa berubah perangai menjadi lembut penuh kehati-hatian kini. Pengalaman memang guru terbaik, pepatah itu benar adanya.

"Kami membuat kesepakatan. Dia membantuku mendapatkan Baekhyun, dan aku membantunya melindungi diri dari hukum yang saat itu bisa saja menjeratnya." Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Kim Mingyu, anak buahmu yang satu itu sungguh tak terbaca pergerakannya. _Well,_ dia hebat." Dia memuji, lalu melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dengan sombongnya.

Deret pertanyaan perlahan terjawab, Suho membuat _ceklis_ di setiap pertanyaan yang mendapat jawaban sesuai.

Tersisa sekurangnya tiga pertanyaan. Ia kembali menatap pada Yifan, keningnya berkerut dan otaknya mulai memutar kenangan beberapa waktu silam. Saat dimana ia tak sengaja memergoki Sehun yang tengah mencekik Yifan selepas interogasi pertama usai.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Aku pernah sekali, melihat dia berada di depan panti asuhan Baekhyun. Kupikir tadinya dia berniat untuk mengadopsi," Senyuman Kris tersungging misterius, "Tapi saat aku melihat tatapan matanya yang terpancar untuk Baekhyun, aku tahu dia sama sepertiku." Jelasnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Wu?"

"Oh ayolah, Ketua Kim. Menurutmu siapa orang yang akan tersenyum mengerikan ketika melihat seorang bocah, jika bukan memiliki niatan terselubung?"

Dia memang perlahan memberikan kebenaran, namun selalu bertele-tele dan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Jam tangan yang melingkar apik sudah menunjukkan waktu siang hari, meninggalkan beberapa jam hanya untuk meladeni tingkah aneh si pria muda. Penjahat yang bahkan tak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau memulainya?"

Yifan mendongak, menerawang ingatan. "Kurasa beberapa hari sebelum aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun di taman siang itu. Ah, anak itu menggemaskan sekali." Katanya dengan ekspresi menjijikan, seperti seorang _pedofilia_ yang tengah menatap korbannya yang tak berdaya.

Suho menggerakan bolpoin dengan cepat seiring dengan tinta yang membentuk serangkaian kata. Ia menatap Yifan sekali lagi, "Baiklah. Jadi intinya kau mengakui jika kau dan Sehun bekerja sama?"

"Sudah kubilang, Ketua Kim! Kami tidak bekerja sama, catat itu!"

Matanya berotasi jengah, kemudian memilih mengangguk tanpa mau membuang waktu lagi dengan berdebat hal yang tak penting dengan remaja sembilan belasan itu. Ia meniup kepalan tangan sebelum mengetuk-ngetuk note di atas meja kala berpikir, kebiasaan.

"Rekaman CCTV yang menunjukkan kau berada di taman sore itu, dengan lokasi dimana Chanyeol menemukan cincinnya jelas berbeda tanggal dan waktu. Kenapa cincin itu bisa berada di sana saat malam dimana Sehun melancarkan aksinya?" Suho kembali menyodorkan kertas, dimana disana tertera tentang kejadian pembunuhan seorang anak kecil di taman pada dini hari.

Ya, apa kalian ingat? Kejadian di saat Sehun datang dengan tergesa-gesa, seolah habis berlari mengejar sesuatu. Membuat Mingyu dan Chanyeol sempat mengira jika itulah pelakunya, saat korban mendapatkan luka tembak di kaki.

"Tidak ada hal penting. Hanya berjalan-jalan di sore hari dengan peliharaanku. Sial memang. Karena cincin itu terjatuh disana, aku sampai mendapat bogeman mentah dari Si sialan Park itu." Yifan menggelengkan kepala, memegangi rahangnya sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana sensasi tinjuan yang di layangkan oleh Chanyeol. "Ugh. Benar-benar kebetulan yang menyusahkan haha…"

Suho menghela nafas, jengah dengan ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh Yifan. Namun tetap bersyukur juga karena anak itu masih mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Kenapa dia yakin? _Well_ —karena semua penjelasan tepat dengan kebenarannya.

Ketua Kim menumpu dagu dengan kedua telapak tangan yang saling bertautan, "Satu lagi, Wu…"

Hening.

Ada jeda dalam beberapa saat. Mereka hanya bertukar pandang dalam diam.

"Kau takkan lagi bisa lari atas jeratan hukum kali ini, Kris Wu. _Proffesor_ Lee sudah mengakui dan dia bisa menjadi saksi untuk memberatkanmu di persidangan…"

Yifan tersenyum, "Tapi kau tak memiliki bukti tentang hasil visum yang sebenarnya, Ketua Kim yang terhormat." Katanya dengan nada berbangga hati.

Kali ini, Suho yang menampilkan seringaiannya yang khas. Meletakkan tas kantor di atas meja sebelum mengeluarkan map berwarna cokelat tua dari dalamnya, sukses membuat seorang Yifan Wu membulatkan mata ketika menangkap beberapa patah kata dan logo di atasnya.

Suho mengangkatnya dan berseru,

" _Got ya!"_

Dengan ini semuanya selesai sudah _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Unforgottable Feeling-**_

 _ **.**_

Kyungsoo pun tak mengerti, kenapa bayang-bayang Jiwon terus berputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana anak itu tertawa riang ketika di ajak bermain oleh Kai, meminta dirinya untuk berdongeng dengan raut malu-malu, atau jerit tangisnya ketika di jahili oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Benar-benar menggemaskan, mirip dengan Baekhyun dalam beberapa hal.

Dan entah kenapa, itu berhasil mengambil alih atensinya dari Baekhyun yang selama ini seperti tak pernah lelah mengisi pemikirannya. Tentang hak asuh.

"Sedang memikirkan apa hm?"

Kai datang sambil mengecup pipinya, tersenyum teramat tampan bibirnya kala merunduk untuk menatap lebih jelas wajah Kyungsoo yang semula tengah merenung memandangi potongan sayur. Terlihat tengah memikirkan hal serius.

Si kecil menggeleng lucu, kembali memotongi wortel dan beberapa sayur mayur lainnya.

Sebentar lagi akan masuk jam makan malam, dan ia begitu bersemangat menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan kesukaan anak kesayangannya yang baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit pagi tadi. Anak itu tak boleh sampai kelaparan, terlebih ada nyawa lain yang ia bawa.

Mengingat itu membuat hatinya mencelos, namun tak dapat banyak berkutik. Biar bagaimanapun bayi di dalam perutnya harus tetap di jaga, itu karunia Tuhan.

Tangan Kai bergegas meraih sendok sup, mengaduk dan mencicipi kuah bening di dalamnya. Matanya terpejam sambil berseru, "Hm, enak sekali~" Kemudian terangguk kepalanya ketika lidah tengah mengecap rasa.

Suami kecilnya memang sangat pandai memasak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Jiwon suka sekali saat kumasakan ini, seperti Baekhyun." Bibirnya tanpa sadar berucap, membuat pergerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika menyadari. "Ah, aku memikirkan anak itu lagi." Ujarnya.

Kai mengulum bibir, menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalik tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap padanya. Tubuh itu di rengkuhnya dalam rasa hangat dan nyaman, kemudian di kecup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Jiwon demam tinggi kemarin. Bibi Kim bilang kalau dia terus saja memanggil namamu."

Ucapan itu pun sukses membuat Kyungsoo bungkam. Entah kenapa hatinya berubah tak enak hingga membuatnya tak sadar meremat lengan kemeja biru yang Kai kenakan hingga kusut sebagiannya.

Bayang-bayang Jiwon yang tengah tertawa ceria, ketika berteriak kegirangan untuk menyambutnya di gerbang panti, semua itu seakan membuat hatinya berdenyut aneh. Ia ingin melihat anak itu sekarang juga.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling menatap, membiarkan netra mereka saling bertabrakan. "Antarkan aku padanya, Kai. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya seka—"

 _ **Ting. Tong.**_

Suara bel itu menarik penuh atensi mereka, membuat Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa untuk membuka kan pintu. Takut bila tamu penting yang datang.

Matanya mengerjap kebingungan, bibirnya melongo dan seseorang bertubuh besar di balik pintu itu hanya menyengir senang sambil menggoyangkan tangannya kemudian berseru. "Halo!"

Disisi lain,

Baekhyun masih juga tak ingin turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol barang sedetikpun. Tetap memeluk erat pria itu sambil menikmati betapa nyamannya sapuan tangan besar tersebut di setiap helaian rambutnya.

Dia menyukai sensasi ini.

Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan terlindungi, sensasi _familiar_ yang membuat jantungnya berdentum menyenangkan. Seperti alunan melodi Indah di tengah padang bunga. Menentramkan dan membuat rasa kantuk terkadang menghampiri. Ini bahkan sudah satu jam beralalu sejak mereka tiba.

Mengenyampingkan memori-memori aneh yang masih menyambangi pikiran. Pertanyaan terus berdatangan, membentuk tanda tanya besar di dalam kepala tentang jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Kenapa rasanya seperti ada bagian dari isi kepalanya yang kosong? Dan sesuatu itu terasa berharga untuk dilupakan.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan, tetap mengusap bahkan sesakali membaui aroma bayi yang menguar dari surai Baekhyun yang kecokelatan. "Atau kau merasa tak nyaman?" Dia bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan keterdiaman Baekhyun.

Anak itu menggeleng tanpa mau bersuara. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, tak mau ambil pusing dengan memaksa si kecil untuk berbicara perihal sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Karena ucapan Baekhyun di rumah sakit pagi tadi, tentu masih membuatnya terkejut.

Chanyeol tentu senang bila ingatan si mungil menggemaskannya itu kembali, namun tidak dengan memori kejadian laknat yang bisa saja mengguncang lagi sisi psikisnya.

Sudah cukuplah Baekhyun merasakan penderitaan karena ulahnya yang selalu menolak dan tindakan Sehun dikala itu, dia tidak mau Baekhyun harus mengingat kejadian itu untuk kedua kalinya. Itu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Baru saja ia ingin merebahkan Baekhyun, namun suara ketukan pintu membuatnya urung melakakukan. Seseorang dengan wajah tak asing terlihat, khas dengan cengiran kuda yang biasa Chanyeol lihat di awal-awal orang itu bertugas bersamanya.

"Yaho, _Sunbae-nim_. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa!"

Si pria tan dengan seorang lainnya, masuk dengan di antar Kai yang kini sudah kembali berpamitan keluar. Chanyeol mengingatnya. Dia adalah juniornya saat bertugas di tim penyidik, Kim Mingyu.

"MINGYU _HYUUUNG_!"

Baekhyun menjerit kegirangan, dia melompat dari atas ranjang dan berlari mendekati si pria tinggi yang tentu saja menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

 _Hey,_ dia juga sangat merindukan anak manis seperti Baekhyun ini. Bahkan di dalam kantung jaketnya sudah tersedia beberapa permen _lollipop_ yang sering ia berikan pada si kecil dahulu.

Namun keadaannya berbeda kini. Chanyeol jelas tak suka saat miliknya di sentuh, bahkan hanya sekedar pelukan untuk menyalurkan kerinduan. Rasa posesifnya selalu mendominasi.

Deheman pelan sudah cukup untuk membuat Mingyu tersadar. Pria berkulit tan itu kembali meletakkan Baekhyun dan membantunya bersandar dengan nyaman di ranjang sebelum berdiri dengan kikuk.

Ditatap setajam itu, siapa yang tidak akan canggung memangnya?

Mingyu mengekeh, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan seorang pria yang sejak tadi hanya diam tak mengerti. "Ah.. em, Ini rekan kerjaku yang baru, Kim Wonwoo." Dia memperkenalkan. Sedang si sang pria berkulit putih bersih itu membungkuk hormat, tersenyum manis. "Salam kenal."

"Oh, halo Wonwoo-shi. Aku Park Chanyeol."

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol berkata ala kadarnya. Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, ternyata memang hanya berubah di beberapa bagian saja, tak seluruhnya.

Bungkusan berlambang sebuah toko roti terlihat. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan menerima bingkisan itu dengan segera, membuka kotaknya dan mendapati beberapa buah _muffin_ berbagai rasa yang sangat ia sukai. "Wah~ banyak sekali! Terimakasih, _Hyungie_ ~" Katanya dengan nada menggemaskan.

"Terimakasih kembali, _Baby_ —Ah tidak, maksudku Baekhyun." Mingyu meralat, merutuki kebiasaannya yang selalu memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan itu.

"Maaf aku baru mengunjungimu, _Sunbae-nim._ Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku di sekitar sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar hehe. Aku rindu, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mendelik.

"Ah, rindu keimutannya haha…" Sambung Mingyu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Melirik ke arah Wonwoo seolah meminta bantuan.

Ugh, kenapa rasanya sekarang dia jadi seperti serba salah berbicara dengan seniornya ini.

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, mengambil satu lagi _muffin_ perasa _mocha_ dan memakannya dengan khidmat. Bahkan mulutnya sudah kotor karena terkena _cream_ dan remahan _muffin._

Chanyeol menghela nafas, memilih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menghayati makanannya. Sesekali mengusap remahan dibibir si kecil, membuat mata Mingyu jelas melebar, terkejut.

Wow, baru sebulan mereka tak bertatap muka dan Chanyeol sudah berubah seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol, "Eng, Baekkie ingin _takoyaki_ isi gurita. Boleh tidak?" Anak itu memelas, mengedipkan mata dengan gaya yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengatakan tidak, namun saat ia menyadari Baekhyun tengah mengusap-usap perutnya. Membuat dia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menganggukan kepala, mengiyakan. "Boleh. Tapi berikan aku ini terlebih dahulu…"

Dengan tak tahu malunya, Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya yang sengaja ia majukan. Bermaksud meminta sebuah kecupan dari pria kecilnya yang kemudian terlihat memalu, kedua pipi gembilnya bersemu merah. Lalu tanpa aba-aba menggerakan bibir untuk mendekat dan,

 _ **Chup.**_

Satu kecupan mendarat mulus di bibir tebal si _Detective_ Park.

Singkat memang. Tapi menghantarkan berbagai macam perasaan menyenangkan di hatinya, bahkan bibir nya ikut mengulas senyuman cerah.

Benar-benar hal langka dari seorang pemarah yang selama ini Mingyu tahu lebih suka menarik urat ketika bertugas ketimbang menarik sebuah senyuman dibibir. Hebat sekali, gumamnya.

Pria semampai itu menuruni ranjang, berpamitan dan sekali lagi tanpa malu menyempatkan diri untuk mengganti atasannya dengan kaos oblong yang lebih nyaman tanpa memakai kamar mandi. Biarlah, mereka sama-sama pria ini.

Baekhyun tercekat, mendapati satu luka di bahu Chanyeol ketika pria itu melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan. Seperti sebuah luka tembak yang pernah ia liat. Namun tak benar mendapatkan informasi tentang luka itu di dalam memori otaknya.

" _Kau memiliki luka tembak di dada kiri dan bahu kananmu. Aku benar 'kan?"_

Kenapa rasanya dia pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelumnya? Dia yakin bukan mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain melainkan mulutnya sendiri. Tapi, dimana kah?

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri kala memaksakan otak untuk mencari informasi yang di inginkan, jarinya bahkan tanpa sadar sudah meremat pelan poni yang menjutai dengan ekspresi menahan kesakitan yang samar.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu yang lain?" Chanyeol bertanya, tak sadar akan perubahan air muka si kecil yang berangsur memucat. Pria itu justru mendekat ke arah sang junior sambil memasang jam tangannya, "Eng, Mingyu. Aku tinggal sebentar ya. Apa kalian ingin menitip?" Tanya nya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menggeleng bersamaan. Setelah memastikan jika Baekhyun maupun yang lainnya tak menginginkan hal lain, Chanyeol lekas menyambar jaket yang biasa dikenakan dan melesat cepat keluar setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kening Baekhyun.

" _Harus dengan cara apa lagi aku menyakinkanmu, Chanyeolie?"_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan mata pula memaksa senyuman di bibir. Ia kembali menatap Mingyu yang kini mendekat padanya walau masihlah dengan mata yang melirik pada daun pintu, masih terlihat was-was jika saja Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang tanpa ia duga.

Bokongnya mendarat di pinggiran ranjang sedang bibirnya mencoba mendekat kearah telinga si kecil sebelum kemudian berbisik,

"Apa kau sudah berhasil membuatnya ingat?"

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut, alisnya saling bertautan hingga membuat tiga cetakan samar di kening. Mereka kini bersitatap dalam kebingungan.

Wonwoo menyikut pelan si pria tan hingga dia tersadar, "Ah, maksudku bagaimana bisa _sunbae-nim_ jadi bertingkah manis begitu padamu?" Sekali lagi. Mingyu bertanya.

Memorinya seperti dipaksa terlempar di hari yang lalu, membuatnya harus kembali memutar _roll film_ tersembunyi dengan begitu susahnya. Kenapa rasanya menyesakkan hanya dengan berusaha mengingat saja?

Haruskah ia tetap bersikeras untuk mencaritahu, atau berhenti dan berpura tak mengetahui. Namun mimik wajah meyakinkan dari Mingyu membuatnya ragu, bercampur penasaran pula keingintahuan.

Biar bagaimanapun masih banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di hati juga pikiran sejak pertama kali ia membuka mata. Tentang jawaban perasaan menggebu dan takut kehilangan tiap kali ia menatap jauh ke dalam mata _Detective_ Park.

Seseorang yang selalu mengakui dirinya sebagai suaminya.

"A-aku tidak yakin," Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Mingyu memilih mengangguk dan tak banyak lagi ingin tahu. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman, seperti biasa mengelurakan satu _lollipop_ dari balik saku jaketnya pada Baekhyun lalu berucap, "Tidak papa. Tapi lain kali masakan aku _Lancharie Hotpot_ lagi ya. Masakanmu benar-benar menakjubkan!"

" _Penjelasan seperti apa yang ingin Hyung tahu lebih dulu memangnya?"_

" _Seperti apa kehidupanku sebelumnya, apa saja yang kita lalui bersama dan mungkin makanan kesukaan yang sering kau buatkan. Ya semacam itulah."_

Bayangan samar itu tiba-tiba merasuk cepat ke dalam otaknya. Seperti sebuah dapur, beberapa buah _muffin_ di atas piring juga Mingyu. Pria itu benar berada di sana, ada di dalam bagian memori kenangannya. Tapi kenapa?

 _Roll fim_ itu seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa ia minta, juga tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Semua mengalir begitu saja, memenuhi ruang kosong yang ada hingga rasanya penuh sesak dan memaksanya menyentak mual karena pening yang ikut serta. Mendera kepalanya.

" _Memangnya makanan ini dari mana?"_

" _Dari kota industri_ _ **Lanchasrie**_ _di bagian barat laut_ _ **Inggris**_ _."_

" _Saat hari-hari besar seperti perayaan ulang tahun Ratu, kita selalu membuat ini berdua."_ Dia bahkan seperti bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri di dalam pikiran, _"Kau selalu mengatakan jika masakanku yang terbaik di dunia."_ Juga bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pipinya bersemu ketika dia sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meremat ujung jaket Mingyu hingga telapak menjadi panas juga perih, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan saking kuatnya remasan. Mingyu memegangi pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lembut, sesekali melirik pada Wonwoo seolah meminta bantuan. Pasalnya, wajah anak itu semakin pucat terlihat.

Tentu. Ini juga bukan keinginannya.

Ingatan ini terasa _familiar_ namun menyakitkan disatu waktu, terus saja melompat-lompat hingga kepalanya semakin berdenyut dan membuat pandangannya mulai memburam. Kelopak mata berkedip berulang kali, mencoba memperjelas pandangan. Namun, yang ada hal itu malah menambah jadi rasa pening, seolah ingin mengambil alih dirinya.

Suara bantingan garpu, nada bicara meninggi dan semua itu ia tahu berasal dari Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan raut yang ia sendiri tak mengerti.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan sampai-sampai sang _detective_ itu terlihat begitu marah hingga menyentaknya sedemikian rupa, menolak secara terang-terangan. Bahkan sampai terlibat adu mulut.

" _Mulai hari ini aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi tentang kebohonganmu itu."_

" _Kau akan mendapatkan keinginanmu itu besok."_

Kemudian _scene_ kembali berpindah. Membuat bukan hanya kepala yang terserang pening yang menyiksa, namun perut yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti di remat oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Tangan kecilnya bergerak dalam spontanitas untuk meremas perutnya sendiri hingga badan ikut terbungkuk karenanya.

Di saat itu pula Wonwoo mengatupkan bibir pula membekap mulutnya sendiri tatkala, "Astaga, darah apa itu?" Rembasan darah membasahi celana piyama yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak tahu, sejak kapan tubuhnya limbung. Yang jelas ia masih bisa mendengar suara orang-orang disekitarnya, juga merasakan tubuh yang terombang-ambing di udara ketika Mingyu menggendong bridal dirinya.

"Sa-kithh.. sakit sekali.." Dia merintih pelan.

Chanyeol datang tak lama, sesaat sebelum Mingyu berhasil membawa Baekhyun memasuki _lift_ apartemen. Keningnya berkerut pasti, kecemasan juga rasa takut menyergapnya tanpa ampun. Terlebih saat kedua matanya sendiri melihat rembasan darah di sana. Ini bukanlah pertanda baik, tentu saja.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menyerang dengan pertanyaan, namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. "Yak Kim Mingyu! Jawab aku!"

Nafasnya tersenggal, keringat mulai menetes dipelipis. Pria tan itu pun tak mengerti dengan jelas apa alasannya. Dia pun sama paniknya saat ini. Akhirnya Wonwoo menengahi, "Dia seperti ini sejak Mingyu membicarakan soal kau? _Lancharie_ atau apalah itu, aku tidak ingat! Tapi bisakah kau lebih fokus untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit saja?!"

Pria itu benar.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun sama terkejutnya, mereka semua terkejut dan merasakan hal yang sama.

Jadi, tanpa banyak bicara ia melesat cepat. Membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya, membiarkan Mingyu yang membawa mobil sedang ia hanya bisa berharap pula berdoa pada yang kuasa.

Dia benci _déjà vu,_ dia benci mengalami perasaan seperti ini lagi.

"Tuhan, bisakah kau benar-benar memberikan aku kesempatan untuk membayar semua yang kuperbuat?"

 _ **.  
\- Unforgottable Feeling-  
.**_

 _ **30 Juni 1930, London.**_

 _Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun dari air muka yang di tunjukan oleh suaminya itu sudahlah cukup untuk membuatnya menarik kesimpulan. Mereka dalam situasi yang buruk._

 _Chanyeol, suaminya ini tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan raut wajah berarti meski perusahaan mengalami penurunan saham yang signifikan, atau mungkin di saat perusahaan lain mengkhinatinya._

 _Dia hanya akan tenang, berpikir dalam diam kemudian bertindak. Jika ia sudah berekspresi serius seperti ini, maka situasi benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan. Terpojok._

 _Pria mungil itu mendekap bayinya sedikit lebih erat, seolah ingin melindunginya dari bahaya apapun yang mengancam. Sedang di depan sana Chanyeol kembali mendekat. Tubuhnya di rengkuh dalam beberapa menit sambil berbisik pelan di telinga, "Mereka datang. Apa kau kuat berjalan?" Tanpa kata dia menganggukkan kepala._

 _Tentu. Dia mengetahui dengan jelas siapa 'Mereka' yang Chanyeol maksud. Seorang pengkhianat yang dengan tak tahu malunya berniat menghancurkan suaminya disaat semua kebaikan yang sudah diberikan kepadanya. Perang memang membawa dampak buruk bagi semuanya._

 _Chanyeol memapahnya dengan perlahan, membawa serta bayi mereka yang lain bersamanya sebelum berhenti di sebuah lemari besar yang tersedia di sana. Baekhyun menatapnya khawatir, juga cemas yang terlukis jelas diwajah cantiknya. Ia tidak suka situasi seperti ini._

" _Hanya ini tempat yang aman di rumah ini," Chanyeol berucap, menyerahkan Jasper yang tengah tertidur pulas pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan mengecoh mereka, tunggulah disini…" Lanjutnya dengan suara sepelan mungkin._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng brutal, menahan lengan Chanyeol seolah tak mengijinkan pria itu untuk melangkah meninggalkannya walau hanya sedikit saja. "Tidak, Chanyeolie. Ki-kita bisa pergi bersama…"_

 _Mata itu mengiba, namun situasi jelas tak mengijinkannya untuk memilih pilihan yang beresiko. Bagi Chanyeol, memastikan orang-orang yang ia cintai tetap aman adalah prioritas utama._

 _Di tangkupnya wajah itu sebelum mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kening, "Aku akan kembali untuk menjemput kalian…" Chanyeol menatapnya, tersenyum tampan untuk meyakinkan pria kecilnya._

" _Percaya padaku dan semua akan baik-baik saja…"_

 _Rasanya dengan cara apapun takkan bisa mengubah pendirian Richard Park kini, pria itu bahkan perlahan mulai menutup kedua pintu almari secara bersamaan. Membuat kegelapan perlahan menyelimuti, diiringi doa yang terpanjatkan tulus dari hati untuk keselamatan suaminya tercinta. Ia hanya ingin, mereka kembali bersatu._

 _Sunyi dan senyap._

 _Beruntung kedua bayinya terlelap dengan tenang, walau lemari ini sedikit pengap dan panas. Namun ia bersyukur Tuhan masih melindungi. Hingga…_

"Ti-tidak…"

Baekhyun menggeliat resah dalam rengkuhan, bibirnya sempat terbuka untuk membisikkan kata lirih yang tak jelas apa maksudnya. Ia sedang ketakutan.

 _Entah sejak kapan, tubuhnya tahu-tahu sudah terhempas pada dinginnya lantai. Tangisannya pecah ketika dua bayi kembarnya di renggut paksa. Juga tak segan untuk menendang atau melukai dirinya hanya demi sebuah misi yang di namakan 'balas dendam'._

 _Dunia terkadang memang lucu, ketika seorang yang kau percaya dengan penuh justru malah berbalik menyerangmu._

" _Arghh.. Kumohon, jang-an.. ambil mereka ngh…" Baekhyun hanya mampu meremat perutnya, merasakan nyeri pada sekitaran luka yang terbuka karna tendangan tanpa belas kasih yang di layangkan kaki tangan musuh suaminya. "Kembalikan ba-bayi ku…."_

 _Mereka malah tertawa, menertawakan ketidakberdayaannya. Tanpa segan meludah juga kembali menendang tubuh, "Melepaskan mereka? Eng, boleh saja." Dagunya di angkat, seringaian sinis itu terlihat. "Tapi setelah melihat Richard mati ditanganku."_

 _Detik berlalu dengan cepat, ia tak tahu sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah di rengkuh oleh suaminya. Tubuhnya lemas, namun suara jerit tangis kedua bayi mungilnya seolah menarik penuh sadarnya. Memberikannya tenaga hanya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang suami._

" _Jangan biarkan hiks.. mereka mengambil bayi kita, Chanyeolie…" Ia masih berusaha, meski menyadari dengan betul kemejanya yang telah basah oleh cairan hangat berwarna pekat. "Le-lepaskan aku, Chan. Aku ingin bayiku…"_

 _Pelukan itu justru menguat. Semuanya berbicara, saling melempar kata, ejekan, kata kasar bahkan hinaan. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak ingin peduli. Bayinya jauh lebih penting, bahkan dari nyawanya sendiri._

 _Asap hitam mulai mengepung ketika Baekhyun menyadari Chanyeol yang tengah mengerang sambil memegangi bahunya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget mendapati lubang timah panas yang masih mengeluarkan pekatnya darah._

" _Kita harus pergi dari sini…"_

 _Percikan api sempat terlihat, melahap semua benda yang mereka lewati. Terus membumbungkan asap hitam pekat di udara malam. Mereka berhasil keluar dengan perjuangan, sesaat sebelum rumah mewah yang di bangun dengan jerih payah bertahun-tahun itu habis di lahap si jago merah yang ganas._

 _Matanya kembali pias, agak memburam oleh air mata saat Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. "Pergilah lebih dulu, aku akan menyusulmu.." Tidak. Ia tahu semua palsu, pria itu tengah berbohong padanya. Kepalanya terus menggeleng, "Tidak." Sibuk memegangi ujung kemeja Chanyeol seolah memberikan protes yang nyata._

 _Dia ingin bersama Chanyeol-nya, dalam keadaan apapun._

" _Baekhyun dengarkan aku…" Helaan nafas pria itu terdengar berat, sempat terbatuk dengan suara yang parau. Tangisan Baekhyun tak dapat di bendung, cengkramannya menguat. Ia takut, perasaan ini membuatnya ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin di tinggalkan. "Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tetap hidup walau tanpaku sekalipun."_

 _Satu kecupan singkat ia rasakan di bibir sebelum tubuhnya di seret paksa untuk menjauh, memutus tautan tangannya, juga memperluas jarak diantara mereka. Senyum yang terlukis di bibir tebal itu, entah mengapa begitu menyesakkan. Seolah tak ada lagi hari esok untuk mereka bersama._

 _Meronta pun terasa percuma. Seseorang yang di panggil dengan sebutan Yixing itu terus membuatnya menciptakan jarak yang semakin lebar._

 _Hingga pukulan keras pada tengkuk membuat semuanya nampak berbayang, tubuhnya mati rasa namun masih dapat memusatkan pandangan pada Chanyeol yang berbaring disana. Jemarinya bergerak lemah di udara, ingin menggapai prianya walaupun semua berbuah percuma ketika dunianya menggelap._

Rasa sakit itu masih menyerang. Dan kesadaran masih tetap berada di tempat walau matanya terpejam, seolah benar ingin membuatnya semakin merasakan kesakitan ini. Menyiksanya perlahan-lahan.

Sakit mendera kepalanya tanpa ampun, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat hingga terasa menyesakkan dada. Bahkan pandangannya kian memburam ketika memaksa membuka mata, seiring dengan rasa menusuk dari perutnya. Itu semua menyerangnya bersamaan, membuatnya sontak merintih sambil memegangi perutnya.

Kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan?

Chanyeol jelas semakin tak tenang, bahkan sempat berteriak geram pada Mingyu ketika merasa pria tan itu membawa laju mobil terlalu lamban.

"Baek-Baekhyun ada apa?"

Wajah itu kian memucat, bulir keringat membasahi pelipis juga sebagian wajah. Keningnya berkerut, menatap tak fokus Chanyeol yang tengah mencoba mencari tahu. Memberikan banyak pertanyaan yang bahkan tak bisa dengan jelas ia dengar, seolah ada yang menutup pendengarannya saat ini.

Namun sentuhan tangan besar di kedua bahunya entah mengapa malah membawa ketakutan yang berlebihan. Nafasnya bahkan sudah tersenggal-senggal, pandangannya berubah aneh saat justru pria asing yang kini berada di atasnya. Tengah menggeram sambil menghentak tubuhnya, menggores luka juga meninggalkan rasa sakit yang teramat bukan hanya tubuh melainkan jiwanya.

" _Jangan di tahan sayang. Aku ingin melihatmu orgasme."_

Bagaimana seringaian penuh dengan rasa puas juga ikut mendominasi pikiran, membawa ketakutan semakin jelas.

Mata tajam dengan bola mata _onyx_ yang indah namun kelam, seperti apa yang berada di dalamnya tak bisa ia salami lebih dalam. Tatapan itu penuh dengan amarah juga terkadang putus asa, namun Baekhyun seperti melihat bukan pantulan dirinya lah di sana.

Ia sepenuhnya sadar, jika Chanyeol yang tengah membawanya kini. Namun alam bawah sadarnya terus memaksa untuk kembali terlempar pada kenangan yang seharusnya memang terlupakan dan dibiarkan teronggok di bagian paling gelap otaknya. Tak pernah ia menginginkan untuk kembali merasa _déjà vu_ seperti ini.

Sentakan pula geraman yang membaur bersama rasa panas juga perih itu benar membuatnya gemetaran hebat. Seluruhnya terasa sakit, bahkan rematan tangan pada perut tak juga membuat rasa itu enyah dari sana.

"Sakittt.. sa-kit sekali _ah-jushi.."_

Baekhyun merintih, melemas kepalanya hingga Chanyeol berulang kali harus menyandarkan kepala itu pada dada. Membiarkan si kecil menyandar penuh pada dirinya. Berkali-kali dia membisikan kata penenang juga kalimat penuh cinta, berharap jika semua kalimat yang terlontar dapat sekiranya memberikan hal positif untuk si mungil.

Kini bukan lagi melalui hidung, tarikan nafasnya sudah beralih pada mulutnya yang kemudian terbuka. Mengais oksigen layaknya seekor ikan yang kekurangan asupan air untuk tetap hidup. Ya, dadanya sesak bukan main. Seperti puluhan ton beban di serahkan kepadanya.

" _Hey Luhan Hyung lihat ini, aku berhasil menikmati yang seperti dirimu."_

Matanya memang benar terpejam, namun suara berat nan dalam itu berhasil masuk dalam pendengaran. Suara dari seseorang yang tak pernah ingin ia lihat lagi rupanya.

Kesadaran di ambang batas, suara-suara itu mulai menjauh pergi. Meninggalkannya pada kegelapan pekat. Sesaat sebelum kegelapan itu menariknya semakin jauh ke dasar, sayup-sayup ia mendengar seseorang berbisik,

" _Selamat tinggal manis."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Unforgettable Feeling-**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol berlari bagai orang yang di rasuki, tak peduli sekitar pula tak lagi peduli seberapa banyak orang-orang memakinya karena ia tabrak selama membawa Baekhyun di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang sialnya tengah ramai oleh pasien ataupun para penjenguk.

Sesuatu yang hangat itu menyentak kesadaran, membuat jantungnya bergetar dan bergemuruh kala mendapati rembasan darah semakin banyak menetes. Mengalir melewati sela jemari tangannya. Tak ingin menduga apapun. Fokusnya hanya berada penuh pada Baekhyun, yang ia inginkan hanya keselamatan anak itu. Bukan yang lain.

Mingyu mengikuti dari belakang, terkadang berteriak untuk meminta bantuan pada beberapa suster yang kemudian datang bersama sebuah brankar yang tersedia untuk mengangkut pasien.

Oh ayolah, Chanyeol tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Mereka baru saja keluar dari tempat menyebalkan ini dan di hari yang sama pula Chanyeol harus membiarkan tubuh itu kembali masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Bagaimana bisa?

Amarah merasuk dengan cepat, kerah kemeja sang junior berada dalam genggaman untuk ia tarik juga remas dalam kekesalan. Rahangnya menegas, tatapan matanya menajam bagai mata pisau yang memiliki dua sisi. Mingyu mengkeret dalam ketakutan. Sungguh, ini adalah tatapan terseram yang pernah ia lihat dari sang senior.

Bahkan Kai yang mencoba melerai pun nampak tak diindahkan, tak ada yang bisa menenangkan sang Kakak bila sudah seperti ini. Mungkin, terkecuali Baekhyun.

Jakunnya bergerak kaku, "Ma-maafkan aku, _Sunbae-nim_." Suaranya bergetar, seperti seorang yang akan segera mengompol saking takutnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini jadinya…" Sesalnya kemudian.

Jika saja Chanyeol masihlah sang _Detective_ yang terkenal angkuh dan pemarah, mungkin satu bogeman mentah sudah cukup menjadi pembukaan lampiasan amarahnya. Tapi tidak. Biar bagaimanapun Mingyu pernah turut andil dalam menyelamatkan Baekhyun dahulu.

Dan siapa sangka dia harus kembali merasakan keadaan seperti ini lagi, bahkan rasanya jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Apa…" Chanyeol menjeda kata, mencoba mengatur nafas agar emosinya kembali stabil. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Baekhyun saat aku tidak ada huh?" Nadanya memang sedikit lebih tenang, namun masih terdapat tekanan di dalamnya.

"Cepat katakan padaku, Kim Mingyu." Cecarnya.

 _Obsidian_ itu menatap tepat pada si pria yang kemudian menjadi gugup, bola matanya bergulir tak tentu arah hingga rasanya ingin ia menggebrak sesuatu untuk minimal membuat rasa kesal di hati enyah. "A-aku hanya bertanya soal kau, _Sunbae_." Ucapnya masih terbata. "Soal ren-karnasi."

Keningnya mengerut dengan kedua ujung alis bertaut. Bagaimana mungkin Mingyu mengetahui perihal ini? Dan Mingyu segera menjawab ketika sadar akan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun yang bercerita padaku." Katanya cepat tanpa jeda.

"Kenapa kau membahas itu padanya huh? Dia bahkan tak mengingat tentang dirinya sendiri!"

"Maksudmu hi-hilang ingatan?"

Chanyeol menghembus nafas kasar pula mengusap wajah dengan gerakan kaku, ia melepas cengkraman sedang sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada pinggang. Pikiran melalang buana entah kemana, kacau. Layaknya benang kusut yang tak diketahui dimana ujungnya.

Keterdiaman juga reaksi Chanyeol sudah cukup untuk membuat Mingyu menarik kesimpulan. Biar bagaimanapun ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal hal ini, kesibukan juga jam bertugas yang berbeda membuatnya tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar mencaritahu keadaan dalam devisi nya yang lama.

Lampu diruangan itu masih menunjukkan lampu merah, menandakan jika apapun yang tengah dokter lakukan di dalam sana masihlah berlangsung. Waktu masih terlewati di menit ke sepuluh, namun terasa begitu lama untuk Chanyeol. Hatinya gundah, tak tenang. Bibir juga hatinya terus memanjatkan doa, mengharapkan jalan yang terbaik untuk pria kecilnya.

" _Ingatannya bisa datang kapan saja..."—_ Penuturan Dokter Kim menyentak nya lagi.

Mungkin kah?

Namun sekali lagi. Chanyeol tak ingin dulu peduli tentang itu, masalah terpenting baginya adalah keselamatan Baekhyun. Anak itu harus tetap baik-baik saja bagaimanapun caranya, dia tidak ingin ditinggal pula tak ingin kembali merasakan bagaimana keterpurukan melahap sebagian akalnya.

Bermenit-menit berlalu setelahnya. Chanyeol sukses mengangkat bokongnya dengan spontan ketika lampu pada dinding di samping pintu berkaca itu menyala hijau, diikuti dengan keluarnya seorang pria muda dengan setelan jas berwarna putih bername tag. _Dokter Kim. D._

Ah, tentu dia mengenalnya. Itu Daehyun dengan _stetoskop_ melingkar di sekeliling leher.

Wajahnya nampak lelah penuh dengan peluh, namun tetap memaksa senyuman ramah yang memang selalu ia tunjukkan setiap kali mereka bertemu. Chanyeol mendekat, dahinya masih berkerut pula telah menyiapkan hati untuk mendengar apapun kemungkinannya.

"Sebelumnya maaf, Tuan Park. Kami—"

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan cepat?"

Helaan nafas terdengar, senyumannya masih mengembang. Dokter itu memaklumi. Dia mengangguk lalu kembali membuka suara,

"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan janin di dalam kandungannya, kami terpaksa mengangkatnya karena akan berdampak buruk bila tetap di pertahankan. Rahimnya masih sangat lemah."

Chanyeol terdiam, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Senang ataukah sedih.

Sebagian dari dirinya tengah bersorak kegirangan, karena sejak awal pun ia sama sekali tak menginginkan benih dari si keparat itu harus mendiami perut pria kesayangannya. Namun di sisi lain, ia masihlah memiliki sisi manusia yang mempunyai rasa simpatik. Janin itu tidaklah bersalah. Melainkan si keparat Oh Sehun lah yang harusnya disalahkan.

"Tapi Baekhyun sudah baik-baik saja saat ini. Dia masih belum sadarkan diri dan masih membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk memulihkan kondisi." Sambung sang dokter, membuat Chanyeol menarik senyuman di bibirnya.

Itu cukup, sangat. Penuturan itu sudah benar-benar cukup untuk dirinya. Seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya hanya menginginkan Baekhyun-nya, semua yang ada pada anak tersebut. "Apa aku boleh melihatnya sekarang?"

"Tentu, Tuan Park."

Tanpa kata. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat membawa asa, berharap jika apa yang akan ia terima di detik berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang baik. Baekhyun-nya masih ada bersamanya, penuh dengan senyum juga tingkahnya yang manis.

Dia menarik nafas perlahan, jantungnya berdentum berkali-kali lipat ketika tangannya menggengam secara bersamaan gagang pintu berkaca. Tengah bersiap dengan semuanya.

"Baekhyun, tetaplah bersamaku…"

.

.

.

Tubuhnya semakin meringkuk, bagai seorang janin yang tengah mencari sebuah perlindungan. Suara-suara itu masih mengusiknya, membuatnya gemetar juga ketakutan. Kedua mata terpejam rapat, namun inderanya justru semakin peka dan terus saja menangkap suara-suara yang menggema di dalam gendang telinga.

" _Baekhyun.. Baekhyunku…"_

Siapa?

Siapakah gerangan yang sekiranya memanggil namanya dalan nada kekhawatiran seperti itu?

Suara khas yang mampu menenangkan hati dan pikiran, membuat nyaman juga merilekskan tubuh. Membuatnya ingin kembali tertidur dengan tenang, merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang ia impikan.

" _Kembalilah padaku, Baekhyun. Bangunlah, aku menunggumu…"_

Namun suara yang menggema semakin terasa mendekat, mengusik tidur juga ketenangan yang semula menyelimuti. Seolah benar tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk kembali lelap.

Suara melirih diawal, kemudian berubah semakin mendekat. Memaksa kelopak mata untuk terbuka, memaksa diri untuk tersadar ketika kegelapanlah yang kini menyergap tubuh, melemparnya dalam perasaan yang tak asing.

Ia pernah merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini.

Jika benar, maka…

"Chanyeol?"

… Pria itu pasti berdiri disana. Namun kini di sisi yang berbeda.

Chanyeolnya bersama kedua buah hatinya yang telah beranjak dewasa. Bukan lagi seorang bayi merah dalam buaian kehangatan kain sutera yang indah.

Tak ada teriakan, jerit tangis atau rengekan menggemaskan dari mulut kecil itu. Disana hanyalah senyuman yang terukir di masing-masing bibir. Kebahagian yang selama ini ia impikan, menyaksikan anak-anaknya tumbuh menjadi pria gagah dan berwibawa.

Kenapa diantaranya benar-benar memiliki rupa yang mirip dengan Chanyeol?

Ya Tuhan, dia rindu sekali. Ingin memeluk juga menciumi seluruh wajah mereka satu persatu sepanjang hari hingga hati menjadi puas.

" _Aku akan menebus semuanya. Tolonglah, kali ini berikan aku kesempatan…"_

Suara _familiar_ itu memaksanya menoleh. Benar. _Detective_ Park berdiri dengan gagahnya di sisi lain. Wajahnya tak lagi nampak angkuh dan keras seperti biasa, justru penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Benarkah ini _Detective_ Park yang pemarah itu? Yang selalu saja mengelak tentang masa lalu yang kerap ia coba jelaskan?"

" _Kembalilah padaku…"_ Kali ini, bukan hanya ia yang harus mendekat. Namun perlahan, kaki jenjang itu berjalan mendekatinya. _"Biarkan aku menjagamu, Baekhyun…."_

Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat. Mereka semua adalah orang yang memiliki peran penting dalam hidup, sangat berarti untuknya. Jelas sulit baginya untuk memilih diantara mereka.

Namun, ketika garis biru yang nampak bersinar terang itu terlihat di dekat kaki. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu menjadi misteri untuknya.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun memandangi Richard Park juga _Detective_ Park secara bergantian, membisu dalam keheningan sebelum garis bibirnya melengkung ketika kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Menampilkan sebuah senyuman cantik yang mampu memukau siapapun.

Iya sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aku, tidak akan menyesali pilihanku kali ini…"

Baekhyun memutar tubuh, berjalan mantap ke arah si surai hitam legam yang kini sudah membentangkan kedua tangan untuk menyambutnya. Melupakan dan tak lagi mengindahkan suara-suara seruan dari arah lain yang kini mulai lenyap seiring dengan langkah yang semakin dekat, memotong habis jarak diantara mereka.

Langkahnya berangsur cepat bahkan mulai berlari kecil, mengikuti alur angin yang entah sejak kapan berhembus. Membuat tubuh dewasanya berangsur mengecil, mengembalikannya pada wujud seorang bocah cilik yang selalu membuat sang _Detective_ kerepotan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil berucap,

" _Detective Park_ , aku kembali…"

Karena Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan untuk kembali hidup, untuk menebus semua dosa dengan menjalani kehidupan baru tanpa adanya lagi penyesalan. Hidup di dunia yang mempertemukannya pada sang _Detective._ Bukan lagi kehidupan dimana ia bisa membina keluarga kecilnya bersama dengan Richard Park.

Masa itu telah berlalu, jauh ratusan tahun silam. Dan kini adalah masa untuknya hidup, sebagai seorang yang seharusnya. Menjadi Byun Baekhyun, si bocah 12 tahun yang kekanakan juga begitu mencintai _Detective_ Park.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali, Baekhyunku…"

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap, nampak berat di awal. Senyuman dan genggaman yang Chanyeol berikan tak mengendur ia rasakan, seolah memberikan energi untuknya membuka mata.

" _Aku ingin kau hidup tanpa aku sekalipun…"_

Kalimat itu membuatnya sedih bukan kepalang, kembali melemparnya pada mimpi yang seolah terasa nyata. Membuat semakin jadi pula ketakutan yang ia rasakan, takut bila Chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi bila ia tak lekas membuka mata.

Chanyeol masih menunggu, tubuhnya membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan wajah. Bibirnya sesekali berucap, menuntun Baekhyun untuk membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan tanpa terburu-buru.

Kebahagiaan bukan hanya terpancar dari wajah si jangkung. Kai, Kyungsoo, Mingyu begitupula dengan Wonwoo jelas merasakan hal serupa. Tak ada hal menakutkan yang terjadi, anak itu bangun dengan cepat dan dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyunku.. Astaga, terimakasih banyak, Tuhan…"

Chanyeol mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun berulang kali, merasa sangat bersyukur ketika bola mata jernih nan Indah itu kembali bisa ia lihat. Hangat tubuh ini pula masih bisa ia rasakan dengan pasti di bawah telapak tangan.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun berkedip lemah, bulu-bulu lentik bagian atas dan bawah masih kerap menyatu, melekat. Tatapannya tak fokus di awal, begitu sayu ketika bola mata bergerak ke arah sang pria yang menggenggam lembut sebelah tangannya.

Nafasnya berhembus perlahan, jemarinya bergerak dan balas menggenggam. Walau masih terasa lemah, namun Chanyeol merasakan hatinya diliputi suka cita. Wajahnya kembali merunduk ketika bibir Baekhyun terbuka seolah ingin mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Sayang. Katakan dengan perlahan saja…" Chanyeol memperingati setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir, kembali menempatkan diri di sisi ranjang untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan pening yang tersisa. Lengan mungil Baekhyun merambat untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol, membuat tubuh jangkung itu semakin merunduk dan menindihnya. Meletakkan wajah tepat di ceruk leher sebelum berkata,

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chanyeolie…" Baekhyun menjeda kalimat, terasa _familiar._ Panggilan itu, Chanyeol mengenalnya.

Pelukannya terasa semakin menguat ketika kalimat selanjutnya keluar diantara celah bibir si kecil. Dia melirih,

"Karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, untuk tetap hidup bila tanpamu…"

 _ **.**_

 _ **-The END-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yo! Sudah lama tak berjumpa.

Maaf banget kalau semisal iza baru update cerita sekarang. Iza ngetik ini nyicil dari lama dan baru kelar. Sekali lagi maaf karena udah buat kalian nungguin lama banget, _**ada bonus kok dibawah ehe.**_

Semoga sesuai dan semua misteri yang ada ke jawab sudah.

 _ **Btw, aku ada rencana mau masukin cerita ini di Wattpad juga dengan sedikit perubahan, gak sampe ngubah alur kok.**_ Jadi, bagi yang penasaran. Kalian bisa cek, _**Guardian_Light.**_ Disana juga ada beberapa ceritaku yang masih on going. Non baku dan Baku.

 _ **Nantikan ceritaku selanjutnya ya~!**_

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **#ChanbaekisReal!**_

 _ **Publised; 9 Sep 2017 – 8 Sep 2018**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Epilog-**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Lancharie, Inggris. 2025.**

Memilih _resign_ dari pekerjaan yang membutuhkan keahlian fisik dan otak, juga perkerjaan yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa bilamana tak waspada dalam bertugas.

Ya, kini pekerjaannya hanyalah membaca tumpukan berkas, mendatanganinya lalu menghadiri beberapa rapat penting. Membuat produk baru dan menjualnya. Hanya itu.

Menjadi pengusahawan berskala sedang nyatanya tidaklah mudah, terlebih ia tak memiliki pengalaman sedikitpun pada mulanya. Namun, seperti kata pepatah. ' _Dimana ada niat, disitu pasti ada jalan'._

Maka, terbentuklah _Park Corporation_ setelah tiga tahun dirinya memilih menetap di Negara yang dahulu menjadi tempat renkarnasi nya hidup. Kota kecil nan Indah di bagian barat laut kota Inggris, Lancharie.

Tidak mudah, itu jelas. Satu setengah tahun terlewati hanya untuk membuat prianya kembali, membuatnya melupakan semua trauma yang ia miliki dan melewati masa sulit itu bersama-sama.

Yifan Wu. Seseorang yang di anggapnya musuh memang takkan pernah mengganggu lagi, dia sudah mendekam di balik jeruji besi berkat peran Suho dalam mengungkap kebenaran. Tetapi meskipun begitu, ketakutan masihlah ada dan akan terus menyertai. Itu sifat asli manusia.

"Chanyeolie~"

Di sana, di ambang pintu pria mungilnya berdiri. Rambut _ash golden_ nya kini berubah kemerahmudaan, menambah kesan imut di wajah cantiknya.

Setelah semua kesedihan yang mereka alami, kini saat nya mereka memetik buahnya. Layaknya pelangi yang selalu muncul setelah badai. Kesedihan, kesakitan yang tiada henti mereka dapatkan dahulu kini sudah berganti dengan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia bangkit dan menangkap Baekhyun yang berlari menerjang. Terkekeh pelan saat si bocah mengusakkan wajah pada dada yang terbalut kemeja berwarna biru tua.

"Kau membolos lagi dari pelajaran Mrs. Charlote hm?" Chanyeol mendudukkan si kecil di atas meja kerja, menatap mata jernih itu penuh damba. Yang lebih kecil mengangguk, bibirnya mencebik. "Dia cerewet. Aku tak suka."

Chanyeol melempar tawa, begitu gemas dengan tingkah si mungil yang kini menginjak usia ke- 17 tahun ini. Sudah cukup dewasa, tapi tingkahnya masihlah sama. Kekanakan, lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Tapi kau harus belajar, Sayang."

"Aku tidak mau, Chanyeol Park. Dia sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan." Ujarnya dengan pengulangan dan penekanan pada kata _sangat_ seolah menunjukkan betapa tak sukanya ia.

"Memang dia kenapa? Menyebalkan bagaimana coba?"

"Dia terus saja membicarakanmu. Mencuri pandang saat kau lewat. Pokoknya aku tidak sukaaa!"

Ah, cemburu rupanya.

Si pria tersenyum diam-diam, tanpa kata segera menyambar bibir _cherry_ yang sejak tadi terus saja melambai seolah minta di cicipi. Baekhyun semula terkejut, namun tak lama. Kedua lengannya sudah melingkar di sekeliling leher sang dominan, mencoba menyeimbangi pangutan yang semakin menuntut ia rasakan.

Dagunya di angkat, terbuka mulutnya untuk menerima benda lunak nan hangat yang mengajaknya bertarung; saling menyapa, membelit dan bertarung menentukan siapakah pemenangnya. Walau pemenangnya selalu orang yang sama.

Yeah, Park Chanyeol yang tak terkalahkan.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin terdorong ke belakang, sedang kaos bermotif _pokemon_ nya sudah tersingkap sebagian. Suara kecipak terdengar, membaur bersama desahan kecil yang keluar acap kali Chanyeol mengarahkan lidah pada langit-langit mulut si mungil Baekhyun.

"Oke, cukup." Satu kecupan mendarat sebagai akhir pangutan, meninggalkan jejak basah dari liur yang menempel di dagu dan leher si kecil.

"Tidak untuk sekarang, Park!"

Chanyeol justru membulatkan mata, terkejut akan tarikan tiba-tiba pada lehernya hingga tubuh besarnya benar-benar telah mengukung si mungil yang nakal. Kedua lengannya masih sempat menopang, tatapannya tertuju penuh pada Baekhyun yang tengah mengigit bibir bawah disertai wajah memerah yang menggoda.

"Ouh Hati-hati. Aku bisa saja menindih _Bumble_ dan _Humble_ barusan."

Daun telinganya di jilat, "Kau melupakan _Bee_ , Chan!" Sungutnya.

"Ah ya, _Bumble, Humble_ dan _Bee_. Aku bisa saja menindih mereka, Sayang."

"Mereka baik-baik saja, _Daddyhh~_ Tak perlu khawatir." Bisiknya seduktif.

Oh, ingatkan Chanyeol jika Baekhyun kecilnya kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Sedang dalam masa letupan hormon yang tak terkendali, terlebih ada tiga nyawa sekaligus yang mendiami perutnya.

"Ahn~" Satu desahan lolos tatkala tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap lembut miliknya yang diam-diam mengeras. " _A-ahjushi_ kau nakal uhh~"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah pada ceruk leher, menjilat garis lehernya hingga sebatas dagu. Menimbulkan lebih banyak desahan lagi hingga terasa sempit dan sesak celana bahan yang ia kenakan.

"Bukankah kau yang nakal hm? Lihat, disini sudah basah sekali, Sayang."

"O-Ouhh Chanyeoliehh~"

Sebelah tangan nyatanya sudah terselip diantara celah karet celana olahraga si kecil, merasakan benar sesuatu yang keras juga basah saat gerakannya berubah memutar. Sukses membuat Baekhyun membusungkan dada dalam kenikmatan dunia.

Wajah cantik itu dua kali lipat lebih menggoda saat peluh juga rona kemerahan bercampur menjadi satu. Tubuh yang menggeliat serta aroma manis yang menguar membuat Chanyeol benar-benar hilang akal, terlalu di mabuk oleh semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyunnya.

Hingga...

 _ **Brak. Brak. Brak.**_

"Buka! _Uncle_ bukaa! Ini Jiwon _Uncle_!"

.. Si pengacau kecil datang.

Chanyeol pasrah, terpaksa menarik keluar telapak tangannya dari dalam celana dan membiarkan Baekhyun memburu nafasnya.

"A-Aku masih keras, Chanhh."

Ah, kenapa pengacau kecil itu harus tiba di saat-saat seperti ini? Ingatkan dia untuk memarahi orang tuanya sebentar lagi.

Chanyeol memilih menggendong Baekhyun layaknya bayi koala, tetap memberikan jarak untuk perut si kecil yang cukup membuncit. Kemudian buru-buru menarik tisu dari kotak yang tersedia di atas meja kerja lalu melangkah ke arah pintu yang masih berdebam dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk erat lehernya.

Sesekali dengan nakal menggesek bagian bawah hingga Chanyeol menggeram dan menghadiahinya kecupan di bibir. "Tahanlah dulu, Sayang. Jangan menggodaku."

"Ta-tapi aku sudah tidak tahanhh."

Satu kecupan ia sematkan di pipi, "Hanya sebentar, aku janji."

Anggukan kepala menjadi pengiring pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan seorang bocah kecil dengan poni tengah juga wajah cemberut yang khas. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, "Kenapa lama chekali chih?! Jiwon kan chudah tidak chabar!"

"Halo jagoan kecil, selamat datang." Sapanya ramah, tangannya mengusak rambut si anak hingga tak sadar menimbulkan dengusan dari Baekhyun dalam gendongan, cemburu.

"Yo _Hyung_ , lama tak berjumpa."

Dan dua orang lainnya muncul di belakang, sama-sama memberikan senyuman hangat seperti yang biasa mereka berikan. Kai sempat mencuri lirik pada ruang kerja Chanyeol, langsung mengetahui apa yang semula tengah kakaknya itu lakukan saat melihat beberapa berkas sudah berserakan di lantai.

Dasar si mesum tak tahu tempat, bisik Kai sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukannya disini." Ujar Jongin _sarkasme_ , menyunggingkan seringaian yang membuat Chanyeol kesal dibuatnya. "Ya. Dan terpaksa gagal karena seseorang. Ah, bukan seseorang, tapi banyak orang." Jawab Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, juniormu Kim Mingyu menitipkan undangan untukmu. Katanya kau wajib datang." Kai menyodorkan secarik kertas, membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis ketika menerimanya.

"Undangan pernikahan? Wow, dengan siapa?"

"Kim Wonwoo." Kyungsoo menyahut.

Nafas panas itu masih begitu terasa di leher ketika Baekhyun menarik dan menghembuskan nafas pelan, sesekali mendesah kecil saat ia tak sengaja membetulkan letak gendongan. "Chanhh~" Rengeknya pelan.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Eng, aku harus segera membawa Baekhyun ke kamar. Dia agak demam sepertinya."

"Baekhyun sakit?!"

Kyungsoo sudah hendak mendekat untuk memeriksa, namun Kai mencegahnya. "Itu hanya bagian dari strategi, _Baby_."

"Hah?"

Pria tan itu tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memberi kode lewat kedipan mata yang seperti orang kelilipan.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_ pasti bisa menjaganya. Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu. Jiwon pasti lelah juga, iyakan?" Kai langsung menggendong si kecil. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tidurlah, kamar kalian sudah siap."

" _Daddy_ , Apa Jiwon boleh tidur bersama _Uncle_ Chanyeol?"

Astaga, entah kenapa setiap kali menatap Jiwon. Ia justru melihat perpaduan wajah Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Anak berusia 10 tahun yang beberapa tahun lalu di angkat oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo ini bahkan lebih cocok menjadi anak mereka. Dunia sungguh lucu bukan?

Chanyeol tersenyum, mencubit gemas sebelah pipi Jiwon dan segera menjawab.

"Nanti ya, Sayang. _Uncle_ harus menjaga bayi kecil _Uncle_ dulu." Kata Chanyeol yang sukses mendapat cubitan di pinggang. "Awh, baiklah baiklah, _Uncle_ pergi dulu ya."

Dan Jiwon hanya bisa termanyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju lantai atas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran," Chanyeol terkekeh, mengunci pintu kamar lalu merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati di atas empuknya ranjang _king size_ miliknya. "Apa kali ini keinginan _Bumble, Humble_ atau _Bee?_ Atau keinginanmu?" Godanya.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun langsung memeluk pinggang si dominan. Wajahnya semakin memerah antara malu dan menahan nikmat saat Chanyeol mengusap lagi miliknya dari luar celana. "A-ahh.. Ini keinginanku…"

Chanyeol menengakkan tubuh guna membuka dan membuang asal kemeja beserta dasi dari tubuh. Kembali merunduk untuk mencuri kecupan basah dari bibir Baekhyun yang bagai candu untuknya. Menyesapnya sesaat sebelum mendekatkan bibir pada telinga si kecil untuk berbisik,

"Jangan salahkan diriku jika kau tak bisa berjalan esok hari, Sayang. Aku akan bermain lumayan kasar malam ini..."

Yah, benar-benar hari yang cerah.

.

ⓒizahina98.


	20. Bonus : My Happiness Delight

…

"E _verything's gonna be okay. Don't worry, Baby."_

Genggaman pada tangan itu semakin kuat ia berikan, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan juga cinta dan kasih guna mengenyahkan rasa takut dalam benak. Sesekali, ia merunduk untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening dan pelipis si kecil, mencoba membuatnya tenang di antara suasana yang mendesak.

Beberapa pria dan wanita berpakaian serba hijau juga masker yang menutupi hidung serta mulut sudah mengelilingi sejak satu menit berlalu, telah siap untuk menjalankan segala prosedur yang sudah dia tandatangani beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, semua nampak tak bisa terlaksana kala sang pasien justru menjerit ketakutan seperti ini.

Sesungguhnya, bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasa ketakutan. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Chanyeol sedang menahan mati-matian ketakutannya saat ini. Dia hanya berusaha untuk terlihat baik, tak ingin menularkan ketakutan di hati hingga menambah jadi aksi penolakan si kecil. Ini sudah waktunya, dan mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu yang tersisa. Mereka harus cepat bergerak atau semuanya akan semakin sulit nantinya.

"Sayang."

"Akh!" Baekhyun menjerit lagi, urat-urat menonjol di keningnya. "Sakith, Chanyeolie! Akh! Ja-jangan ditekan!"

Sang Dokter sudah menginsyaratkannya untuk cepat bertindak, membujuk si kecil yang masih nampak ketakutan hingga terus memegang erat pakaiannya yang berubah kusut sebagiannya. Sedikit banyaknya Chanyeol mengerti, Baekhyun masih memiliki rasa takut karena memang si mungil itu memiliki ingatan yang kurang baik mengenai rumah sakit atau ruang-ruang yang nampak menyeramkan di dalamnya.

Namun, ketiga bayi di dalam sana sudah menanti. Mereka sudah menantikan dunia luar, juga menantikan saat-saat di mana mereka akan dipertemukan dengan kedua orang tuanya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Dada Baekhyun mulai naik dan terun dengan cepat, terengah-engah embusan nafasnya. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh, urat-urat tipis bahkan sesekali menonjol kala perutnya dipaksa mengejang. Alamiah. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu kembali terkatup hingga membuat Chanyeol menjadi tidak tega kala melihatnya. Prianya pasti sangat kesakitan, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain memberikan semangat dan terus berada di sisinya.

"Ta-takut … aku takut .… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo!

Apa kabar semuanya? Rasanya udah lama banget Iza gak berkunjung ke lapak ini. Kangen banget rasanya sama kalian semuaaaaaa

Maaf banget, beberapa wkatu belakangan ini aku emang lebih banyak aktif di wattpad. Tapi aku usahakan dalam waktu dekat bakalan aktif di keduanya, di wattpad dan disini. Doakan aku, ya!

Oh, ya! Aku ada kabar gembira~

Aku OPEN PO buku untuk cerita ini. Cuplikan di atas adalah bonus yang aku selipkan di dalamnya. Kalo ada yang bertanya apa perbedaannya, banyak sekali! Ada beberapa yang aku rombak, ada yang aku kurangin dan tambahin. Aku banyak ngelakuin perbaikan di dalam buku supaya hasilnya lebih maksimal. Buat yang gak beli pun, aku gak bakalan menghapus sebagian chapter di dalam work ini.

 **PO DIBUKA DARI TANGGAL 23 AGUSTUS – 6 SEPTEMBER 2019~!^^**

Detail :

390 Hlm.

Genre : Crime, Action dan Romance

Rating : Dewasa

IDR 90K Include 5 polaroid chanbaek dan pembatas buku.

YAOI, BL, BXB.

Buat yang pengen nanya-nanya dulu atau sudah fix, bisa langsung chat aku via whatssap ke nomer 083187825075.

Buat yang penasaran gimana bentuk bukunya, kalian bisa langsung cek ke instagramku, ya! Di sana sudah ada contoh buku yang sudah di cetak. Berminat? Silakan~

Salam,

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


End file.
